Desolated Disposition
by over-written
Summary: As far as she knows, the world has come to an end. Olive has been an outsider all of her life, but when scavenging for food, a redneck hick saves her life. Olive feels indebted to him and can't help but feel drawn to him. But the last thing she wants is to join his group. And that is the last thing Daryl wants too.
1. Delicacies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first TWD fan fiction. This story is about my OC and Daryl Dixon.

Rated M for sexual and violent scenes. Any possible triggers will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts/ideas!

* * *

The knife slowly cut through the thin, red skin. The blade cut through without difficulty as it sliced through and hit the cutting board. The red juice clung to the metal blade as it cut through another. The sweet aroma filled the dusty air.

The leafy top was placed carefully on the left hand side of the wood cutting board, right below the previous one. The knife cut the tasty treat in half and was placed in another column beside the leafy tops. Her delicate hands worked swiftly as she took her time to savor the simplicity of her actions.

Half a dozen berries and tops were lined up side by side on the cutting board, the knife gently placed vertically on the counter beside it. A white bowl that had belonged to the family that had once lived here was soon filled of these berries.

A small fork accompanied the berries inside the bowl. The late afternoon sunlight peered in through the kitchen window, catching the floating dust in its bright gaze. As she walked by, the dust stirred around her in the air. The young woman patted up the creaky stairs and climbed up through the hole in the roof. The shingles were hot on her calloused feet. The sun began to warm her skin as she made her way to the foldout chair she had found.

She slipped on her shades and slouched in the worn chair. The fork fit between her fingers perfectly, the cool metal warming to her skin. Her fork pierced the strawberry and she brought the delicacy to her lips. She placed the berry on her tongue and slowly bit into the flesh. The sweet juices of the fruit ruptured across her tongue. She chewed the piece of fruit with delayed bites, savoring it as long as she could until it was spent.

The girl gazed at the view before her as she enjoyed her simple treat. She sighed in content as she watched the corpses limp closer and closer from a football field away. Yes, she could definitely get used to this.


	2. Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oh I'm so glad a few people have enjoyed even the first chapter! Keep up with the reviews! Let me know how I'm doing (:

* * *

No one had survived here. It was impossible, by the looks of it. If any did, it couldn't have been more than a family or two. This town was old and nature had quickly taken over. The aged buildings quickly began to deteriorate since shit hit the fan, which wasn't that long ago. The town was in bad shape to begin with. In every home, the wall paper began unravel from the walls and dirt clung to the windows. Paint began to chip and the grass continued to grow under the roads and sidewalks, breaking through to reach the sun.

The cars were left abandoned, just like the homes and stores. The remaining people at the town had turned to the undead, roaming the buildings, unable to get out. Just from a glance, no one would bother to check the town for remaining supplies. It would be a waste of time.

This small town only consisted of a few stores and apartment-like homes located on either side of a wide road. All the buildings along the road were made of brick. The homes were two stories and a small basement that didn't fit in the ground all the way. Down a ways, the homes were more spread out, but not by much. They were simple cottage-like houses, accompanied by a small yard and dried up gardens.

The road was miles from the highway or any main roads. No one remaining would bother to come down this far, with the risk of it leading nowhere and getting lost along the way. The wide road that belonged to the town got smaller as you reached these cottages and made a circle right back up to the stores.

There was a small diner, retro themed, or the owners didn't feel like changing the look of it as time went on. There was a hardware shop, a clothing store (all hand stitched or imported from a town over), a small auto-repair, and a bakery-like café. At the very end was a tiny library that only consisted of about 500 hundred books.

One of the homes had converted the lower floor to a shop where an elderly woman made everything she sold by hand. There were candles, soaps, and knickknacks. The town didn't have a small theater or a grocery store. It didn't even have a school.

The small community was simple, where everyone knew everyone. Secrets were hard to keep quiet and relationships were very close. But when the Outbreak happened, it all fell apart. Now this town was quiet. The only noise came from the critters that lived in the forest behind the town. On the other side, the land was vast. There was little grass, and the hills beyond it rolled against the sky.

What was behind those hills, Olive didn't know. She hadn't made it that far north and she wasn't making plans going that direction any time soon. She believed that it was towards downtown, a city. She wasn't too familiar with Georgia.

She lay on the flat roof, small rocks and rubble digging into her belly. She peered through the scope, looking over the flat land. "Where are you coming from…?" she whispered into the air.

Olive cocked her M4A1 and wrapped the strap around her arm. She wetted her bottom lip as she targeted one of the Lurkers as it limped towards the town. She exhaled slowly and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the rifle, the silencer covering most of the sound. Through the scope, Olive saw the head of the Lurker blast red and fall limp to the ground.

She cocked the gun immediately. She targeted another. _Dead. _Soon another seven lay officially lifeless. Olive groaned and sat up, brushing the rumble from her shirt. Kira sat up from the other side of the roof and walked over to Olive, pushing her muzzle in her face.

Olive scratched her four legged friend behind the ear before hoisting herself up. "Come on," Olive made her way back inside, Kira following close behind.

They jumped down through the hole in the roof, landing on a sturdy table Olive had moved under it. The two of them made their way into the kitchen, laying her rifle on the counter. Olive hoisted herself up on the counter and crossed her legs. Kira jumped up on the couch Olive had arranged in the small area and got comfortable, while Olive snacked on the strawberry tops she had left from yesterday.

"We need to make another run soon…" Olive said softly, looking at nothing in particular. Kira's ears twitched slightly at Olive's voice.

Olive had made home into one of the abandoned homes. It was across from the diner and had two floors. Two rooms upstairs, the kitchen and living room were conjoined on the main floor with a bathroom and another bedroom. Then there was the basement. The house made Olive nervous. She was alone in it, aside from Kira.

She wanted to be able to keep an eye on everything. The old house was filled with creaks and groans, scaring Olive half to death. She liked everything where she could see it, in one small area. She had gotten used to that from being on the road for so long before the world ended.

So to keep herself from worrying too much, Olive had taken the mattress from the bedroom and placed it in the living room. She boarded up the back and side windows and locked the room doors. Olive had several tapestries that she hung in the windows at night and rolled them up during the day. She got all the things she could put to good use from each room, which wasn't much.

She pushed the couch so it was facing away from the windows and towards the kitchen, right by her mattress. In the corner of the room were her bags and clothes. She had arranged her canned goods and perishables in the cupboards she had cleared out. She was running low on canned food and ammo. Lurkers were beginning to show up more often.

It was early afternoon; she had time to make a quick run. If she doesn't find anything, then maybe next time. She knew Kira needed in her exercise for the day. Olive ate the rest of the strawberry tops before changing out of her lounging clothes.

Olive laced up an old pair of combat boots she had found. She tucked in a pistol in the back of her shorts and a knife in the front. She grabbed her bag and filled in with a water bottle for her and Kira and some snacks for the both of them, as well as another gun.

"Let's go, Kira," Olive announced. Kira jumped off the couch, excitedly and followed her out the front door.


	3. Alive

Olive's shoulders began to ache from the weight of the food she had scavenged. She and Kira found a few homes that hadn't been picked through yet. There wasn't much that didn't have any animal products, but she did find some left over dog food and treats for Kira. She got a total of 6 canned. Two were two green beans, one sweet corn, one tomato soup, canned pineapple juice and a can of black beans. She was very excited over her findings. She also found some pasta and grabbed as much water as she could.

The small town came into view and she sighed in relief. Kira began to gallop towards their building and eagerly waited at the door. Olive smiled and quickly let her in, locking the door behind them with the spare key she found in the house.

Kira rushed over to her water bowl and began to rehydrate herself from their long walk. Olive put down the bag with a thud and began to put the food in the cabinets and the bottled waters in the dead refrigerator. Olive hoisted the dog food and treats to the other side of the room while saying to Kira, "I saw some berries the other day in the forest…" she turned to her dog that was now lying comfortable on the couch, "They weren't ripe at the time. I think I'm going to go back out and see if they are ready to be picked."

Kira remained silent, which was expected. Olive pulled back her soft dreads back into a ponytail to cool off her neck, "I'll be back in a few hours."

She grabbed one of her smaller bags and was back outside once more.

Georgia was a beautiful state. The grass was sumptuous, the trees were tall, and Georgia was where nature was at its finest. Happy snails crawled along the forest floor and joyous butterflies swayed in the wind. Curious squirrels scurried up the tree trunks and deer pranced through the vast fields. There was so much color and so much life hidden deep, despite the Lurkers…

Olive didn't want to think about those demons. Scavenging and chores and playing with Kira kept her mind busy.

Her bag was slung around her chest, bumping slightly with every step. The forest was shaded and the heat wasn't beating down on her. Olive had found a few berries here and there, just ripe for picking. She placed them in a safe container in her bag so they wouldn't become jam.

The young woman was very intuitive with her surroundings, catching every detail. A white object drew her attention. A mushroom shelve was growing on the trunk of a tree a couple yards away. Olive smiled and quickly rushed over to identify it. She seemed to pep up with happiness from her small finding and carefully began to remove the Oyster fungi. She stepped over a log that lay in front of the tree to get better access.

A snap of a twig made her ears perk. Olive whipped her head around and scanned the trees. Another crunch came from several rows of trees away. Olive swiftly dropped for the ground, hiding behind the log. No sound was made from her.

She peered between a slit in the bark of the log, careful not to reveal herself to anyone who might be near. The last thing she wanted to do was fight a Lurker. The sounds of footsteps came from the same direction, casually approaching. Olive shifted and looked closely. A man was walking the path she just was before she got the mushroom.

Olive gasped silently. He was alive. He wasn't a Lurker. It was a conscious being. The man wore a dirty, red plaid shirt, the sleeves ripped off. On his back, he carried a crossbow that was strapped firmly across his chest. He had sun kissed skin and a sweat and dirt covered face, by what she saw, though she didn't get a good glance at his features.

The man continued walking right past her, not taking any notice of her presence. As he continued to trek on, Olive looked up from the log and watched him with pure curiosity. Soon the man disappeared from her sight. Olive rushed back to collecting her mushroom and placed it with the berries. She couldn't help herself, she had to follow him. So she did.

Olive kept her distance, but always made sure he was in her sight. She ducked behind shrubs and bushes and hid behind trees if she thought he would hear her. But he had no idea he was being followed.

Soon, the trees began to get more densely packed together. It would be difficult for her to follow him without being caught. But that didn't stop her. Olive briskly hoisted herself up into a tree by grabbing the lowest branch. In no time, she was gliding through the air as quiet as a mouse, hardly ever making a sound.

She couldn't help but feel like a stalker. But she had a hard time feeling bad about it. This was the first time she had seen someone alive in the past 2 to 3 weeks. She couldn't be sure exactly. She didn't have a plan or a solid reason to why she was following him, exactly. She didn't care if he was with a group or if he had food. She didn't care. All she cared about was that he was _alive._

The forest was now thick as ever and there was hardly any light shining in. She moved slowly and carefully, doing her best not to make the wrong move. She could tell by the way the man moved, he was used to being in this terrain, even if it wasn't climbing trees.

Olive looked up to see if she could find where he was going. Little ways ahead, there was a clearing. The man stepped out into the light, ducking from the low hanging branches and vines. Her inquisitiveness was at its peak. Had he found what he was looking for?

The nymph gradually scaled down a thick tree, placing her feet carefully on the branches like a ladder. Once her feet touched the ground, she crouched down. She used the shadows to her advantage and peered out.

A decent meadow was circled by the dark forest. In the center was an old, abandoned farmhouse. Vines and ivy scaled up the side of the house, where bushes in the front were overgrown. There didn't even appear to be a drive to lead up to the home.

The man removed his crossbow and roughly pulled out an arrow before making his way towards the farmhouse. He held up the weapon in front of him, locked and loaded. Olive observed as he walked up to the porch and kicks the door open. The doors swing to a halt and she watched him disappear into the home, taking carefully calculated steps.

Olive cursed at herself, she needed a closer look. She dashed to the house, running to the other side so he doesn't spot her. She peered over the window sill, antique drapes flowing with the wind. She took note of the room being a dining room. The man inside looked around a wall, checking if the coast was clear. Something grabbed his attention and he bent down to the trash, which was oddly full. On top, he picked up a can. He sniffed it and froze when a creak came from the pantry.

Olive too looked at it intensely. The man raised his weapon slowly, predatory like and slowly approached it. His hand reached out for the door and bats it open. The door swung open and smacked the wall, making Olive jump. Olive couldn't see what was inside, but from his posture, it didn't contain what he thought it would.

The man looked out the window and Olive dropped to the ground. She held her breath, hoping he didn't see her. Once she heard him leave the room, she exhaled. She didn't move until she heard him call out, "Sophia!" outside.

She furrowed her eyebrows and got up. She made her way around the building. She gazed around the corner and he called out again, "Sophia!" his voice rough.

The man approached a white flower that bloomed out from the bushes and crouched down to it. She watched as he plucked it from its stem and made his way back into the forest. Olive walked up to the flowers once he was gone. Her delicate fingers caressed the Cherokee rose's pedals before returning home herself.


	4. Grubs

For the rest of the night, Olive couldn't stop thinking about that man she found in the woods. In a sense, she felt relieved. She wasn't in this alone. There were others out there. He looked like he was doing good and sounded like he was with others, for when he called out for "Sophia". Olive couldn't help but wanting to see him again. The thought of talking to him made her nervous. She had been on her own for so long.

But she didn't want to be in a group. She did better alone, or just her and Kira. Olive was an introvert, no doubt. Many would call her a hermit. Not the kind of hermit that locks herself in her home and does nothing but eat and watch television. No, she was on the road.

If she could just talk to him… No. No way.

Olive furrowed her eyebrows. Who was Sophia? Obviously she was missing. She immediately felt bad for the girl, no matter how old she was. She was lost out here on her own, probably not knowing how to survive. Maybe she would keep an eye out for her… Though it would help if she knew what she looked like.

_I wonder what his name his_, Olive thought, _I wonder what his story is._

He looked gruff and manly, the outdoorsy type. But then again, so would most people out here nowadays and given the circumstances. He could have been a lawyer or a car salesman. Olive shook her head. She was acting silly, talking to her-self like that.

Olive put her mind to work, trying not to think of that man from yesterday. It was late morning, early afternoon and Olive decided to start early today. She left Kira at home. Kira wasn't good at climbing trees… And there was no way she would be comfortable with leaving her on the ground with Lurkers around.

She sat in the crook of an old tree, her bottom on a thick branch. Half of the tree was dead and by the holes, chipping bark and lack of leaves, it could only mean one thing: grubs.

She had been picking at bark and the trunk with her knife for the past hour, getting a total of 5 white grubs. This is the only "meat" she would eat. Normally, she would stay clear of consuming anything living, but these were desperate times and she needed as much protein as she could.

Olive hacked away at the trunk, getting close on a grub's trail. She bit her lip in concentration, not noticing her seat beneath her beginning to weaken. "So close…" Olive muttered. She flicked her knife and the grub was insight, "Ah ha!"

As she began to dig it out, the dead branch cracked and then snapped, Olive falling down with it. She yelped and landed on her back with a painful thud. She groaned, "Fuck."

She rubbed her head and tried to process what had just happened. She looked down at her feet to see one of her ankles caught under the heavy branch. A gut-wrenching growl drew her eyes to see a Lurker making its way towards her. Fear shot through her and she tried to figure out what to do first. She began to kick off the log, only for it to hurt her ankle even worse. She sat up to lift it, only for it to be too heavy. She looked around her as the Lurker began to pick up its pace, its moans being to intensify. Olive began to whimper in fear and frustration. Her knife!

Olive pushed at the grass and the dead leaves from the tree to find it. She turned around and saw it lying behind her. She glanced back at the Lurker. She lied back and reached for it. It was just out of reach. The Lurker limped closer and closer. Olive began to cry out as she saw it reach the branch and look down at her, blood thirsty.

In a split second, the Lurker dropped and fell beside her. She screamed and tried to pull away from the dead corpse. An arrow stuck out of the bloody skull. Her eyes wide she looked in front of her to see the same man from yesterday on a chestnut horse. She realized how fast her breath was and her heart racing in her ears.

The man hoped off from his horse and strutted towards her. Olive's eyes were still wide, like a doe's. The man still had grime on his face from sweat and dirt. His short cropped hair was styled with sweat. He wore a different plaid shirt, this time with sleeves. His face was hard, set in a frown. The man grabbed the Lurker from the branch and flung it to the side, making her jump. He pulled out his arrow and put it back on the crossbow.

The man wasted no time with getting the branch off of her. He picked it up, grunting from the weight. Olive quickly withdrew her leg and the branch landed back down. The man sniffed and wiped sweat from his brow. Olive swallowed a lump in her throat.

The man offered his hand. She slowly reached up and took it. It looked as if he wouldn't offer something like that again. The man pulled her up with his strong arm and quickly let go of her hand once she was up. Olive stumbled as she regained her balance. Her ankle was a bit sore, but it didn't hurt when she stood on it. She was highly grateful for that.

She stood there awkwardly in his presence. He was there and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't been this close to someone for so long.

"Better watch yourself," he grumbled, "Gonna get yourself killed." His Georgia accent was smooth, but rough at the edges, making her skin raise goose-bumps. He turned away and got back up on his horse. He clicked his teeth and nudged the horse and they trotted off.

* * *

Olive couldn't stop thinking about the man. It was dark out now and Olive had just served the two of them dinner. She cooked up some of the grubs with mushrooms and greens. Kira lay curled up beside her on the couch. Olive's foot was bruised but it wasn't painful unless she touched it. The room was lit with candles she had found from the shop down the road. She had always loved candles. She felt saved and comforted by their light and energy they gave off.

No matter what Olive did to distract herself, she couldn't get that man off of her mind. Why was she so drawn to him? What was it? She couldn't put her finger on it and it was driving her mad. The man had saved her life. She suddenly felt bad. She never got to say thank you, even if he had given her a dirty look.

He didn't have to save her. He didn't have to offer his hand. She thought for a moment. She nodded to herself and readjusted her pillow. She was going to get up early and try to find him. It was the right thing to do. She was going to thank him and then ask him about Sophia. He probably didn't find her since he was out again. But he could have been just hunting. Olive shrugged and let the candles burn.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry if this chapter is short :/ but I will be posting the next chapter very soon! Please review and tell me what you think so far (:


	5. Horse Tracks

It was a bright morning and the sun had already evaporated the morning dew. Everyone was up and about, doing their chores. Lori tended to the water that was beginning to boil over the fire and Glen was passing out fruit and jerky. Shane whistled loudly, "Hey! Peach man," he called to Glen.

Glen picked up his basket from where he was talking to Lori and headed over to the men around the hood of a car.

"The creek flows south, past that farmhouse Daryl found," Rick told to Shane and Jimmy, "Maybe Sophia dropped the doll there, the current brought it downstream."

Shane hardly had patience for this, but he was doing his best to help out with finding the lost girl, "So what, you think she took this road here and then she went north?" He pointed to the map that lay spread out on the hood of one of their cars.

Rick nodded, "Yeah. What's up that way?" he asked the young man, Jimmy.

Jimmy rested his chin on his palm, "A housing development. It went in maybe 10 years ago."

"Take a run up there after gun practice," Rick told Shane, "I'll hold down the fort here, but take back-up. After what went down with Daryl," he shook his head and pushed away from the car, "I don't want anyone going out along. We stay in pairs."

Shane shifted his weight to the other foot, "I'll take suggestions on a partner." He turned and faced Glen, who had just approached them. Glen held up the basket for Shane to pick something to eat.

"See how they do on the range," Rick said, "Then take your pick." He too, grabbed a fruit from the basket."

Glen walked nervously around them, avoiding eye contact with Rick as much as possible. He was a horrible liar and he did not want to be the one to tell Rick Lori's news. Then again, he didn't want this weight on his shoulders either. The two cops bit into the fruit, snacking on the refreshing treat and turned to see Glen hesitating to leave. Jimmy mumbled thanks to the fruit runner.

Glen looked back to Lori who was doing her work, trying not to look suspicious as she gave him a pleading look. He looked back to Rick, freezing up. God, he was such a terrible liar. He froze up anytime he had a secret that needed to be telling. Shane spoke with a mouthful of fruit, "My binoculars."

"Yeah, oh yeah," Glen stuttered and quickly handed them to Shane after removing them from his shoulder. "Okay, bye," and quickly hurried off.

The two men chuckled at Glen's weird behavior.

"We'd like to join you for gun training today," Beth, Hershel's daughter, said politely as she and Patricia walked up to them.

Rick squinted through the sun, "Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay."

"He doesn't like it, but he consented," Beth replied eagerly.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns. Now that he's gone, we gotta learn how to protect ourselves," Patricia added, "Her father saw the sense in that."

Rick nodded, "No offence, but I'll ask Hershel myself."

T-Dog's voice boomed through the camp, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see him walking towards the car, looking out towards the field. Shane and Rick straightened up and looked at his confused, slightly worried expression he had on his face.

Rick approached him, "What is it?"

T-Dog pointed out towards the edge of the field, where it broke off to the forest. They all turned and looked. Someone or something was walking out of the forest and into the field. Shane put up his binoculars. "Can you see what it is?" Rick asked urgently.

Shane removed the binoculars, "Don't look like a Walker. It ain't limping," he handed the binoculars to him. Rick looked through them. Everyone began to gather by the car to see what the commotion was all about.

"Is it a Walker?" Andrea asked. Rick removed the binoculars, "The light is making a glare. But Shane's right, it's not limping."

"Better go and check," Shane grabbed his gun and began to make his way towards the field.

Rick shook his head and followed after him, as well as T-Dog.

* * *

A white farm house came into view, pastures for cattle surrounding it. A RV and several other cars were parked in front of the home with what looked like to be tents. Kira made her way past Olive and began to jump in the waves of tall grass, biting the tickly blades. Olive smiled at her as she followed behind her.

She looked back up to see three people running in her direction. Olive placed her hand over her brow to keep the glare from in her eyes. The three people were men, running full speed towards her. Suddenly she tensed up. Kira sensed her discomfort and looked up, her ears perked. She boofed a warning to Olive and quickly went beside her. The three men finally approached her, guns in hand.

She stood stock still and made sure Kira was behind her. Her dog looked around her legs, her body shielded from the strange men. One white man had a dress shirt that belonged to a cop, another tan one was shaved and bulked up and a black man was bald with his arm bandaged up.

They pointed their guns to her, looking at her closely. Olive immediately put her hands up and began to feel her heart picking up pace. Knowing her luck, she probably followed the wrong horse tracks.

"Are you bit?" the cop asked.

Olive opened her mouth, but fell short on words, "Uh… I…"

"Answer him!" the buffed man ordered. Olive jumped slightly from his tone. The cop turned to him, "Shane, calm down," he turned back to her, "Have you been bit?"

"No," Olive answered, honestly. She could hear Kira growling softly behind her, though she wasn't sure if the men could hear her.

"How'd you find this place?" the black man asked.

She wetted her lips, "I followed the horse tracks…"

All the men gave her a questioning look. Olive swallowed the small lump in her throat, "Is, uh… I'm looking for a man?"

"What man?" the cop asked.

"I don't know his name," she breathed slowly, "He wore a… red plaid shirt… A Georgia accent…? I don't mean to be rude, but he looks like a hick…?" she added softly.

The men lowered their guns slightly, "You talkin' about Daryl?" The man named Shane asked. His Georgia accent was much stronger than the unknown man's.

With her hands still up, she shrugged slightly, "I don't know. He didn't tell me his name…"

Rick put down his gun, but didn't put it back in his holster, "What do you want from him?" he asked firmly, yet very curious.

Olive's hands had lowered to her shoulders, but she didn't dare put them down, "He saved my life yesterday. I never got the chance to thank him."

Shane chuckled without amusement, "You risk your life by walkin' in these woods just to thank a man you don't know? Let alone where he's at?"

Embarrassment began to flush in Olive's cheeks, the color of a warm pink, "I just… Kindness can go a long way…" she said softly, slightly hoping they didn't hear her.

The black man cocked an eyebrow and looked around her, "Is that a wolf?"

Olive looked back at Kira who was still hiding behind her, her tail tucked between her legs with her ears flattened down. Olive looked back at him, "She's a Wolfdog."

"Wolfdog…" he repeated, still looking at Kira.

The cop looked at Shane, the two of them communicating with their eyes and expressions. Rick holstered his gun, "We're going to bring you to him. First we're going to check your bag. If it's not the man you're looking for…"

Shane spoke up, "You're in deep shit," he holstered his gun as well and grabbed her arm roughly. Kira barred her canines at the man, still staying close to Olive. "You're scaring her," Olive told him. She looked down at her and spoke to Kira in a soothing voice, "It's okay, Kira. They're not going to hurt us."

Kira tried to avoid eye contact with Shane, who began to remove her bag from her back. Shane nudged her forward roughly, "Let's go."

T-Dog kept his gun on hand while the cop led Olive and Kira to the farmhouse. Once they got to the tents and vehicles, their group stayed close to the cars. "Who the hell is that?" a blonde woman said cynically.

Olive avoided the woman's harsh eyes. There were a total of four women, a young boy, a young Asian man, and a white man in his 60s, at least.

Shane held onto Olive's shoulder, making her stop walking, "Yeah, Rick. Who is she?" Olive could hear the sarcastic tone in Shane's voice. The cop, who was Rick, faced them, giving him a look. Olive could immediately tell that Shane and Rick have had problems in the past about agreeing with certain things.

Rick placed his hands on his hips and looked at Olive, "What's your name?"

"Olive," she said.

Shane snorted. Olive gave him a frustrated look. Rick nodded, "Alright, Olive. Let's get this over with," he turned and faced towards one of the tents, "Daryl, could you come out here for a moment please?!"

The group waited silently, all confused with the situation. The tent began to rustle with movement. Olive's heart was pounding in her ears. She didn't know what she was going to do if it wasn't the same man…

The tent flap opened, "What the hell is it?"

Olive let go of her breath she didn't know she was holding. The man, Daryl, came out of the tent, buttoning up his shirt. The man narrowed his eyes once he saw her, "What the hell you doin' here?!" he began to walk up to her.

Rick gave Shane a look and he let go of Olive's shoulder. Olive crossed her arms, feeling exposed to the group. Daryl got up in her face, "I said, what you doin' here?"

Olive wanted to shrink away. He looked angry. She instantaneously began to regret coming to look for him. "I just wanted to come and say thank you…" she said, barely over a whisper.

Daryl looked hostile, but his eyes read pure confusion. He jutted out his jaw that bared some facial hair on his chin. He looked over at Rick and gave a firm nod. Rick nodded back, "Okay, guys. Let's get back to work," dismissing the crowd. The group reluctantly walked away from them. T-Dog gave Daryl her bag.

The mystery man looked down at Kira, "Yours?"

Olive nodded and scratched the top of her head, reassuring that everything was okay… for now. Daryl nodded towards his tent and walked towards it. Olive followed him. They stopped in front of it, a large tree blocking most of people's view.

"You been stalkin' me or somethin'?" he sneered at her and began to rifle through her bag. He pulled out small handgun, giving her a look.

"What, you want me to go walking around here unarmed?" Olive asked him.

Daryl nodded, agreeing and put it back in her bag and pulled out a small paper one instead, "What's in here?" his voice was low, slightly menacing.

Olive looked down at the ground, shuffling the dirt under her feet, "It's for you… for saving me."

Daryl pulled his eyebrows together. No one thanked him for anything, let alone bring him a gift. He dropped her backpack on the ground and roughly opened the brown bag. Inside was a small box, about the size of an average wallet made of cardboard and a large candle at the bottom. It explained why the bag was so heavy. He looked up at the girl and opened the box.

In it, it contained some berries and mushrooms. Daryl was rendered speechless. Olive spoke, "I know it's not much, but it's all I have, at least to spare. I didn't know how set up you were, but now that I see it, maybe you can just use them to snack on or something…" her voice faded out.

Daryl's throat tightened and he put the box back inside the bag and then placed it inside the tent. He turned back to her and gave a small nod as a thank you. Olive knew that that was the best she was going to get as towards a thank you, but it was all she needed.

Olive finally got a good look at Daryl. He was cleaned off, but he now had stiches on the side of his head. Daryl noticed her staring at it, "Horse knocked me off." Olive nodded in understanding.

Daryl opened his mouth to ask her a question when Hershel made his way towards them, "And who is this?" the vet asked.

Olive spun around to see an older man with white hair and was well fed. He wore a white button-up shirt with black suspenders. "I'm Olive," she said, starting to get used to talking to _people_.

"How did you get on my farm?" he asked her, frustrated that he had to find this out through his youngest daughter.

"I followed a horse's tracks here. Um, I was looking for him," she motioned to Daryl.

Rick approached, "Hershel, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Hershel stubbornly walked over to him, out of earshot. Olive grabbed her backpack, noticing her hands were shaking, "I should probably go now…"

"Don't know if they'll let ya leave," Daryl muttered to her. Olive slowly put on her bag, "Why?"

"Olive," Rick called out, "I'm going to need you to come with me."

* * *

He didn't think much about her at first. Well, that was a lie. He was constantly thinking about her. Not in a romantic way. She had this alluring persona about her that made him want to look at this unique beauty she had all around herself. But Daryl would never, _ever _say that. Beauty? What beauty? She looked like a tossed out hippie.

Who the hell wears a long skirt in these times? And didn't she know how to brush her hair? She must have no friends if she was stalking him like that. Who the hell does that anyway? What did she expect out of him by giving him that care package? _Smells like bullshit to me_, he thought.

Bet she didn't have friends. Nasty girl no one wanted to be around but her dog, that's exactly what she was. Bet she was trying to buy their trust so she could stay with 'em by acting all sweet and innocent.

Daryl stood there watching the strange girl being hauled away again by Rick, followed by Shane and Hershel. Her dog stayed on her heels, her tail starting to go back between her legs. Daryl scoffed and kicked the dirt and went back inside his tent. She didn't mean none of that…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Go to my page and listed at the bottom are links to what Olive wears and things as such... Chapter 5 is listed there to see her outfit (or something similar to what I had in mind)


	6. Gracious For Goodbyes

"How did you find us exactly?" the sheriff leaned on the table that Olive sat at. Her hands were shaking as she clutched them tightly in her lap.

"Two days ago, I saw him in the forest. That was the first time I had seen anyone… alive, in two weeks. I can't be for sure though. So I followed him and he was calling out for a Sophia. The next day, I was in a tree, looking for food and the branch broke and it landed on my leg. I couldn't get up and a Lurker came and was about to kill me. That's when Daryl came on a horse and shot it with his crossbow," she told them.

"Go on," Rick encouraged.

Olive wetted her lips, "I never got to say thank you. I sort of just, _froze_. I felt bad. He didn't have to. He could have just left me there. So I went back to the tree early this morning and I followed the horse tracks to here, though they were very faint. I couldn't be sure if this was the right place or not."

"Well, you found us," Rick pushed from the table. Shane stood in the corner of the kitchen she sat at with his arms crossed. He approached her, "How many people you got?"

Olive looked at him, puzzled. Shane rolled his eyes, "In your group, how many of you are there?"

Olive raised her eyebrows, "Oh, no. I'm alone."

"Alone?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, besides Kira. Just us two," she told them.

Hershel spoke up, "How can we believe you?"

"You don't have to," she said, kindly, "But it's the truth."

None of the men knew how to respond to that. Shane shook his head; his patience was little to nonexistent. Olive spoke up again, "You can follow me back if you'd like, though it's a very long walk."

"Where are you set up?" Rick asked.

She pursed her lips, "There isn't a sign anywhere in the town giving a name. It's a small, cute town, but it's overrun and looks picked over."

Shane rubbed his hand over his head and began to whisper in Rick's ear. Rick muttered something back before repeating the same thing to Hershel. Rick turned back to Olive, "We're going to have you stay here for a few hours before we decide something final. Hope you didn't have plans for today," and walked out.

Shane gripped her bicep and pulled her up and walked her outside. Kira followed hastily. Rick was talking to the older man Olive had first seen. Shane walked her up to him and the RV.

"… So I just need you to keep an eye on her in the meantime," she heard Rick say to him.

The man nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Shane let her arm go and left to talk to the young boy in a sheriff's hat, "Dude, nice lid, man."

Rick turned to her and grabbed her bag again, handing it to the man, "This is Dale. He's going to keep you company while we figure something out."

Olive felt confused of this whole situation on why they wouldn't let her leave. She nodded, "Okay." Rick nodded his goodbye and walked over to one of the tents.

"You must be Olive," Dale gave a toothy grin. He offered his hand to her. Olive nervously glanced at it and him before lightly shaking it with hers.

"Nice to meet you, Dale," she greeted, trying to hide her nerves, "This is Kira," she also introduced.

Kira now sat wrapped around her leg, her eyes wide open and on high alert. Dale wore a wife beater with a Hawaiian print t-shirt that was left unbuttoned and a sun hat to keep the sun from burning his scalp. He had a rifle with a scope slung over one shoulder. He had dark, thick eyebrows and a welcoming smile to go with his white beard.

"So tell me, what brought you here?" Dale asked. Olive ran her fingers through her bangs, nervously as she went back into detail of how she had run into Daryl. Dale had looked at her with almost disbelief and surprise when she told him about Daryl helping her.

"Dale!" Rick called from his tent, "Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Dale nodded, "I'll be right back," he said to her.

Olive awkwardly stood by the RV while Dale spoke with Rick, Shane, a woman and the young boy under the shade. The four of them talked, completely forgetting Olive was ever even there. Her eyes wondered over to Daryl's tent. The sudden urge to talk to him or at least be near him, completely caught her off guard. The man was so mysterious to her and she wanted to figure him out. But she couldn't go over there. One wrong move, they could kill her.

* * *

Daryl watched her from inside his tent. She sat on the RV steps, her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on her hands. Her dog was lying on the ground, panting. Her bag was on the ground a yard from her. He had seen it be taken from her.

He could see the boredom in her face. Her dreads moved slightly in the wind. In her hair were beads and feathers, string wrapped in delicate patterns on several individual dreads. Her red hair seems to catch flame in the sun light. He watched as her elegant fingers, decorated with old rings, traced the patterns on her crinkled, long skirt.

The stupid girl was distracting him.

* * *

"The poor girl has been sitting there for hours," Dale told Rick, "I seriously don't think she's a threat."

"You don't know that," Rick said sharply.

Dale gave him a pleading look, "You look into that girl's eyes and tell me if you see a threat within her."

"She could be dangerous," Rick continued.

"_Anyone _can be dangerous, Rick," the old man pleaded, "You know that. Let her go. She has done nothing but cooperate."

Rick rubbed his face and looked over at Olive who still sat by the RV with her companion. The two played as the dog nipped at her fingers as Olive tickled her. "Fine," Rick agreed.

The sheriff walked over to Olive. Kira immediately tensed up. The red headed girl looked up and quickly scrambled to her feet, "Hello," gave a small smile.

"You're free to go," he told her.

Olive raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded and then got close to her, "But you understand this, if you hurt anyone of my people, I will not hesitate to bring you down," Rick threatened.

The girl shook her head furiously, "I would never bring any one of you harm."

"Good."

Olive grabbed her bag and began to make her way to the tent she couldn't keep her eyes off of. "Knock-knock," she warned softly. She slowly drew back the tent flap to see Daryl playing with one of his arrows. He looked up at her with his vibrant blue eyes, "You still here?" he looked back down at his arrow.

Olive pressed a smile, "They're letting me leave now."

"Headed anywhere?" he asked, uninterested, not even bothered to look at her.

Against her better judgment, she stepped inside the tent and took a seat, her movements slow and careful. She shrugged, "Home, I suppose."

Daryl huffed, "Where the hell do you got to go?"

"There's a small town I came across," she said, a tiny smile beginning to grow on her face, despite Daryl's attitude towards her.

"Then why ain't ya leavin' then?" Daryl bit.

Her smile began to fade, "Sorry. I was just coming to say bye… and thank you one last time."

"Yeah, well, I don't need it," he grumbled.

Olive began to shrink again, wanting to disappear, "Oh… Okay. Well bye, then." Olive stood up and left the tent.

Daryl sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. He didn't want her here anyway.

* * *

"Shit…" Olive muttered. She gripped at her hair and growled, frustrated at herself. Kira looked up at her, cocking her head to the side.

They were half way home. Her feet were starting to ache and she just wanted to eat a full meal, instead of snacking on what little she brought.

"We have to go back…" Olive groaned to Kira. She knew that she wouldn't be home before the sun went down. But it was too important to ignore. Who knows when she'll see Daryl's group again?

Olive picked up her skirt and wrapped it around her waist and tucked in the access fabric. Her long skirt was now shortened, giving her move leg room to run. Olive began to jog back towards the farmhouse. Kira ran beside her, weaving in and around the trees. Olive's thighs began to burn and her lungs began to ache. But she needed to get there as soon as she could, so she could get home before the sun set, if she could.

It was easily past dinner. Her stomach growled at her, telling her to refill soon. But she kept pushing herself harder and harder until the trees began to lighten up and Hershel's farm came into view. Olive gasped, trying to catch her breath. The air burned going in and out of her lungs. Kira sprinted past her and into the camp. When she finally got the energy, Olive ran across the field.

The women of the group were by the tents, cleaning up dinner while most of the men were out of sight. The tall, thin woman, Lori and Carol, with short greying hair jumped up when Kira rushed through the camp. Olive finally reached them and nearly collapsed, catching herself on the tree trunk.

A loud rustling came from the other side of the tree. Daryl stormed out, limping slightly and saw Olive, "Da' fuck you still here for?!" he yelled at her, giving her a deathly glare.

Carol and Lori rushed over. "Honey, are you alright?" Lori asked, gently touching her arm.

Olive nodded, "I just needed… to know…" she gasped.

"Know what?" questioned Carol.

"Who is Sophia?" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Carol furrowed her eyebrows, "How do you know her name?"

"I heard Daryl calling out for her two days ago."

Daryl narrowed his eyes but remained silent as he watched them. Lori guided her over by the dying fire, "Here take a seat. I'll get you some water."

Carol took a seat next to her, "She's my daughter. She went missing and we've been looking for her."

Her breath was beginning to slow, "I'm so sorry to hear that," she apologized.

Lori came back with a cup and bowl of water. Olive took a sip and Kira began to lap up at the bowl. "Why?" Carol continued.

"I wanted to help," Olive said simply, "I'm out in the forest almost every day. I just don't know what she looks like."

Carol gave her a smile, tears welling in her eyes, "You would do that?"

"Of course," Olive nodded, "I'll do the best I can." She tried her best to ignore the glare she was receiving from Daryl. Carol began to fill in Olive about Sophia, what she looks like, where they've looked, etc.

Olive took note of the things she said, mentally. "If I find anything," Olive told Carol, "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Carol gave her a warm, teary smile and pulled her into a hug. Olive tensed up from Carol's sudden act of kindness. Olive felt herself smile and hugged Carol back. Olive had forgotten how much she missed hugs, receiving or giving, it didn't matter. Hugs were wonderful.

Lori, who sat across from them in a lawn chair, smiled as well and stood up, "Olive, you must be hungry. Can I get you anything?"

Olive jumped up, "Oh, no. I couldn't. You people have been kind enough to me already," the girl reassured.

Lori swatted her hand playfully, "Nonsense. I'll whip something up for you." The woman grabbed a paper plate and filled it for her with leftovers. Olive continuously thanked Lori as she handed the plate over.

Olive heard Daryl mutter something along the lines of, "… another mouth to feed… needs to leave…" as he stormed of while she picked through her food. There were beans, jerky, and some vegetables. While the women weren't looking, Olive gave Kira the jerky as she ate the beans and vegetables herself.

The plate was practically licked clean by the time she was done with it. Lori took the plate from her and Olive stood up. "Thank you so much for the food, but I really should get back now…"

Carol stood up too, "It's going to be dark soon."

She forced a smile as she scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, better hurry then," letting out a small laugh. She grabbed her bag and Kira stretched her legs.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Carol offered.

Lori turned around, "Carol, that isn't something for you to offer."

"But it's dangerous out there. What is it to hurt?"

Lori agreed with Carol. She found no harm with Olive staying with them for the night. The girl hardly seemed like a threat. But she knew how Rick would feel and it was Hershel's farm, not theirs.

Olive raised her hands quickly, "Oh no, no, no. I, uh… Thank you for the generous offer, but I do better on my own," she told them, "Thank you so much for everything."

"You wouldn't want to stay? We could talk to Rick…" Carol continued, desperation slipping into her voice.

Olive shook her head, "I don't think… I'm not the best with being around people," she said honestly, "I never have been. Especially around… those I don't know." Olive chose her words wisely, trying her best to be honest, but not hurtful at the same time.

"She don't need to stay here, she's fine," an alluring voice came from behind her. Olive whipped around to see Daryl, leaning against the tree by his tent, still glaring.

Slightly hurt by his words, she agreed quietly to the women, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Olive said her goodbyes just as everyone was starting to head back towards the center of their camp. The sun was setting and Olive and Kira had easily disappeared into the woods.


	7. Gravitation

Daryl slowly came round when daylight woke him from his dream. He groaned as he stretched his stiff limbs. Strangely, he felt very refreshed. He had slept soundly, a good dream occupying him while he slept, though he didn't remember what it was. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and noticed his morning wood almost popping out of his pants. He groaned, hoping it would go away soon.

Suddenly, his dream came flooding into his memory. His eyes shot open as vivid flashes went through his mind. He felt his cheeks flush of embarrassment. He knew Merle would have plenty to say about it. Olive had snuck into his dreams last night and paid a very good visit. His morning wood began to make more sense, though it didn't make him anymore proud of it.

He refused to relieve himself, knowing that only one person would pop into his mind when he came. Daryl waited until he finally went flaccid before exiting his tent. The others were just waking up as well; Andrea, Shane and Rick already seeming wide awake. Daryl buttoned up his shirt and made his way to take a piss. It wasn't a bright morning, but the breeze was refreshing.

On his way back, noticed a figure emerge from the outskirts of the dark forest. He stopped and squinted as the figure began to make its way closer. Rick walked up beside him, "Looks like you have a visitor."

Shane strutted beside them and saw who it was. Daryl cursed under his breath. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? The longer she was gone, the sooner she would get out of his head.

Olive finally reached them, Kira not far behind. She looked up at them from under her eyebrows, a shy look on her face. She wore jeans this time and a ruffle tank top with various patterns on it. Her Converse shoes were stained from mud and age. A different bag was slung across her chest. Her pale arms were exposed, revealing tattoos, ranging from simple to intricate; all of them unique.

"Hi," Olive greeted in a small voice.

"Back again, I see," Rick said, kindly.

Daryl was surprised that he wasn't upset that she had come back, unless he invited her to come without telling anyone. Olive ran her fingers through her hair, gripping at her dreads. "Olive, you came back," said Carol, happily from behind them.

She walked over and hugged her. The men could see that she was still getting used to the people coming into contact with her. "What are you doing here?" Carol asked as she pulled back.

Olive gently kicked at the grass, "I don't really know why…"

"Probably for free food," Daryl muttered.

The girl quickly looked up at him and gave him a hurt look, "I can feed myself, thank you."

Cocked his eyebrow, "Whatever," before heading back towards his tent. He heard Rick ask Shane and Carol to excuse him and Olive so they could talk. Daryl locked himself in his tent and tried to get his self under control before he faced her again.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Olive?" Rick asked her.

Olive crossed her arms over her chest, nervously. "I'm sorry, I know it's rude of me to just show up unannounced or uninvited, but…"

She paused for a moment, admitting something for the first time out loud, "I just miss being around people," she told him honestly.

Rick nodded slowly. She continued, "I'm not asking to join your group. I don't know how good I'd be in that kind of environment permanently. But if it isn't too much to ask… if I could just pop in once in a while…"

Rick scanned the fields as he thought. He looked at her, "I don't see the harm in that."

Olive smiled happily, "Really?"

The sheriff returned the smile and nodded, "Carol seems fond of you and I heard you wanted to help out with looking for Sophia."

She nodded, "Yes, thank you very much. I'll do chores like everyone else and help out in any way I can," she offered.

Rick placed his hand on her shoulder as he led her towards the center of their camp, "We'd very much appreciate that."

* * *

Daryl watched as Olive got acquainted with everyone in the group. Her Wolfdog was more skittish than she was, but was calm when Olive was close. Everyone seemed to take a liking to her besides Shane and Andrea. They were more skeptical than the others. He watched her every move, the way her muscles flexed in such a simple yet beautiful movement across her back. The art that decorated her skin and the way the ends of her dreadlocks brushed against her skin, made him feel this warmth build in his chest.

Lori and Carol began breakfast, T-Dog or Carl helping occasionally. Others began on simple chores around the camp that wouldn't take too long while Daryl just sat in a chair near the fire pit. Everyone made sure that he wasn't moving too much due to the stiches on his side.

Olive began to make her way towards him and sat on the ground in front of him. His eyes flashed to her. She smiled softly at him. "What the hell do you want?" he asked her, his fingers pressed against his temple as they held up his head.

She seemed to ignore his rude greeting, "Hi."

He looked at her confused. Why in God's name is she talking to him? "What you want?" he asked again, not as harsh as before.

The girl shrugged, "Company would be nice."

Daryl looked away from her and stared at the fire, hoping she would go away. To his disappointment, she didn't. She scooted over so she was facing the way he was, slightly in front of him. He caught himself staring at her again. He couldn't help but notice how soft her skin looked. On her left shoulder, three small mountain tops were inked into her skin. Along her spine were the phases of the moon, doing down and disappearing under her top.

He fought the urge to trace them with his fingers. Carl took an interest in Kira and fed her some jerky, before his mom told him to leave her alone. Eggs and sausage were put in the frying pan and Carol began to cook up food for everyone.

Carol handed Olive a plate, "Is there anything we could feed Kira?" she asked.

Olive smiled, "Oh, she can have my eggs and sausage. I won't eat them," and placed the plate on the ground in front of her. Kira dove in, wasting no time.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate before I came here," she smiled.

Carol shook her head, "You need to eat something," she insisted politely, "Do you not like eggs?"

Daryl saw her hesitate before she shook her head no. "We'll find you something. How about some canned food? We have beans."

Olive nodded, "Beans would be lovely."

Carol placed an open can over the fire and cooked them while she cooked eggs for everyone else. Silence fell over the camp while they ate. Andrea sat on a stump, sharpening her knife, the only sound besides the fire crackling. Carl sat beside his parents as they spoke softly to each other. Carol gave Daryl another helping of eggs, which he gladly welcomed.

Kira chewed happily on a sausage patty, being the first time having warm food in a long while. Olive saw Glenn stand up and walk in front of everyone as she continued to eat the canned beans. "Um, guys," Glenn announced nervously, rubbing his chin.

Daryl shifted in his seat as he chewed his eggs and looked up at him. Olive gave him her full attention. Everyone else continued eat but listened.

"So…" he continued slowly, "The barns full of walkers."

Everyone looked at him, eyebrows together and on high alert. Even Kira stopped eating and looked up, noticing the shift in the air. Olive stopped in mid chew. She barely knew this place, but she knew that that was a very dangerous problem.

Rick stood up, "Show us."

Glenn nodded nervously began to make his way towards the old barn down the hill a ways. Everyone stood up, including Olive. Kira gobbled up the rest of her food, just in case someone stole it while they were gone. They all walked down in silence, the air thick with anticipation.

Haunted groans and growling came from inside the barn. Shane approached it and looked between to panels while everyone stayed back. Shane huffed in anger and stormed back towards Rick, "You cannot tell me you're all right with this."

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land," Rick told him.

"This is our lives, man!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice," Glenn warned.

Olive found herself next to Daryl again, though not as close. Kira was beside her as well, hardly any space between them.

Andrea spoke up, "We can't just sweep this under the rug."

"It ain't right. Not remotely," said Shane, "Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time…"

"We can't go," Rick shushed him.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter is still out there," Carol answered.

Olive held her arms anxiously, not sure what she should do at this point. Shane scoffed, "Okay," he rubbed his face trying to control his patience, "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind," Rick told him.

Daryl stepped in front of Olive, "I'm close to find this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago."

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a _doll_," Shane explained.

"You don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about!" Daryl hit the air and walked up to him, challengingly.

Rick jumped in and placed his arm in front of Daryl to keep him in place. "I'm just saying what needs to be said," Shane claimed, "You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours."

"Shane, stop," Rick warned.

"Let me tell you something else, man!" the cop continued, "If she was alive out there and saw you comin' all methed out with buck knife and geek around your neck, she would run the other direction!" he yelled, pointing the other way as he said it.

Daryl went at him again, pointing fingers, everyone shouting. Daryl took a swing, missing from Rick pushing him away. Olive immediately jumped in front of Daryl to stop him while Rick, Glenn and Lori held back Shane.

"Back off!" Rick yelled at them.

"Keep your hands off of me," Shane pointed to Lori. He began to pace.

"Now let me talk to Hershel," Rick held out his hand to keep everything calm, "Let me figure it out."

Shane charged at him, "What are you going to figure out?!"

"Enough!" Lori stopped him.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land," Rick pointed towards the farmhouse.

Dale walked up to Rick, "Hershel see those things in there as people—sick people—his wife, his stepson."

Daryl had his hands on his hips as he slowed his breath. Olive stayed close to him. "You knew?" Rick asked Dale in disbelief.

The man gave a short nod, "Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane said.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did," he looked back to Rick, "I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick," Shane began to yell again, "If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no—"

Suddenly the doors on the barn banged, making the chains rattle as the walkers growled from inside. Olive jumped and grabbed Daryl's arm. Kira barked a warning at the barn. His skin was hot under her hand. She didn't realize she had done it until Daryl looked down at her. She looked up to see him looking at her with a hard face. She immediately let go, feeling her cheeks warm. She muttered a 'sorry', not sure if he had heard or not.

Kira growled defensively as she heard the moans. "Come on, guys," Lori said. Daryl strutted past Olive, passing her quickly, almost rudely. Olive watched as he swaggered to camp, staring at his broad shoulders and taunt biceps. The way the sun kissed his skin and how the wind ran its fingers through his hair made her belly feel full of butterflies.

Everyone seemed to go the separate ways. It was going on noon and everyone had something to do besides Olive. Glenn ran off towards the chicken coop, Lori was helping Carl with school and Shane was back down at the barn.

Olive had finished the rest of her beans and Kira laid down in the shade. Olive turned around to see Daryl back in his tent. With nothing else to do, she pushed up off the ground and went to his tent. She peeped in, "Hi, Daryl," she said sweetly.

Daryl jumped slightly, "What do you want now?" he grumbled as he went back to sorting out his belongings.

Olive entered and sat beside him, though not so close. "Company," she said again.

"Aren't you needy," he said, "That why you came back? 'Cause you're all alone?"

There was no point in lying to him, she nodded. "It gets lonely back in the town," she explained.

Daryl could kind of understand that. He paused before looking back at her, "What kind of name is that anyway?"

"Olive?"

"That's your name, ain't it?"

Olive blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, yeah... Olivia."

He looked at her for a moment. Why would she use the name Olive when she had the name Olivia? It suited her well, he thought. "What's your full name?" he asked.

She looked at her feet and chuckled softly, "It's a mouth full."

He waited for her to continue. Once she realized that he still wanted to know, she sighed, "Olivia Juniper Fae Loveridge."

"That is a mouth full," he agreed and returned to sorting his stuff.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Dixon," he replied shortly.

Olive liked that he was talking to her. She scooted closer, "Are you from around here?"

"A little ways up north," he said. He began cleaning his arrows that appeared to be spotless to begin with.

"Daryl, why did you save me?" she asked.

Daryl froze. He never gave much thought to why he saved her. He shrugged. Olive frowned when she realized that was his final answer. "I want to thank you again," she looked at him carefully.

He refused to look at her and looked incredibly tense. No one thanked him for anything. Only till recently was the group starting to appreciate all the shit he's done for them. She hardly knew him and she had thanked him several times and even gave him a gift. She was a strange girl. Why would she care? Why was she hanging around him? It frustrated him to no end.

He felt her fingers touch his arm. He pulled his arm away from her touch. She jumped, startled. "Don't touch me," he grumbled.

Olive lowered her eyes and felt her face flush again, "I'm sorry…" and she quickly existed his tent.

* * *

_Please review!_


	8. Lifeless

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I wake up this morning to see my email with several messages alerting me from all the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story! I cannot thank you enough! I am so glad that there are people out there that enjoy this as much as I am. I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you so much, it means a lot! I happy that there are those who love Olive. I have become very attached to her from this short period of writing her. I hope you guys enjoy where I take this story!

* * *

Her scent lingered by the tent opening. She smelled so fresh, like evergreens and mint bloomed petals, with a hint of moss and ground earth. A smell so unique, he didn't think he have ever smelled anything quite as elegant. It was driving him insane. He couldn't believe Rick would welcome her in the group without consulting anyone about it. What happened to democracy?!

Daryl had to pull back the tent flaps to let his tent air out. He had to get her out of his head. Her eyes… it was her damn eyes! A deep blue with amber flecks painted around her pupils. They looked like brilliant gems that caught the light perfectly. The way they contrasted against her freckled skin drove the man crazy. Why did it bother him this greatly?!

He couldn't set his mind straight. He was confused with the way his brain was acting, with the thoughts it would conjure. He had watched Olive quickly exist the tent and away from their setup camp. He didn't know where she went, but he didn't care. He didn't want to care, so he didn't. It was as simple as that.

He couldn't rearrange his room anymore. He had done it three times already just to get his mind of her. There was no cleaning to be done to his weapons. He had sharpened his blade to perfection. He needed to get out of here. He needed to clear his head.

Daryl got out of his tent and headed straight to the barn where the horses were housed. He opened the tact room door and grabbed the nearest saddle. His side began to ache and burn from lifting the heavy weight. He pushed through it and went inside the barn to saddle up. Sweat had already begun to stain the back of his sleeveless shirt from the afternoon heat.

He flung the saddle on the metal rack. A sharp pain shot through his side and it landed roughly on the rack. He held himself up against the saddle as he grunted in pain. He caught his breath when Carol called out, "You can't," as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. He pushed off of the saddle and grabbed the bridle for the horse.

"Hershel said you need to heal," she insisted.

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Well, I do," Carol said. Daryl opened the stable door. She continued, "Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing," he slipped the bridle on the horses snout.

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse," she watched him as he continued to ignore her. "We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl."

Daryl stopped his work and looked back at her. Her arms were crossed as she stood by the wall, "We don't," she shifted uneasily under his stare, "I don't."

He stepped towards her, anger beginning to bottle up inside him, "What?"

"Can't lose you too," she said, trying to fight back tears.

He squinted at her. Why was everyone starting to care about him all of a sudden? Carol has been constantly keeping an eye on him ever since he started looking for the little girl. Now the hippie was clinging to him, continuously thanking him for something meaningless.

He threw the bridle down on the barn floor and walked away from her slowly. He was frustrated. And angry. He could tell Carol was starting to give up. The way she looked at him with longing made him feel… sick in a way. He didn't like this attention and he didn't like that he was starting to feel her guilt trip.

He looked back at her. He scowled and grabbed the saddle and flung it across the hall with a painful groan. The sharp pain ripped through his side again and made him topple over as gripped his stitched side. Carol rushed over to him, "Are you alright?"

He swatted at her, "Just leave me be!" he stalked away, "Stupid bitch."

He made sure that she had heard him, hoping to push her away. He didn't want her pity. He didn't need anyone.

* * *

Daryl lay down in his tent, waiting for his side to stop hurting. He immediately felt guilty for what he had done and said to Carol. He had to make it right. She was going through enough already; she didn't need his anger on top of all of it.

It was late afternoon and he knew exactly what to do to make her feel better.

* * *

Olive had offered to do chores around the farm; many of them told her that they could handle it. She was left standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. She wanted to go out and look for Sophia, but Rick said that he was going out later to follow her trail.

A young girl with light, blonde hair was walking out to the garden. She had a cute face and Olive had recognized her from the first day she came here. Olive quickly went over to her. Kira, of course, was right behind her.

Olive took halt right beside her, "Hi."

The girl jumped back startled. Once she realized who it was she smiled, "Oh, hello. You're Olive, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, I never got your name," she clasped her hands behind her back.

She offered her hand, "I'm Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter."

Olive took her hand, "Nice to meet you. Is there… anything I can do to help? I'm looking for things to keep my mind busy."

Beth smiled brightly, "Yeah, of course! I was just about to tend the garden. Would you want to help?"

The girl nodded eagerly, "Yes."

The two girls made their way inside the gated garden where vegetables and fruits were growing swiftly. They both chatted, sharing stories and learning about one another. Olive took a quick liking to the teenager.

"You don't sound from around here," Beth asked as she pulled weeds.

Olive pulled her hair back, "I was born in Oregon."

Beth smiled, "You're a long way from home. What brought you to Georgia?"

Olive worked as she spoke, "I didn't live there for long. My family was always on the road. We never stayed in one place longer than six months. Eight months was the longest we've stayed in one place before."

The young girl looked at Olive in awe, "Wow, where have you been?"

She thought back as she sighed, "I've been to every state, most of Canada; I've been across Europe for several years. I've visited Japan, China, Russia, and Africa once. But I was only a little girl, then. Don't remember much of Africa."

Beth was amazed, "That's amazing! What about school?"

"Homeschooled," she replied, simply and smiled, "My mom taught me, mostly. If we stayed in a state for more than three months, I went to a public school."

"Do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm an only child. I wish I did though. It was very lonely on the road. I had my parents, of course. I just wish I had someone to play with, to keep me busy. But I became very close with my parents, so it wasn't too bad."

Beth sat on the ground, not bothering with weeding anymore, "What did your parents do for a living then? How did you get all of that money to travel?"

"We were very self-sustaining. My dad knew mechanics and auto repair, so we didn't have to pay someone to fix out RV. He did side jobs with that and other things. My mom made little knick-knacks on the road. She made most of our clothes or we bought from thrift shops. She made art and sold them. When we stayed in one place for a few months, we grew our food and bought locally."

"So you guys were hippies?" Beth asked.

Olive chuckled, "You could say that. But we prefer nomads. They were kind of against stereotypes and labeling, but I don't mind it."

She nodded. They were silent for a moment. "Where are your parents now?"

"I killed them…" Olive said straight out, no beating around the bush.

Beth's eyes widened. Olive didn't have to look up and realize what she as thinking, "They got bit."

She could see Beth relax, "I'm so sorry… My mom was bit and so was my half-brother."

Olive looked up and found herself placing her hand on Beth's arm to comfort her. She had known. They were in the barn. Beth smiled softly before asking, "Why did you kill them?"

She furrowed her brows, "I had to."

"No you didn't. They just got sick. You didn't have to," Beth told her, getting slightly upset.

Olive sighed, "They were sick. They tried to kill me. I had no choice. If there was another way, I wouldn't have done. Sadly, there are no other options."

* * *

"You see it?" Daryl asked as they trudged through the thick grass.

"See what?" asked Carol from behind him.

They hiked up along the riverbed. Daryl pointed out the white flowers that bloomed in the thick brush. "I'll find her," he told her as they looked at the Cherokee rose. She looked at him and looked away when he looked back. He bit his lip as he drew up the courage to apologize.

"Hey, um… I'm sorry about what happened this morning," he told her.

"You wanted to look for her," she understood. She paused, "Why?" she looked at him, "This whole time I've wanted to ask you."

"'Cause I think she's still out there," he looked at her.

Carol looked back at the rose. "Truth is," he continued, "What else I got to do?"

The crickets chirped in the bushes as they stood side by side in silence. She reached over and touched the wide pedal between her thumb and index finger, "We'll find her. We will," she looked up at him, "I see it."

* * *

Patricia, Beth and Carl sat on the porch while they play checkers and Maggie and Glenn sat on the porch. Olive smiled at the couple while they stared at each other with love in their eyes. Olive sat across from them with Kira. They didn't pay attention to her. Kira had her head in Olive's lap as she stroked her velvet ears. Beth and her had finished gardening and decided to join some of the others to relax during the high of the afternoon heat.

Olive looked over and saw T-Dog and Andrea walking towards the farmhouse.

"You look like you should be in like for the early bird special," Olive heard Maggie joke to Glenn. She took off his hat, "Go get your cap. I'll wash it for you, okay?"

Glenn patted her leg as he stood up to approach Andrea and T-Dog. "Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked, slightly out of breath from the brisk walk up here.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea questioned as she scanned the porch.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked them.

She answered, "He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago." The two stopped in front of him.

Daryl's voice popped in, "Yeah you were. What the hell?" Olive looked over to see him and Carol coming up to them.

Carol hurried up to get beside him, "Rick told us he was going out."

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously?" Daryl barked. Everyone's attention was on him. Maggie and Olive stood up, as well as Kira.

"We got us a damn trail," Daryl swung at the air and faced towards the woods, "Oh, here we go." He walked up towards Shane, who was crossing the dirt road with a bag of guns.

Olive squinted in confusion as Shane walked with stride. "What's all this?" Daryl pointed to the guns.

Shane handed him a shot gun, "You with me, man?"

Daryl eagerly grabbed, "Yeah," and cocked the large weapon.

"Time to grow up," Shane called out to everyone, "You already got yours?" he asked Andrea.

"Yeah, uh where's Dale?"

"He's on his way."

T-Dog gave him a look, "Thought we couldn't carry."

"We can and we have to," Shane told him.

Everyone on the porch stood up and walked to the steps to get a better look. Olive stood a few feet from the steps with Kira pressed up against her leg.

"Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't," he said, upset. He turned to Glenn, "How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" he offered him another shotgun.

Glenn looked at Maggie, unsure, but grabbed the gun anyway.

"That's it. Can you shoot?" he asked Maggie, who temper was rising.

"Can you stop?" she bit, "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

Carl stepped down, "We have to stay, Shane."

Lori came around from the other side of the porch, "What is this?"

Shane put down the gun bag, "We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He—well, he's just gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" Shane strode to Carl and pulled out a hand gun that was tucked into his pants.

Olive shifted, uneasily. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She was glad Shane hadn't drugged her into it. Shane knelt down to Carl's eye level, "Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Lori rushed down and put her hand over Carl protectively, "Rick said no guns," she spat at him, "This is not you call. This is not your _decision_ to make."

"Oh, shit," everyone heard T-Dog say. Everyone looked over to see what he was looking at. Olive walked over to see Hershel, Jimmy, and Rick walking out with walkers on nooses. Shane got a running start and sprinted towards them. Lori called after him. Everyone followed Shane where the three men led the walkers to the barn.

Kira ran past Shane when he pushed open the gate and began to bark at the walkers. Olive ran with the group, in shock of what was going on. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Shane.

"Shane, just back off," Rick demanded.

Hershel looked at the group, "Why do your people have guns?"

Shane began to circle them, "Are you kidding me?! You see? You see what they're holding onto?!"

"I see _who _I'm holding onto," Hershel defended.

Olive shushed Kira. Instead she began to growl at the walkers.

"No, man, you don't," Shane continued to pace around them.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," Rick told him.

The walkers growled and groaned, constantly fighting against the noose to get after the living, swinging their arms around.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us!"

Everyone had reached them by now, watching them. Daryl had his gun aimed at the walkers.

"Shane, shut up!" Ricked yelled over him.

Shane walked in front of them and stopped a couple yards from the corpses, "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something," he pulled out the pistol that was tucked behind his back and cocked it, "Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?"

Three gunshots rang out and went straight through the walker Hershel held onto. Everyone ducked and covered their ears. Olive immediately held onto Kira and covered her ears from the shots. Rick screamed out, "No! Stop it!"

"That's three rounds in the chest," Shane continued, "Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" he pointed. He raised his gun again and shot two more times.

"That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?!" he shot three more times.

Olive clung onto Kira, who shook underneath her, tail tucked. Everyone watched wide eyed, several guns up and ready.

"Shane, enough," Rick called out again.

"Yeah, you're right, man," said Shane as he approached the walker, "That is enough."

He pulled the trigger and blasted the brained of the struggling walker. It fell down along with Hershel, who fell to his knees. Everyone stumbled back from Shane's actions. Shane continued to pace around everyone, willing to make his point clear, "Enough ricking our living for a little girl who's gone!" he spat at Carol.

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. _Enough_. Rick, it ain't like it was before!"

Olive couldn't believe what was happening around her. Never would she have thought that this would happen if she stayed around with them.

"Now if y'all want to live," Shane went on, "If you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now."

Shane ran towards the barn. Rick called out to Hershel who still sat in shock, "Take the snare-pole. Hershel! Hershel, take the snare-pole. Hershel! Hershel, listen to me, man, please! Take it now. Hershel!" he pleaded, "Take it!"

Shane shouted as he hit the barn door with a pick axe, drawing the walker's attention from the inside.

Rick yelled out to Shane, "No, Shane. Do not do this, brother. Wait!"

He finally broke the lock with the pick axe. "Don't do it!" Glenn yelled to him.

Lori called for her husband as she guarded Carl, "Rick!"

Rick continued to beg, "Please!"

Shane threw off the piece of wood that locked the barn doors. He banged on the door, "Come on. Come on, we're out here." He pulled out his gun again and walked back towards the group.

Olive stood up and put Kira behind her.

"This is not the way!" Olive heard Rick cry out, "Please."

Shane cocked his gun and stood in position. The barn doors creaked open and the growling from the walkers grew louder. A walker pushed through and stumbled forward, more and more beginning to pour out.

Andrea and T-Dog rushed up besides Shane and aimed their guns. Shane began to shoot with precise precision, one walker falling down right after another. Daryl abandoned the walker Rick held onto and joined the shooting, blowing holes through the corpses.

Olive got Kira's attention, "Hide, Kira. Go!"

Kira turned around and hid behind the tallest grass. Olive pulled out her gun that was tucked behind her, hidden under her shirt and walked up to the formed line, Glenn joining soon after. She stood beside Daryl and joined the shots that rang out.

Olive's attention was full on the herd that came after them. The walkers didn't stand a chance. Every time she pulled the trigger, a walker went down. Soon the numbers began to dwindle and a heap of rotting bodies lay in front of the barn. Luckily, Olive had just run out of bullets. She sighed and dropped her aim.

Daryl lowered his weapon as well and looked beside him, not knowing who had joined in where. There Olive stood, chest slowly rising and falling from the adrenaline. He didn't know if she had actually taken any down, but there were no holes in the barn. He was quite impressed.

Silence fell over the group as they looked over what they had done. Olive could hear sobbing from behind her. She turned around to see Beth crying in Jimmy's arms. Dale had just arrived, shock written on his face. She looked over to where Kira had been and saw her still lying there.

Olive called to her, "Kira…"

The dog quickly rushed over, head lowered and ears flat. Olive dropped to her knees and made sure she was alright. She could feel Kira shaking. Then a growl from inside the barn drew everyone's attention. Olive looked over and heard the shuffling of feet and the gurgling pant from a walker.

She saw Daryl slowly raise his shotgun again. Out of the shadows walked out a young girl covered in dirt and blood. Olive's heart sank. She knew exactly who it was. The walker matched the description of what Carol had described. It growled and barred its teeth as it stumbled toward them.

Carol sobbing came up from behind her and she called out to what once was her daughter, "Sophia? Sophia!"

She ran towards the walker, Daryl catching her in his arms. She fell to the ground, dragging him down with her. The girl's name repeatedly fell from Carol's lips as she sobbed and reached out to it.

Olive fell on the ground, unable to support herself and held Kira tightly to her. The walker's thin legs walked over the bodies as it growled at them. Olive heard Lori tell Carl not to watch.

Rick walked towards the walker, past the line. He pulled out his gun and clocked it. He held it up, aiming the barrel at its head. Just a few feet away, the shot rang out. The small body fell into a heap on the ground—lifeless.

* * *

_Please review!_


	9. The Hunt

Insects chittered in the trees and grass around them. The wind blew hot air around them, ruffling under their shirts. Olive watched as Rick lowered his gun. Carol's wailing had not died down and neither had some of the other's cries. Olive did not blame them. She sat on the ground with Kira still shaking in fear in her lap. Small whimpers escaped her lips every few minutes.

Daryl grunted as he tried to hold Carol back, "Don't look. Don't look."

He pulled her up off the ground as she struggled to get to her dead daughter. She pushed off of him roughly, and stormed off back towards the camp. Olive could still hear Beth sobbing for her mother and brother. She watched as Beth rushed past her and to her mother's body.

"Beth…" Olive tried to call out to her, only for her voice ending up barely over a whisper.

Rick went to stop her. He shushed her calmly, "Wait, wait, wait, wait..."

She pulled away and pulled off the dead body that lay on her mother. Olive watched as she pulled her mother's body onto her back so she could see her face, "Ma…" she heard her whimper.

Suddenly an animalistic growl came and Beth began to scream. Her mother was still a walker, reaching up to eat Beth. Olive gently nudged Kira off and ran towards her to help. Her and everyone pulled Beth out of the walker's reach as Glenn grabbed its arms.

"Pull her away! Pull her away!" they cried out. Kira barked at the walker, baring her teeth.

They finally got her out of the walker's way and T-Dog began to stomp in its face, trying to smash the brains. Glenn struggled to control the walker. Andrea ran up and swung a scythe, straight through the skull. The growling stopped and silence fell once again.

Hershel comforted his daughter while everyone caught their breath. Olive had her hand on her forehead, pushing her hair back. Everyone dispersed, most going back to the farmhouse. Olive made her way back to the camp after grabbing her gun that lay on the ground, covered in the dusty dirt.

* * *

Daryl went back to camp in search of Carol. After the shooting, he hadn't seen Olive since. He figured she either went inside the house or ran off. He was hoping that she left. Then he began to get angry in thought of her just leaving without saying anything. She'd be coward if she did that.

He approached the RV and opened the door. Inside, Carol sat at the table, looking out the window. He entered slowly, unsure of how she'd react with company right after finding out her daughter had been a walker this whole time.

He had this strange need to comfort her, but thought of hugging made his skin crawl. Daryl sat up on the counter instead. She looked back at him, tears dried. Once she saw it was him, without a word, she looked back out the window.

Maybe silence was all she needed right then.

* * *

"I want to help."

Andrea turned around to see Olive standing behind her with her dog at her side, nervously fiddling with her fingers. Andrea nodded, "Thank you."

Lori and Carl sat away by the barn while Andrea and Olive began to separate the bodies. Andrea had placed a blanket over Sophia. Jimmy and T-Dog stood around waiting to be told what to do. Kira lay in the grass a little ways over. Dale walked around, looking at the bodies. Olive looked up to see Shane and Rick coming up to them.

Lori had Dale take Carl up to the house, most likely so she could talk to her husband. Rick placed the sheriff hat on Carl's head as he left.

"You want us to start burying?" T-Dog asked.

"We need a service," said Andrea, "Carol would want that."

"Yeah, we all want that," T-Dog added.

There was silence. No one knew what to say. Lori spoke up, "Let's—let's dig a grave for Sophia, Annette and Shawn. Uh, over by those trees," she pointed, "And we'll need a truck to move the bodies."

Jimmy nodded, "I'll go get the keys."

Shane stopped him, "No, no. I got the truck," and made his way towards camp. Olive had a feeling that he didn't want to be left with Rick and the mess he had made.

Jimmy looked around, "And what about the others? That's a lot of digging."

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest," Andrea told him.

"Let's get to work," said Lori and pulled Rick aside to talk in private.

Andrea, Jimmy, T-Dog and Olive began to sort the bodies, making piles. Shane returned with the truck and they piled up the bodies they wanted to bury. Olive dug alongside them, sweat forming on her brow and neck. But she pushed on. It was the least she could do.

* * *

Lori knocked on the open door of the RV. Daryl had sat with Carol, not a word spoken. He still sat on the counter with the shotgun in his lap. "They're ready," said Lori, dropping her head.

Carol shook her head. "Come on," insisted Lori, in a soft voice.

"Why?" Carol asked, with little life in her voice.

"'Cause that's your little girl," Daryl told her, speaking for the first time since her joined her company.

Carol looked up at him, "That's not my little girl," shaking her head, "That's some other… _thing…_ My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought…" she pressed her lips into a fine line, looking out the window. She shook her head slightly, "She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago."

Lori and Daryl remained speechless. Lori didn't try to bring her out, so she left without a word. Daryl could feel his anger bubble up inside him. How could she say that? That _was _her little girl, maybe not at the time, but it was now. He hoped off the counter and left the RV and followed Lori.

* * *

They gathered around the filled in graves. Olive looked over and saw Daryl standing away from everyone, looking at Sophia's grave. She found it odd that everyone was there besides Carol. Without a word, everyone began to leave. Olive and Kira stood there alone, watching Daryl storm away with his crossbow.

Olive walked into the room where Beth was lying in bed, Patricia, Maggie and Jimmy around her. Andrea and Lori were in the next room. "Would you look in on Carl for me?" Lori asked Andrea.

Andrea nodded, "Of course."

Lori rushed out. Olive walked over, "Is she alright? I heard what happened."

Maggie looked up, "She's in shock. Her heart is racing and she's burning up."

"Do you have anything you could give her?" Olive asked.

Maggie shrugged, hopelessly, "I don't know what to do."

Olive nodded and thought for a moment. "I know some plants…" she said.

They all looked at her. "I know some plants that help with relaxing muscles and tension," she finished.

Maggie furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? You think you could help her?"

Olive nodded as she put her hands in her back pockets, "I could try. I don't know if they'd work. But they might help."

Maggie stood up and Jimmy took her spot, "Where are they? What do you have to do?"

Olive wetted her lips, "Uh, well, it's going to get dark soon so I'd have to head out now. Do you have any mint or lavender in the garden or lavender oil around the house?"

Patricia nodded, "Annette had some lavender oil for baths and there's mint in the herb garden. I'll see if there's lavender."

Olive jumped on the balls of her feet, "Oh, good!" she clasped her hands together, "OK, Maggie, I need you to warm up some water. You're going to boil one pot with mint leaves in it and if you find lavender in the garden, do the same with that, just in a separate pot. Take some of the oil and massage some of it on her temples, chest, artery points and her diaphragm."

Patricia nodded and quickly left. Olive continued, "When you make the teas, soak some of the lavender tea in a cloth and see if she'll suck on it. With the mint, dab her skin where you didn't use the oil. It should relax her some. I'm going to head out and see if I can find anything else useful," she turned to Andrea, "Have Carl watch Kira for me. Have her rest in his room."

Andrea nodded and Olive quickly ran outside to grab the things she needed.

* * *

Olive had her bag across her chest and her gun reloaded. The sun would start setting too soon for her liking, due to the circumstances, but she had several hours. The insects chirped around her as she made her way across one of the fields. As she got closer to the trees, she heard a blade ringing dully, as if it were being sharpened.

She looked over to see Daryl shaving a stick of its bark. Daryl looked up and saw her slow down and stop a few yards away from him, looking right back.

He squinted at her, "Where the hell you off to? Looking for me?"

Olive walked over to her. Daryl tore his eyes off of her and went back to sharpening the stick to make an arrow. She stopped in front of him, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"What makes you think I want to be around any of you guys?" he said, hatefully.

"Why don't you?" she sounded so naïve to him, the way her voice was so calm and sounded so sweet.

Daryl scoffed, "I can't stand you guys."

Olive pulled her eyebrows together, "Why?"

His nose flared and looked up to see the girl genuinely curious to why he was isolating himself. He pushed himself up from his seat and got in her face, "Why can't you stay out of my business, girl?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Then leave me the hell alone!" he swatted the air beside her.

Olive pursed her lips and looked at him. He still stared at her, confused on why she was still there. Most of them would have run away by then. "I have a feeling you would be upset if we did leave you alone," she said simply.

"You don't know me," he growled at her, "You don't know shit. Why don't you just fuck off instead of following me everywhere, huh?" he yelled at her.

The red headed girl look at him from under her eyebrows, "That was mean," she said.

Daryl blinked at her comment, taken aback. He suddenly felt bad of what he said to her. Then she smiled. She _smiled_! She waved for him to follow, "Come on. You look like you could use some company."

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. "What?" he asked.

"I'm looking for fennel and American Ginseng. It'll be quicker if I had some help," she told him.

"Why you want me to go?" Daryl asked, confused.

Olive sighed, "Because we both need company and you know your way around the woods."

Daryl dropped his eyes. He knew he was going to regret this, he knew he would. _What else is there for him to do?_

He grabbed his crossbow and arrows and followed the girl into the woods.

* * *

"Fennel is found by roadsides and open pastures. I'm hoping we can find the Ginseng first, since fennel is more common," Olive told Daryl.

"What you need this for?" Daryl asked her as they got deeper into the woods.

"Beth is in shock. I know several plants that may help her body relax."

Daryl was impressed by her knowledge about plants. "You are gardener or somethin'?" he asked, completely uninterested, of course.

Olive laughed softly, "No."

Daryl didn't ask what she did before all of this because that would mean he was actually interested. "American Ginseng is very rare, so I'm not holding out too much hope in finding it. It has three leaves, sometimes adult ginseng can grow up to five or more. They probably won't have berries on them. But if they do, it's usually three red ones in the center, sometimes more."

They looked on the forest floor for the plant. Daryl secretly wanted her to keep talking. He loved the sound of her voice. He was catching himself watching her, the way she walked, the way her body moved around the hanging vines and branches. She was so careful with not destroying the plants around her, but she was hardly using an effort in doing so.

Olive slowed down so she was side by side with Daryl. He had his crossbow slung over his shoulder. She loved the muscles on his arms, the way they flexed when he moved. "That rose was for Carol, wasn't it?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her, "What?"

"That rose you picked a few days ago. It was for her," she said again.

He narrowed his eyes and slowed down, "How did you know I picked a rose?"

Olive swallowed, noticing her mistake. He didn't know she had followed him the day previous of saving her. She cursed herself. He got up in her face, scowling at her, "How long you been stalkin' me, girl?" he said darkly.

She bit her lip nervously and twisted her fingers, "I, uh…"

He stepped closer. Olive just wanted to shrink away and disappear. "I saw you the day before you saved me…"

He gave her the same confused look. He waited for her to continue, "I hadn't seen anyone in weeks… You were walking in the woods and I followed you to that abandoned farmhouse. I saw you pick the Cherokee rose after you called for Sophia."

"You been following me ever since…" he growled.

Her eyes went wide, "What? No! I didn't… No, it's not like that. It was only that one day. I wasn't even looking for you the next day. I just followed the tracks because I wanted to say thank you. I didn't follow you ever since, I swear," she spilled out quickly.

Daryl looked over her face. Her eyes scared and her face worried. She looked so desperate for him not to hate her. He stepped back, "Let's go."

Olive remained behind him. She didn't want him to look at her. She was horribly embarrassed and was beginning to regret dragging him with her. She should have just left him alone when he first told her to. She had just felt so bad for him, being alone. She knew he didn't like it. She believed that all he needed was a friend. But her plan to become friends with him had completely gone up in flames.

The man pulled off his crossbow and locked and loaded it. He had it in front of him, ready to launch it. Olive thought that he may have heard something she didn't. She straightened her posture and went on high alert. Suddenly he stopped and aimed his crossbow at the trees. Olive frowned, what the hell was he doing?

The arrow shot out and hit the tree trunk. Olive jumped, ready to question him what he was shooting at. She looked where the arrow was, just a little higher above his height.

"What the hell?!" she yelled.

Daryl swung around and glared at her, "_What?"_

Olive gasped, pulling up her eyebrows, "Daryl, why the hell would you do that?"

Daryl turned around and looked at the squirrel he had impaled with his arrow, "How do you think we eat, girl?" he growled.

Olive ran her hands through her hair and gripped at her dreads. She watched as he yanked the arrow out of the tree and tucked the dead squirrel onto his belt. She covered her mouth with her hand and she tried to hide the sadness on her face. Olive turned back and continued with her search.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	10. Smile

The sound on tearing flesh and the soft crack of bones made Olive's stomach churn, "Don't be such a pussy," Daryl grumbled as he ripped out his arrow out of the squirrel.

Olive frowned, "Just because I have one doesn't mean I act like one."

Daryl smirked and tucked the squirrel with the others. It had almost been an hour that they had been looking. Olive had found some mulberries and wild strawberries and was very excited to have them for breakfast tomorrow morning.

"Where's the dog?" Daryl asked her, noticing her shadow was missing.

"Kira is with Carl. She needed to rest after what happened today," she told him.

Daryl sighed softly after a moment, "Olive, I—"

"Oh, my god, Daryl, look!" Olive cried out in joy. Daryl watched as she rushed over to a tall tree and crouch down in front of a deep green plant. He sighed and followed her.

The girl touched the leave gently before tearing the plant from the ground. She tore off the roots and placed them in a safe container in her bag. She jumped up, "I can't believe we found it! Come on, we better hurry back. I still want to find some fennel."

She walked past him and headed back towards the farm house. Daryl had been battling himself for the past hour to apologize to her for the way he acted before they left. She had been nothing but nice to him, and he acted like a dick.

They had made it to the farmhouse within a half hour, since they weren't slowed down to look for plants. Daryl had let Olive lead the way back to the farm, surprised that she was able to find her way back without any trouble. They made it to the clearing and stepped out of the woods, right where Daryl had setup his tent, away from everyone.

"Olive," Daryl said. He loved the way her name fit in his mouth. The nomad turned and faced him. He shifted on his feet, "Sorry 'bout what I said to you earlier."

That beautiful smile appeared on her face, "Thank you," she said, "But I had already forgiven you."

"What you mean?"

She shrugged, "I knew you didn't mean it. You were just trying to push me away."

Daryl remained silent, not sure what to say, exactly. Olive looked across the field, "Oh, I see some fennel over there," she turned back to him, "Thank you for coming with me," she said with a smile. She left him at his tent and rushed to get the fennel she wouldn't shut up about.

He watched her from a distance pick the plant she needed and ran back towards the house. He threw the dead squirrel on the stone slab he had sat on prior and gently put down his crossbow. Maybe she wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

Olive bust through the house and rushed up to Beth's room. Maggie and Patricia looked up at her as she caught her breath, "I got them."

Maggie smiled, "We didn't have any lavender in the garden but we rubbed the oil and mint tea on her."

Olive nodded, "Good. I'll be back. I'm going to make the ginseng tea." She rushed down to the kitchen. She searched through the cabinets in search of a pot and lid. The clanking of metal pots and pans filled the kitchen. She found one perfect in size and filled it with water. She placed it over the stove and began to heat.

As she waited, Olive began to slice up the ginseng root. The water in the pot began to gurgle as it heated up. Olive put in the amount of ginseng needed and waited for the tea to be ready. Fifteen minutes later, Olive removed the lid and strained the tea into a cup.

She wasted no time and went upstairs. Olive handed Maggie the cup, "Soak some in a cloth and place it in her mouth, but don't choke her. See if she'll suck on it. It should get into her system by it trickling down her throat."

Maggie gave Patricia the cup. She pulled Olive into a hug, "Thank you so much."

Olive tensed under her, but slowly relaxed, awkwardly hugging her back, "Oh, you're welcome."

* * *

Olive has asked Maggie if she could stay until Hershel got back, just in case she was needed to help with Beth. Maggie was more than welcoming. Kira had slept in Carl's room while he napped. It had gotten dark outside and Olive was beginning to wonder what Daryl was doing.

Olive had helped make dinner, happy that she could cook in such a big kitchen. She had never done so before. The table was set and dinner was called to everyone. Carl just finished setting the table when Andrea and Shane walked in. "They should have been back by now," she said to him.

"Yeah, they just got holed up somewhere," he told her.

Dale passed out napkins and T-Dog made got comfortable in his seat. Olive came in and placed a platter of food on the table before sitting down as well. Kira lay in the corner of the room, waiting for her dinner as well.

Shane sat down, "We'll—we'll head out first thing in the morning," he cleared his throated and thanked Patricia as she set down a bowl of green beans next to him. He began to serve himself, "Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a—"

"No cussing in the house," Patricia scolded.

Shane looked up at her, "Sorry."

"Lori, dinner," Carol called out in the other room.

Olive began to place food on her plate. She hadn't had this big of a dinner since the Outbreak happened. She piled her plate with vegetables with great joy. Carl passed her the bread.

"She's not in there," Maggie told her.

"Where is she?" asked Dale.

Olive looked up and glanced around them. Silence fell across the table. Shane leaned on the table, "Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom?"

"This afternoon," the boy answered.

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl," Andrea said.

"She went after them?" Dale questioned.

"She didn't say that."

Shane threw his napkin on the table, "Nobody panic, gonna be around here somewhere."

Carl jumped up and followed him. Everyone else stood up and began to look. Olive sighed and put down her fork and began to follow them. Patricia spoke up, "No, hun. You need to eat. You were out there for a few hours runnin' about. You need your energy back."

Olive slowly sat back down. She wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

Daryl poked at his fire with a long stick. He didn't think about much, really. The heat of the flames warmed his skin. It reminded him how it would do the same when he was near Olive. But he was probably just imagining that…

Hurried footsteps came from behind him, "We can't find Lori…" Carol said through labored breath, "And the others aren't back yet either."

"Yeah," he said as he continued to mess with the embers in the fire pit, "That dumb bitch must've gone off looking for 'em."

"What?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go," he told her, nonchalantly, "I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything?" she asked in disbelief.

Daryl remained quiet, just looking at the fire. Yeah, he knew he should have. He was too pissed off to care at the time. He heard her walk away. She stopped when she saw his tent set up there. She turned back around, "Don't do this… Please," she begged.

He continued to look at the fire. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I've already lost my girl," she continued.

He clenched his teeth and stood up, abruptly. "Yeah, that wasn't my problem neither," he said to her face. He walked away and began to move the chopped wood around. He needed a distraction from all of this bullshit. She left without another word.

* * *

Olive ate her dinner quickly and fed Kira a thick piece of warmed chicken breast. She ran outside after thanking her hosts for the meal. She rushed out to where everyone was gathered to look for Lori. Kira ran by her side.

"She asked Daryl to go into town," she heard Carol say, "Must've gone herself."

Olive halted and slowed her breath. She heard Carl whimper. Andrea tried to comfort him before he ran off towards the tents. Shane got up in Dale's face, "Did you know about this?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"Look, just—" not believing him, "Did she take a gun?"

"I don't know." Shane turned around. Dale spoke again, "I wouldn't let her go out there alone."

Shane got into one of the cars and started the engine. He drove off in a hurry and was out of sight. Olive stood around, with Kira panting beside her. Olive looked over and saw Carol make her way back towards Daryl. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why she was going over there again. She began to feel something bubble up inside her. She didn't like the feeling. It felt like… jealousy.

* * *

He heard footsteps coming closer. They were too even to belong to a walker's. He felt his heart jump to the thought of Olive coming to see how he was. But that was silly… he didn't want her in his space. He looked over and saw Carol looking at all of the dead squirrels hanging on a rope. He felt his heart sink when he realized that Olive hadn't wanted to check up on him. Not that he wanted her to.

"What are you doing?" he threatened.

Carol jumped, "God," she turned and saw it was him, "Keeping an eye on you."

"Ain't you a peach?" he began to circle his way around her. He scowled in the dark.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away. You've earned your place."

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!" he yelled in her face.

"Go ahead," she said in a tiny voice.

"Go ahead and what?"

She stayed quiet. He grimaced and swatted the air in front of her, "I mean just go! I don't want you here!" When she still remained mute, he got in her face, "You're a real piece of work, lady," he pointed, "What, are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that? Pfft! Man, you know jack," he continued to point at her while he made hurtful accusations, "You're afraid. You're afraid 'cause you're all alone! You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" he stomped towards her.

Carol flinched. Daryl went quiet, remembering how her husband beat her. Just the way his daddy beat him. That's all his mom had to do… was keep an eye onhim. If she actually cared and watched out for her son, he wouldn't have had the fucked up childhood he has to live with. If she just cared…

* * *

The sound of an approaching car caught their ears. Everyone left the house and walked up to see Shane pull in the drive and get out of the car. Lori came out next, pressing a cloth to her forehead.

"Oh my god, are you alright? What happened?" Andrea rushed towards her.

"I was in an accident. I'm fine, I'm fine."

"She was attacked," Shane talked over of her.

"I really am," she reassured everyone, "Where's Rick?"

Everyone glanced around to one another. "They're not back?" When silence was her answer, she turned to Shane, "Where are they?"

"Look, I had to get you back here," he told her.

She walked up to him, "You asshole."

"Lori…" he warned.

She pushed at his chest, "He's my husband."

"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him," he pushed her off of him as she continued to attack him, "Hey! Now look first things first—I gotta—I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?"

Olive's mouth dropped open. Carl stepped around her, "You're having a baby?"

Everyone looked over to see the boy, not knowing he had followed them, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lori stumbled for words, but they failed her and Shane sighed. It would seem that not many of them knew about the news. Dale spoke up, in attempt to spare Lori anymore tough situations, "Come on. Let's make sure you're all right."

"Come on," Andrea said softly and began to lead her inside before they both let Shane have one last look of disapproval.

Olive looked to Carl, "Hey, why don't you take Kira with you, okay?"

Carl's face lit up, "Okay. Come on, Kira." The boy followed his mom with Kira following beside him. Olive looked at Shane who leaned over the hood of the car. He looked over at her. She knew exactly what he was doing. Olive wasn't stupid. She was very observant and knew that Shane and Lori had history together, whether it was an affair or before she married Rick. She could see the dark possessiveness in Shane's eyes when he looked at her.

Olive walked up to him, "Don't ruin it," she said to him.

His dark eyes looked at her with intensity. She continued in a calm voice, "Think before you speak." She turned around and made her way back towards the house.

* * *

The crickets chirped in the tall grass under the dark sky. Bright little stars sprinkled across the sky in magnificent patterns. The moon lit her path as she carried a warm plate of food towards the edge of the fields, Kira trotting beside her. Daryl's fire was lowly lit by his tent. He wasn't in sight. She hoped that he hadn't fell asleep yet, without eating anything.

Olive neared the little camp he had set up. "Daryl?" she called out softly. She set down the plate of food and looked inside his tent—empty. She turned back around and yelped at his presence.

"For fuck's sake…" she mumbled as she clutched her heaving chest.

He looked down at her with narrowed eye, a frown set on his mouth, "What you want now?" he asked darkly.

She brushed the wisps of hair she had as bangs out of her eyes. She smiled softly at him. She turned and went back to where she set down his food, "I thought you might be hungry," she told him. She handed him the plate.

He slowly took the plate and gave her a questioning look. He looked down to see Kira getting comfortable by the warm fire. "Thanks," he mumbled under his breath. He had already eaten a squirrel he had cooked, but it didn't exactly fill him for long.

He took his seat by the fire and began to eat the still warm food. Olive sat down across from him on a log. She warmed her hands by the fire and sighed in content. Daryl looked up to see Goosebumps freckle across her inked skin. "Cold?" he asked her.

Olive shook her head, "Nah, just a bit chilly."

She was still wearing the ruffled tank top. Of course she was cold. Daryl licked his fingers and put the plate down. He got up and went into his tent. Olive heard him rummage around before he came out with something in hand. He waved her to stand up, "Come 'ere."

Olive stood up and slowly walked over to him. He held up one of his plaid shirts, open for her to put on. She turned around and slid her slender arms through the shirt. Daryl carefully adjusted it on her, his fingers brushing along her shoulders. A chill ran up her spine, settling warm in her tummy. She felt a blush creep through her cheeks as she hugged the shirt closer to her.

The shirt was much bigger than her, but he loved the way it looked on her. She looked like a delicate pixie that seeks comfort in the warmth of his clothes. He quickly looked away before he got caught staring too long. "Thanks," she said.

He simply nodded and sat back down. Olive sat next to Kira and buried her nose the flannel. She closed her eyes, letting the aroma fill her lungs. It smelled like him—manly. It was such a comforting smell to her. She immediately felt warmer as the fabric held in her warmth.

"How's Beth?" Daryl asked her.

"It's hard to say for now. We gave her the ginseng tea. I showed Maggie how to make up some of the fennel in the morning."

The fire crackled and casted shadows across their faces. Olive looked up at him. The way the shadows danced on his face and the fire lit up his eyes made her want to never look away. She wanted to ran her fingers through his hand and trace his beautiful facial features with the tips of her fingers.

His eyes met hers and she quickly looked away. Her cheeks felt warm, but she hoped it was from the fire. She sighed and began to stand up, "I think I might head home," she told Daryl.

He looked up at her and pulled his brows together, "The hell you talkin' about?"

"Back to the town," she pointed with her thumb, "It's getting late."

"It is late," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'll come back tomorrow," she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, you're stayin' here."

"What?"

He stood up and grabbed her bag, putting it on the ground, "You don't think I'd let you go alone out there, do ya?"

"Well, I…"

He shook his head again, "Sleep where you want but you ain't going out there at night." He took his seat and began to eat again. Olive swallowed and sat back down. She didn't see the big problem. She had Kira and she had traveled at night plenty of times.

She looked over beside him and saw several long sticks. "What are those for?" she nodded towards them.

Daryl looked beside him, "Making arrows."

Olive crawled around and sat by them. She picked one up carefully and looked at the marksmanship. "What made you get into the crossbow?" she asked.

"Gotta eat," he said and placed down his empty plate.

She hummed in slight disgust. She held up the arrow and her arms like a bow. She closed one eye and looked into the darkness as she played. "You don't eat meat?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Vegan."

Daryl scoffed, "Ya only eat tofu and soybeans, then?"

Olive smiled, "Nope, much more tasty treats than that." She pretended to let go of the imaginary string and whispered, "_Pow_."

Daryl felt himself smile, "How come then?"

"Never have," she twiddled the arrow between her fingers, "Never will."

"Why? Don't you need protein?" Daryl sat on the ground with her.

"Of course," she told him, "Just from plants. My parents raised me that way."

He cocked his eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. She looked at him and put the arrow down, "I'm sorry about what happened to Sophia. I know she meant a lot to everyone."

Daryl nodded, "Shit happens."

Olive did her best to try and contain her joy. She was happy that Daryl was talking to her and not being hateful. When she was with him she felt… safe.

"You have a leaf in your hair," he pointed on the right side of her hair.

She picked up her dread and saw a dying leaf tangled in her hair. She laughed and dropped the dread, "Yeah, a lot of stuff gets tangled in there. One time when I was camping, a mouse had burrowed in there. It didn't even bother to come out," she laughed.

Daryl chuckled, "Sure it wasn't caught?"

She giggled, "No, I actually tried to get it out, but it just stayed."

Daryl laughed, his eyes never leaving hers. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. What she said wasn't even that funny. It was just… cute. Olive continued with her story about her camping trip while Daryl listened intently, laughing and smiling now and then when she exaggerated the words. She was making him smile and that was something he could never forget.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if the ending fell short... Thank you so much for the follows, reviews and favorites! Please review!_


	11. Disdaining Envy

The sound of the birds chirping was the first thing Olive heard. She could sense the sun had begun to rise. She furrowed her brows with her eyes still closed. She didn't remember falling asleep. She felt Kira pushed up against her back. She sighed tiredly and began to stretch. She felt something warm and hard under her. Not like wood, but like… a body.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she got adjusted to the light. The first thing she saw was a very familiar flannel shirt. She felt something wrapped around her. She looked down and saw an arm holding her close to their chest. She blinked through the sleepiness as she looked up. The body she had laid so comfortably belonged to Daryl. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. No frown, just Zen.

Olive knew that if he saw her wrapped in his arms, he would have a cow. Kira began to stir next to her. Olive slowly began to try to slip from Daryl's grasp. Kira stood up and stretched. She whined a yawn and then shook her fur from any dirt that had gotten on her during the night. Daryl began to stir under her. Olive froze. She looked up and saw then man slowly open his eyes. He looked down to see Olive looking up at him, with scarred look on her face.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

He pulled his arm away and made Olive roll of him and fell on the ground with a soft thud. She made an '_oof_' sound when her head hit the hard ground. Daryl sat up abruptly, "What the hell you doin' on me?"

Olive winced as she sat up, "But you—"

"Shut up," he mumbled. He stood up and brushed himself off. He knew what he was doing. He was holding her when he slept and she had been holding onto her. He didn't want to think about it. He could feel his pants start to get tight. He stormed off into the woods, "I gotta take a piss…"

Olive frowned and picked herself up. She wondered why he was so upset. Despite lying on the ground, she had slept very well. Probably one of the best nights she had had in a long time.

Daryl stormed through the woods and made sure he was far enough from his tent. His cock twitched in his pants and he was ashamed of himself because of it. He had slept so well last night, even though he slept without a sleeping bag. From the looks of it, his _problem_ wasn't going to go away by itself. He quickly undid his pants and began to stroke his harden member. He groaned and began to pump away. He needed this to be quick.

He braced himself on a tree. He had to picture her. Just the thought of her wrapped around him, her warm body pressed against his, drove him crazy. Within minutes, he groaned and came on the floor of the forest. He caught his breath and tucked his cock back inside.

Olive waited by the dead fire with Kira for Daryl to return. For some reason, she felt guilty for what had happened, even though she had no recollection of even falling asleep. She still wore his shirt and wasn't planning on taking it off just yet. The morning breeze chilled her skin. She couldn't walk around in a tank top just yet.

Kira's ears perked when she heard footsteps approaching. Olive looked up to see Daryl walking back with disheveled hair and his shirt wrinkled. She stood up as he got closer. He passed her without looking at her and washed off his hands in a bucket of water.

He went inside his tent and quickly changed. There was no way he'd let Olive see his scars all over his back and chest. He still had trouble looking at them himself. He through on a faded blue button up and his leather vest and went back outside to see Olive nervously kicking the dirt with her feet.

Kira looked at him with her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging. He reached down and grabbed his crossbow, "Come on. Let's get you girls somethin' to eat."

Olive looked up with a smile spreading across her face. The three of them made their way towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Olive sat on the ground in the sun, playing with Kira by the dirt road and the car. She threw a stick and Kira would fetch it, excitedly. Daryl could hear her giggles from behind them and Kira's playful growls. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He also didn't fail to notice her still wearing one of his shirts.

Shane tossed the bag of ammo in the trunk of the car and Daryl cocked the rifle he held in his hand. They were packing up to go look for Glenn, Hershel, and Rick. Olive was eager to help but Daryl had told her no. One: because Shane still didn't trust her and Two: he didn't want her there to distract him.

Andrea walked past her with purpose as Olive watched Daryl gulp down some water from a canteen. His crossbow was strapped across his chest, covering the leather angle wings on his back. Andrea gave them more weapons to load up.

The sound of car coming made their heads turn. Olive stood up to see a red vehicle driving towards the farm. Everyone ran to the house where the car pulled up to. The car squeaked to a halt as Lori in Carl came walking out, hand in hand.

Carl ran to his father and hugged him, Rick holding him close. Everyone reached the car and Kira barked excitedly, her tail going a mile a minute.

Hershel walked towards the home, "Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery."

Glenn walked from around the car with a gun in each hand. Olive instinctively stood by Daryl. Lori pulled from Rick's embrace, "Are you hurt?"

"No, but what happened to you?" he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I was in a car accident."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "_Accident, _How?"

"I went looking for you."

Olive thought it was stupid and selfish for her to do something like that, especially without telling anyone. But she remained quiet.

Shane spoke up, "Snuck out on her own. Brought her back," he reported to Rick.

"Are you crazy? You could've—"

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog yelled out, pointing to the car.

Everyone looked over to see a boy blindfolded in the backseat. His head drooped to one side. "That's Randall," Glenn answered.

Olive followed behind Daryl to get a closer look. He was no older than mid-twenties. His black hair was matted in sweat and was passed out. Rick called everyone inside to talk about it. Olive took her seat at the table, leaving Kira outside on the porch. As everyone filed in, she felt someone's eyes on her. Olive looked over to see Carol staring at her. Not just her, but the oversized shirt she wore. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. Carol quickly looked away.

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long," Rick told everyone, leaning over against the back of a chair.

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked. Olive sat in one of the chairs next to Carl.

Hershel stepped into the room, "I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. He won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," added Rick.

Olive heard the door opened and turned to see Daryl walk in. "Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" asked Andrea.

Olive looked across the table to see Carol give him a small smile as he stood in by the windows. The same feeling she had felt last night returned. What the hell did she have to be jealous about? She doubted Daryl would even consider her a friend.

Shane's voice brought her from her thoughts, "Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat," Rick reassured.

"Not a threat. How many of them were there?" Shane asked sarcastically, "You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?"

"The left him for dead," Rick explained to him, "_No one _is looking."

"We should still post a guard," T-Dog jumped in.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours," Hershel told them.

"You know what?" Shane smacked the wall, "I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy," he scoffed, "Look at this folks—we back in fantasyland."

Hershel went after him, "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all—this is my farm," he pointed, "Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor—keep your mouth shut."

Olive closed her mouth and looked away awkwardly. Shane took one last look around the room before he stormed outside. Rick went up to Hershel, "Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today—let's just cool off."

People slowly began to trickle out of the room and off to do their own thing. Olive stood up and watched as Carol approached Daryl. He looked at her before storming off. She swiftly followed him. Olive went outside, being greeted by Kira who waited for her in the sun.

She watches as Daryl storms off towards his tent. Carol slows down and turns to walk towards their setup camp instead of following. A sort of relief washes over her. She looked up at the afternoon sun. She hadn't been home in a few days. She needed to get back.

She and Kira made her way across the field, towards Daryl's setup. He wasn't there and neither was his crossbow.

* * *

Daryl had to clear his head and had gone hunting. He only came back with a bird and a few squirrels. It was getting late afternoon and hoped Olive was waiting for him back at his tent. He walked out of the woods to see no one there. He sighed, not that he cared.

He tossed the dead animals by the stone wall. He would skin them in a bit. He grabbed his bucket of dirty water and went to fetch more. On his way to and from the well, he hadn't caught sight of Olive yet. He figured she was maybe inside with Beth. Daryl walked through the camp where Dale and Carol stood doing chores.

With bucket in hand, Daryl went up to Dale, "You seen Olive?" he asked him.

Dale looked up, "Oh, she left about an hour ago. Didn't she tell you goodbye?"

Daryl frowned, "No, she didn't."

"Maybe she couldn't find you," Dale said, "She said she had to check in with her stuff."

"You know if she coming back?" Daryl squinted through the sun that peaked through the tree leaves. He could feel Carol's eyes on him.

"Sounded like it," he said, "She told me she had pointed out on a map for Rick where the town was. Maybe you can go stop in and tell her to visit," Dale hinted. The old man wasn't stupid. He had observed the two together and it was obvious to him, even if it wasn't to them.

Daryl didn't respond. He glanced at Carol before headed back to his tent. Daryl ignored the face Carol had. She was acting stupid. Once he reached his tent, he placed the bucket of water but the stone wall. He went inside his tent to get his canteen to refill it.

He swatted the tent flap open. On his sleeping bag was his flannel shirt he had lent to Olive, folded neatly and placed right in the center.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you are liking where the story is going... It would suck if you enjoyed what I had so far only for it turning out to be shit at the end. Let me know if I am on the track to going there, because that is really something I want to avoid! Much love~_

_Please review!_


	12. joie de vivre

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am on a role guys, seriously. I can't stop righting this story, I am having so much fun. The outfit Olive is wearing in the first part of the story is listed in my profile! Enjoy

* * *

It was Olive and Kira's first day back in the town after being with Rick's group for the two long days of stress. Kira felt much more relaxed in her known territory. The two had gotten there around dinner time. Olive had quickly searched through her home to make sure everything was still there. She couldn't afford to lose anything. Luckily, her belongs had gone untouched.

Olive had grabbed some more fennels on the way back as well as berries and mushrooms. She planned on scavenging through the town some more, hoping that there were things she had missed and may need. She wasn't putting much hope on it, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

She had felt bad for leaving the group without telling Daryl goodbye, but she didn't want to be shut down again. Especially what had happened when they woke up wrapped in each other's arms, she didn't want to take her chances.

Olive slept in late that morning. The clocks in the house still clicked on time and read 10 am. She had rinsed off in the shower with water she had found in a nearby brook. She had taken as much as she could to wash in. She dressed in fresh clothes and had a can of cold vegetable soup for breakfast.

By noon, Olive had searched three stores as thoroughly as she could. She made her way back towards the diner. Kira roamed the streets, being careful not to stray too far. Olive pulled at the door. It didn't open. Olive pulled again, harder. It wouldn't budge. She shook the door with force. The door was stuck from time of not being used.

She continued to pulled and tug at the door that refused to open. She placed her foot on the wall beside the door and used her leg force to try and open it. She groaned as she pulled and pulled. Without any luck, Olive let go and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Think you could leave without me noticing?"

Olive screamed, jumping in the air. She spun around to see Daryl standing behind her, crossbow strapped across his chest. Olive grabbed her chest, trying to keep her heart from beating out. Olive gasped for air, "What the fuck?!"

Olive braced herself on her knees, slowing her breath. Daryl smirked, "Don't be such a pussy," he said in his usual rough voice. Kira ran around him happily, her tail wagging.

Olive stood up and exhaled, "I have been here in silence for over a month. Pardon me if I hear a voice that doesn't belong to me Kira," she griped.

He looked at her funny, "The dog talks?"

She scowled at him, "You know what I meant." She ran her hand over her face. "Help me open this door," she said to him.

Daryl walked over, gripped the door handle with both hands and with one tug, the door peeled open. He cocked his eyebrow at her. She squint her eyes at him, "I loosened it up for you."

She walked inside and headed straight to the kitchen, "What are you doing here, Daryl?"

"To ask you somethin'" he told her, following behind.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Dixon?" she asked, her sweet persona showing again. Olive began to rummage through the kitchen cabinets and pantries, picking out some of the few cans of beans, pumpkin pie filling, and tomato juice. Anything she didn't grab, Daryl examined it to see if the group would want it. If he wanted it, he put it in her bag as well.

"Pretty rude of you to leave without sayin' nothin'," he said.

Olive stopped, her hand paused in midair. She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry…"

"Why'd you do it?" Olive turned to him. He didn't look upset or angry. It was emotionless.

"You weren't there. I didn't know when you'd get back," she said honestly.

He nodded curtly, "Fair enough."

Olive went back to searching the kitchen. Most of the food there were perishables, neither one of them able to use them. "Why did you leave?" he asked again.

Daryl felt braver and more confident with talking to her since they were away from the farmhouse. And what happened yesterday morning, he might as well accept the fact that he liked being around her, but not too much… There were limits.

The girl chuckled, "You're acting like I'm not going to come back."

"Are you?" he walked behind her, Kira behind him.

Olive stopped and thought for a moment. She shrugged, "I don't know."

The three of them weaved around the messy kitchen. They stepped over boxes and carts that were knocked over due to walkers. "Why?" he asked.

She scratched the back of her head, nervously, "I don't know… I don't think they like me very much."

"Who?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"Shane, Andrea, Hershel… Carol…"

"Carol?"

She nodded. Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. Carol had been so welcoming the first day she had come. Why would Olive think she didn't like her?

"What makes you say that?" he stopped behind her and she searched the last closet. She grabbed some gloves and disinfecting wipes she somehow missed the first time she came through here.

Olive felt nervous about talking to him about Carol. Clearly they were good friends, in her book. She didn't want him to go to her tell her that Olive had been talking about her.

"She has been giving me these dirty looks lately," she turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe. He looked so rugged and handsome. She quickly walked past him and made her way out of the kitchen diner.

Daryl followed behind her. He let the subject drop, "Shane don't like anyone besides Lori and Carl," he told her.

She nodded. He followed outside and into the wide street. "Dale said he wants you to visit," he told her. Olive turned around and pursed her lips. "Carl wants you to visit too, but I think he only likes your dog."

Olive smiled, "Alright, I'll visit." She turned back towards the home she moved into, "Can I get you anything to eat?" she asked him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

* * *

"Wow, really?" Olive gasped.

Daryl nodded, "Saw it with my own eyes."

Olive smiled, "That is so cool."

Most of the group was sitting by the fire pit, eating lunch. Everyone was in their own conversation, Olive listened to the story Daryl told her about seeing a Chupacabra while hunting. Shane stood a little ways away from them, but still able to eavesdrop in their conversation.

"You can't possibly believe that story," Shane groaned.

Olive turned around, "Of course I do. Why would he lie?"

"There's no such thing as fuckin' Chupacabra," Shane argued.

"Says the man who loves to kill zombies," she sassed.

Daryl smiled as he took a bite of squirrel, "Bitch just got told."

Shane rolled his eyes and stormed off. A few people around the group chuckled quietly. Olive turned back around, "I saw a spirit bear once," she beamed at him.

"What's that?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"Well, it's actually called the Kermode bear. It's a subspecies of the black bear. There's a Native American legend that every tenth bear was turned white as a reminder of the hardships of the last ice age, a pronouncement that the Spirit Bear would live forever in peace," she told him softly, remembering the days when she was a little girl and her father told her the story right before bed.

Daryl gazed at the girl who was lost in thought, in a memory he wish he could visit with her. "You knew about the rose?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with her brilliant eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

The two finished eating, exchanging a few words here and there. Daryl hardly ate with the group, but Olive had always insisted that he ate at least one meal with them, even if he didn't socialize with them. She liked being around the group, but she also liked being around Daryl. It wasn't healthy for him to isolate himself away from everyone.

"I talk to you," he had said simply.

"You'll get tired of just talking to me," she joked.

He had avoided her eyes, staying focused on gutting the squirrel and shook his head, "Nah."

The more time he spent time with her away from everyone, the more comfortable he got with her and more comfortable talking to her in front of everyone. He wasn't afraid of them thinking of him not being a hard-ass all the time. He seemed like he could only be rude to her for so long. He knew it was a matter of time before he gave in, he just didn't want to admit it. He still wouldn't, not out loud.

It was the fourth day Randall had been there and Daryl hadn't seen Olive all day. It was getting close to dinner and he was beginning to worry. Olive had told him that she would come after she did a run through a neighborhood she and Kira came across. Olive was visiting every day, like she said she would.

Daryl was pacing by the farmhouse. He wanted a large view of Hershel's land. She could come from any direction. Carol and Dale walked up to him, beginning to worry. "Daryl, why don't you have a seat? You're going to make yourself light headed," Dale offered.

The redneck ignored him, but slowed his pace. "What's wrong?" Carol asked him.

Dale turned to her, "Olive."

"What about her?" she tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. Dale didn't miss it, however. Daryl stopped and faced her, "What you mean, _what about her_?" he yelled, "She hasn't been here all day! Why she makin' me wait around? I got shit to do!" he hit the air.

"She'll be here soon. Just calm down," Dale coaxed.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man," Daryl scoffed, "She said she'd be here at noon. What if she got hurt? What if she got lost? Am I just supposed to sit around and do nothin'?!" the man ranted.

Olive was hardly ever late, Dale knew this. Carol didn't see the big problem. Dale thought Olive was good for Daryl. However, he still needed to learn to control his temper… and his patience.

Daryl caught his breath and looked across the field. His posture straightened and his broad shoulders relaxed, "Here we go."

Carol and Dale turned around to see Olive and Kira running out of the woods. Kira jumped around and zipped through the wide fields. Olive slowed down and stopped when she saw Daryl by the farmhouse. Kira ran back towards her and sprinted towards Daryl. She boofed happily, jumping up on him, wagging her tail, before doing the same to Dale and Carol.

Olive jumped up and down and waved him over before running back towards his camp. Kira chased after her, getting to Daryl's tent in less than a minute. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and jogged back to his secluded space. Olive had a duffle bag that he had seen in the corner of her room thrown over her shoulder. She placed it on the ground with a groan, happy for it to be off her back.

When Daryl reached her, Kira was sitting by his tent, panting, and her muzzle wet from getting a drink from his supply. Olive's breath was labored after running for so long. She turned around and jumped excitedly, "Daryl, you will not _believe _what I found!" she practically squealed.

She turned around and opened the duffle bag. She opened it and showed him the contents with the widest grin he had ever seen her wear. He couldn't believe his eyes, "_Where the hell did you get those?"_

Inside were the most perfectly ripe bananas. Olive wiped the sweat that beaded on her forehead with the back of her hand, "That neighborhood I was telling you about! Kira and I went early this morning and made several trips. I got a lot of stuff for you guys, by the way," she added.

She caught her breath, "It was the last house and we went to the back porch and there were these four… magnificent… gorgeous… statuesque… _banana trees!_" she threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her enthusiasm.

Daryl smiled, something Olive was beginning to see more often and not once took for granted. Daryl put down his bow and plucked a fruit from one of the many bunches.

Olive continued with her animated movements, "Do you know how rare it is to find these, Daryl?! They require 12 to 18 months to produce just the flower stalk! _Then _the fruit takes 4 to 8 months to mature! But that depends on temperature during the growing season. Georgia winters tend to kill the tops of the trees, but if they don't, they'll produce a second year. Not to mention all the water it needs!"

Daryl shook his head and smiled. He peeled the fruit and took a bite. Never will he take a banana for granted again. Olive clasped her hands in front of her and looked at him brightly, waiting for his verdict. "Well…?" she asked, "How is it?"

He chuckled, "Amazing."

Olive jumped in the air in success, "Am I the bomb, _or am I the bomb?!"_

Daryl threw his head back and laughed. He continued to eat the banana, suddenly craving more. He threw the yellow peel into the forest, "How many have you had?" he asked her.

She covered her face with her hands, bashful, "Five…" she moaned.

"Five?!" he laughed. Olive nodded and laughed. She zipped up the duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Come on. Let's go surprise everyone!"

* * *

_I hope I captured Daryl okay in this chapter. I'm trying to explore another part of him, where he only lets her see this side of him. What do you guys think?_


	13. Nemophilist

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you so much for your reviews, guys! It really helps me out! Now, I was rereading the previous chapter and I noticed a lot of mistakes. I went back and fixed them (at least the ones that I saw). So if some of it didn't make sense, you can go back a reread it, it's all good! I apologize for that! I write when it's late so I'm usually tired. I will do my best to double, double check! Olive's outfit for this chapter is up! Enjoy~

* * *

It was the fifth day Randall was there. Shane and Rick plan on taking him 18 miles out to drop him off tomorrow. Daryl was surprised that Olive hadn't asked about him. If she had, she didn't ask him. It was early afternoon and Olive had come just that morning to visit. The two had never talked about her officially joining the group. Secretly, Daryl wanted her to. The thought of not being able to keep an eye on her and her being on her own, made him sick and he was constantly worrying.

Every time he would see her emerge from the forest, relief came over him and he felt like he could finally breathe. He found himself being with her almost the whole time she spent on the farm. He couldn't deny it any longer. He found himself extremely attached to Olive. But she was almost always the one to go to him first. He hoped that because of this, she felt the same way too.

Though he didn't know it, she did. The poor girl had been falling for him every single day, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Olive could finally be herself around him. After being home schooled, traveling and surviving the Outbreak alone, socializing with new people had become a huge challenge for her, especially to those that pushed her away most of the time.

Olive could sense his walls coming down with her. Still, most of his life was still a mystery to her. Some things he wouldn't talk about. Olive didn't push him. She had worked so hard to get to where she was now. She was impressed with herself, that just during these past few days it felt like she had known him for weeks. She felt silly having a crush on a man she had just met. But she made an exception in these circumstances.

The group had welcomed her in, as did Hershel's family. Olive had gained Hershel's trust after all she did to help Beth. He had told her that the teas had helped significantly. Olive shared her wisdom on herbal remedies and health benefits of plants. Andrea was beginning to accept her as well. Shane, however, seemed to avoid her, which she didn't mind.

When Carol spoke to Olive, she was respectful but not overly kind, just the way Andrea treated her. Nonetheless, Carol didn't stop her periodic glares. Olive did her best to ignore them, but she could help but feel them get to her. She didn't know what she did to make her act such a way towards her.

Kira had become comfortable with the group as well. She was wary of those who Olive didn't care for, such as Shane. Kira could sense Carol's dislike and Andrea's reservations. She loved to play with Carl and if Olive had to go out where Kira couldn't be, she stayed with the boy.

Rick was constantly waiting for Olive to ask to be part of the group, but her request never came. Of course she had thought of it, but it was still too soon to tell for her. She liked what she had going at the moment and didn't want to spoil anything. She just let herself just… _be_.

That's what her plan was—to live in the moment.

"You can feel the life around you…" Olive cooed in amazement. Daryl watched from a few feet behind her as she stood, her arms out, face up to the tree tops and eyes closed. She was right. He never thought about it much, after all of these years of hunting and tracking. He never truly took the time to appreciate nature like she did.

She wore shorts and a thin strap top that barely reached her mid thighs, decorated with intricate patterns and colors. She wiggled her bare toes into the grass and dirt, "Kiss the earth with your feet!" she chimed happily.

Daryl chuckled, "You're insane."

She spun around, her dreaded hair fanning out before dropping to her shoulders. She skipped towards him and gripped his arms that were exposed from his poncho being pulled behind his shoulders to drape down his back. He felt his heart flutter. She beamed at him with pure joy, "Listen, Daryl…" she told him. She gazed around the forest, "Do you hear that?"

Daryl tensed up, did she hear a walker? She laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "No, just listen. If you listen close enough… you can hear the trees talk," she whispered.

Daryl looked down at her. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes wondered over the trees. His face softened. Something as simple as trees brought her this much rapture. Her hands slid down his arms, touching the curves of his muscles. She grabbed one of his hands from his crossbow and pulled him towards a tall tree.

She put his hand on the truck. She placed hers next to his, "You feel that? Can you feel the tree's heartbeat? The way its energy goes down into the earth, its roots like nerve endings… The way this tree gives and receives life… We're—we're all connected. In some form or another."

Daryl closed his eyes and felt the life of the tree under his palm. He could feel it. He could feel nature's heartbeat. He opened his eyes to look at her, to capture her so carefree. She wasn't next to him. Instead she had her arms wrapped around the truck of the tree, sighing as she hugged it. Daryl smiled at the nymph.

"What are the trees saying?" he asked her softly, hypnotized by her captivating felicity.

She smiled, "They're saying… _stay beautiful_."

He was rendered speechless. What had she meant by that? Did the trees actually tell her this? Or did she speak what she thought of him? Olive opened her eyes. Her cheeks flushed and pulled away from the tree.

Olive scratched the back of her head, nervously, "Ha, uh—we should be getting back soon." She quickly walked away and began to make her way towards the farm, Daryl following close behind her.

* * *

Daryl hadn't come for dinner. Olive knew that he wouldn't have eaten any of the squirrels he had hunted yesterday. He always made sure everyone had enough. It was dark and Olive sat in the RV talking to Dale, Kira cat-napping by her feet. The poor wolf-pup had worn herself out from playing with Carl all day.

Olive had eaten lunch with Daryl at his tent before going out to help with chores around the farm. She hadn't seen him since. Right after she and Daryl left the woods from their unsuccessful hunt, Olive had noticed Daryl's eyes on her after hugging the tree. It had made her giddy and did her best not to embarrass herself, which she knew was nearly close to impossible. She always seemed to manage to make a fool of herself one way or another, especially around Daryl. He had that effect on her.

Dale and Olive were sharing stories of their years of travels. Olive admired him. He was wise and very smart. She had a lot of respect for him. As the two friends were wrapping up their conversation about the Grand Canyon, Carol came into the RV. They both looked to see who it was and greeted her, Dale with a smile and short nodded while Olive said, "Hey, Carol."

She gave a short smile before asking the question she came to ask, "Do you know if Daryl has eaten?" Carol asked. She looked at Dale when she said it, even though it was more likely Olive would. Olive shifted so she was facing her, "I don't think he has. I was actually going to take him some food to see if he was hungry."

"Oh, well, I'll take it to him," she pointed her thumb to the RV door.

"Are you sure? I was going to head over there anyway."

"Uh, no," Carol continued, "I don't want to interrupt your conversation."

Dale spoke up, "Oh no, we were just finished."

Olive stood up "Why don't we go together?" she asked, in attempt to find some kind of truce with her, "We can catch up on the walk there," she smiled.

Dale didn't miss the conflicted look she had on her face before forcing a fake smile, "Sure, why not."

The girl scooched past her "Let's go make him something. I found some more mushrooms and grubs the other day! I found some spices and olive oil that Hershel has and if you cook them just right—_yum!_"

Dale chuckled as Olive and Kira left the RV after grabbing her bag with the not so excited Carol. She grimaced, "Grubs? Are those—?"

Olive nodded as they walked side by side, "Oh yeah. They're either Chafers or Green June beetles. I'm not very good with identifying grubs, but when they mature into beetles, then no problem. It's just the grubs," she rambled.

Carol continued to give her a weary look, "What makes you think he'd eat that?"

"Oh, because I've made it for him before," she beamed.

The two ladies made their way into the house and towards the kitchen, "When?"

"Back in the town I live in. He came by several days ago and I didn't have much to offer. Though I did have some grubs left over and he said he'd have those. So I cooked some up and he liked them!"

Olive was just as surprised when he said he'd eat the bugs. She just listed off the food she had and he said he wanted those. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then again, he does eat the flesh of dead animals.

The nomad began to prepare Daryl's meal. Kira sat in the door way while Carol handed her the things Olive asked for. She sautéed the grubs and mushrooms, dash of herbs there, a pinch of spices there. She whipped up a small salad made of spinach and dandelion greens with fresh wild berries and cooked fennel. Olive had this meal plenty of times while camping and traveling on the road.

Carol cocked her eyebrow at the dish, surprised on how appetizing it looked. Olive laughed, almost reading her mind, "I know, I'm getting hungry just looking at it. Come on, let's not keep Daryl waiting."

The three ladies made their way through the dark; the glowing fire Daryl made helping them locate his camp. Kira sprinted towards Daryl, knowing exactly where they were headed. "So I heard you travel a lot," Carol said.

Olive nodded, "Yup, never stayed in one place for very long."

Carol nodded and remained silent. Olive found her voice, "What about you? You travel?"

The woman's eyes continued looking forward, "No."

"Oh," Olive nodded. She paused, "More of a homebody?" she smiled, looking over.

She shrugged, still her eyes looking ahead. Olive began to wish she didn't come and that Carol had just gone alone or she, herself, went alone. She didn't know why she bothered. She just ended up making herself look like a fool, making her look desperate for everyone to except her.

They finally reached Daryl's camp. The huntsman sat in front of the fire, scratching Kira behind the ear. Daryl looked up, surprised to see Carol with Olive. Olive smiled nervously and handed him the plate of warm food, "I, uh—we made you dinner."

Carol gave a bleak side glance at Olive. Daryl frowned, catching Carol in the act. He gave the woman a confused look, disappointment lined in it. Olive shifted awkwardly as the three of them were surrounded in silence.

Olive bit her lip and tugged at her dreads, "Well, I guess I should leave you to it…" Olive patted her leg and Kira sat up and walked over to her.

Daryl pulled his brows together, "Where you going?"

The girl searched for an answer, "Oh, I was, uh—going to hang out with Dale, I guess. We haven't talked about Alaska yet, so…"

Daryl looked to Carol and back to Olive, then back to Carol. She wasn't stupid; she knew he wanted to be alone with her. She rolled her eyes, "No, you stay. I need to wash dishes. I'll see you in the morning, Daryl," she smiled and walked off.

Olive dropped her hands to her sides, "You want me to go or…?"

"Sit," he pointed towards the trump she usually sat on. Kira had lain back down by the fire, her tongue hanging out. Olive took her seat and waited for him to eat.

Daryl began to eat, savoring every bite. The hippie sure knew how to cook. The girl pulled her legs to her chest and stared into the crackling fire. Olive hadn't spent the night at the farm since she woke up in Daryl's arm that one morning. He hoped every day since that she would stay the night with him again. But she had always made sure to leave in time before the sun set. Today, she was still here long after the moon had risen.

"Where you staying tonight?" he asked his as he chewed his greens. He wasn't particularly fond of them, but last time when he said he didn't want them, Olive had gone on a rampage about how he needed to be healthy and needed all his vitamins and minerals. He had found it very cute when she got flustered.

Olive shrugged, "I don't know," she sang, "Probably sleep under the stars."

Daryl chuckled without humor. Olive frowned at him, "What?"

"Pretty stupid, if you ask me," he muttered.

"Why is it stupid?"

"You're all exposed, out in the open," he motioned to the field, "Got no protection if a walker sneaks up on ya."

Olive pursed her lips. She hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be the best idea I've ever had," she said, resting her chin on her arms.

Daryl scoffed, "You guess?"

He looked up to see a smile tugging on her lips. When her eyes met his, she smiled brightly before starting to laugh. Her laugh and smile was contagious, and he soon joined in with soft chuckles.

He finished his dinner, his stomach content. Daryl noticed her hugging her arms tightly, her fingers slowly rubbing over them to create warmth. He shook his head and stood up, "You'd think after all the times you freeze out here at night you'd bring your own jacket."

He went inside his tent and came out with a flannel for her to wear. He tossed it at her and sat back down. She quickly put it on, "Maybe it's because I like wearing your shirts."

Daryl looked up at her. The two stared in each other's eyes without a word being spoken. He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks get warm, "You sleepin' in my tent or what?"

Olive hid her smile behind her arms and nodded 'yes' eagerly. Olive knew that he wouldn't go to bed until the fire died down. Autumn was near and the leaves were starting to dry. As the fire began to wane, Olive's shivers began to build again. Even Kira had moved over by Daryl so she could stay close to the fire and a warm body.

Daryl felt his stomach fill with butterflies, "Come 'ere," he told her.

She looked up. He nodded next to the spot next to him. Olive stood up and walked over and sat beside him. The heat that was left of the fire was warmer on this side and she felt Daryl's body radiate warmth. He didn't want to feel the embarrassment of her catching him staring at her, so he leaned toward the fire, his arms resting on his legs.

He couldn't help notice the Goosebumps on her legs. The dumb girl still didn't have shoes on. The bottoms of her feet were tarnished with dirt and grass stains. She must have walked barefoot for years if she was able to walk on part of the gravel drive.

Daryl scooted slightly closer, their legs touching. Olive felt her stomach do twists and her heart warm. She pressed her shoulder against his ever so slowly. She expected him to pull away, but he stayed there. Kira laid in front of them, passed out.

Soon, the only remains of the fire were the orange embers that glowed brightly when the wind kissed them. Daryl stood up and grabbed his bow to keep with him in his tent. Kira woke up in a rush, making sure she wasn't missing anything. She stretched her limbs and waited for Olive to decide their destination. Olive stood up as Daryl faced away from her.

He turned back, expecting to help her stand, but found her already up. Without warning, Olive went against her better judgment and placed delicate kiss on the corner of his mouth. She quickly pulled back before he did, being terrified of rejection. It wasn't in the sense of, 'I wish to make love to you tonight.' But a sign of affection that she cared for him, very deeply, in hopes that someday, it can be something more.

Daryl looked at her, taken aback. It was the simplest of kisses, not even full on the mouth. No one had given the effort to put that sort of affection he had felt in that kiss. Her lips were so soft against his skin. The tenderness of her endearment was suddenly becoming clear to him. This whole time… had she truly felt the same way he had? Only if he could just replay that moment over and over again…

Daryl leaned down and kissed her forehead, the warmth of her skin spreading through his body was enough to keep him warm for the night. He released and turned to his tent, "Let's go."

Olive exhaled, her anxiety leaving her mind and out into the night air. Kira and Olive followed him inside. He placed his crossbow by the tent wall and lied down on the large sleeping bag. There was only one pillow, but Daryl hoped that they could share it. Olive slowly lied down beside him, Kira lying next to her. He didn't put his arm around her like he and she both wanted. Daryl was too terrified of her telling him 'no'. Yes, he was terrified.

They're bodies pressed close so they fitted on the sleeping bag, even though there was plenty of room. For them, it wasn't enough. Olive felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck. Sleep fell over them and they both gladly welcomed it.

* * *

**nemophilist**

_(n.)_ a haunter of the woods; one who  
loves the forest and its beauty and solitude

* * *

_Please review!_


	14. Quaintrelle

The slow rising and falling of her chest seemed to bring him to peace, making his breath with hers. She was so innocent and dearest in her sleep. He had woken up to the sweet cries of the birds. The sun was out and he knew that they had slept in. When he went to wake her, only then did he realize that he held her close to him. Never would he be able to do that while conscious. He didn't know how to treat a woman.

When he kissed her forehead, he had done it without thought and immediately regretted doing it. But she hadn't rejected him or made fun of him, like Merle and his father said woman would do to him. "_You just bang 'em and leave 'em,_" Merle's voice popped in his head.

Merle had surprised him on several occasions with a willing woman on Daryl's birthday, only when Merle happened to be out of prison. Daryl didn't know how to treat a woman like Olive. She deserved the best, not him. She deserved something magical. That was definitely not a word anyone would describe him as. Now she… she was magical.

Daryl lay frozen beside her, afraid to move his arm and not really wanting to. She looked so content, he didn't dare ruin it. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He didn't care if the group bitched and complained that they had slept in. He didn't give one shit.

The blankets hugged around their waists while Olive still wore his shirt. She looked so sexy in his clothes, he didn't know why. She always looked sexy, but when she wore his oversized shirt, it was hard for him to form words. And when she would return it, it smelled like her.

Olive began to stir under him. Daryl quickly retracted his arm, without disturbing her and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked away the sleep. She began to stretch her limbs and she rolled onto her back. She looked over to him slowly. To see him already awake, a sleepy smile was brought to her lips.

"Good morning," she said groggily.

Daryl rolled onto his back and sat up, "Morning."

Kira yawned and stretched onto her feet. She nudged Daryl a 'good morning', wagging her tail happily. Olive ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling her dreads. Daryl stood up, bending down slightly from the tent and grabbed his crossbow, "Better get going. We slept in," he told her.

Olive stood up, stretching down to her toes. Daryl unzipped his tent and held the flap back for her and Kira.

* * *

Carol hadn't missed Olive come out of Daryl's tent while she finished cooking breakfast with Lori. She also didn't miss that she wore one of his shirts as well. She watched from far away as Daryl talked to her, a smile apparent on his face. She watched as he made her laugh and Kira run circles around them, happily. Carol quickly distracted herself from them as they got closer.

Olive couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. She wanted to kiss him again. Her urges were almost unbearable. She needed to know what he was thinking. She wanted to figure him out, for him to let her in.

Daryl took a seat next to Olive as they were served breakfast. Carol handed her a plate of eggs and sausage. Olive tried to hide her grimace from the smell. She could never stand to smell of meat. When she had gone shopping her family and they passed the meat section, she had to cover her nose from the pungent scent.

Olive looked down to see Kira already eating her food. She looked up to Carol to see her already serving others their breakfast. Daryl looked at her as he slowed his chewing. "Since when do you eat meat?" he asked in his rough voice.

She shook her head, "I don't," she went to grab Carol's attention, "Um, Carol. I don't eat meat…"

Carol shrugged, "Well, you ate all the beans. There isn't anything else for you to have." She turned back around and began to clean up.

Everyone started to die down with their conversations. Lori looked up at her, almost scowling. "Well, I'm sure we can find her something."

Carol stood up, "Like what? It's not like we have to feed her at all. She isn't even in the group. She should take what she gets and be grateful."

Rick looked up, "Carol," he warned. Olive felt her anxiety begin to build inside her. She handed her plate to Daryl, "No, she's right. I should be able to feed myself, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come across ungrateful."

Daryl sat frozen, not sure what to say or how to react. Kira looked up, smacking her lips. Olive stood up, "I'm so sorry," she apologized again, her voice slightly cracking. She exited the camp and made her way across the field. Kira quickly ran after her, staying close to her side.

Olive grabbed her bag from Daryl's tent and left his shirt, quickly folded. Daryl watched as she disappeared into the forest. Everyone had remained silent. Did Carol actually go off on Olive?

Everyone finished their breakfast hardly speaking. Daryl wanted to chase her. He wanted to tell her how stupid and childish she was acting. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know why he couldn't get out of the chair. He just couldn't. There was no doubt that he cared for her, but there was this constant battle of jumping up and getting the girl—Olive.

The group dispersed after Rick and Shane took Randall out to dump him 18 miles away. Daryl went back to his tent and changed into fresh clothes. He had his crossbow across his chest, his hand holding the strap. He paced back and forth, staring into the woods, waiting as if she would walk out at any given moment. Only an hour after she and Kira left, did he realize that she may never come back unless he went after her.

Damn girl, probably going to get herself killed. No way in hell was going to let that happen. She was his, his responsibility and his to look out after. If she had gotten hurt out there, it would be his fault. He would have been able to prevent it, because he would have been there.

Daryl scoffed, "Fuck this shit," and went after her.

* * *

Daryl followed her and Kira's tracks with no problem. He followed her usual route. He was about two miles from the town when he saw fresh tracks from her, couldn't be older than 20 minutes. They were rushed, she was running. Then there were other tracks that were beside hers—walkers.

His heart began to race and he felt himself begin to panic. He followed them back the way he came, several yards across, further down, diagonally across and then—

"What are you doing out here?"

Daryl looked up to see Olive sitting in a tree, looking down at him curiously. He huffed in frustration, "Going after your sorry ass. What the hell you doin' up there for?" he barked.

She stayed in the tree, "Walkers."

He felt his heart froze. He looked around the tree top and then down on the ground, scanning the tracks, "Where's the dog?"

"She's at home, safe. I came back out after I dropped her off," she dangled her legs back and forth from the branch.

Daryl looked back up to see her changed into new clothes, leggings that hugged her legs perfectly and a tank. "Well get the fuck down, I ain't got all day," he called at her.

Olive sighed and began to expertly scale down the tree. She jumped down with her feet crunching some dead leaves from under her bare feet. She turned around and was backed up against the tree by Daryl. He scowled down at her, in her face, "What the hell was that for?"

She blinked, "What?"

"Runnin' off like that!" he threw his hand out to the side, pointing in the distance, "Coulda gotten yerself killed!"

Olive stuttered, upset that he was angry at her, "But—but I didn't."

"Yeah, but you coulda! Stupid girl, without me, you'd be dead! Climbing up trees ain't gonna save you from those fucking walkers! What if the branch broke like last time, but I wasn't there to save the day?! Huh?!" he yelled at her.

Olive's bottom lip quivered and she blinked back tears, "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"I know, you weren't thinking," he spat. The man began to pace. He stopped in front of her again, "I was worried sick that you got yourself bit!"

Olive crossed her arms over her chest, her face crestfallen with guilt. "Now come on," he told her, walking back towards the town.

She quickly rushed behind him, "Where are you going?"

"You ain't gonna carry all your shit by yourself, are ya?" he looked back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're staying with me," he told her, "Need to keep an eye on ya."

Olive remained silent. She didn't know how she felt about that. Did the group want her there? It was obvious that Carol and Shane didn't. "Is the group okay with that?" she asked in a small voice.

"Don't matter," he told her.

The two of them got there pretty quickly. Olive's van in the driveway broken down. Daryl jumped started a truck that was in a garage. Without saying a word to her, he helped carry out her belongs and put them in the bed of the truck. They brought her weapons and ammo, her clothes, bags, tapestries, and dog food, as well as a few things that remained in her van.

Daryl drove to the farm, not saying a word. Kira sat between them and Olive looked out the window. They reached the farm with everyone gathering around. Olive stepped out of the truck, her arms wrapped around herself. She felt embarrassed about the way she had reacted to Carol. Dale welcomed her, "I'm glad it's official. Welcome to the group, dear."

Lori walked up to Daryl who began to grab her bags, "I'm glad she's here, but what makes you think Rick is going to be okay with this?"

Daryl looked at her with an emotionless mask, "He doesn't have a say in this."

* * *

Olive hauled some her stuff while Daryl had most of it, following to his camp, "I have a tent," she told him.

He dropped her two duffels by his tent, "Good for you."

He began to make his way back to make sure he had gotten everything. Olive grasped his arm desperately, "Daryl…" she said softly.

Daryl froze. Her touch sent his skin on fire. He looked back at her. "Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

_No, I'm in love with you._

"No," he told her, "I never could be."

The two of them stood still, looking into each other's eyes. She was so close to him, her hand still on his arm. He turned and faced her, barely three inches between them. Her lips looked so soft and delectable. Olive's breathing slowed. Her eyes went to his mouth, and back to his eyes. Her hands softly touched below his chest, his hands remaining at his sides. Slowly, Olive stood on her tiptoes. She felt his breath on her lips. Her heart began to quicken, the anticipation killing them both.

Then her lips were on his, softly molding with his. He stood still while she kissed him, not really knowing how. But her lips felt so good on his. His eyes shut instinctively as her tongue dart out and caressed his lower lip. He couldn't help himself as he reached for her hips, grabbing her so she was pushed flush against him.

Daryl opened his mouth and her tongue mixed with his. Her sweet taste made him crave more. Olive's arms wrapped around his next and his hands held her back, making sure no space was between them. He kissed her back. He kissed her with full force, full of passion. He let himself go, intoxicated by her. He let one of his hands free and cradled the back of her neck. She moaned into his mouth.

Her moan was exhilarating, spurring him on. It never occurred to him that they were out in the open, free to look upon by wondering eyes. Daryl slowly pulled away from her, their lips swollen. Their labored breaths mixed. He artlessly rested his forehead against hers. He opened her eyes to see her smiling softly. She opened hers as well, looking deep into his. Her face flushed a warm pink, accenting her freckles.

Daryl was surprised how naturally it had come to him. The look in her eyes calmed him. It also surprised him how much he wanted to kiss her again. Olive stood on her tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose, "We should do that more often."

* * *

**quaintrelle**  
_(n.)_ a woman who emphasizes a life of  
passion, expressed through a personal style,  
leisurely pastimes, charm, and cultivation  
of life's pleasures

* * *

_Ugh, guys! I hope I did okay with this. I hope I didn't ruin it or anything. I feel uncertain of it, but I can't seem to write it any other way... What did you guys think?_

_Please review! _


	15. Arcadian

Daryl's hands clenched as he fought himself. He would ruin the moment, he knew he would. Olive looked down and noticed this. She looked up at him, smiling softly, "You can touch me, if you want," she told him.

He tried to swallow his anxiety. He exhaled slowly and began to raise his hand. His lifted his fingers to her face. His fingertips gently brushed her temple and caressed down her cheek. He gradually cupped her face with his palm. His thumb swept across her bottom before trailing up to her cheekbone.

Olive's eyes fluttered shut, her breath beginning to slow. Warmth spread throughout her body. She felt him remove his hand, only to reach up to brush her hair away, softly stroking down the side of her face. She opened her eyes to see him watching his own movements. He looked so relaxed and at peace. His eyes moved across her face, taking in every freckle. His stunning blue eyes met hers, staring. She swore he would be able to read any of her secrets by just doing so.

She stepped closer to him, running her hands up his chest. He flinched slightly when her hands went over the scars she didn't knew he had, but immediately relaxed into her touch when they travel over his broad shoulders, up his neck and into his silk-like hair. Her fingers curled around his short, soft locks, as she reveled in their simple intimacy.

Daryl bit his lip. He wanted to taste her on his lips again. She wanted him… right? Of course she did. She had kissed him twice now; she slept in his tent, and has her fingers buried in his hair, pressing up against him. Daryl splayed his large hands on her back, pulling her to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks erupted inside of him as he poured himself into the kiss.

Olive kissed him back, eagerly. She felt weak in the knees, almost unable to comprehend what was happening to her right now. She felt she had died and gone to Valhalla. They pulled back in desperate need for air. He looked lovingly down at her, a smile teasing his lips before she giggled.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Everyone was doing their own thing. Daryl made his way over to the camp, holding the strap of his crossbow across his chest. Carol was hanging up laundry to dry in the hot sun. He stopped on the other side of the clothes line. She bent down for another shirt when she saw him standing there, looking at her.

She smiled, "What brings you over here, Daryl?"

His tongue slid over his teeth under his lips as he shifted on one foot to the other, "Gotta talk to ya."

"What's up?" she continued to clip on wet clothes.

He needed her full attention. He ducked under the clothes and stepped in front of. Slightly startled, she stumbled back. "It's about Olive," he told her.

He didn't miss the annoyance flash through her eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist, in attempt to control his anger, "You _do not_ talk to her that way—ever again."

Carol pushed her eyebrows together, looking like she didn't know what he was talking about or was confused on the matter. He clenched and unclenched his jaw before speaking again, "She hasn't done nothin' to you. She's one of us now."

"But, Daryl—" she tried to explain.

"_She's mine_ and I won't have you disrespecting her, you hear me? Don't let it happen again," he warned. He turned around before stomping back off to his tent, rending her speechless.

* * *

He said to make her-self at home. _What does that mean, exactly? _She thought to herself.

Olive had made a several piles of her belongings. She made one pile of food for the group, another of weapons she had collected, her clothes, and her personals. She left the food and weapons outside the tent. She had her hands on her sides and she looked at her bag of clothes and personal belongings. All the things she had were the things she had with her when she was traveling in her van.

She wrapped her neatly folded clothes in the tapestries and put them in one of her duffle bags. She placed that one right next to Daryl's. She had another small bag for her toiletries next to that. Then there was a pile of her belongings she didn't need but didn't want to give up either.

She had already gotten rid of her electronics (not that she had many in the first place) and her make-up. In the pile were two photo albums. One was filled with her family and childhood memories. The other contained her favorite photos of her favorite places she had been with just her and Kira. Then she had a CD case of music she listened to on the road, as well as audio books.

She had several books that were her favorites and journals. Her journals were filled with scraps of maps with routes drawn on them with notes scribbled throughout. Some pages contained a leaf or feather she had found from a certain location or small rock glued in. She valued these very much from all the memories and time she had put into them.

Olive sighed. She grabbed her books and CD case. She would put them in Dale's RV in case anyone would like to enjoy them like she had. She tucked the albums and thick journals into another bag and put it in the corner. She had some dog toys and a few leashes and old collars. She kept them just in case, knowing that she would never use them again.

Olive walked out of the tent to see Daryl walking back to the tent. Kira's tail brushed over the grass, happily. As Daryl got closer, she could see his face was hard, set with a frown. Olive slowly walked toward him as he reached the tent. She reached out to touch his arm, "Daryl, are you okay?"

He remained silent and took off his crossbow. Her fingers touched his arm. He tensed, before relaxing. He was still getting used to her wanting to touch him. Footsteps came from behind them. They turned to see Maggie. Olive heard Daryl scoff, "What you want?"

Maggie scowled at him and then looked to Olive, "I need you. It's Beth."

Olive stepped closer, furrowing her brows, "Why? What's wrong?"

The young woman sighed and pushed her hair back, "She tried to kill herself. I was hoping you might be able to help."

Olive's eyes widened, "Oh, my god. Yes of course. Is she alright?"

She nodded, "Dad's stitching up her wrists right now."

Olive turned to Daryl, "I'll be right back," she turned back and ran up to the house with Maggie, leaving Kira and Daryl to themselves.

* * *

Olive stood by the door as she listened to Maggie and Hershel explain what had happened. "So we were wondering," Maggie continued, "If there was a plant you knew of that may help her… you know feel better?" she asked.

The nomad pursed her lips and rubbed her chin as she thought, "I do know one," she told them.

They waited for her to continue, "It's called St. John's Wort. It's a yellow flower, you may have heard of it," she said.

Hershel nodded, "It's a weed, correct?"

Olive nodded, "Yeah, but it is also used to help mild depression all over the world."

"Could you get it?" Maggie asked.

She nodded again, "Yeah, but I don't know how much it would help," she said honestly, "I'm not a psychiatrist, so I don't know if she _has _depression or if she is just grieving. But it could work."

"How would she take it to get it in her system?" asked Hershel.

"I could make it into a tea. It's very common so I could find some by dinner. But you have to be careful with side effects."

"And what would those be?"

"It may cause increased sensitivity to sunlight. Other side effects can include anxiety, dry mouth, dizziness, gastrointestinal symptoms, fatigue, headache, or sexual dysfunction. It just all depends on the person."

"Are all of those risks high?" Hershel continued to question.

"Most common are sensitivity to sunlight, dry mouth, and dizziness. But again, it all depends on the person."

Hershel nodded, "We'll try it. I want to do everything I can for my girl," he placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

Olive nodded, "Of course. I'll head out now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She quickly made her way back to Daryl's tent where he was making new arrows. "I have to head out," she told him when she reached the fire pit.

Daryl looked up, "What for?"

"Beth," she began to get her bag, "I know a plant that may help her feel better and Hershel wants to give it a go."

Daryl nodded and stood up, "Alright lets go," he grabbed his crossbow.

"You don't have to," she told him, "I'll be okay if you want to stay here."

He shook his head, "Not taking the chances."

Olive smiled and reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She headed out towards the greenest field as Kira ran ahead.

* * *

Olive was able to find the yellow flower within two hours. The couple held hands, not once having to let go for a walker. The sun was beginning to set, painting warm colors across the sky. They made their way up to the farmhouse, hand in hand. Daryl's thumb traced circle patterns on the back of her hand. Her hand was tiny compared to his, yet it fitted perfectly.

Kira ran up to the RV, greeting Dale and Carl. Olive let go of his hand and made her way inside, "I'll be back." Slightly disappointed, Daryl headed over to Kira. Dale smiled up at Daryl, "How does Olive like her new home?"

A small blush began to creep into Daryl's cheeks. He looked away and nodded. Carl looked up at the huntsman, "Are you two dating?" he asked with a smile.

Daryl shifted nervously on his feet. He looked away, squinting at the sky. He wouldn't call it that. He was afraid to call it anything, to be honest. He assumed they were together, but Olive hadn't said anything it being official. Maybe they didn't need to; they would just let it be.

Carl smiled, realizing that his silence was confirming the boy's answer. Daryl kicked the grass, "Better head inside, see if she needs help," he excused himself awkwardly. He clicked at Kira, and she followed in behind him.

Inside, he could hear Olive bustling around the kitchen. He had memorized the sound of her steps. Daryl saw Olive stirring the contents inside a kettle and placing it on the hot stove. Kira's wet nose brought her attention. She looked down. Olive smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. She saw Daryl in the door way, "Oh, hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he answered.

Her bare feet patted across the kitchen, straight to him. She stood up and kissed his cheek, "Whatcha thinking about?" she noticed. She could tell when his thoughts were astray.

He glanced between her lips and her eyes, "You."

Olive bit her lip and blushed. She stood up on her toes again and gripped the collar of his leather jack to kiss him. Daryl didn't hold back this time. He reached for her and held her head firmly, locking her lips with his. His facial hair tickled her skin, sending chills through her. His tongue licked at her lip like she had done to him. She granted access and their tongues danced with each other.

Her arms found her way around his neck again and he held onto her wait tightly. His fingers accidently slipped where her shirt rose up, exposing her soft skin. Her skin was warm as he sunk his fingertips into her flesh. A loud screeching sound made the two of them jump away from each other. The kettle screamed at the ready. Olive rushed over and moved the kettle with an oven mitten from the counter.

Olive sighed, pushing her hair back. Her cheeks were flushed. She quickly poured a cup for Beth, grabbing a small container of sugar in case she wanted some. As she scurried past to get to her room, she saw Daryl leaned against the kitchen doorway, smirking at her.

She hid her smile as she got upstairs. She rapped her knuckles against the door before opening it. Beth sat up in her bed with Hershel and Maggie sitting beside her, "Hello," Olive greeted quietly, "Here you are," she handed Beth the cup and sugar.

Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from the excessive crying. "What is it?"

"It's St. John's Wort tea," she rubbed her hands nervously on her leggings, "Um. It has honey and lemon juice in it as well, to help mask the woody, bitter taste from the flower. There's sugar if you want it. I got enough flowers for you to last the week. Drink some in the morning and before you go to bed. If you want more in between, it won't hurt."

Hershel nodded his thank you to her. She gave a small smile, "Well, I'll leave you guys alone now," and she closed the door behind her. She went back down stairs to find Daryl in the same spot.

She gracefully danced towards him, with her hands clasped behind her back. When she reached him, Daryl gently grabbed her chin with his fingers and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"They're back!" Carol's voice broke the kiss. They pulled away to see her looking at them, not realizing she had interrupted something. Blushes crept into their cheeks again, but not putting space between them. Carol caught herself staring at the two of them and hurried upstairs to tell Hershel and Maggie that Rick and Shane had returned.

"Should probably go out," he told her. Olive nodded in agreement. Kira followed behind them as they stepped into the sun.

Rick and Shane got out of the car, blood dried on their faces. "Oh, my god, are you guys okay?" Olive asked, worried.

Rick nodded. "What happened?" Daryl asked. Lori rushed out of the house and gave the same alarming reaction as Olive did. She threw her arms over her husband, "What the hell happened?"

Soon everyone had gathered around. "Randall knows Maggie," Rick told them.

Maggie look bewildered, "How?"

"He went to school with you. We were about to bring him back when walkers came out," Rick told them, "Tomorrow, we're going to start fresh and figure out what we're going to do with him. Right now, we're just going relax and let things settle down."

Olive couldn't help but notice the lack of details he gave them. Maybe they just weren't necessary, but she also caught the conspicuous look Shane had given him while he explained what had happened. She tried not to look too deep into it.

Daryl waited till after dinner to tell Rick about Olive joining the group. He knew he would most likely be fine with it. If he would be upset, it would be about Daryl doing it without asking first, not Olive joining the group. The sun was nearly gone, the sky a dark purple. Olive sat in the grass, some ways away from the camp where Kira rolled around in the clovers next to her.

Rick was about to head in for the night. Daryl walked over, "Rick," he called to him.

The sheriff stopped and turned to him, "What can I do for you, Daryl?"

Daryl stopped in front of him. He wetted his lips, "It's about Olive," he told him in a low voice. He didn't want other dropping in a private conversation.

"Lori told me," Rick said.

Daryl exhaled loudly. He wanted to be the one to tell him. He didn't want Rick to think he was hiding from him. "I was going to tell you, man," Daryl said, "Waiting for the best time."

Rick nodded, "I know. I'm glad you did what you did."

Daryl looked up, giving him a questioning look. Rick continued, "Olive belongs here, with you. I was waiting for her to ask to join, but she never did. You did the right thing."

Daryl nodded his thanks. Rick nodded back, "See you in the morning." He went inside his tent to get ready for sleep.

Daryl nodded to him again before he turned away. Daryl looked back to see Olive still sitting there. She was busy with her hands, but it was too far away and dark for him to make out what she was doing. He walked over to her. Olive looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh, I was just about to find you," she said happily. She got up and got close to him, "Close your eyes," she smiled mischievously. Daryl looked at her funny before doing so. He felt something light be placed on the top of his head.

"Okay, open," Olive told him.

Daryl opened his eyes to see her biting her lip, trying to hold back a wide grin. He raised his hand and touched his head gently. On his head, Olive placed a wreath made of clovers. "Now you can have flowers in your hair like me," she beamed.

He smiled softly at her. He pulled her in his chest and kissed her forehead, "Let's go."

The three of them went back to the tent where they snuggled in the sleeping bag, calling it a night.

* * *

**arcadian **

_(adj.)_ idyllically innocent; simple and  
untroubled by fear or worry

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Wow guys, thank you soo much for the positives reviews! I would have updated last night, but I wasn't having a good day- boy troubles. I hope this chapter was just as good. Was it too mushy for Daryl?_

_ Please review!_


	16. Bereavement

Panting filled the air. Daryl's muscles began to ache, but he wasn't stopping anytime soon. He felt his anger continue to boil inside him as he paced in the shed. Randall's face was bloody and swollen. Daryl swung at him again, his fist colliding with his jaw. Randall grunted as he fell over on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back. He cried out softly in pain as he looked up at Daryl through swollen eyelids. Daryl's fist hooked him in the face again and again.

Randall spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth. He gasped for air, "I told you—"

Daryl dove down and grabbed his shirt, "You told me _shit_!" as he slammed him against the wall.

The sunlight shown through the shuttered and caught the stirred up dust aflame.

"I barely knew those guys," he managed to get out, "I met 'em on the road."

Daryl stood, glaring in front of him, "How many in your group?"

Randall remained silent, either thinking or debating if he should tell him or not. Daryl didn't care. All he cared about were answers. Daryl reached to his side and pulled out his buck knife slowly. Randall looked over as the knife slid out of the leather sheath. "Uh… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man," Randall whined.

Daryl slammed the knife right beside his leg and into the old floor board. Randall yelped. "_How many?!_" Daryl demanded.

The boy stuttered, "Uh, 30! 30.—30 guys," he told him.

The hick's eye bored into his, "Where?"

"Uh…"

Daryl ripped off his bandage on his leg, pulling some of his leg hair with it. He screamed, "I don't know." He cried out in pain, "I swear. We were never anyplace more than a night."

Randall looked down at his leg as Daryl held it right above his healing wound. Daryl's knife was placed gently over the bloody sore, "Scouting? Planning on staying local?"

The boy shook his head, trying to get his nerves under control, "I—I don't know. They—they left me behind," he looked up, pathetically.

Rage burned in Daryl's blue eyes. Sweat and grime marked his face. He glowered at the boy, intimidating him just by his look, "Did you ever pick off a scab?" His knife slightly caressed the wound.

Randall panicked, "Come on, man! I'm—I'm trying to cooperate."

"Start real slow at first," Daryl told him, looking down at the knife.

He grunted, "No."

"Sooner or later, you've just gotta _rip it off_," he growled.

Randall whined, "Okay! Okay…" he began to stammer, "They have weapons—heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything!"

The knife remained in place, "Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me _you're innocent_?" Daryl roared.

"Yes!" he breathed heavily, "These—these people took me in. Not just guys—a whole group of 'em." Daryl reluctantly pulled away and stood up, "Men and women," Randall continued, "Uh, kids too—just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?"

Daryl began to slowly pace in front of him. Randall took a breath, "But… We go out, scavenge—just the men. One night we—we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters—teenagers, you know? Real young… real cute…" he looked up at Daryl with shameful eyes.

Daryl froze and slowly turned around. He looked down at him. The boy exhaled quietly, "Their daddy had to watch while these guys—they—and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just—they just made him watch… as his daughters—they just- just—just left him there."

Randall saw the look on his face. His blood went cold, "No, but- but—but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't to—"

Daryl kicked him hard in the leg making him yelp. If looks could kill, Randall would have been dead a thousand times over. He stammered, "Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that," he cried, "I ain't like that. Please. Please, you gotta believe me."

All Daryl could think about was his men coming and doing the same thing to Olive. He kicked him hard again and swung his fist.

* * *

Olive couldn't stop thinking about that morning. She had woken up, curled up to his chest and wrapped in his arms. When she woke, Daryl stirred not long after. She greeted him with a kiss. He seemed hesitant, unsure of what to do. But he soon lost himself when she began to suck on his lip. He pulled her up with him so she was straddling his lap. Their tongues evaded each other's mouths, Daryl electing moans from her lips.

Their moment had been interrupted by Kira, who was just too excited to see Daryl and Olive awake and decided to join in on the kissing. She had giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as she ran her hands down his chest that was covered with a wife beater. His hands had collected hers in his and picked her up, bridal style and sat her outside by the fire pit. It was almost like he didn't want her to touch him.

It was now early afternoon and the group had gathered together at the camp to discuss about Randall. Rick had sent Daryl in to go talk to him, to see what he could get out of him about the group he was with. Everyone was in a circle around the fire that was boiling water in a royal blue kettle.

Lori knelt in front of the fire as she poured her and Carl a cup, "So what you gonna do?" she asked Rick, "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan." She handed a cup to Carl.

Andrea walked over, passing Glenn and Carol, "Is there a plan?"

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

Shane had his thumbs hooked by his belt buckle, standing next to Rick. "We'll know soon enough," Rick answered, nodding behind them.

Olive heard footsteps approaching. She turned her head to see Daryl walking towards him, his crossbow across his chest. His knuckles were bloodied. Kira wagged her tail beside Carl as he got closer. Olive dropped her arms to her sides, her eyes widening.

Before she could ask, he spoke up, "Boy there's got a gang, 30 men," he stopped, "They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna—they're gonna wish they were." He gave a small glance to Olive, who seemed more concerned about him.

"What did you do?" Olive heard Carol ask.

Daryl glanced at his hand that rested on the strap of his bow. He dropped his hands to his side, "Had a little chat."

Olive caught the disgusted eye roll she returned, not sure if he had caught it. "No one goes near this guy," Rick told them.

Lori went up to him, "Rick, what are you gonna do?"

He sighed, "We have no choice. He's a threat," he casted looks to everyone, "We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled. I'll do it today," Rick told them before walking away. Dale followed behind him, quickly.

Daryl walked briskly to his tent, without another word to anyone. Olive went after him with haste. "Daryl," she called out to him. He ignored her. Olive ran ahead and stopped in front of him. He stopped abruptly, nearly running into her. He huffed and looked at her, "What, girl?"

Olive cocked her head to the side. She reached for his hand. Ever so gently, she held his hand in hers and examined his fresh wounds. She looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he grunted and brushed past her.

She frowned and followed him. He sat down in his usual spot. In the corner of his eye, he saw her disappear into the tent. He heard her rustling around the bags. Daryl pulled out his knife and sharpening stone. He needed to keep his mind busy. The sound of the blade ringing filled his ears. He didn't want to talk to Olive when he was pissed off.

He didn't want her to see him worry after her. He didn't want to be seen as weak. He needed to be strong for her. Olive emerged from the tent and fell to her knees in front of him. He didn't look up at her. He stopped sharpening his knife so he wouldn't cut her. Her nimble hands touched his fingers, taking the knife and stone out of his grasp. He let her and watched as she carefully placed the items next to him.

He watched as she took a wet cloth and began to dab the cuts on his hands. It burned slightly, but not enough to make him wince. She pulled out a small jar and unscrewed the lid. Inside was a light purple paste. She took two fingers and scooped some up. She gently applied it to the knuckles on his hands and fingers.

"What is that?" he asked her, wincing slightly.

"It's an herbal paste. It has the sap from the aloe plant, cattail root, garlic, and lavender. It will help prevent infection and irritation. I use it all the time when I go hiking."

Olive finished smoothing the paste on his wounds. He felt the herbal remedy beginning to take effect almost immediately. The burning and aching sensation was already beginning to die down. She cleaned off her fingers in the grass. Kira sniffed Daryl's hands, before being shooed away from them.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Olive gently guided his chin so he was looking at her. She kissed his lips softly. She pulled back and caressed the side of his face, "What happened in there?"

Daryl sighed, dropping his eyes and shook his head, "Don't matter. You're safe. That's what matters."

She pressed her lips together before slightly nodding. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't going to force him, in result of him pushing further away. Daryl stood up and left her on the ground.

It wasn't more than two hours when Dale began to make his way towards them. Olive sat in the grass, playing with twigs and the leaves of plants. She didn't want to leave Daryl alone. She didn't want him thinking that she didn't want to be around him from what he did to that boy earlier.

She knew what had happened. It obviously got to him somehow. Truth was that she always wanted to be by him. She just wished he wouldn't shut her out. Daryl continued to organize his arrows by the brick wall-fireplace. Kira's tail brushed over the grass as Dale got closer.

Daryl looked over and scoffed, "The whole point of me coming up here is to get away from you people."

Olive hugged her legs to her chest. Dale nodded to her. She gave him a pressed smile. "Gonna take more than that," he told him.

"Carol send you?" Daryl asked, as he examined an arrow.

Something twisted inside Olive. The thought of Carol sending someone to check in on him when she was there made her feel strange. Dale stopped and rested one of his feet on the tree stump Olive usually sat on, "Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh man, I don't need my head shrunk," Daryl quipped. Olive furrowed her brows as she listened to their conversation. "This group's broken," he continued.

Olive lifted her head, _what did he mean by that?_

Daryl secured an arrow to a bundle of others, "I'm better fending for myself."

The girl sat up straighter. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Truly, he didn't actually think that, right? Dale gave Olive a look. Olive's confused expression gave him the answer to his unasked question. He looked back to Daryl, "You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't," he grabbed his blue button up shirt that had his vest through the sleeves and swung it over his back, slipping his arms through.

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?"

"Nope," he glared at him.

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?" he tried to convince him.

Daryl adjusted his vest so it lay smooth over the blue button up, "Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch."

"Your opinion makes a difference."

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing," he grabbed his crossbow.

Olive stood up, "Daryl, how could you say that?" He casted her sideways glance, as if he had forgotten she was there. He continued to walk towards the forest.

"Carol is, and I am," he called after him, "Right now."

Daryl turned around.

"And you obviously—you have Rick's ear."

He walked back, "Rick just looks to Shane. Let him," he began to turn around.

"You cared about what happened to Sofia," again, he got Daryl's attention, making him stop and turn back around, "Cared what it meant to the group."

Olive watched the two men, her arms crossed over her chest. She watched as Daryl looked through the sun that peeked through the tree leaves overhead, casting beautiful light across his face.

"Torturing people? That isn't you. _You're a decent man_," Dale told him, "So is Rick. Shane—" he pointed, "He's different."

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?"

Olive stepped closer. She had heard what had happened with him, Beth and Maggie had told her.

"He tell you that?" Dale walked up to him.

"He told some story—how Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun," he wetted his lips, "Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said—" he turned around to walk away, "Group's broken."

Dale turned to Olive, who watched him, hurtfully walk away. "And what about you, Olive?" he asked her, "Are you going to stand with me?"

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. Olive was just about to speak when Daryl came back up, "Don't you _dare_ drag her into this," he threatened Dale. He got in the man's face, glowering at him. Kira jumped up at full attention.

Olive rushed to him, grabbing his arm, "Daryl, stop."

"She already is, Daryl," Dale told him, "She's part of the group. She needs to have a say."

Daryl jutted out his jaw and pointed at him, "I ain't gonna let you get her sucked up in this shit."

Olive stepped in front of him, "Please, Daryl. Don't," she begged. She didn't want him to get into it with Dale because of her. Daryl glared at her and ripped his arm from her grasp and stormed off. Kira ran after him. Olive's shoulders slumped as she watched him disappear into the thicket.

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, ruffling her dreads. She turned back around, "I'm sorry about that."

Dale shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for."

She stood there, knowing he wanted her answer on where she stood. She shook her head and rubbed her face, "I don't want a say in this."

Dale furrowed his thick eyebrows, "What do you mean? This is a man's life on the line."

Olive shook her head, "I know, but I can't. Before all this," she motioned around, referring to the walkers, "I would have been with you in a heartbeat, but now… Things are different," she slump her shoulders.

Dale took a breath and stepped towards her, "Olive, you are a vegan. You told me that you can't take an innocent being's life just so it could satisfy your taste buds when you could cause the least amount of harm by living a vegan lifestyle. You _still _continue to live by this, even after the world has come to an end. If this was a cow or a pig, you would have been with me. Why not now? _This is still a life_."

Olive frowned, "This is different. He—he shot at us. I don't want to have a say in this, it isn't fair either way. If he lives and brings his group here, it would be on us. You kill him; you may never know what could have happened, you could have killed someone who would have never had done that. I don't want to be a part of this. I don't want any of this on my conscious. For me, either way, I won't be able to go to bed thinking, _'I did the right thing'_."

"But you yourself were almost in this _same_ position," he told her, "We trusted you, we let you in and now you are the best thing to have happened to Daryl, to any of us. What if that could be the same for Randall?"

Olive placed her hand on his shoulder, "You have wonderful arguments, Dale. I admire them and they really hit home. But I can't. I'm sorry," she said tearfully, "I don't want any part of this… Daryl is right. Please don't drag me into this mess."

Dale pressed his lips together and sighed, letting his head hang. He nodded, "I'm sorry you feel that way," he told her before walking back to the farm house.

* * *

Olive walked through the forest, in hopes of finding Daryl. She had followed his and Kira's footsteps to another part of the forest she hadn't been before. Soon his footsteps became faint and now she wondered without a trail or hardly any sense of direction. She had her knife strapped to her side and gun tucked in the back of her shorts. Daryl would have had her head if he found out she was wondering around unarmed.

She had shoes on today and she was glad she did. The forest had begun to fan out and open to a yellow field of dying grass. The blades were tall and unkempt. Thorns and bristles scratched her ankles and calves as she walked through the field. A snap of a twig had her spin around. Daryl emerged from the trees with Kira beside him.

Olive sighed in relief. She walked over to him, the grass shortening, "There you are," she exhaled.

She went up to him. He still wore a frown, "What are you doing out here? You're scaring away all the game," he said darkly.

Olive frowned, "Daryl, stop this. I don't know what has gotten into you. You're making me worried."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"All those things you said back there…" she motioned, "You didn't mean them, did you?"

Daryl looked at the ground, kicking the grass and shrugged "Which part?" he looked back up at her.

His eyes took her breath away. "The part where you said you were better fending for yourself… and how people didn't look to you for anything."

Daryl remained silent. Olive flung herself on him, pulling him into a tight hug. It had caught him off guard. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. Daryl let go of his crossbow so it lay gently in the grass and softly hugged her back.

"You can't possibly believe that," she whispered. She pulled back and looked at him with sad eyes, "Daryl, the group is dependent on you. You provide food, security… You have risked your life for others selflessly. I thought I could be alone in all of this… You proved me wrong."

Daryl hung his head, looking under his brows, "You're the only thing that matters," he said softly.

Olive pulled her eyebrows together. A small smile teased her lips, "You're the only thing that matters, too," she nudged her forehead against his.

He rested his forehead on hers, taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with her. "They raped two girls," he said. His fingers nervously tweaked the hem of her shirt, "I can't stop—I can't stop thinking about them… coming here and…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Olive shushed him gently, brushing her nose against his, stroking the back of his neck. He looked up at her and he gripped her waist firmly, "I'll kill anyone that touches you."

"Daryl…" she said softly.

He shook his head, "Don't. I don't want you over by that shed unless I, Rick or T-Dog are with you, you understand?" he told her.

Olive nodded. "I don't want you talking to Shane, neither," he told her. She nodded again.

He kissed her forehead, "I ain't gonna lose anyone else—not you."

* * *

Olive giggled in his ear as he ran through the forest and into the field. Kira ran in front of them, boofing happily. Daryl smiled as he carried Olive on his back. The sun was setting and they had to get back to the farmhouse. Daryl slowed down and let Olive slide down off his back. She took off his crossbow and handed it to him, which he put on the ground.

He grinned at her, pulling her to his chest. She giggled as he kissed her passionately, humming into her mouth. She sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck. He felt her slump into him, her knees going weak. He held her to him, no space between them. Olive pulled back and looked over his face, "You are so sexy," she muttered.

Daryl blushed before she brought his lips back to hers. She suddenly pulled away from his and tapped his arm, "Tag, you're it!" she darted away and ran across the field.

Daryl smiled and grabbed his bow and headed after her. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around. She squealed as he gripped her sides. He lifted her up and threw her over his free shoulder, making her yelp. He was careful to make sure his crossbow didn't poke her face. "That's cheating!"

"I don't play by the rules," he said in a rough voice. When they got closer, he set her down on her feet. Kira trotted beside them, her tongue hanging out. Olive and Daryl went inside. Daryl took his spot, leaning on a small hutch, where Olive stood beside him. When Lori sent Carl upstairs, Olive had him take Kira with him.

Everyone filled in and took a spot around the room, either sitting or standing. Olive and Daryl were suddenly reminded about the problem at hand and their faces fell serious. Tension filled the room. Daryl wanted Olive close to him. He tugged her shorts towards him, making her stand with her side pressed against his.

Glenn looked up from his hands where he said at the piano, "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

Lori spoke, "How about majority rules?"

"Well, let's—let's just see where everybody stands," Rick stepped up, "then we can talk through the options."

"Well, where I sit," started off Shane, "There's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him," Dale said, "Right? I mean why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing," he muttered.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick said.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group—maybe just me and Glenn."

Glenn remained silent and looked up at him. When Dale looked at him, Glenn spoke, "Look, I—I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this—"

"They've got you scared."

"He's not one of us," Glenn told him, "And we've—we've lost too many people already."

Dale pointed to Olive, "She wasn't one of us. Now she's part of the group," he used her as an example. Olive tensed, shifting from one foot to another.

Daryl traced the skin above her shorts, under her shirt in order to help her relax. He had been in the position where he was singled out and not wanting the attention. The group remained silent. Dale pointed to Maggie, "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie was silent for a moment. She looked to Rick, "Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?"

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms, "Just another mouth to feed."

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel spoke up.

"We could ration better," Lori added.

"Well, he could be an asset," Dale continued, "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested.

Rick spoke, "We're not letting him walk around."

"We could put an escort on him," said Maggie.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked.

"I will," Dale offered.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick put up his hand.

"He's right," Lori said, "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

Andrea looked to Dale, "We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," she looked around the room.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's _nice._ We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men."

Olive felt Daryl stiffen next to him.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he _may never even attempt_?" he asked, outraged, "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization—when we know for a fact that there is because of Olive."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Oh my god." He rubbed his head.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked, "Leave him like you planned?"

Lori quickly jumped in, "You barely came back this time," she shook her head as she touched her neck, "There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost."

"Or get ambushed," Daryl added.

Glenn nodded, "They're right. We should not put our own people at risk."

Patricia spoke for the first time, "If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer?"

Olive was thinking about this as well. The last thing she wanted for him was a long, painful death after being tortured by Daryl.

Shane shrugged, "We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Olive winced.

Rick nodded, "I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane."

T-Dog joined in, "What about the body? Do we bury him?"

"Hold on, hold on," Dale waved his hands around, "You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles," Daryl motioned in a circular motion with his finger, "You just wanna go around in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life!" Dale cried out, "And it is worth more than a five-minute conversation!"

Daryl leaned against the furniture again, looking at his feet.

"Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? _You saved him_ and now look at us," he told Rick, "He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?"

Olive knew he was right. Staying silent was going against everything she believed in, everything she has fought against every day of her life before all of this. But she also knew that the risks were too high. Shane spoke up, "We all know what needs to be done."

"No, Dale is right," Rick said, "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility_—"_

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea interrupted.

"Let Rick finish," Lori told him.

Rick nodded to Andrea for her to continue, "We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could…"

"So let's work on it!" exclaimed Dale.

"We are," Rick told him.

"Stop it," a voice broke through, "Just stop it," Carol said, "I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide—either of you, both of you—but leave me out."

For once in a long time, Olive agreed with her. Dale looked between her and Olive, "Not speaking out… or killing him yourself—there's no difference."

Rick intervened, "All right, that's enough… Anybody that wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

The Greene's sat down on the couch. Silence fell over the room. Dale looked to Rick, "You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were—the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's… _harsh. _It's—it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in and I don't believe any of you do. I can't… Please," he begged, "Let's just do what's right."

He looked around the room, "Is there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right," Andrea said, shocking everyone in the room, "We should try to find another way."

Rick looked around, "Anybody else?"

When no one else answered, Rick turned to Dale and cocked his head. Tears pricked his eyes, "Are y'all gonna watch too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being," he shook his head, "Whoa… I won't be a party to it."

He made his way out of the room. As he past Daryl, he stepped back, placing a hand on his shoulder. Olive stepped aside. "This group_ is_ broken," he told him and walked out.

* * *

**bereavement **

_(n.) _death; loss

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_A very long chapter! And was probably boring, huh? I hoped you enjoyed Daryl acting a bit silly with Olive. I like to think that her free spirit is effecting him and letting him let loose a little bit, at least around her. I have forgotten the past few outfits and are now linked in my profile, if you are interested. This chapter's should be made soon!_

_Please review!_


	17. Saudade

Daryl walked beside Olive back to the outskirts of the forest where the tent was. They just finished dinner which was eaten in silence. Kira stayed in the house with Carl. The sun set the sky on fire, painting beautiful warm hues above them. Daryl was to help with the execution tonight. Olive wasn't too happy about it, but she was glad that he wouldn't be the one to kill Randall.

Olive followed Daryl inside the tent. He placed his crossbow on the floor and began to take off the blue jean button up and vest. Daryl just wanted to relax with his woman before he had to go out with the guys. Olive came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened as her hands traveled up his chest, where his worst scars are.

He gently pulled her hands away and turned facing her. She frowned, "Why won't you let me touch you?" she asked softly.

He sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," she stepped up to him and kissed his lips, "I want to touch you."

She put her lips back on his. He kissed her back. Their lips moved in sync together, moving slowly with each other. Olive's hands traveled down his neck and to the buttons of his shirt. She plucked the first one open and then the second.

Daryl fought the urge to move her hands away. He wanted her now, more than ever. He wanted to lay her down in the tent and make love to her, something he has never done before. He didn't want to be afraid of her seeing him and being disgusted with his scarred skin. Every time he thought about her seeing him shirtless, it made him realize that someone as beautiful as she deserved to be with someone better than him.

He was just some redneck hick, trailer trash. She was a magical fairy, kissing the ground with her feet and breathing life to everything green around her. He was ripped from his thoughts when Olive began to push off his sleeveless shirt. It fell to the ground before he could stop her. Left in only his wife beater and pants, she did not stop kissing him.

His hands traced her curves, gripping her flesh and caressing her soft skin. Olive was jittering on the inside. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Daryl looked like he was the man of the town who could have anyone he wanted. His rugged good looks made her belly fill with butterflies and the way he would stare into her eyes sent a warm feeling deep in her core. She wanted him to touch her, to hold her… to fuck her.

The way his hands felt on her skin was overwhelming as they slipped under her shirt. Daryl's pants were becoming tighter, despite his nerves. Olive's hands grabbed the hem of his wife beater and began to reveal his torso. Daryl gripped her wrists and pulled them away from the shirt. Olive's eyes flew open, "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes tightly as he controlled his breathing. "Leave it on," he told her, his voice thick with lust.

Olive swallowed nervously, "But I want to see you."

He shook his head, "You won't like it," he told her, his eyes still not meeting hers, "You won't want me to touch you again."

Olive pulled her wrists from him, placing them on either side of his face. "Daryl, that's a silly thing to say."

He remained quiet. Olive kissed the corner of his mouth, "Have you ever known me to make fun of anyone, especially something that they are self-conscious about?"

Daryl looked up at her. Her hands went back down, "Please, let me see you."

Daryl growled and back away from her. He pulled off his wife beater, his torso exposed to her. His eyes were tightly shut. When he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes to see her looking at him the way she always does, nothing was different—full of love and want.

She walked up to him and slowly touched one of his worst scars on his left peck. Her fingers traced the tough skin. Her touch was as light as a feather. She looked over him, touching each disfigurement with gentle care. She walked behind him, seeing his tattoos for the first time. His back was marked with grotesque marks.

He tensed when he felt her lips touch his back. He slowly relaxed as she kissed every healed wound. His eyes closed and her arms wrapped around him, her fingers tracing along his happy trail. Her breath warmed his skin, sending chills up his spine. He pulled her in front of him. Olive kissed his chest, along his collarbone, up his neck until she reached his lips.

"You're beautiful," she whispered against them.

Daryl wasn't afraid anymore. Everything his father and brother had burned into his mind was lifted from him with every kiss she placed. Daryl pressed his lips back onto hers. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, claiming dominance. She was his and he was every little bit as hers.

He undid her shorts and as she shimmied out of them, he pulled her top over her head. She stood before him in her panties and bra. She began to remove his pants. He kicked them off and picked her up. He laid her on her back, fully exposed to him as he hovered over her. Everything was instinct now. He had never done anything this intimate before, but it seemed to come fluidly to him.

Olive's body flushed and her freckles seemed to darken with lust. Her panties were completely soaked through. Daryl kissed down her neck, sucking softly. When he was sure there were love-bites, he nipped his way down her collarbone. His lips grazed her cleavage and with a swift movement, his hand went behind her and snapped off her bra.

He tossed the garment across the tent. He looked at her, her breasts round and full. He touched them softly before taking one in his hand. Olive moaned into his touch. Her breast fitted in his hand as he kneaded them. He took the other into his mouth, sucking and nipping at her tender flesh. Olive's leg rose up around his as she moaned. Olive watched as Daryl made his way down her stomach and to her panties. She bit her lip, aching for him.

Daryl hooked his fingers under the elastic and slowly slid them over her hips and down her legs. Lying before him was the most elegant, sensuously beautiful woman he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. He took in the sight before him, something that could never be compared to. The pink hue in her cheeks was enough to bring his cock to attention. Now his hard member was throbbing to pulse inside of her.

Several other tattoos were revealed, elegant and perfect. A few freckled were scattered over her belly and legs from lying out in the sun. The soft rise and fall of her belly and chest sent his heart tumbling over. Her fair skin bore faded stretch marks on her thighs from her rapid weight loss due to the Outbreak. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He could see her heat glistening with arousal, waiting for him. _She wanted him_.

Daryl hovered over her again, kissing her softly. Her kisses were nothing he had ever experienced before. The erotic intimacy was effortless. They became lost in each other's embrace. Olive ran her fingers through his chest hair before tugging at his boxers. He stopped her. He moved down, his mouth hovering over her snatch. Her arousal filled his nose, making it harder for him to control himself. Olive watched nervously as he pushed her legs apart.

Open to him, he placed a gentle kiss to her sex. Olive whimpered as his lips traced up and down her slit. His tongue darted out and licked her. She gasped as he tasted her. She tasted sweet, better than any candy. He loved the slightly bitter aroma left in his mouth. Daryl gripped her thighs as he fondled her with his tongue.

Soft cries and whimpers fell from Olive's mouth from the sheer pleasure Daryl gave her. Her hands traveled down and tangled in his hair. When his canine grazed her sensitive clit, her hips jerked up involuntary. Daryl brought her to the edge over and over, not really realizing what he was doing until he began to pay attention to the noise she was making. He was so caught up in her taste, he forgot that he could make a woman cum by just his tongue if he did it right.

Daryl reluctantly pulled back, licking his lips. The tent in his boxers was very evident and couldn't be ignored any longer. Daryl pulled down his boxers, his cock standing erect, craving the woman before him. He carefully lay down over her, mindful not to crush her. They stared into each other's eyes. Daryl kissed her, tasting herself on his tongue. She hummed into his mouth.

He grabbed her legs and hooked them around his hips, "Make love to me, Daryl," she told him.

Daryl positioned himself at her entrance. He felt her warm radiating on his member. Olive gasped as he pushed fully into her, Daryl groaning in her ear. She moaned in content as she felt her walls adjusting to his impressive size. Slowly, Daryl began to pull out and push back in. She was so tight and wet—he had never felt anything this blissful.

Olive whimpered as Daryl began to pick up pace, his hips slapping against hers. Pleasure rocked through them as he fucked her. Daryl gripped the sleeping bag tightly as her walls tightened and released his cock with every stroke he made.

"Olive," he moaned in her ear.

She gripped his shoulders as a familiar warmth began to build in her belly. He tilted her hips slightly upwards, reaching deeper, stroking placing that have never been touched. Daryl gripped her hips as he pumped faster and harder. Olive cried out in ecstasy, her nails digging into his back and shoulder blades. She buried her face in his neck and she said his name like a prayer, over and over.

Daryl's arm slipped under her back and gripped her shoulder as his other hand remained on her hip. Her clit continuously got caught in the friction, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Daryl groaned as he felt his balls tighten. "Olive…" he warned.

"I'm so close, Daryl," she gasped, "Oh, please… Fuck," she whimpered.

Nearly only seconds apart, their orgasms came crashing down over them. Daryl groaned as he shot his seed deep inside her as her walls milked him. Olive tensed around him, gripping his broad shoulders as she cried, riding out her climax.

Daryl's hips slowed to a complete stop, remaining inside of her. Their heavy breaths filled the tent. Their skin glistened with sweat. The tent was hot and smelled like sex. They held onto each other, as if they were afraid to let go. Her legs remained hooked around his narrow waist. Slowly, they caught their breaths. Once Daryl went completely flaccid, he pulled out and lay beside her.

Olive sighed in content. Daryl pushed his hair out of his face that was beginning to soak with sweat. Daryl looked over at her. She laid there in the afterglow. She looked like a woodland sprite that had just had mind-blowing sex. She looked over to see him staring. She smiled happily at him. Daryl smirked and pulled her into his chest, neither of them caring that it was too hot for skin to skin contact.

* * *

Daryl reluctantly put his clothes back on. Olive was passed out under the blankets, her bare back exposed to him. He smiled to himself as he finished buttoning his shirt. Despite all the shit that was going down, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He slipped his blue jean jacket and vest on and grabbed his crossbow before zipping the tent shut.

Daryl held onto the kid's shirt, pushing him behind Rick and Shane towards the barn. The moon and Rick's lantern lit the way. "Hold on, hold on," Randall begged as they reached the barn. Rick opened the door, the wood creaking loudly.

"Wait, wait," Randall called out.

"Put him there," Rick pointed to Daryl. Daryl whipped him around, "Wait, ah!"

He let him go, standing in the center of the barn. Shane took hold of him. "It's all gonna be over soon," Shane told him as he fastened a blind over his eyes.

"What? What's gonna be over soon?" Randall asked.

"Relax," he told him.

Randall began to panic, "Hey. Hey. No, no, no, no," he begged.

Shane shushed him to calm down. Rick pulled out his revolver from the holster. He checked the bullets before holding the barrel to his head. Daryl watched a few feet from him as the kid began to cry. "Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked him.

"Oh no, please."

Daryl went up to him and shoved him to his knees. "Ple—ah, ah, ah," he whimpered.

Daryl gripped his hair tightly, holding his head up and let go, stepping back. Randall sobbed as he waited for his death. Shane nodded to Rick. Daryl watched, wishing Rick would hurry up. He wanted to get back before Olive woke up.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked him.

Randal continued to sob, "No. Please. Please don't. Don't."

Rick placed the barrel of the gun a few inches from his head and cocked it. As the suspense built, a different voice cut through the air, "Do it, dad."

They looked over to see Carl in his sheriff hat, standing by the barn down. "Do it," he said again. Daryl stood there with his arms still crossed as Shane strutted over to him, "Are you kidding me? What did I say to you? _What did I say to you?_" he gripped his arm and began to haul him out of the barn.

Daryl watched as Rick's hand shook. He clicked back the gun and lowered it. "Take him away," Rick told Daryl, "Take him away."

He did what he was told a roughly picked him up, "Get up." He and Shane took him back to the shed.

* * *

Olive woke up to an empty tent. She sighed and felt where Daryl was lying next to her. He hadn't been gone long. She stretched her limps and began to get dressed. Her crotch was slightly sore, but Olive had to admit that she liked it. Daryl was the reason why and she loved that.

She threw on a top and shorts, not caring if they matched or not. She unzipped the tent and stepped out and closed it again. A fire glowed in the dark by camp. Olive made her way towards the others.

Lori, Carol, T-Dog, Maggie, and Glenn were all there by the fire. They looked up to see her coming. "Did they do it yet?" she asked them.

They shook their head no. Olive took a seat in a lawn chair by the fire. She could feel Carol's eyes burning into her, but she ignored her. She didn't know how much longer they sat there when they heard footsteps coming from the direction of the barn. Maggie and Glenn stood up when Rick and Carl came into view. Lori walked towards them. "We're keeping him in custody… for now," he told them.

Andrea stood up and smiled, "I'm gonna find Dale."

Olive didn't know how she felt about it. She wasn't relieved or upset. Olive stood up, hoping Daryl would be coming back soon. "Carl, go inside," his mother told him, "_Now_, please."

He stormed inside the tent. Olive could hear them, "He followed us. He wanted to watch," he paused, "I couldn't."

Lori whispered something. Olive looked around, "Hey, Maggie, Kira's inside, right?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, she's in with Beth."

Olive nodded as she felt herself relax. She took a seat back by the fire and waited. They sat around the fire. Olive asked Rick when he thought Daryl might be back. He said he was with Randall and he didn't know what he was doing to be taking so long. Suddenly a man yelled in the distance. Olive jumped up, as did everyone else.

"Get Carl," Rick told his wife.

"Baby," she called for him.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran towards her.

"T-Dog, get a shotgun now!" Rick yelled to him.

"I want you to go in the house, lock the door and stay inside," Lori told Carl.

Olive yelled after him, "Don't let Kira outside!"

The boy nodded and ran towards the house.

Daryl's heart froze when he heard screaming come from a field. It belonged to a man, but Olive could still be in trouble and so could anyone else. He grabbed the lantern with his knife in hand and ran out of the shed.

He ran as fast as he could. In the middle of a pasture, he saw a walker on top of Dale, who was struggling to keep it off of him. Daryl tackled the walker, falling to the ground. He stabbed the walker in the brain with his buck knife.

He bent over him to see his stomach ripped open. He stood up, "Help! Over here!" he jumped and waved his arms to draw the other's attention.

"Help! Run!" he called again. He bent down to him, "Hang in there, buddy."

"Who is it?" someone yelled. Olive was right behind Rick. She saw Dale laying torn open, moaning in pain. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "Oh god…"

Rick comforted him, "Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel!"

Andrea fell to her knees as they both reassured him help was coming.

"What happened?" Hershel ran up to them.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked him, his voice thick.

"He won't make the trip."

Daryl rushed over to Olive, "You okay?" he asked her, cupping her face with his hands.

She nodded through tears. She clutched onto his vest as a sob escaped her, "Dale…"

"You have to do the operation here. Glenn, get back to the house," he said quickly.

Hershel grabbed his shoulder, "Rick," he shook his head.

Rick screamed no as other sobbed. "He's suffering," Andrea said, "Do something!"

Rick pulled out his gun, his heart breaking that he had to end it. He held the gun over his head. When he failed to pulled the trigger, Daryl stepped away from Olive and took the gun from Rick. Olive watched as he got down on one knee and held the barrel to his head. He cocked the gun and stared into his eyes, "Sorry, brother."

The shot rang through their ears.

* * *

**saudade**

_(n.)_ a nostalgic longing for something or  
someone that was loved and then lost,  
with the knowledge that it or they might  
never return; "love that remains"

* * *

_What did you guys think of Daryl and Olive? Please review!_


	18. Orphic

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Wow, guys! Thank you soo much for the reviews and follows/favorites! It truly makes my day and just encourages me more and more to write every day. Enjoy~_

* * *

"Dale could—could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt."

Everyone stood around the graves, attending to the newly dug one. Kira sat next to Olive. She had no more tears to cry, she let them out last night. Daryl stood a few feet away from everyone, even her. She wished he wouldn't.

Rick continued, "That kind of honesty is rare… and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us—the truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity.

"He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to un-break it. Set aside out differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety… our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on… we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

* * *

"Daryl, I want to go," she told him.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? It's too dangerous," he said in a low tone.

"You can't tell me what to do," she said, her temper rising, "I know how to kill walkers. I'm a good shot and I know how to defend myself."

Daryl sucked his teeth as he looked away from her. He jutted out his jaw and looked her dead in the eyes. "Let me prove myself," she said softly.

He huffed and adjusted his crossbow strap, "Fine. But you get bit, I'll kill you," he pointed.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Olive, Daryl, T-Dog and Kira hopped in the bed of the old blue truck while Shane drove and Andrea rode shotgun. Kira lay between T-Dog and Daryl while Olive sat between Daryl's legs, resting against his chest. Daryl ignored the surprised looks T-Dog was giving them. He just rested his arm against the side of the truck and rested his head against hers.

They went along the dirt roads, traveling through the acres of land, while the morning sun made its way up into the sky. They scanned the pastures for signs of walkers. The only sound was nature singing and the roar of the truck. They parked along the fence and Kira sniffed the ground for walkers. Shane tugged at the wired fence, making sure it was secure. T-Dog hauled the toolbox to repair anything loose or broken, while Andrea carried the wound up wire.

Daryl scanned the fields like a hawk, never letting his guard down. After repairing what we needed, they headed into the forest where the creek was located, famous for getting walkers stuck. Daryl led the way, tracking the steps. Kira was close to him, almost reading his mind as she sniffed the scent.

Olive knew she was supposed to be watching their surroundings, but she couldn't seem to stop watching him. Daryl slowed down as he saw the trail lead up the bank. He whistled and pointed where the tracks led. They followed him, eagerly. Daryl knew where the walkers were going. They went back in the truck and drove a little ways up the field. Over the hill, they saw five walkers shuffling towards a carcass of a cow where a few others ate.

Olive jumped off the bed as well as Kira. Daryl jumped the side of the truck and lifted his bow, aiming it at the walker's head. Olive held her crowbar while Andrea had a pitchfork and T-Dog had a hammer. Shane had a shovel. Daryl shot one down in the head. Kira ran towards one and jumped on its chest, knocking it over. The dog hopped off and Olive ran over, slamming the piece of iron through its skull.

T-Dog smashed one over the head and Andrea pierced the pitchfork under the jaw and up through the skull. Shane swung the shovel and knocked down another walker. Daryl expertly took down one by the dead cow. As Andrea fought one, Olive drove the crowbar in the eye of another. Kira growled, egging them on. Olive turned to see Daryl kicking a walker on the ground, the others joining. Shane walked over and cut open the skull with the gut covered shovel.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the camp where Hershel, Maggie, and Beth came to tell them that they were to move in the house. Kira panted next to Olive as she stood by them, Shane and Rick, listening. "Gonna be tight, 15 people in one house," Rick said.

Daryl walked over to them, placing his hand on the small of Olive's back.

"Don't worry about that," Hershel told him, "With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up…"

"With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell," Maggie finished.

Hershel nodded, "She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago."

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road," Rick instructed. Everyone else was packing up their belongings and taking down the tents. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property," Rick continued.

Daryl adjusted his bow on his back. Olive turned around, "I'll get our stuff. Where do you want to set up?"

"Attic," he told her. He wanted privacy from everyone so he could be alone with his woman.

"T-Dog," Rick called over, "You take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going."

"What about standing guard?"

"Well, I need you and Daryl on double duty."

T-Dog nodded, "Gotcha."

Hershel walked by with a cooler in his hands, "I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive a few days if need be."

Daryl walked over and grabbed a bag of their things and hopped on his brother's motorcycle. Olive grabbed as many things as she could, as well as securing a duffle bag on Kira's back. Daryl revved the bike as Andrea closed the truck door. Daryl drove to the house, passing Olive and Kira. Olive made her way inside the house and went upstairs while everyone else picked their spots to sleep.

Daryl had told her that Hershel was okay with them staying in the attic. The fold out stairs had perfect steps for Kira to walk up and down on. Kira joined Olive as she set up their room. She pushed boxes out of the way to make room for their bed. She lied out the sleeping bags and blankets on the wooden floor and put their bags by the small window.

When Olive was done, she went looking for Daryl. Lori and T-Dog were unloading the truck when she came outside. Olive skipped down the steps, "Hey, Lori. Have you seen Daryl?"

"Yeah, he's fixing up the shed where Randall is," she told her.

Olive nodded her thanks. "Stay, Kira," Olive told her. Kira sat and lay down on the front porch, waiting for her to come back. Olive turned around and made her way across the field.

As she approached the shed, the sound of a hammer caught her attention. She looked up to see Daryl nailing pieces of wood to the front of the shed on top of the roof. She looked up, placing her hands on her hips, "Hey there, handsome."

The hammering stopped and Daryl turned around. When he saw her smirked up at him, he chuckled and shook his head, "What you doing here?"

"Was wondering where you were. Mind if I come up?" she called up to him.

He shook his head and waved her up. Olive climbed the ladder that rested against the roof and stood up. She looked at his sloppy work on the shed. As long as the job was done and it was efficient, it didn't matter if it was pretty.

She made her way towards him, "Some morning," she began.

He nodded, tossing down the hammer, "Yeah."

"So, did I impress you with my walker-hunting skills?" she asked seductively.

Daryl smiled, "Sure did. Looked badass," he told her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She blushed as she looked up at his captivating eyes. He lowered his lips towards her, nudging her nose with his, "Real sexy."

Olive giggled and gripped onto his vest, pressing her lips to his. His lips were as passionate as ever, warm and soft. She loved the way he held her, his possessive embrace and firm dominance. He pulled back, resting his head against hers. Her labored breath made him smile. He loved the effect he had on her. He's never made anyone reach the way she does.

She lowered her eyes to his button-up shirt where her fingers twiddled with the collar, "Are you almost done here?" she asked him in a whispered.

He hummed, "Almost," his nose stroked hers, "Why?"

Olive bit her lip, "Well, I finished setting up in the attic…"

His fingers traced along the top of her shorts, slightly grazing her skin. She was having a hard time thinking straight. "Is that so?" he teased.

She nodded, "I was thinking…"

Daryl's lips brushed over her cheek, "Yes?" His fingers began to slip under the fabric of her shirt, trailing up her hips.

"That um…" she struggled to find words.

He lazily drew shapes on her sensitive skin on her waist, "Speak, woman."

"We could… uh…" she flushed in embarrassment that she couldn't figure out how to speak.

"_Fuck?_" he asked her, looking her dead in the eye.

She swallowed and nodded, stepping in closer to him. He hummed in her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth. Olive gripped his shirt as she became breathy. "Daryl, stop teasing me…" she whispered.

He chuckled darkly, "But it's so much fun."

Olive rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms—she never wanted to leave them. But, she felt her sex became slick with desire. He gave her ass a firm squeeze before releasing her, "I'm almost done. I'll find you."

Olive nodded and kissed him on the cheek, knowing if she kissed him on the lips, she wouldn't stop. She slide down the ladder and walked back to the house, the hammer rapping the nails into the wood.

* * *

Daryl quickly headed back to the house to find Olive. He needed to take care of his growing problem in his pants. He had to adjust himself several times to make it look less obvious. He headed up the porch where he saw Kira sleeping by the door.

"Daryl," Rick called.

He turned to see him standing by the railing with the map. "We need to talk about where we'll put Randall."

Daryl nodded, as much as he wanted Olive; he needed to deal with this first. Rick opened the map on the chess table. Daryl walked over and they leaned over it.

"Take him out to Senoia—hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then," Rick told him.

Daryl pushed off the railing, looking over the field. The warm wind ruffled his hair. It was a beautiful evening today. He was surprised not to see Olive dancing around with Kira in the grass, singing to the sun. He turned his attention back to Rick, "This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance," he took a seat on the railing.

He couldn't wait till Randall was gone. He didn't have to worry about what could happen to Olive while he was here.

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days."

The light green Honda drove up to the farmhouse, Daryl looking over his shoulder.

"That thing you did last night—" Rick began, not sure on how to word it correctly.

He looked up at him, "Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting."

Rick nodded. Daryl whipped his head around as the Honda took a sharp turn and stopped. "So are you good with all this?" Rick asked him.

The engine stopped and Shane stepped out. Daryl looked back to him, "I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight."

He looked back to see Shane coming up. Now was the perfect time. He tossed down the map, "I'm gonna take a piss," and left in search of Olive.

He walked to the other side of the porch and walked inside. The women bustled around as they straightened up the house. He scanned the room, Olive nowhere in sight.

"What you looking for, Daryl?" Carol walked up to him.

"Olive," he told her, "You seen her?"

Carol pursed her lips, "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

Lori looked up, "She took a box upstairs for you," she said, her brows pulled together.

Daryl looked at Carol, trying to read her body language. "Oh, that's right," she said. Footsteps came down the steps and into the living room.

They looked up to see Olive, her dreads pulled back. She smiled, "Oh, there you are."

Daryl strode over to her and gripped her bicep, hauling her behind him. Olive giggled as he rushed her upstairs and into the attic. Olive climbed up the steps first, Daryl behind her. When she stood up, she turned around to see Daryl already undressing.

"Have to make this quick," he said. He closed the floorboard door, "Gotta drop off Randall soon."

Olive stripped of her clothes, letting her hair down. Once her shirt was off, Daryl's mouth was on hers instantly. He claimed her mouth, his hand gripping the back of her neck. Olive began to undo his pants, doing her best to slip them off. Daryl ripped off her shorts, pawing at her underwear. Olive slipped her hand down his boxers and gripped his length.

Daryl moaned into her mouth. His member throbbed in her hand, getting harder as she stroked it. His skin was soft like velvet, pre-cum wetting his head. Daryl grabbed her hand out of his pants and picked her up, laying her down on the bed she had made. Olive ran her hands down his bare chest, making her get more excited.

Their tongues wrapped around each other and Daryl grounded his hips into hers. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him close to her. Olive's moans filled the air as his clothed cock rubbed against her dripping sex.

Daryl pushed down his pants, along with his boxers. As he did this, Olive discarded her undergarments. She grabbed Daryl's face and kissed him. He gripped her hips and without warning, he slammed into her. Olive cried into his mouth in mere bliss. Daryl wasted no time and pushed her onto her back to give her a thorough fucking.

This wasn't like their first night. Their first night was reveling in their new founded amour. Now was the desperate need to satisfy their desire for each other, something no one else could quench. This was trying to make up from all their sexual tension before they had admitted their feelings to one another.

Daryl gripped her waist to keep her in one place. He humped her with hard strokes, making sure he reached as deep as he could. Olive clawed at his back as she whimpered. He needed more. He pulled out of her, making her whine. But he quickly flipped her over onto her hands and knees, making her yelp in surprise.

He entered her again. His needs were animalistic, groaning as her tight walls clenched around him. Olive's body shook in pleasure. She dropped to her forearms, not able to hold herself up. She pushed back against him. Never in her life had she felt this kind of euphoria. She relished the feeling of his coarse hands on her hips, his skin against hers.

Her climax was quickly building—she knew she didn't have much longer. She cried out, "Daryl, I'm gonna cum…"

He leaned over her, placing his arm beside hers. His other hand slipped around to her stomach, pressing her back against his chest. She moaned in a wanton manner. Daryl placed his lips to her throat and bit down. Abruptly, waves of pleasure shook through her. Everything got hot, her cunt pulsing at the exquisite sensation as he stroked inside of her.

Olive gripped the covers as she called out his name, her eyes rolling back into her head. Daryl thrusted twice and groaned loudly as he came inside of her. She felt him spill inside of her, sighing at the feeling. Olive couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell onto her stomach, exhausted. Daryl rolled onto his side, his arm remaining wrapped around her.

* * *

Carol furrowed her brows as Daryl pulled Olive roughly behind him. When Lori turned around, Carol quietly followed them. She heard Olive giggle as they went upstairs. She waited until she heard them close the attic door. She walked up to the attic folding stairs and quietly climbed them.

She listened. The sound of moans and grunting came from the other side. She heard Olive whimper and cry out soft _oh_'s and _ah_'s. Carol's face flushed embarrassed to hear them having sex. She pressed her lips together firmly and stormed back down stairs.

It was only about 15 minutes later when Rick came looking for Daryl. "He's up in the attic with Olive," Carol grumbled.

Rick nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

Daryl's fingers ran up and down Olive's spine as he stared at her, watching her eyes look over his chest as she touched it. She ran her fingers through the small amount of hair covering his chest. She nestled into him, filling him in her lungs. Daryl placed his mouth on the top of her hair, feeling her heart beat, hearing her breathe…

"I don't think Carol likes me," Olive said softly.

Daryl held her closer, "She's been through a lot… Her abusive husband died a while back, just lost her girl."

"Wow… I never knew that…" she said, thinking, "She _has_ been through a lot. She's very strong."

He nodded, "Yeah, she is." Daryl closed his eyes, holding her. A knock on the door jerked his attention. Olive sat up and pulled the covers to her chest. Daryl groaned as he ruffled his hair, "What?" he called out.

"Time to head out," Rick called from the stairs.

"Out in a bit," Daryl replied.

Olive was already halfway dressed. Daryl stood up and did the same. As he pulled his vest on, he turned to say goodbye. Olive flung her arms around him, "You be safe, you hear me?"

He kissed her head, "Always am."

They pulled apart reluctantly and exited the attic. Olive watched as Daryl began to help load up the truck. Olive sat on the porch with Kira, trying not to stare.

Daryl placed a jug of water in the corner of the truck bed. "Only got so many arrows," T-Dog said.

He looked up as he handed him a gun. He took it, "It that Dale's gun?" as he examined the piece.

T-Dog sighed, "Yeah."

Daryl tucked it in his pants, "Wish I knew where the hell mine is."

T-Dog closed the truck as Rick walked up to them, "Ready?"

Daryl grabbed his crossbow. T-Dog nodded, "Yeah. I'll get the package."

"Thanks," Rick said.

Daryl got in the front seat after glancing at Olive. A few minutes passed when T-Dog was running back, "Rick! Rick, he's gone!" he stopped in front of the car.

Olive jumped up. Rick and Daryl got out, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He ain't there," he answered.

Daryl looked to Olive, "Come 'ere."

She walked down the steps with Kira, "What the hell is going on?"

"Gonna find out," he told her, "Stay close me."

They rushed towards the shed. Glenn and Andrea saw them all rushing over, "What's going on?"

"Randall's gone," Daryl told him.

His eyes widened, "What?" They followed them to the shed. Daryl walked up to the shed and swung the door open. It was empty, just like T-Dog said. Daryl scanned the edge of the forest as Olive stood by Glenn with her arms crossed, Kira standing beside her.

Andrea and Rick examined the scene. Lori came rushing out, "What's wrong?"

"Randall's missing," Glenn told her.

"Missing? How."

The others followed behind her. "How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked.

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

Olive answered Hershel, "We don't know. It's hard to say."

Rick stepped out of the shed, "The cuffs are still hooked. He must've slipped 'em."

"Is that possible?" Carol asked her breath labored.

Andrea stepped out behind him, "It is if you've got nothing to lose."

Hershel closed and opened the door, "The door was secured from the outside."

Kira growled and began to boof softly beside Olive. Olive looked down, "What is it?" Kira looked at the edge of the forest. Something moved in the forest. Kira grumbled deep in her chest.

"Guys…" Olive said. They looked to her and saw her point to the edge of the forest. Suddenly, Shane emerged from its depths.

"Rick! Rick!" he roared.

"What happened?" Lori called out.

"He's armed!" Shane had fresh blood covering his face. He walked angrily towards them, "He's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face."

Rick spun around, "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

Daryl locked and loaded his crossbow. Olive rushed over to him, "Daryl, something doesn't seem right."

He nodded, "I know. Stay in the house. I'll be back," he kissed her on the head.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun," Shane yelled.

"Take Kira," she told him, "She loves tracking with you." Daryl nodded and clicked his teeth. Kira was at his heel immediately.

"Just let him go," Carol said, "That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," Rick told her.

T-Dog handed Shane the gun. The men headed towards the forest.

"Don't go out there. Y'all know what can happen," Carol cried after them.

"Get everybody back in the house," Rick called over his shoulder, "Lock all the door and stay put!"

T-Dog and Hershel rounded everyone up and got them back inside the house. Olive had a sick feeling about all of this. It didn't make sense to her. How could someone as scrawny as Randall, not to mention the weak state he was in from being tortured, sneak up on a trained man like Shane?

* * *

The four men and Kira walked into the woods, weapons locked and loaded. "I saw him head up through the tree that way before I blacked out," Shane told them, pointing in the direction, "I'm not sure how long."

"He couldn't have gotten far," said Rick, "He's hobbled, exhausted."

"And armed," added Glenn.

Rick looked back at him, "So are we. Can you track him?" he pointed to Daryl.

Kira was beside him, sniffing the ground. "Nah, I don't see nothing," he scanned the ground with expert eye.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way. We need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it," Shane said urgently.

Daryl could tell Shane was just talking bullshit, "Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl was impressed Olive could tell something was up.

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?"

"All right, all right, knock it off," Rick silenced them, "You, Glenn, and Kira start heading up the right flank," he told Daryl, "Me and Shane'll take the left. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other."

* * *

Night fell upon them quickly. Crickets chirped eerily in the dark as the moon gave off an orphic light above them, peering through the trees. Daryl followed Kira, her nose almost always on the ground.

"Why are we following a dog?" Glenn had asked.

"She's smarter than you think," Daryl simply told him.

Kira and Daryl had come up with an unspoken routine. Daryl almost always took her out hunting with him or when he needed to cool off by himself. She had helped him take down a deer, her wolf genes coming very handy.

Daryl would follow her at first, letting her nose lead the way. When he saw tracks or a sign that they needed to go a different direction, a soft click of his teeth had her following him and she went back to sniffing. The Glenn held a flashlight shining in front of him as he walked behind Daryl, quietly in the night.

Kira froze. A bird cooed and flapped away in the dark, causing the men to freeze as well. Once she relaxed, they continued. They weaved around the trees, a mist beginning to settle at the floor of the forest. Daryl knew Olive would have come in handy in this situation. Glenn was good, but she was more familiar with these woods—and nature in general.

Daryl was becoming dependent on Kira, hoping she was actually following a trail that belonged to Randall and not a rodent, which he wouldn't be surprised if she was. He could hardly see the ground beneath him.

He sighed, "This is pointless. You got a light?" Kira stopped when he did, looking back at him.

Glenn handed him the flashlight. He clicked it on and shown it on the forest floor. He sighed again, irritated, "Come on," heading in the other direction.

Kira ran after him, Glenn behind her. Daryl began to lead the way. Kira walked beside him as he beamed the light where he needed to see. Daryl stepped over a dead tree. "We're just back to square one," Glenn told him.

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right."

Kira went ahead of him and began to snuff the ground again. She weaved in zig-zags, trying to pinpoint an exact smell. Daryl followed her closely, shining the light around her. She began to slow, following—tracking. He stopped and clicked his teeth, "There's two sets of track right here. Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said."

Daryl scratched Kira's head, "Good girl," he praised. She panted happily at him. He returned to the tracks before him, slowly following them. He raised his light where the tracks headed straight towards a tree. He peered at the trunk closely, "There's fresh blood on this tree."

He looked down to see Kira sniffing again. "There's more tracks," he saw, leading away, "Looks like they're walking in tandem."

A wild animal called out, echoing through the forest. Kira's ears perked and she stood up, looking into the distance. Glenn looked for the source then noticed Kira on high alert, "What is she doing?" he asked Daryl.

Daryl looked back, "Same as you—looking." He turned back around. Glenn walked and ran into him, "Sorry," he sighed, the dark getting to him. Kira relaxed and went up beside Daryl.

"Yeah, there was a little dust up right here," Daryl noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something went down."

"It's getting weird," Glenn said breathy. He noticed Kira getting excited with all the familiar smells. Kira stopped a few feet in front of him and began to whine softly.

Daryl stopped beside her, "Had a little trouble." Glenn picked up Randall's blind fold.

A snap of a twig made them jump as the leaves rustled. Kira followed Daryl and Glenn as they hid behind a tree. "Down," Daryl whispered to her. She lay down close to the ground beside them.

Glenn looked to see someone walking several yards away. It was Randall, it had to be. Daryl whistled softly, tossing him the light. He needed both hands to work his bow. As he got closer, Glenn jumped around and shinned the light on him.

A walker growled loudly. Glenn froze, not expecting Randall to be dead. The walker pushed Glenn over and he landed on the ground. Daryl whipped around the tree and shot at him, missing. The walker charged at him.

Daryl put up his bow the block it. Kira jumped up and barked at the creature attacking him. Glenn stumbled as he got up, searching for his blade. Daryl fell on his ass, pressed up against the tree as he pushed back against the walker.

Kira jumped up and pushed the walker off of him, just missing its reach. Daryl punched it and Glenn ran over with his weapon in hand, and cut through its head. The walker gurgled before falling silent.

All three panted as they stared down at Randall. Daryl bent down and searched Kira for bites or scratches. Thankfully, she was fine. He shinned the light on Randall. He patted Glenn's back, "Nice."

Glenn grabbed the blade as it squelched. Daryl bent back down and searched the body for bites. He moved his chin, "Got his neck broke."

He rolled the body over, grunting slightly. He pulled up his shirt and pant legs, "He's got no bites."

"Yeah, none you can see," Glenn said. Kira sat patiently beside him, he wet nose touching his face now and then.

"Nah, I'm telling you," he pointed to his neck, "He died from this." He looked at him.

"How is that possible?"

Daryl unfortunately didn't have an answer. He stood up and yanked his arrow out of the tree. Glenn and Kira followed behind him.

* * *

**orphic**

_(adj.)_ mysterious and entrancing;  
beyond ordinary understanding

* * *

_Please review!_


	19. Tintamarre

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This is a very long chapter! Sorry for any typos/mistakes. I read it over a few times, hopefully I got them all. _

_This chapter is dedicated to: _**_sillygabby_ **

* * *

Olive sat on the couch in the living room with the others. No one spoke, tension thick in the air. She couldn't stop worrying about Kira and Daryl. What if something went wrong? What if Shane went psychotic and set something up? He wasn't happy about Daryl becoming Rick's right-hand man.

"I'm going after them," Andrea stood up.

Lori shook her head, "Don't. They could be anywhere. And if Randall comes back, we're gonna need you here."

The front door opened. Olive looked towards it. Kira ran in front of Daryl and Glenn, straight to Olive. She flung her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Daryl scanned the room, "Rick and Shane ain't back?"

"No," Lori answered.

"We heard a shot," he told them. Olive rushed over and hugged him. He hugged her with one hand, his other holding his crossbow.

"Maybe they found Randall," Lori said.

"We found him," he said, Olive pulling back.

Maggie spoke up, "Is he back in the shed."

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" asked Hershel.

"No, the weird thing is… he wasn't bit," Glenn told them.

"His neck was broke," continued Daryl.

"So he fought back," assumed Patricia.

Olive looked up at Daryl. "The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

Lori walked up to him, "Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?"

He nodded, "You got it."

"Thank you."

Olive followed him, "I'll go with you."

Daryl nodded and Kira walked behind them. They walked out on the porch. Olive stopped and grabbed his arm, "Do you hear that?"

Daryl listened. It was an indescribable sound. He furrowed his brows. Olive walked past him and looked out across the field, Daryl coming up behind her. The sound became more distinct—growling. Andrea came up behind them. Hundreds of walkers began to fill the pasture by the barn. Hershel turned around, whispering, "Patricia, kill the lights."

"I'll get the guns," Andrea said.

"Maybe they're just passing like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" asked Glenn.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size with rip the house down," Daryl said, his voice fogging in the air.

"Then what do we do?" Olive asked him.

"Carl's gone," Lori came outside.

"What?" Daryl asked, bewildered.

"He—he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore," Lori began to get frantic.

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn suggested, hoping it would make her feel better.

"He's supposed to be upstairs," she told him, "I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We're not," Carol reassured her, "we're gonna—we're gonna look again. We're gonna find him."

Glenn muttered something Olive didn't hear. Daryl turned to her, "Go get our stuff, only what we need and throw it in one of the cars. Hurry," Olive nodded and rushed up to the attic, Kira right behind her.

Andrea brought back the bag of guns and Maggie began to pass them out. "Maggie," Glenn said.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two."

"I got the number—it's no use," Daryl told them.

Hershel locked and loaded a shotgun, "You can go if you want."

"You gonna take 'em all on?"

"We have guns. We have cars," Hershel told him and cocked the gun loudly.

"Kill as many as we can," Andrea added, "And we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm," Hershel told him, "I'll die here."

Daryl nodded, "All right. It's as good a night as any," and hopped over the porch railing.

Olive just grabbed their bags with clothes. She knew they were going to fight as long as they could, but if things went wrong, they would have at least some things. She grabbed the two duffle bags and placed them by the door, "Lori! Carol!" she called.

The rushed downstairs, "Olive, did you find him?" Lori asked in a rush.

"No, we need to grab some things and put them in one of the cars, just in case," she told them.

"I need to find Carl," Lori told her.

Olive nodded, "I'll pack for you if you want, you too Carol."

Lori nodded, "Thank you."

Patricia and Beth came in, "Can we help?" Olive nodded and wasted no time. The three women grabbed a bag of clothes that belonged to everyone and threw them in the trunk of one of the cars. Glenn and Maggie ran towards her. Patricia and Beth went back inside.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked her as Glenn got in the front passenger's seat.

Olive closed the truck, "Better be safe than sorry." Maggie nodded and hopped in on the driver's side and drove off.

She walked back out to the porch to see everyone had dispersed. She grabbed one of the pistols in the bag and loaded it. A motorcycle in the distance reeved its engine and car headlights shown through the dark. She watched Daryl ride down to the fence that secluded the barn. He fired precise shots at the walkers coming near, all of them dropping dead.

The RV and truck pulled around where Daryl was. They shot out the windows, killing almost every walker they aimed at. Kira stood beside Olive on the porch. She had gotten used to the sound of gunshots by now, but still slightly jumped at the loud sound of one.

Suddenly the barn began to glow. Flames began to eat its way out of the barn, flickering in the windows. Olive watched as Daryl continued to drive alongside the fence. More and more walkers came at them and began to push down the fence.

Daryl drove over to the RV, "Yo! Must've been Rick or Shane who started that fire," he yelled to Jimmy who drove the RV, "Maybe they're trying to get out back! Why don't you circle around?"

Jimmy nodded, "Got it!"

"Go!" Daryl drove back towards the farmhouse while Jimmy headed towards the barn.

Olive ran down the porch, telling Kira to stay inside with the other women. She rushed back outside and saw Hershel in the lawn, firing at the walkers that were making their way closer. Olive ran over and joined him. The two of them shot line after line, taking down dozen after dozen. They weren't even making a dent.

Lori shouted behind them, "Carl!"

Olive felt Kira bump beside her. She cursed to herself. The one time she needed her to listen, she decided now she'd rather not.

"Hershel, Olive!" Lori called out to them. Olive looked back and they waved to them.

Olive looked to him, "Hershel, we have to go now!"

The man continued to ignore her and Lori as they begged him to follow. "Hershel, it's time to go!" Lori cried.

"Hershel, please!" Olive begged him.

"You go!" he finally acknowledged her, "Go!"

Olive danced in one spot, biting her lips. She huffed, "Kira, come!" she ran back towards the house. Olive ran up to them as they ran off the porch. Kira ran ahead of her, Olive running past Beth, Patricia and Lori in order to keep up. She couldn't lose her.

Woman screams and flesh crunching made them both stop. They watched as the walkers bit into Patricia, Lori grabbing Beth to pull her away. Olive turned back and ran with Kira. She caught up with Carol who ran herself into a dead end by the shed.

"No, no, no," Carol cursed herself.

Olive stopped behind her and whipped around. A dozen walkers came at them. Olive shot down three before her gun clicked empty, "Fuck!" Olive yelled.

As more came towards them, she bashed the skull with the butt of the gun and stepped on its head, making sure it was dead. She looked up to see two walkers only a few feet away. Suddenly, their heads blew blood and flesh and fell on the ground.

They looked up to see Andrea holding her gun. "Andrea, look out!" Olive yelled.

Andrea spun around and the walker fell on her. Kira barked loudly, baring her teeth. Carol and Olive looked up to see the truck drive off. Olive turned to Carol. When she looked to her, Carol pushed her back. Olive stumbled and tripped on something. She fell back into the shed. Suddenly the door closed and locked. The light from the moon seeped through the panels of the shed. Olive groaned from coming in contact with the ground.

Olive's eyes flashed open. She jumped to the door and tried to shake it open. She banged on the door with her fist, "Let me out!" she yelled.

Kira whined and paced in front of the door, sniffing the bottom of the door. Olive could see walkers coming closer, "Kira, run! Run!" she screamed at her. She could see her hesitate, but watch through the slits as she ran off. Olive sighed, relieved that Kira got away. Soon the walkers pressed and shook the door, desperate to taste her flesh.

Olive felt herself panic as she looked around the dark shed. She could barely make out the things around her, "Help!" she cried out, "Someone please, help me!"

The walkers blocked out most of the moonlight as they tried to bust their way in. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark. She looked around. There was no way she would be able to get out where she came in. Suddenly she remembered—Daryl had nailed pieces of wood on the roof. Olive got on her hands and knees and began to search for the empty gun.

Her hand felt it and she quickly grabbed it and made her way up the ladder to the loft. She slowly watched her steps as she made her way to the repaired hole, careful not to fall down. When she reached it, she pushed the panels to see how secure they were. Sadly, Daryl had done a good job.

Olive sighed and held the gun by the barrel and swung the butt of it, hitting it hard. She hit the boards repeatedly. As her muscles began to ache and sweat formed on her forehead, she felt the wood weakening. Olive breathed heavily and continued to break through.

Finally, one of the panels cracked. Olive lifted her foot and kicked the boards. She heard and felt them crack. She kicked and kicked until her foot snapped them off. Most of the boards fell onto the roof. Olive slipped through the hole she had made. Once again, she was stuck.

* * *

Kira ran into the forest, fast as her legs could carry her. _Find someone, find someone_, she needed to find someone. _She's trapped, she needs help, where's help, where's Daryl, where are my people?_

She ran and ran, listening for something—anything. She skidded to a halt, her ears pointed forwards and attentive. She lowered her head and walked quickly. The wind blew in her face and her nose smelled something familiar—_my people._

She ran through the trees, the leaves stirring under her paws. They came into her sight and she pushed harder. It was him and the boy—Rick and Carl. They stumbled back as she came into their view. She jumped on her hind legs, whimpering and groaning. _I'm alone, I'm alone. _They needed to figure this out or Olive was going to die.

Carl furrowed his brows, "Where's Olive?"

Rick looked between him and the vocal Wolfdog. Carl spoke more urgently, "Dad, Kira's alone. Where's Olive?"

Rick stepped towards Kira and she backed up. Kira whined, begging him to follow her. "Where's Olive?" he asked her. Kira spun around and ran back towards the farm.

* * *

Olive could see Hershel still firing at the walkers that approached the house. She knew it was no good at hollering when he wouldn't hear over the gunshots and walkers. She would just bring more walkers towards the shed, making it harder for her to escape.

Something in the corner of her eye rushed past. She looked to see Kira running out from the woods, Carl and Rick not far behind. She gasped and waved her hands, "Rick! Over here!"

They ran over, Rick and Carl shooting at the walker surrounding the shed. They reached the shed and looked up at her. Rick began to search for a ladder or something for her to step down on so she wouldn't have to jump. The ladder was on the ground and he picked it up, resting it on the roof awning.

Olive slide down the sides of the ladder and faced them. "How the hell did you get up there?" Rick asked, out of breath.

"Carol," she said.

Rick gave her a questioning look when Hershel's continuous gunshots drew his attention. Hershel was still standing in front of the house, firing away. Olive pointed to him. Rick nodded and ran towards him. A walker made its way behind him, so close. Rick pulled out his gun and blew out its brains, its blood splattering the back of Hershel's head.

"Where's Lori? Did you see Lori?" Rick questioned him.

"I don't know what happened, Rick. They just keep coming," Hershel said, "It's like a plague. They're everywhere."

"_Lori_! Did you see her?!" Rick roared.

"No!" he shook his head.

"We have to go. Find mom and the others," Rick raised his gun and shot a walker.

"It's my farm!" Hershel cried out.

"Not anymore!" Olive yelled. Rick pulled him back, "Come on!"

Hershel repeatedly yelled out to the walkers, "Come on! Come on!"

They ran to a red truck. Olive and Kira jumped into the back seat, holding the door open for Hershel, "Come on!" she yelled to him as she watch as he hit the jaw in the head with the butt of the shotgun.

Rick got in the driver's seat and Carl sat beside him. He started the car and Hershel jumped in with Olive, slamming the door shut, "Go." Rick sped away and off the farm.

* * *

Daryl sat on his bike, looking across the field, the barn engulfed in flames. He hadn't seen Olive since he sent her off back into the house. His nerves were a wreck, searching the pastures for signs for her or Kira. He heard a bloodcurdling scream from the drive that led to the farm. Daryl reeved his bike—_Olive_.

He drove towards the source, speeding back towards the house. When he saw it was Carol, he felt relieved that she was okay, but disappointed that he hadn't found Olive. He put the bike to a stop and Carol struggled to run towards him, out of breath. "Come on, I ain't got all day!" he barked.

She hopped on and wrapped her arms around him. Walkers barely reached them as she screamed in his ear, "Let's go!"

He drove back up the drive and headed towards the highway. He knew that's where Rick would be—and hopefully Olive.

* * *

Olive sat in the back with Hershel, Kira pulled into her lap. She did her best to fight the tears. She couldn't cry. She didn't know if Daryl had made it out. The thought of him dead made her gut twist and her heart sink. Her face contorted with pain and she shut her eyes. She couldn't cry.

Rick and Hershel weren't. Rick possibly lost his wife, who he had a son with. Hershel lost his farm and possibly his daughters. Carl wasn't crying, either. She couldn't cry.

She concentrated on relaxing Kira who was shaking in her lap. Her ears were pressed against her skull and her tail was tucked between her legs. Kira knew what was going on—she didn't need to be human to know that. Kira knew that they had lost members of the pack she and Olive had worked so hard on building.

The sun was rising and the sky was blue, white clouds were large fluffs of cotton. The car slowed to a stop as they reached the supplies they had put out for Sofia. They all got out of the car and looked over the sea of abandoned cars.

"Wait, where's mom?" Carl asked his dad, "You said she'd be here."

Rick kicked the front of the faded yellow mustang that had supplies on the hood of the car.

"W—we gotta go back for her," Carl said.

"Carl—"

"No. Why are we running? What are you doing?" he looked at him, "It's—it's mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away."

Rick hurriedly shushed him, "Shh. You need to be quiet, all right? Please," he placed his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Please…" he begged, "It's mom."

"Look, Carl, listen—" he squatted down eye level to him.

Carl jerked away, "No," and stormed off.

Olive sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyelids were heavy. He began to go after his son. "Rick," Hershel stopped him, "You've got to get your boy to safety," he told the sheriff, "I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later."

Rick looked at him sternly, "Where? Where is safe?"

When Hershel didn't have an answer, he continued, "We're not splitting up."

"Please, keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me, so be it. I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters."

"You don't know that. They'll be here."

"And you don't know that," Hershel said.

"You're a man of God. Have some faith," Rick retorted.

"I can't profess to understand God's plan, but Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind."

"Why would he promise that?" Olive asked him.

They looked at her and slowly looked away. "We stick together," Rick said finally and walked to his son.

So they waited there. It was hard to tell for exactly how long. Olive was the only one without a gun and Rick told Carl to give her his. Olive thanked him, "Wait is this Daryl's?"

Carl avoided her gaze and turned away, not answering her question. Olive let it drop and tucked it in her shorts.

When a walker wondered through, Olive put Kira in the car and they carefully avoided its sights, remaining quiet. As the walker walked past the car, Rick whispered to them, "Okay. Come, come, come, come," he motioned with his finger.

They walked around to the back of the car and waited till out of earshot. "I don't know how much longer we can stay here," Hershel whispered.

"I—I'm not leaving without mom," Carl told Rick.

"I can't leave Daryl," Olive added softly, "I can't."

Kira stuck her head out the trunk window that was broken out. Rick looked to Hershel, "So we're just gonna walk away? Not knowing if my wife, Daryl, or your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?"

"You've only got one concern now—just one—keeping him alive," Hershel whispered back, "Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true."

Olive looked down, knowing that Rick was going to leave. Olive couldn't. If he left, she and Kira would stay. She didn't know if Hershel still planned on it, but there was no way Olive could continue without knowing, even if that meant going back to the farm and looking for bodies.

Rick bent down to Carl, his face was pained, "Carl. It's not safe here," he told him, "I'm sorry. We'll—"

The sound of a motorcycle approaching cut him off. Olive looked up, she and Kira on high alert. There down the other road came Daryl on his bike, Carol sitting behind him, as well as the Honda with their clothes and the blue truck. Olive felt tears well in her eyes from joy and relief.

The vehicles cut through the grass and pulled up to them. Hershel and Olive shared smiles. They rushed over to where Daryl pulled up by the front of the car. Kira jumped out of the car and rushed towards him, knowing the sound by heart. Daryl kicked out the stand and turned off the engine as Carol got off.

His heart was racing. Olive wasn't in either of the cars and he prayed that she was with Rick. Kira ran up to him, jumping on him and her tongue licking his chin. He smiled, glad that she was okay and ruffled her fur. Rick grabbed Daryl's hand, glad that he was fine.  
Daryl stood up and looked as someone emerged from behind Hershel. The red hair gave it away. He exhaled loudly in relief.

He saw her eyes lit up and she ran past Carol and flung herself on him. She hooked her legs around his waist as he held her up, his arms tightly wounded around her. He buried his face in her neck and hair. He couldn't cry in front of the group. He tried to compose himself, shielded by her dreaded hair. He spun around as he held her, feeling whole—complete.

Olive pulled back to kiss him deeply. They both knew that the whole group had their eyes on them, all of them now aware of their relationship, but they didn't care. He kissed her back, hard. He sat her down on the hood of the car, her legs still around him as he kissed her. He pulled back and cupped her face. He spoke in a breathy voice and looked in her eyes, "I love you," he whispered.

Surprise was apparent on her face, but slowly her expression softened before she pulled him into a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered on his lips, "I love you." Olive felt him relax under her hands. She was surprised, but solaced. She hadn't expected him to tell her something so deep. Her stomach flipped with joy.

They pulled back and watched at Hershel's daughters ran up to him and Carl and Lori hold each other, Rick joining them. Rick looked to Daryl, "Where'd you find everyone?"

Olive jumped down from the car. Daryl smirked, holding her to his side, "Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road—figured he had to be Asian, driving like that," he joked.

Olive couldn't hold back a laugh. Glenn chuckled, "Good one."

Daryl looked around, "Where's the rest of us?"

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick told him.

"Shane?" Lori asked him. He shook his head. His loss hit her.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her," Carol said.

Olive glared at her, "I saw her go down, before I was pushed into the shed," her voice was laced with venom.

Everyone fell silent and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Rick asked.

Olive never took her eyes off of the woman, "I caught up with Carol as we fled the house. I took down some walkers before I ran empty. Andrea saved us, but a walker got on her. Next thing I know, Carol is pushing me inside the shed and locking the door."

Daryl looked to Carol darkly. She shifted uneasily under their stare, "What?"

She wetted her lips, "Walkers were coming in at all directions. There wasn't anywhere for us to escape so I pushed her in there to save her," she lied.

Olive stepped towards, "Then how the hell are you here, huh? Smells like bullshit to me," Olive growled.

Rick stepped in front of her. Daryl, however, stepped around him and got in her face, "What the fuck you think you're doing?" he snarled.

Rick grabbed Daryl's shoulder, "Daryl, stop. We'll figure this out later. Now, we need to figure out where we're going to go."

Daryl continued to glare at her, before returning to Olive's side. Hershel looked around, "Where's Patricia?"

"They got her too," Beth said, tears in her eyes, "took her right in front of me. I was—I was holdin' onto her, Daddy. She just—" she sobbed into her father's chest, "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun," Rick told her.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked, not looking at Olive.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"Did you see her?" she asked again.

Daryl stepped towards his bike, "I'm gonna go back."

"No," Rick stopped him.

"We can't just leave her," he said.

Lori spoke, "We don't even know if she's there."

"She isn't there. She isn't," Rick reassured, "She's somewhere else or she's _dead_. There's no way to find her."

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Olive asked.

"We gotta keep moving," Rick told them, "There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east," T-Dog said.

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl added and grabbed his crossbow from his bike, "The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." The arrow launched straight through its brain.

Olive got an idea and spun around to Rick, "We can go to the town," she told him.

"What?"

"The town I was living at before I met you guys. We can stay there for a bit," she told them, "It defiantly won't be anything permanent, but we can stay there until we can find a place more secluded."

"Is there walkers?" Rick asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's why it won't be permanent. But it could give us some time to recuperate and get are bearings before winter."

Rick nodded, "All right. Sounds like a plan."

"Olive had packed some of our clothes in the trunk of the SUV," Maggie spoke up.

"Did you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Daryl told me to grab our clothes so I grabbed everyone's. Though there isn't any food."

"We'll have to find some," Hershel said.

Everyone piled into a car. Daryl insisted Olive ride with him, but she thought it would be best for her to stick with Kira. She sat in the trunk of the red truck with the Grimes' family. Daryl didn't want Carol riding with him—at least until he found out what exactly happened at the farm. But there wasn't room for her anywhere else.

Rick, T-Dog, Lori and Carl were in the red Chevrolet with Olive and Kira in the trunk. Glenn, Hershel, Beth and Maggie were in the Honda with the bags and Carol rode with Daryl. Daryl led the way to the town, down the barren road.

Kira laid her head in Olive's lap, sleeping soundly. A small collection of blankets and a few sleeping bags were piled in the back with her. She had put them in the cars in case something like this had happened. Olive watched out the window as the trees blurred, narrowing down her past, showing where she just was. The engine began to sputter and Rick smacked the wheel with his hand, "Damn."

"What's wrong?" Lori asked.

He sighed, "We've been riding red for the past hour."

T-Dog pointed to the other ahead, "Better make sure we don't get forgot."

Rick honked the car horn. Daryl and Glenn slowed down and stopped. Everyone piled out of the cars. The bike engine silenced. Olive hopped out, leaving Kira inside. She looked around; the trees were no long just a lush green. The leaves had begun to change color, dead leaves brushing over the road. Olive knew summer was coming to an end, but seemed to not pay close attention to actually see it. Guilt began to fill her heart. She seemed to be neglecting her Mother.

Rick jogged up in front of everyone. Daryl looked behind him, "You out?" Carol hoped off.

"Running on fumes," he answered.

"We can't stay here," Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn told her.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning," Rick told them.

Olive made her way to Daryl. She nodded at what he said, agreeing.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing," Carl complained.

Olive had grabbed her jacket from her bag. She was used to hiking in worse weather, not really seeing the big fuss. Lori tried to warm him up, "We'll build a fire, yeah?"

Rick took off his jacket and gave it to Carl.

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close," Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow, "Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?"

"Not enough," Rick answered.

Maggie spoke up, "We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out."

"Watch your mouth," Hershel scolded, "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on. Thankfully, Olive had put some blankets and sleeping bags in the cars before the farm got run over."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge some gas," her voice faded out.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now," Glenn told him, gently.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we _found each other_. I wasn't sure—I really wasn't—but we did. We're together. _We keep it that way_. Things will get better once we reach Olive's town. There's gotta be a place."

Glenn walked up, "Rick, look around. Okay? There are walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify… hunker down, pull ourselves together—build a_ life_ for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to _find it_."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe," Maggie said.

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel told her.

Rick looked over through the forest and pointed to several stone walls, "We'll make camp tonight… over there, get on the road at the break of day."

Carol walked up to Daryl, "Does this feel right to you?"

Olive scowled at her. He didn't answer her. Beth walked up to Rick, "What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?"

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl asked Rick, "He had turned but he wasn't bit."

Olive looked at Rick. Something changed in his face. Ever since he returned without Shane, he seemed harder—peevishness seeping into his eyes.

"How is that possible?" Olive asked, to anyone.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori questioned.

"Shane killed Randall," Daryl said, "Just like he always wanted to."

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

After a long pause, Rick spoke, "We're all infected."

Olive pulled her eyebrows together, her arms tightening over her chest. Rick had gotten everyone's attention if he didn't have it before.

"What?" Daryl took a step forward.

"At the C.D.C.," Rick continued. Rick had told Olive about their visit, "Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

Olive swallowed hard as she tried to wrap her mind around it. Daryl began to pace, letting his word sink in. Carol stepped to her, "And you never said anything?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time," Glenn said, disappointment laced in his words.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick asked them, "You saw how crazy that mo—"

"That isn't your call," Glenn interrupted, "Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know."

Olive ruffled her dreads, "The walkers in the barn were different. That was happening and affecting us right then. This… isn't. It's not like we can do anything about it…" she added softly.

Everyone remained silent and watched as Rick walked off. Lori went after him. Carol stumbled in circles, panicking, "We can't actually stay here, can we?" she hissed.

Olive clenched her fists, "We're fine, Carol. I've done it plenty of times, alone."

Carol shut up, looking her up and down, before turning away. Daryl walked over to her, and held her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers, "What happened?" he whispered to her.

She felt her anger boil up. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten this angry. She felt tears well in her eyes, frustrated at Carol, at the situation, and herself—for letting her anger getting the best of her.

"She pushed me… into the shed and locked me in there," she told him quietly. She looked into his eyes, "She left Kira out there… alone. She left me there to die," a tear of pique fell from her eyes.

Daryl closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He pulled her in him, his hand stroking her hair, "I'm gonna figure this out," told he told her. He pulled back and looked at her, "No one messes with what's mine."

Olive buried her face in his chest, his scent and embrace immediately comforting her. She felt herself relax in his arms.

* * *

While Olive and T-Dog searched for firewood, she found only one mushroom shelf. She took what she could. She wasn't able to find anything else for them to eat. Luckily, they did have the supplies they left for Sofia. While she was gone, Daryl took the perfect opportunity.

He walked up to Carol. She turned around to see him glaring down at her. He gave a curt nod towards the trees where no one could hear them talk. Carol walked over, Daryl following behind. She stopped by the trees and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled.

"Nothing," she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

He clenched his jaw, "You think you can get away with this, huh? What, are you mad that you don't have me to yourself anymore? Upset that I actually enjoy being around her more than anyone else?" he stepped close to her, "I will not say this again. You pull anymore stunts, you say the wrong thing, you're gone," he snarled, "Don't make me do that."

Carol shrunk and looked at him the way she did with her husband. "You can't do that," she told him.

"Olive's mine. Don't think for a second I won't do everything in my power to keep her safe—even from people in our own group," Daryl turned and stormed back to the camp. When Olive had told him that she thought that Carol didn't like her, he would have never had thought that Carol would lock her in a shed to keep her out of the group.

Sofia's death had changed her. Daryl didn't know what was going on in Carol's mind and he didn't want to. The last thing he wanted was to tell Rick she had to leave. Carol was his friend, she was one of them. But if she continued to put Olive's life in danger, all those things won't matter. What he believed bothered Olive the most was that she didn't even put Kira in with her. She had just left her out like bait. That thought had even made him feel sick. He hoped that it was just a bump in the road and things would smooth out eventually. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"Daryl, look at the moon," Olive pointed to the sky. Daryl looked up to see it the white saucer lighting up the night sky. He looked back at her, watching the flames cast shadows across her face. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said softly.

He never took his eyes off of her, "Yeah, very beautiful."

The fire began to die down so Daryl got up and grabbed some twigs from the pile they made and put it in the glowing embers. Carol had taken a seat next him. He ignored her and Olive tried to. Kira was next to her, pressing against her side. The fire crackled in the night as Daryl adjusted the sticks. Carol looked to him and whispered, "We're not safe with him—keeping something like that from us."

Daryl looked at her. She continued, "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

"Nah," Daryl shook his head, "Rick's done all right by me."

Olive was relieved to hear him say that, but she couldn't believe what Carol was saying. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to him.

"You're his henchman," she told him, "And I'm a burden. You deserve better."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"A man of honor," she told him. Olive scoffed, hard believing that she truly thought Rick wasn't.

"Rick has honor," Daryl told her. He threw a stick in the fire.

"I think we should take our chances," Olive heard Maggie tell Glenn.

"Don't be foolish," Hershel told her, "There's no food, no fuel, no ammo…"

Leaves rustled behind them. Kira raised her hair with her ears perked. "What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything," said Daryl, standing up and pulled his bow off his back, "Could be a raccoon, could be a possum."

"A walker," Glenn added.

Carol stood up, her nerves taking over her better judgment. Olive rolled her eyes. Clearly these people weren't the outdoorsy type. "We need to leave," Carol said in a high voice, "What are we waiting for?"

Everyone stood up besides Olive and Kira. The sound came from a source too small to be a walker. It had been a long two days and everyone was getting on her nerves.

Glenn asked Maggie, "Which way?"

"It came from over there."

"Back from where we came," added Beth.

"Yeah."

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark," Rick said, angrily, "We don't have the vehicles."

Olive groaned, "For fuck's sakes guys, sit down. It's not a walker."

"Well, how do you know?" Carol asked her.

Olive stood up, "I've been out in the woods long enough to know the sound from a small mammal to a limping zombie."

Another snap came from the same direction. "Don't panic," Hershel said.

"I'm not—I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through," Maggie told him, "We need to move, now."

Olive rubbed her hands over her face, feeling her temper rise with a Rick's.

"No one is going anywhere," he said darkly.

Sheer panic was written on their faces. "_Do something_," Carol demanded.

"I am doing something!" he glared, "I'm keeping this group together, _alive. _I've been doing that all along, no matter what. _I didn't ask for this_. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!"

To Olive, things were making sense with what was going on with Rick. It had explained why he seemed angry and scared, disturbed about something.

"You saw what he was like," he continued, "How he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me _no choice_. He was my friend, but he came after me."

Carl began to cry into his mother.

"My hands are _clean_." They were all silent for a moment. Everyone was shocked. Rick was always so desperate to save lives, yet he ended up killing Shane. Daryl and Olive didn't blame him. They thought that it was for the best, though they didn't know how everyone else felt.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe—maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe—maybe I'm fooling myself again," he referred to searching for Sofia, "Why don't you—why don't you go and find out your_self_? _Send me a postcard_," he looked around at their stunned faces, like they couldn't believe he was talking to them like this, "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight—you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

* * *

**tintamarre**

_(n.)_ an uproar

* * *

_Please review!_


	20. Serendipity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me a few days to update. Since I am now going by my own story line for a bit, it's kind of hard to pin point times and new locations without it being too crazy or annoying. If that makes sense... Enjoy!_

* * *

Daryl looked over to see Olive obviously internally conflicted. He watched as she muttered to herself and stormed off into the woods. Kira stayed without being told to. Daryl followed her, keeping a good distance. He found her a little ways into the woods, sitting on the ground and crunching dead leaves in the palm of her hand.

"You all right?" he asked her.

Olive looked over her shoulder. She looked back down to her hands and sighed. She kicked out one of her legs violently, stirring up the leaves, "This is all bullshit!"

She rested her head on her knees that she pulled into her chest. Suddenly she stood up and began to pace. "Olive, what's wrong?" he rested his crossbow on the ground.

Her hands gripped her dreads as she groaned in frustration, "Ugh, why are they acting so stupid?!" she pointed back to camp.

Daryl shrugged slightly, "They're scared."

"Yeah, well I'm scared too! Rick is scared. That doesn't give them the excuse to freak out and result in getting people killed," she complained.

Daryl had never seen her like this before. She huffed as she continued to pace, "And what the fuck is Carol's problem?! I haven't done anything to her! And is Rick just going to let that slide? She tried to kill me, Daryl! She tried to leave me behind! What did I ever do to make her hate me so much?!" she cried out.

Angry and frustrated tears spilled from her eyes, "Why are things like this? Why do people have to make things so complicated? I lived a very simple life. It was peaceful and full of wonder and endless possibilities. I've traveled the world, seen sights that are beyond explanatory. I have met thousands of people and heard their stories. And now, everything is gone! Everything that I have loved and enjoyed has been ripped from me. There are zombies that try to kill us. What fucked up world is actually like that? _Please _tell me this is some kind of horrible dream. Tell me that I had some kind of accident and my conscious is trapped in a coma. Please wake me up, Daryl," she cried to him.

Daryl pulled her roughly into him and she sobbed into his chest. He held her closely, petting her to help her relax. "Things will get better," he told her, "You're tired and need sleep. You need a decent meal. Then you will see how this isn't so bad."

"How?" she croaked.

He pulled her back and looked into her eyes, "You have Kira," he reminded her, "And you have me."

Olive sniffed and he whipped her tears from her cheeks, "When we get to town, things will get better. We just have to push on. My beautiful girl will be radiant with happiness and you'll be on top of the world."

She laughed softly and sniffed, "You seem so certain."

"I know you," he whispered. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly, "Don't worry about Carol. I talked to her. She shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

She pulled back, "What did you say?"

Daryl shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We're together now."

Olive nodded and they kissed feverishly. Daryl brushed her hair out of her face, his fingers delicately stroking the sides of her face, "Let's head back. We'll sleep under the stars."

They both headed to the camp, where it was silent. Daryl held her close and she happily curled up into him. She stroked his scars over his shirt, nuzzling into his heart. They slept with Kira pressed into them like they used to sleep back at the farm. No dreams evaded her sleep. She felt protected and peaceful with Daryl's arms around her. Daryl had to leave her so he could take watch. But once his shift was over, he went straight back to her warmth and welcomed sleep.

They were wakened by the first light. Though Olive could use another few hours, she felt better rested. The group was silent and they began to clean up so they could find some gas. They all walked together, many avoiding others.

Everyone seemed to be avoiding Rick besides Hershel, Olive, Daryl, and T-Dog. Olive avoided Carol while Carol avoided her and Rick. Even Carl and Lori avoided him. Rick led them down the barren road while Glenn, Hershel, Daryl, and T-Dog surrounded the rest. Daryl had Olive walk beside him, helping him feel more relaxed with her by his side. Kira wondered in and out of the group formation, circling around them, doing her job at guarding the pack.

It was roughly a 3 mile walk before they reached a gas station, the first building they came across. Olive didn't like the idea of leaving the cars unattended with their belongings inside, but Rick wouldn't hear it. They quickly siphoned any remaining gas from the cars. All together, they got enough to fill the red truck and top off the SUV and Daryl's bike.

By the time they got back to the cars, they killed a total of 5 walkers. Luckily, their belongings were still in the cars. It was late morning by then and made their way to the town. Olive grabbed another hour of sleep when they reached the town. It was quicker reaching the town through the forest but they needed the cars.

Daryl led them down the long wide road, the vast field to their left and the forest on their right. The motorcycle roared through wind as they quickly approached the deserted town. Daryl slowed down and parked next to Olive's van. Rick and Glenn parked the two other cars on the side of the road. They all piled out and took in their new surroundings. Olive hopped out of the trunk with Kira. Kira walked to the door and waited to be let inside, remembering what they used to do when they were on their own.

Olive walked up to Rick who looked down the wide road, "Well, this is it!" she told them, "There's not much food left, but there is some left in the houses. I won't eat it though. There should be shampoo and other toiletries left in some of the houses. The leftover heat works, at least in my place. I use it to only boil my water though."

Rick pointed to the house they were parked next to, "Is this yours?" he asked.

Olive nodded, "Yeah, but none of my stuff is in there. I took it all with me when Daryl moved me in. Most of it is back at the farm."

Rick nodded and placed his hands on his hips, "Well, I don't see why we can't pick our own. Olive, I'm assuming you're going to stay in this one with Kira and Daryl."

Daryl answered for her, "Yeah."

"I suggest everyone stays with someone and not alone. Bigger groups the better."

They nodded and grabbed their clothes and made their way through the town. Rick, Lori and Carl stayed in the home next to Olive's. Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glenn stayed in the one on the other side of Olive and Carol and T-Dog stayed next to Rick's home.

Olive grabbed their bags and headed inside, unlocking the door with the key she had hid. Daryl was talking to Rick when she and Kira went in. Once Daryl was done talking to Rick about plans on how to stay safe, he went inside as well. He walked up the steps quietly and reached the landing. He saw Olive fling herself onto the mattress that remained on the floor by the couch. Kira had already found her place on the couch and closed her hazel eyes.

Daryl put his crossbow on the counter and lied down next to her on the mattress. Olive had an extra pillow that she didn't bring. She opened her eyes and looked over at Daryl. He was already looking at her. She touched his face and brought his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss and stroked his facial hair on his chin and jaw. He felt himself melt into her, god the effect this woman had on him. It drove him mad.

"What's everyone doing now?" Olive whispered.

Daryl moved his hand so it rested on her hip, "They're settling in. Not sure if Rick wants us to meet up later or just relax."

Olive hummed in understanding. "I'd much rather relax," she chuckled.

He smiled, blinking slowly, "Yeah, me too."

Daryl moved his arm so she rested on it like a pillow as she curled up into his side. Olive would have never imagined him to love cuddling and snuggles like she did. But he was just a big, sexy teddy bear. Olive lowered her hand so it drifted to the hem of his shirt. Her fingers slipped under so she could touch his lower stomach, petting his smooth skin and the hair that trailed down into his pants. Daryl's eyes fluttered close as she touched him in the most simple, yet erotic way. He pressed his closed mouth on the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her hair. Her dreads were growing out, her red hair silky at the roots. He wondered if she was going to continue to dread them or not.

Her warm hand slipped from under his shirt and began to slowly unbutton it from the bottom. He looked at her face, serene. He watched her eyelashes bat open and close. Once his shirt was loose, her nimble fingers opened it, exposing his bare chest. Her hand went back to his stomach, touching his skin and feeling his warmth. Her fingers trailed up and down his torso in smooth caresses.

Goose-bumps freckle his arms as she touched him. He furrowed his brows as she sat up. She moved over and straddled his lap, looking him up and down, satisfied with what she saw. She loved what she saw. Her hands smoothed over his skin, feeling his hair and scars. Olive hovered over him. Her lips lingered over his, never fully touching. They skimmed down his throat, pausing momentarily over his pulse, before she licked at his collarbones.

Daryl's eyes fluttered shut once again and felt his hands reach up to her hips, holding her firmly. Her soft lips slowly began to kiss each one of his scars. He held his breath as she did so. She repeated her process, making sure she kissed each one multiple times. By the time she finished, his muscles were relaxed and his member in his pants began to harden. He felt embarrassed that her sensual kisses had made him hard. But he couldn't help but feel captivated by her dexterity.

Olive traveled down his stomach until she reached his pants. She had felt the growing lump under her crotch. She felt her sex pool with her wetness. The way Daryl made her ache for him was nearly indescribable. She looked up at him with her enchanted deep blue eyes as she placed a kiss on his clothed crotch. She watched as his breath began to quicken. She began to remove his pants. He lifted his hips so she could slide them off more easily.

She pulled down his boxers next, his cock springing to attention. He never failed to impress her, no matter how many times she had seen him. Her mouth watered for him, eager to finally taste him. She began by placing another kiss right on the top of his head. Daryl took in a sharp breath, not truly prepared to what the inside of her mouth felt like.

In a gentle, yet swift movement, Olive took him in her mouth, his base sliding against her tongue. His musky scent overtook her senses. His unique taste coated her taste buds and overwhelmed her libido. She hummed in zeal. Daryl groaned deeply. Her soft mouth felt better than he could ever imagine. He had only been given head once and he could hardly remember it, being shift-faced drunk and Merle's determined persuasion on getting him laid.

Olive bobbed her head up and down on his length. Daryl's breath became labored and soft moans fell from his lips. His fingers had laced into her hair, gripping her dreads as her tongue hugged and squeezed him perfectly. He hissed in pleasure when her teeth had just slightly grazed his shaft and her tongue swirled around his tip, before letting him pop out of her mouth. She was just about to go back down, but Daryl stopped her. He didn't want to cum in her mouth. He wanted to be inside her again. He loved that more than her mouth, and her mouth was pretty damn good—fucking good.

He sat up and pulled off her shirt and laid her down on the mattress. He remembered when he would catch himself in a fantasy when he was coming to visit her. He had imagined fucking her, making sweet love on this very mattress. Being with her was most likely a dream than being in a zombie infested world. But he didn't want to wake up from this dream. Not yet.

He removed her bottoms and undergarments before taking off his open shirt. She laid down, open and exposed fully to him. He felt himself blush as he took in her sight—still perfect… and always will be. He lay down between her legs and she immediately hooked them around his waist. His tongue slipped into her mouth, twirling with hers. His member rubbed against her slick folds, making her buck up against him. He grabbed his cock and positioned himself, ready to thrust in.

Suddenly, a knock on the front door brings them to a halt and reality gave them a smack on the cheek. "Daryl, Olive!" Glenn called.

Daryl growled dangerous and gripped the sheets by her head. Olive smiled and stroked his cheek. "Beat it, Short Round!" he yelled.

Olive hid her smile in his arm that supported him off of her right by her head. After he yelled to the man, his head dipped back down to her neck, sucking at her skin. Soft gasps and moans came from Olive as he marked her skin. He slowly moved his hips up and down as he teased her soaking sex.

"Guys, you need to come down!" Glenn yelled again.

Olive pressed her lips together tightly, knowing the Daryl was about to murder someone. He grabbed a hardback covered book that was lying beside the bed and tossed it at the wall by the steps, "I said fuck off!"

Olive snorted, "Daryl!" she whispered, laughing, "You can't say that!"

Daryl smirked, "Just did," before forcing his tongue past her lips. Without warning, he shoved his cock inside of her. She moaned as he stroked her walls. She gripped the back of his neck as he began to pick up pace. Soon his hips were smack against hers as she pushed against him. Their lips never separated, moaning and gasping into each other's mouths.

For the first time since they started, Daryl pulled back and growled in an animalistic lust, "Fuck, Olive, I'm gonna cum…"

Olive buried her face in his neck as her cries began to get louder and dug her nails into his back. "_Daryl_," she gasped. Her walls tightened and his balls clenched. Together, they reached their peaks, Olive squealing in pure ecstasy and Daryl groaning as they came.

As their highs faded down, they gasped for air with heavy breaths. Daryl held there for a moment, waiting until Olive's grip loosened. He scattered kisses across her face, making her giggle. He pulled back and whispered to her, "I'm so glad I found you."

* * *

"Can you fix it?" Olive asked him.

Daryl scratched his chin as he examined the Volkswagen bus's engine. He shrugged, "Probably. It's an old car."

Olive smiled and hugged it, "It's my baby."

Daryl smirked and went back to the engine. Sweat and grime covered his face, a complete turn on for Olive. She loved how gruff and manly he looked. God, she wished she could just fuck him in the van right now. But that would be inappropriate.

"Olive," Rick called. She turned around and saw him and Hershel walk towards her, "What's the scene with walkers here?" he asked.

"Most of them seem to be coming from that direction," she pointed over the vast field, "I don't know what's over there. Maybe a city or large town and they're running out of food. By the time that I first came here and the time I left, the number of walkers has definitely increased."

Rick nodded, "How did you deal with them?"

Olive pointed up to the roof of her home, "That's where I shot them. There's a hole in the roof so I climb up there and get bird's eye view of the place. Around noon is when I go up there and shot them. I had a silencer on a M4A1 and it did the job really well. But to save on bullets, after dinner or when I would get back from a run, I would go hand to hand."

"All right, we've made a schedule for watch. We put you down, is that all fine?"

She nodded, "Oh, yeah. I'd love to."

"The women are looking around for supplies in the town. Tomorrow we'll make a run and see what's near here."

An engine was brought to life. Olive turned to see Daryl standing by the open car door, releasing the key in the ignition. He clapped his hands, "All right, how about we take this baby for a spin?"

Olive jumped up in excitement and threw her arms around him, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed as she rushed into her car. Her hands gripped the stirring wheel and ran her palm around the circle. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and closed her car door, leaving her jumping in her seat.

"We'll be back soon. We'll be staying local," and began to make his way around to the other side.

"Daryl, I don't think going in alone with just the two of you is a good idea," Rick frowned.

Daryl shrugged, "Nah, we did it all the time. She knows this place like the back of her hand. We're good," he nodded to him.

Rick bit his lip, still not sure but watched as Daryl sat in the passenger seat beside Olive. They buckled and pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the wide road.

* * *

**serendipity **

_(n.)_ finding something good without  
looking for it

* * *

_Please review! 3 _


	21. Yuanfen

"The whole time you were in that town, how did you not find this place?" Daryl asked Olive as they made their way through the neighborhood. They walked up to one of the houses and opened the unlocked door.

"I was exploring the forest, mostly," Olive told him.

Daryl held out his crossbow, his eyes narrowing down the barrel where an arrow was placed. Daryl noticed how her gun was still tucked into the back of her shorts. She looked around the house with curiosity, seeming to forget that a walker could jump out and attack her from just around the corner. Once the coast was clear for the lower level, he looked to her short again, about to tell her to take her gun out.

But his eyes had another idea. They traveled down and gazed at how her shorts hugged the curve of her ass perfectly. How her hips swayed slightly with every step. His mind pictured her without her shorts on, her soft skin, smoothed to perfection, perfect for spanking.

"Daryl, what are you doing?"

He blinked and looked around to see Olive looking at him funny, her hand on her hips, "Were you just staring at my ass, Mr. Dixon?" a smirked played on her lips.

He felt a blush creep into his cheek. He straightened his posture and walked past her, "Come on. We better search upstairs."

Olive watched as he walked up the stairs. She hurried behind him. Once he got to the landing, she slipped her arms around his waist from behind him. He tensed slightly before relaxing. "It's okay," she whispered, "I like looking at your ass too," and quickly hurried in front of him.

He smiled and checked the rooms with her. The house was empty and no signs of walkers. Olive found an empty duffle bag under the queen sized bed and began to fill it with needed shampoo, body wash, deodorant, tampons, pads, and medication found in the cabinet.

"Find anything good in there?" Daryl asked as he tossed in a few rolls of toilet paper.

Olive glanced at the labels, "Yeah, some really good stuff, actually."

Daryl looked over her shoulder, his hand instinctively going to her hips. "We got ibuprofen, Advil, Vicodin, fucking _Oxycotin_… what else is there, oh, Zyrtec, Zantac and Viagra…" Olive snorted, "You don't happen to need this do you?" she smiled.

Daryl grinned," Nah, I'm good," and smacked her ass and headed back into the bedroom.

Olive's cheeks burned red and tossed in the medication she thought they would need. She grabbed the bag as she followed Daryl down to the kitchen. They rummaged through the kitchen, Olive grabbing a few things from the fridge and Daryl raided the pantry. Most of the food in the fridge was expired and moldy. Daryl tossed in several canned goods. Sadly, the people who lived here didn't have very much.

"Can you eat this?" Daryl asked as he looked at the food can label. Olive walked over and took it from him.

"Tomato soup has dairy in it, but I'll eat it. Is there any more of that in there?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah three more cans."

"Guess what we're having for dinner," she joked. They went back outside and put the heavy bag in the back of her van.

The couple went up to the neighboring house. Olive tried the handle, but the door was locked. She turned around and shrugged, "Maybe there's a back—"

Daryl smashed the glass window on the door and unlocked the knob on the other side. "Or we could just do that."

"Now if there any geeks inside, they'll come running."

Olive followed behind him inside of the house. Daryl took quiet steps, scoping the room. There wasn't a sound. Olive began to make her way around him. He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, making her stop in her tracks, "Stay behind me," he whispered.

Daryl looked behind every corner and door. The coast was clear. Olive walked up to him, winding her arms around him again, her body pressed into his chest, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" she smiled.

Daryl snorted and shook his head. He placed his finger under her chin and kissed her jaw, "You sure are somethin' else, girl."

Olive gripped his shirt, not letting him walk away, "I'm serious," she smiled seductively up at him, "You're chest, your broad shoulders…" she listed, "Your narrow waist and your hair on your chest and stomach," her fingers traced down his shirt, "You're so strong and your eyes are dazzling," she looked up to him, "and your lips…"

No one had ever said anything close to what Olive had just described. A woman Merle had brought him when he turned 25 had told him he was 'fucking hot' but she was one of the last people he would believe.

Her hands slowly gripped the collar of his shirt and began to pull his face closer to hers, "You are just so… perfect," she whispered. Her lips kissed his as she wound her arms around his neck.

Daryl pulled her so close to him that the tip of her shoes dragged along the floor, "Keep saying shit like that…" Daryl mumbled against her lips.

"What?" she whispered back.

He groaned in sexual frustration and nipped down at her ear, "I'll have to have my way with you in the van. Don't think I can last the ride back," he growled.

Daryl's cock twitched when she giggled into his neck. His fingers gripped her ass, kneading softly in desire. Olive pulled back, "When I met you, I would have never have thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," she smiled.

"You and me both, woman," he stepped away and scratched the back of his head. He had to get some space between him and her or he'd fuck her right there on the floor—though he had a feeling that she wouldn't be against that. Olive laughed and began to look through the kitchen.

She opened the pantry to find it completely empty. She frowned and went to the fridge—empty. "There isn't anything," Olive said.

Daryl strode over with his crossbow in hand, "Nothin'?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

They checked the cupboards and found only plates and spices. Olive grabbed a few that she knew they could cook with like parsley, garlic powder, basil, etc. They went upstairs and found only a box of band aids and lotion. They took what they found. They didn't even need a bag.

Olive opened the van door and tossed in the few supplies. They went into the next home and it was just as barren as they others. She did find a can of wet dog food which she knew Kira would love. They made their way to the van which was still parked at the first house.

Daryl hand her fingers linked with his, he pressed delicate kisses to the back of her hand. Olive leaned into his arm, watching his face as he did so. She couldn't believe that she had such feelings for a man she hadn't known that long. But she was so madly in love with him. She loved everything about him, even his complexity and flaws. That is what made him perfect.

A soft growling came from ahead. They looked up to see a walker limping towards them. Its jaws snapped as it were tasting their scent in the air. Daryl lifted his crossbow, "Got it," and shot it straight through the skull. It felt face first in front of the van. He pulled back the string. Another groan perked her ears. Down the road, several walkers made their way towards them. Olive tugged Daryl's shirt.

He looked up and looked over. His hand immedieatly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the van, "Get it. Now," he demanded. Olive hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine while Daryl pulled the arrow from the walker's head. He jumped in next to her, "Drive."

Olive floored it and backed out of the driveway with great speed, hitting a few walkers. She looped around the roundabout and drove off back to town.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing all of this back," Rick thanked Daryl as he approached him. Olive was putting the food in Rick's home where they decided all should go. Rick's claimed home had the biggest dining area and table. They all voted on whose home they should use to eat together.

Daryl nodded. He adjusted his crossbow strap across his chest, "We gotta talk," he squinted at him.

"Carol, I know," Rick agreed.

"I talked to her last night about staying clear from Olive. Don't think she should just get a scolding from me," Daryl told him honestly.

"What were you thinking?" Rick asked him. Rick had complete trust in the man and knew that he was friends with Carol and that his thoughts on a punishment would be fair.

"That's why I wanted to discuss it with you."

Rick looked towards the house where Olive and Lori sorted the food and supplies they had. "Has Olive said anything about it?"

Daryl shook his head, "Not since last night. She's confused to why Carol did that."

"I trust your judgment on this," Rick told him, "Now I agree Carol shouldn't just get a lecture on why she messed up. She tried to leave her behind for whatever reason hers was and I'm just thankful she didn't do anything worse. I was thinking we could take away her right to having a gun or being alone—double the chores or something along those lines," Rick suggested.

"All of them," Daryl answered immediately.

"What?"

"No gun, more chores, and she have to be with someone at all times," Daryl repeated.

"You don't think that's a little excessive?" Rick asked him, "I want you to be sure with what you're doing."

Daryl nodded, "I'm sure. No one fucks away with my woman and gets away with it."

* * *

It was after dinner, the sun was almost completely hidden by the horizon. Everyone was leaving, back to their houses. Olive held Daryl hand as they made their way outside of the Grimes' home. Daryl stopped, "You and Kira go head back. I need to talk to Rick," he told her.

Olive nodded and kissed his cheek. She and Kira went back inside, getting ready to relax after a long day. Daryl walked back and saw Rick standing by the door. T-Dog and Carol walked out. "Carol, can we talk to you for a moment?" Rick asked her.

Carol gave them both questioning looks, but nodded. T-Dog told her that he'd be in the house. Once they made sure no one could hear, Rick spoke, "Carol, what you did back at the farm was uncalled for and will not go unpunished," he said. Daryl stood slightly behind him, watching her frown, almost like she was confused.

"Daryl and I have decided that you will no longer have the privilege to walk around with a gun. You will still be allowed to carry a knife for safety purposes only. You will be doing extra chores around the town. I'll have Lori assign them to you. You are also not allowed to walk the town alone. You are to always be accompanied by someone. Carl or Beth does not count. These penalties will be lifted until further notice. You need to earn our trust back," Rick finished.

Daryl was very happy with how he delivered it. He didn't want to go about this disrespectfully. She needed to know what she did was wrong and she will not get away with it. He needed to make sure she wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.

Carol crossed her arms and pressed her lips together firmly. She looked up to them, "I'm being treated like a child," she looked to Daryl. "How could you enforce something like this?"

Daryl's hands clenched, "You have no one to blame but yourself."

She huffed, "Fine." She turned around and stormed away, into her house.

Rick turned to Daryl. Daryl nodded to him, "Thank you," he muttered and headed back to Olive.

It was dark now, the sky a deep purple. He walked up the stairs and was welcomed into the home lit by glowing candles. Olive was spread out on the couch, a book in her hands. She looked up and smiled, closing the book. She placed it gently on the floor and sat up. Kira jumped up the couch and greeted him. After he scratched her on the head, she jumped back on the couch.

Olive stood up, "I thought you would be longer than that. I'm glad you're back," she smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. She sat down on the mattress, pulling him down with her.

He took off his crossbow and sat it on the ground next to his side. Olive smiled with mischievous showing brightly. She began to unbutton his shirt, "We should sleep in the nude tonight," she beamed.

Daryl chuckled as she pushed off his shirt, "And why's that?"

"Because it'll be fun and it's a good reason for me to see you naked," she told him simply, a playful grin on her lips.

He sighed happily and began to take off her clothes. Once they were both bare and exposed, they lied down on the mattress, their limbs intertwined with each other's. Daryl stroked the side of her sweet face, his other tracing shapes on her hip. "Rick and I talked to Carol," he told her.

She readjusted her head so she could look up at him, "I thought you already did."

He nodded, "Yeah, but I wasn't going to let her get away with what she did. Rick agrees. She's received her punishment and will be lifted when we gain her trust back."

Olive furrowed her brows, "What is it?"

"Extra chores, no gun, and has to have an escort with her. She isn't allowed to be alone."

"Wow," she mumbled, "You didn't have to do that…"

Daryl frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You cared enough to do more than just yell at her. Thank you," she said softly.

"Olive, she tried to break us apart. If Kira hadn't led Rick to you, I probably wouldn't have you in my arms," he told her.

Olive snuggled into his chest, "I love you," she whispered to him, her words clinging in the night air.

Daryl squeezed her, holding her to him tightly, "I love you."

* * *

**yuanfen**

_(n.)_ a relationship by fate or destiny; the  
binding force between two people

* * *

_Please review!_


	22. Agastopia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Hello! I hope everyone had wonderful holidays! I will be writing a Christmas chapter but that won't be until several chapter later. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They have been so wonderful and every single one brings a smile to my face. I never thought this many people would enjoy my story this much. It's truly amazing. **Warning: soft consensual BDSM **_

* * *

It was getting to late morning and Glenn was surprised to not see Olive and Daryl up yet. Breakfast was about to be served and he began to get suspicious. Glenn got up from his seat next to Maggie and went over to Rick.

"Uh, Rick?" Glenn asked for his attention. The sheriff turned around, "What is it?"

"Daryl and Olive aren't here yet," he told him.

Rick took a deep breath, "Why don't you head over and see if they're up yet."

Glenn nodded and made his way out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked in her Georgia drawl.

Rick spoke up, "He's gonna go check up on Daryl and Olive."

Maggie nodded and her boyfriend left to the neighboring house. It was a warm day, the wind rustled the autumn leaves and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. Glenn knocked on their door—no answer. He pressed his ear to the door, but it was too hard to hear all the way upstairs. He opened the door, which everyone was required to keep unlocked just in case of an emergency. As Glenn quietly closed the door behind him, he heard a slap against bare skin and a feminine yelp.

He furrowed his brows as he carefully went up the stairs, making no sound. Another smack came from the upstairs, a whimper following. All possibilities were beginning to flash through his mind. Daryl never seemed to be the one to hit a woman. He was always so protective of Olive. Why would he hit her? Darker thoughts began to invade his mind.

What if someone had broken in due to the unlocked door and was beating Olive? What if he had killed Daryl so he could do what he wanted to Olive? Or worse, what if he made Daryl watch? Glenn's heart raced. He crouched down, making sure he was hidden. He looked over between the railings.

The mattress was empty but the sheets were tangled and unmade. On the couch, Kira lay half awake. Glenn became more confused. Another slap drew his attention to the kitchen area. There bent over the table was Olive, her bare bottom exposed. Daryl stood behind her, one hand on her lower back, keeping her still while the other smoothed over the red marks he left on her cheeks.

Glenn felt his face flush as a moan escaped from Olive's mouth. Daryl stood in the nude as well as his lover. Nothing but their backside was exposed to the creeping man on the stairs. His back had two large faded black tattoos on his right side of his back and scattered scars. Daryl brought his hand back down on Olive's other cheek. She jumped as she let out a giggled moan. Glenn dropped down so he wouldn't witness anymore.

He felt dirty and embarrassed that he had caught them in their private time, doing something _very_ personal. As Glenn made his way down the steps, he heard Daryl's gruff voice, low and coated with lust, "Have you learned your lesson?"

Olive squeaked out, "Yes."

He hummed in arousal, "Do you like it when I spank you?"

"_Yes_," she gasped, feeling his hand hover over her ass.

His lips traveled back up her spine and stopped at her ear, "Then you haven't learned shit." Daryl's hand came down on the other cheek. She yelped in pain and pleasure. Her sex was soaking wet, almost screaming at Daryl to touch it.

Daryl spanked her five more times before he stopped, his hand smoothing over the art he had created over her fair skin. He placed sensual kisses up along her back. Olive's fingers clawed at the table beneath her as she moaned in desperation. She ached for him dearly. Daryl gripped her hips with each large hand and positioned himself behind her, barely touching.

Olive wetted her lips and pushed back against him, in grave attempt for his touch. His harden cock brushed over her bottom. He growled and pulled away. He heard Olive whine, making him smirk. He loved teasing her and he loved the way she begged. He pulled her up from the table and spun her around. Before she knew it, Daryl had lifted her up and placed her back on the table. Here he had full view of her wonderful figure—all his.

He saw her nibble on her bottom lip as she smiled at him. He gripped her legs and pulled her down closer to him. Daryl threw her legs over his shoulders and thrusted into her. She was so wet, he had no trouble. They moaned in unison at the feeling of him being inside her, her wrapped around him. It was a feeling they couldn't compare to.

As Daryl pulled out and pushed back in with long, concentrated strokes, Olive's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Daryl played her like an instrument, knowing what sounds would be elected from her swollen lips by what movement he made. But there would be some moments when a new or unexpected sound came out. This is what he drove for, the sounds of pleasure she made as he fucked her. Daryl's confidence would build and his ego was stroked. He was the one that made her cry out; it was him that made her writhe around in ecstasy. He was the one Olive cried out for and that was something he could never take for granted. He cherished every moment.

Olive reached out to grab something, her climax building so high, she could not control her fate. She gripped onto his forearms, his veins straining against his skin as he braced himself on the table. His pace did not slow, it just went faster. Daryl's hips smacked against hers as they both cried out in an intense pleasure that was beginning to rack through them.

Olive screamed his name as her walls squeezed him. Daryl's cock throbbed and erupted inside of her. His muscles tensed as he came. His face became serene and harmonious. Olive reached for his face, her fingertips grazing his jaw. Daryl opened his eyes and collapsed on top of her. He caught himself on his forearms before crushing her beneath him. As he lied down, Olive's legs slid off from his shoulders and hugged his waist. They held each other in their moment of afterglow. Daryl felt her chest heave with labored breaths. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his manly fragrance.

This was the best morning sex she had ever had, by far.

* * *

Carol served everyone baked beans, everyone getting an equal amount besides Lori, who got slightly more. She finished placing the food on Glenn's plate and looked at him. His eyes shifted nervously as he looked at the table top that was covered in an ivory cloth. Carol frowned, wondering why he looked to be so conflicted.

Rick came into the room, "Glenn, you're back. Are they on their way?"

Glenn looked up, startled. He swallowed and composed himself, "Oh, um… They were busy—doing stuff. They should be here soon," he nodded quickly.

Rick gave him a quizzical look, as did half of the table, "All right, thank you."

Carol then served room temperature shredded hash browns. Once everyone was seated and was beginning to dig into their food, the front door opened. A smiling Daryl and Olive walked in. Kira rushed in and went straight to her bowl filled with food. Their hands dropped from each other's once they came into the dining room. "Sorry we're late," Olive apologized with a soft smile.

No one cared that they were and said good morning to them. Daryl took his seat next to Olive. "Where did you guys get this?" Olive asked in her sweet, cheerful voice.

"Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog were wonderful enough to go to the neighborhood you and Daryl were just at and found some food," Hershel told her.

Olive smiled to them, "Oh, thank you." Daryl nodded to them.

Maggie and T-Dog smiled and nodded. Glenn forced an awkward smile at her. Carol watched her and Daryl from the corner of her eyes as they began to eat with everyone else, joining the silence. Carol noticed the slight movement in Daryl's arm that awkwardly hung by his side. She knew what he was doing. He slipped his hand under the table and onto her lap, tickling the inside of her thigh. She watched discretely as Olive slightly adjusted herself in her seat as his fingers teased her. A smile tugged at the corners of lips as did Daryl's—full of mischief. His blue eyes looked over at her face, wanting to see her reaction.

Carol also noticed that Glenn had noticed this too. His cheeks were slightly flushed a light pink as he tried not to stare. This confused her. No one else had noticed them fooling around because no one was looking directly at them, concentrating on them like she had. So why was Glenn looking at them? He had obviously seen something when he went to go get them. That was why he was acting so strange—and then for them to sit so closely to him, he was just an uncomfortable mess.

They all finished their breakfast and Carol gathered everyone's plate. Beth stood up, "Carol, do you need any help?"

Daryl stood up, holding out his hand for Olive to grab, "She's fine."

Olive looked at her before looking away quickly. She hated her glares. Olive grabbed Daryl's hand and they made their way outside. Kira followed behind them. Everyone else filed out and circled around the front of Rick's house, waiting to hear the plan for the day.

Rick stepped out and adjusted his pants, "Okay, I was thinking about trying to secure the town as our main priority, if we can. Daryl and Glenn, you get first watch. Until we are comfortable and familiar with the lay out here, we're going to have two people on watch. Olive, we're going to need you for a little bit. You know this place better than we do," he instructed, "First, we're going to turn each house inside out—that means everyone. Grab anything you think might be useful. We'll get into groups, it'll go quicker. At the end of Daryl's shift, Olive, I was hoping you two could go out into the forest and scrounge for as much food as you can. That includes things we can use as medicine. We need anything you can get. Next on watch are Hershel and Maggie. I hate to do this, but we need more supplies. When Daryl and Olive are out, T-Dog, Glenn and I are heading back out to that neighborhood."

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Daryl and Glenn headed into Olive's house and onto the roof to take watch with Kira. Olive went to Rick, "What can I help you with?"

Rick grabbed a large piece of paper and pencil, "How good are you at drawing?" he asked.

Olive shrugged, "I'm not bad. I did a lot of doodling when I was growing up. My mom encouraged it. Why?"

"We looked all around the town and didn't find one. But I'm going to need you to draw the most accurate map you can of the town layout. We're going to stay here for as long as we can—probably a few weeks. This way we can keep track of the houses better."

Olive nodded, "I can do that." She grabbed the paper and pencil and rolled it out on the hood of a car. With the best precision she could, she drew the road and houses. She went through the town, detailing the perimeter as accurately as she could, jotting down the house numbers as well. Olive put the names of the people of who slept in which house. As she did this, everyone broke into small groups of twos and threes.

Meanwhile, Daryl and Glenn took two lawn chairs to setup on the roof. Kira basked herself in the early afternoon sun, her eyes squinting through the light. Daryl roughly opened his chair, glancing up to see Glenn looking at him before quickly looking away. Daryl had noticed him doing this all morning. He grimaced at him, "Da' hell you lookin' at?"

Glenn quickly shook his head, "No, sorry. Nothing, nothing…" his voice faded out.

Daryl kicked his chair with little force, "Spit it out. What is it?" he squinted at him.

His face flushed in embarrassment from just the thought. He couldn't tell Daryl what he had seen. He would kill him. He had seen him and Olive naked. Even though it was just a back view, they were still naked—while having sexual relations. Glenn took his seat and looked out across the plain.

Daryl scoffed and took a seat, resting his head on his fingers on his temple. It was going to be a long few hours, he knew that for sure. For the next 15 minutes, Glenn was antsy in his seat. Glancing at Daryl, shifting around, he couldn't seem to sit still. He sighed and exhaled deeply, clearing his throat now and then. Daryl noticed his own knuckles were white as he gripped the arm rest of the chair, "Just fucking spit it out, man," Daryl demanded loudly.

Glenn jumped slightly. He shook his head, "No, it's nothing. It's… stupid," he mumbled.

"Clearly you got shit to say so just say it before I tie you down," Daryl said with irritation in his voice.

Glenn opened his mouth and then closed it, the right words failing him. He rubbed his brow and sighed. "I promise I won't tell anyone, I just…"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Rick had me go and get you guys this morning…" Glenn said, refusing to make eye contact.

Daryl looked at him for a moment, "But you didn't…" his voice trailed off.

Glenn gripped his hair, "I did… and I saw… I saw your… morning activity…" he was disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he just told Daryl he saw him and Olive together. He was a dead man—fucking dead. Glenn slowly looked over when Daryl didn't say anything.

He regretted looking immediately. If looks could kill, Glenn would have been murdered a million times over. His stomach dropped as the look in Daryl's eyes bore into his. His jaw was set and his nose was slightly flared. His hands gripped the arm rest and his crossbow. Daryl stood up with quick speed, making Glenn fall out of his chair, afraid he was going to come after him.

Glenn picked himself up and held up his hands, defensively, "I swear, I won't tell a soul. I just needed to get it off my chest. I swear, I am so sorry, I didn't see much. I didn't mean to, I just walked in and saw it. At first I thought she was getting abused by someone and when I looked I saw you and—I am _so _sorry. Please don't kill me," Glenn explained and begged in a rush.

Daryl took a deep breath and began to pace. He was humiliated. What he and Olive did behind closed doors was for no one but themselves. It was special to them and now Glenn had somehow, grossly became a part of it. It was almost like their morning was now soiled do to unwelcomed eyes.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Glenn asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Daryl stopped and looked at him—or rather, glared at him. "Olive is the only reason why you are still on your feet right now," he growled.

Glenn relaxed slightly, "Daryl, I never meant to see anything. If someone had walked on Maggie and me, I would feel the same way. Trust me, I won't tell anyone."

A strange sensation went through him. He believed him. He felt that he could trust him about keeping his word. Daryl plopped in his seat, "You tell anyone, even Maggie, I'll cut your balls off, ya hear?"

Glenn nodded even though Daryl couldn't see him, "Clearly," and took his seat beside him.

* * *

Olive finished help carrying in the supplies they had found. Olive hadn't realized all the places she could have checked for food or any other supplies. They found some food to last a few days, new tools, a shotgun and a handgun (very well hidden) and some edible weeds.

Daryl and Glenn made their way towards the rest of the group, "You ready?" Daryl asked Olive.

"I have to get my bag and then we can leave," she told him.

Once they had the things they needed, the couple headed into the woods. Olive left Kira at the town, not wanting to have to worry about her when she and Daryl could easily climb a tree to get out of harm's way. She had her stay inside with Lori and Carl.

Daryl walked ahead of Olive, slightly in a protective manner. Olive reached up and touched his back that was covered in his leather vest with angel wings. Daryl looked over his shoulder. He slowed down when she didn't remove her hand. He noticed that she was tracing where his scars were. She had memorized them. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"You never told me," she said softly.

"'Bout what?" he asked, holding his bow at his side. He still looked over his shoulder.

"How you got these scars."

Daryl closed his eyes tightly and sighed. He knew this day would come when she would ask. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't asked sooner. She was always so curious. She had to know the secrets of the world, and his.

"Long story," he continued to walk, the touch of her hand gone.

He heard her catch up to him, so light on her feet. "We have plenty of time," she reminded him. She reached his side and looked up at him. He didn't look at her. "Please?" she asked. Her soft voice melted his heart, but it didn't seem to make it easier.

Daryl stopped in his tracks and looked down at her, "It ain't a happy story, you know."

Olive pursed her lips sadly, "Yeah, I kind of figured it would be something like that."

He sighed, "Dad was a drunk and mom was a chain smoker and had her share of drinks. Once my mom died in the house fire, whatever affection he showed us was gone. All these," he motioned to his scars, "are from him."

"Daryl, I'm so sorry," she whispered. She reached for his hand. When her fingers touched his, he pulled away, "Don't be."

She frowned. "He beat Merle too," he continued, "Merle was a selfish prick and left me there. Even before that, he was always gone—had to fend for myself, grow up quick. Don't matter now, though. It's better this way."

"You're right," she agreed.

Daryl looked at her, shocked and slightly hurt. Her answer had definitely caught him off guard. "What?" he asked.

"You're right. Everything happens for a reason. You shouldn't have had a childhood like that. No one should. But it's made you who you are today. Think about it, if one thing hadn't had happened in the past, things now could be completely different," she told him, "If those things hadn't had happened, I may not be with you right now. We may not have ever had met. You may not be alive," Olive stepped closer to him and took his hand in hers, "What happened does matter, but there's no changing what happened."

Olive smiled, "Look at you. Look how far you've come," she told him.

Daryl looked down at their hands. His calloused thumb traced circles on the back of her hand. "This is definitely not what I expected to be in my future," he chuckled.

She laughed, "Yeah, me either. But I'm glad it happened."

Daryl nodded, "Me too."

* * *

**agastopia**

_(n.)_ admiration of someone's body

* * *

_Please review!_


	23. Perseverance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Hello beautiful tulips! I love reading your reviews! Thank you soo much! Before we get to the chapter, I would like to address a few things!_

_**GypsyWitchBaby**_ _said_ "…I wonder though, are they using protection? Personally I'd love to see Daryl hover around a pregnant Olive, lol! ..."

_I am actually going to discuss this in the story! Thank you for realizing this, knowing myself, I would have forgotten about it. I thought about them using protection, but it didn't seem realistic for either one to just be carrying around protection—especially Daryl. Olive, however, even if she did have some while she was traveling, she would have disposed of it because it wouldn't be a necessity. I would love to write Daryl hovering over her and being even more protective. But I will be getting to that!_

_Next, in the previous chapters and chapters to come, Olive is very familiar with herbal remedies if you remember. Now, I researched plants in Georgia and their uses. Please, __**do not**__ use this story as a reference for your own uses for remedies they use or plants they consume. __**Do not**__ eat wild plants, seeds, berries and fungi without thoroughly identifying them first as many are deadly poisonous. If you ever have questions about some plants in your area, you are welcome to ask me questions through here (PM) or on my tumblr which I am constantly on (over-written). I wish I had remembered to post that sooner, though I wouldn't think anyone would do—just in case. _

_One last thing, would anyone be interested in reading a snippet of Olive's life in the past? I was thinking about doing one before she ran into Daryl and when the Outbreak first happened. What are your thoughts on that? Anyhoo—here's the chapter! Enjoy~_

* * *

Olive struggled to slow her breathing, her cheeks flushed. She sighed softly in content as Daryl pulled out of her. Olive gently placed her bare feet on the ground, using the tree to support her. She watched as he turned away from her and tucked himself back into his pants. Olive grabbed her harem pants and underwear from the forest floor and slipped them on with a little difficultly due to weak knees. Daryl grasped his crossbow and adjusted the arrows.

Once Olive finished putting on her baggy pants, Daryl looked at her to see her brushing off the leaves stuck on the detailed fabric. She looked up at him, her feathery bangs hiding one of her eyes. He cleared his throat and scanned the forest, "We can't do that again."

"Sorry?" she asked and picked up her bag.

"…We can't have sex like that—we're exposed. Too risky," he mumbled.

Olive's face fell slightly, "Oh, okay." His head hung as he looked at the leaves below his feet. He kicked at them with his booted toes. Olive put on her bag, "It was fun though," she smiled at him, bending her head to the side so she could see his face.

A smirk tugged at his lips. He nodded, "Yeah."

He looked up at her. Her eyebrows pulled up slightly, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes full of wonder and innocence. Her hair was a bit more disgruntled due to their sex affair. He honestly didn't remember how he exactly ended up fucking her against the tree. It sort of just—happened.

He nodded in front of them, "Come on."

They walked in the woods for over an hour more. Olive found edible greens with a few berries and mushrooms. Daryl hunted down a total of 4 squirrels. The two of them were silent as they weaved about the trees. Olive's fingers linked with his. She loved holding his hand. She didn't know if he agreed to hold hands because she always wanted to or because he enjoyed it as well. He was hardly ever the one to initiate it.

They were circling back around to the town when Olive heard something faint. Her ears twitched and she slowed slightly so she could peer around from behind Daryl. About 15 yards away, a deer pushing the dead leaves around with her muzzle to reveal growing grass. She smiled as she looked at the innocent beauty. Her large round eyes had not spotted them due to their silence and heavily treed woods.

Olive hadn't realized she had stopped to stare at it. It had been so long since she had seen one—alive, at least. Daryl's hand was tugged back behind him. He turned around, confused, seeing Olive standing still. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when he noticed she was staring at something. He followed her line of sight and saw what she was looking at.

Movement beside her drew her eyes away. Beside her, Daryl had let go of her hand and pulled off her crossbow. He held it to his eye, looking through the sight. Before she had time to react, his arrow shot through the barrel and cut through the air. The sound of the arrow piercing flesh followed. The deer cried out, making her heart stop.

Olive's body went numb and her head whipped back to where the doe stood. There she lay on her side, the arrow sticking out where her heart was located. Olive gasped and sprinted towards her. She fell to her knees before the body. Tears burned her eyes as her hands hovered over her body. A sob escaped her lips and she gently touched the deer's neck. Blood seeped out of the wound, staining the brown fur.

She heard Daryl approach her. "Olive…" he said softly and touched her shoulder with his hand to comfort her.

Olive smacked his hand away violently. Hot tears ran down her freckled cheeks and she hugged the dead deer. She felt some of her blood soak through the side of her shirt, but she didn't care. She sobbed into her lifeless body, stroking her coarse fur with her fingers.

Daryl stood behind her, stunned. Olive had never done that before. She was never so hostel towards him. He watched as her body quivered as she cried into the deer's body. Her head lifted up and she looked into the deer's lifeless eyes. Her hand reached up and she closed her eyes.

"Olive, we need to head back," Daryl told her.

She seemed to ignore him as she touched the deer's face with care. Daryl stepped up to the deer and gripped the arrow. He yanked it out of its body with loud rip of flesh. Olive let out a cried gasp and she fell back, watching as more blood seemed to pour out from the wound. The thick, red liquid slowed as it pooled on the forest floor. Daryl grabbed a cloth that was in his back pocket and plugged up the wound.

More sobs came from Olive. Daryl grabbed its hind leg, "If there are any walkers nearby, they would have smelt it by now. We have to go," he told her firmly. He offered her his hand.

She ignored his offer and stood up on her own. She gained control over her sobs and wrapped her arms around herself. She trudged in front of him and made her way back to the town. Daryl sighed and followed behind her, pulling the 90 pound body. He hoped the walkers wouldn't follow them this far.

They reached the town within 20 minutes, Olive not saying a word to him. He didn't bother trying to talk to her. He knew she would remain silent. As they got to the homes, they saw Maggie and Hershel on the roof and Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn around the car. They seemed to have just come back as well.

Olive knew her nose and eyes were pink from crying. Kira boofed happily and ran towards her. Olive petted her on the head as her tail wagged a mile a minute. Rick stepped towards them, "Did you hunt that?" he asked Daryl, eyes wide at the sight of the deer.

Daryl looked at Olive that didn't look at anyone. "Saw it when we were walking by," he told them, "Got some squirrel too." He pulled the four small rodents off of his belt and tossed it to Glenn.

He held the string they were on at arm's length. Rick smiled and patted Daryl on the back, "We're going to eat good tonight. Thank you," he told him.

Daryl nodded. Rick glanced at Olive, "Jesus! Olive whose blood is that?"

Olive glanced down at her shirt. She pointed at the deer, "Hers."

The men didn't know how to respond to that. They remained silent. Rick turned to Daryl, "You can skin and gut it in the diner," he told him.

Daryl nodded again and lifted the doe, resting it on his shoulder before he went towards the building. He took the squirrels from Glenn. T-Dog stepped to Olive, "Hey, I found these in one of the homes we raided," he told her. He held out three books to her, all decent sizes.

Olive looked at his hands and accepted the books. She scanned the covers. The books were on midwifery, traditional healing, and shamanism. Her eyes lit up. T-Dog continued, "I figured these were kind of your thing," he shrugged.

She grinned happily, "Oh, thank you! It is, wow—thank you so much, T-Dog," she placed them on the hood of the car and pulled him into a hug. The man chuckled and hugged her back, "You're welcome."

Olive pulled back and smiled at her new books, "I will truly enjoy these," she told him.

Daryl stood outside the diner, watching as she hugged T-Dog. Jealousy bubbled up inside of him. If Rick had him go with them, he could have given her those books and he wouldn't have killed the deer, so she wouldn't have been upset with him. But then again, the group wouldn't have a hot meal, something that could last them awhile. There was a lot he could do with that deer. Different ways to eat the deer was for starters. He could use the skin and its bones. Kira could chew on the hooves. They could use the fur for winter. Olive had no right to be upset with him.

He turned back and went inside the diner and got to work.

* * *

Olive had thrown her shirt away and slipped on a tank top. She sorted through the food she had scavenged; making sure nothing was contaminated by anything. She washed her findings, humming a soft tune to herself. She did her best not to think of the doe. She would just get upset again. As she washed the mushrooms with care, the front door open and closed. Kira raised her head.

She heard Daryl slowly walk up the stairs and stop at the landing. Once Kira saw who it was, she lay her head back down. Olive heard Daryl place his crossbow by the railing and walk over to her. It had been almost 2 hours since they had gotten back. Olive had helped clean up the street of walkers they had killed while they had been gone to burn them.

Daryl slipped his hands around her waist, pressing his mouth in the crook of her neck. He felt her tense up under him and freeze her movements. She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't mad at him. Daryl scoffed and pulled back, "Seriously?"

Olive put down the mushroom she held in her hand and faced him, "'Seriously?' what?" a bite to her tone.

"You can't seriously be mad at me," he scowled.

"I am upset with you, Daryl. What did you expect when you murdered that deer?" she scowled back.

"I didn't fucking _murder _it," he swatted the air, "I hunted that thing so everyone would _starve_."

Olive straightened her posture and her eyes darkened, "That _thing_ was a living being with a life and feelings and a family. To murder someone, you kill it. You killed it! She wasn't doing anything but mind her own business!"

Daryl's fists clenched, "I ain't a murder—I hunted it."

"No you didn't! The only reason you saw it was because I did. You didn't stalk her or anything. You murdered her—and there was no reason for it," she scolded.

His face began to redden from anger, "No reason?! What the hell is there to eat besides _grass_?! This isn't like it was before, Olive! Things have changed! You can't go out to the store and buy tofu whenever you want! There are seasons and we are on the run. The plants are going to die and if you continue like this, so will you!"

"No I won't! There's plenty of food in the houses, Daryl. I'll be fine. Georgia winters aren't even that bad! It's not like we're in Ohio when there's snow!"

Daryl got in her face, "You ain't got no right to be mad at me," he growled, "I'm saving this group and providing for it. What the hell are you doing?"

Olive's mouth dropped slightly. She pulled her eyebrows together, hurt apparent on her face. She stepped back from him and walked away. She made her way down the steps. Daryl cursed himself, "Olive, wait."

She opened the door and slammed it behind her. Daryl huffed and opened it and ran after her, "Olive! Olive, come back," he called.

She made her way back to the forest, walking as fast as she could. "Olive, please! Olive!" Daryl chased.

She just reached the outskirts of the forest when he grabbed her arm. She spun around, "Don't touch me!"

Daryl held up his hands, "Olive, please. I didn't mean that, it came out wrong."

"Then what did you mean?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean anything, I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I was angry. Please."

Olive saw Kira running after them. Olive shook her head 'no', "I need some time alone, Daryl."

"No, I'm not letting you go out there alone," he told her sternly. Kira reached them and circled around Olive, licking at her hand.

"I did it before without you, I'll be fine," she started to turn.

Daryl jumped in front of her, "Yeah, and you seem to forget how we met."

Olive looked up at him, a smile trying to break free. She wouldn't let it. She looked away from his eyes. Daryl smiled softly down at her. He grabbed her waist gently, "Hey."

He made her look at him. She wasn't smiling, but her face had softened. She was letting him in again. Daryl leaned down and rested his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "For what I said… and for the deer."

Olive shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I had no reason to be upset with you. It was stupid and childish. You're right; it isn't what it was before. I won't do that again," she told him softly.

Daryl's nose rested beside hers, "We'll bury her body when we're done, okay?"

Olive smiled softly, "Okay."

They stood there for a moment, their eyes closed. Olive held onto his shirt and he held onto her waist. "Daryl?" her voice cooed.

"Hm?" he nudged her with his nose.

"I love you," she reminded him.

He kissed her lips, "I love you."

* * *

Carol's heart seemed to do a flip as she saw Daryl run after Olive. They had a fight, she knew it. He had called after her, but she ignored him as she made her way into the forest. Kira ran after them. Carol went to the window by the kitchen sink to watch them. He reached for her arm only for her to pull away and yell something at him. She was upset with him. Carol began to wash dishes so it wouldn't look like she was spying.

The couple talked for a little bit, too far for Carol to read their lips. Olive turned away from him again. Carol knew they wouldn't last. They were too different. Olive had this perfect childhood, traveling the world with a privileged life. There was no way they could work. She was a vegan hippie who was just a pretty face. Daryl worked hard to where he was and there was no way Olive would be able to understand him like Carol could. Olive was toxic to the group, the others just hadn't seen it yet. Olive was too soft and sucked up to everyone so they would like her. She sucked up enough to Daryl to get into his pants. Carol saw right through her.

Daryl went in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Suddenly she saw him grab her waist, something he seemed to love to do. He always seemed to be doing that. He rested his forehead against hers and she clung onto his shirt. Carol's heart stopped doing flips. They stood there for a while. They didn't seem to be talking—just standing there in each other's arms. She then saw Daryl kiss her. He pulled her into his chest and held her.

She watched as he picked her up in his arms, bridal style and he carried her back towards the town, Kira by their side. Carol huffed loudly. She couldn't believe him. Daryl could be so gullible at times. He was like this with Rick. He was under both of their spells. But not her, she wouldn't fall for it. She had to expose Olive for who she was. But it would take time—and Carol had patience.

* * *

**perseverance **

_(n.)_ the quality that allows someone to  
continue trying to do something even  
though it is difficult

* * *

_Please review! _

_Thoughts on flashback?_


	24. Raconteur

Olive woke up from a dreamless sleep. Daryl was curled up into her side, his warm breath feathering over her collarbone. She looked at his peaceful face, no anger or worry in sight. Her fingertips lifted from her side and caressed the side of his face, his stumble tickling her skin. He did not stir, deep in sleep. She could lay there for hours, gazing over him, staring at his beautiful face. She wondered how she could ever be so lucky to be his.

After some silent moments passed, there was a soft rap on the door. Her eyes looked over towards it before looking back at Daryl. She didn't want to wake him. She slowly slipped from his grasp and placed a pillow in her place. She grabbed a robe she had found in the house and slipped it over her nude body. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs, carefully not to wake Daryl up.

She opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. Hershel stood waiting. She finished tightening her robe, "Good morning," she smiled, squinting through the sunlight.

He nodded, "Good morning to you," his voice soft, figuring that Daryl was still sound asleep. His clasped his hands in front of him, "Sleep well?"

Olive nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her, "Better than the tent, I have to say," she replied with a soft chuckled.

Hershel smiled and nodded before he continued, "I'm sorry to bother you, but Lori has requested our company."

Olive furrowed her brows, "Do you know what for?"

"I have an idea, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. If it's not too early, would you mind meeting us in her home?"

"Oh, not at all," she told him, "Let me just get dressed."

Hershel nodded, "Of course. I'll see you in a few minutes."

She nodded back and went back inside. Kira remained at the foot of the mattress, warming Daryl's feet. He hadn't moved an inch. He must not have gotten much sleep. Olive quickly changed into fresh clothes and pulled up her dreads into a bun. They were messier than usual in the morning after their late night sex. She didn't feel like messing with it. She brushed her teeth in a hurry and left Daryl and Kira to sleep a little while longer.

With no shoes, Olive made her way to Lori's home. She walked in without knocking and went into the living room where Lori and Hershel sat. They looked up and smiled when she came in.

"Sorry it took my so long," Olive apologized.

Lori stood up and shook her head and hands, "Oh, no. You're perfectly fine. Please, have a seat," she offered, "Can I get you anything?"

Olive took a seat on the loveseat, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Lori took her seat so the three of them were sitting in a triangle. Lori took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry to bring you two here so early, but I wanted to get this out there."

"What's up?" Olive asked.

"Well, as you all know, I am pregnant," she told them, "And during this pregnancy, we don't have modern medicine to help me so I'm going to need as much help as I can."

Olive saw Hershel nod. She knew why he was there; he was a brilliant doctor, even if it was just for animals. What she didn't understand is why she was there.

"I am here asking you for your help," she told them.

Olive shifted in her seat, "Why me?"

"You are very knowledgeable on herbal healing and I had heard that T-Dog found some books for you about midwifery."

Olive nodded, "Yes, but I'm no doctor."

"I always loved the idea of having a midwife. Having Hershel and you in these circumstances makes me feel much better. I have complete trust in both of you," Lori told them.

Hershel smiled at her, Olive nodded, "Thank you."

Lori turned to Olive, "I know that I have Hershel's help, but do I have yours Olive?" she asked, slightly hesitant.

Olive nodded quickly, "Yes, of course. I would love to."

Lori smiled, placing her hand over her heart, "Thank you, both of you." She stood up and opened her arms. Hershel gave her a short, firm hug. Olive walked over and gave her a more personable hug. They pulled back and Lori spoke, "Do you know anything about midwifery?" she asked her, "Before T-Dog gave you the books?"

Hershel excused himself and Olive and Lori sat on the couch next to one another. She nodded, "My mom had a midwife. Though I never asked my mom much, I know the basics of it. I guess you could call it a more of a traditional way of birth, more natural."

Lori nodded, "I want you to be my midwife, Olive. Will you?" she grasped her hand.

Olive was in shock. She had never in her life thought anyone would trust her enough with their health during pregnancy and her child's. The more she thought about it, she knew Lori pretty well—well enough to be able to call her a friend. Lori knew a lot about her, they talked about their stories growing up—small simple stories. But she hadn't known her very long, as long as Daryl, but they didn't nearly spend as much time with each other like she and Daryl do. Olive had never felt more honored or more blessed.

Tears of joy began to well in her eyes. She nodded, "Yes, of course."

Lori smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Will you tell me about your birth? I'm a bit nervous about giving birth in a ditch," she joked.

"It's different for everyone, but it is just as safe as birthing in a hospital. Though we have zombies now…" she quickly went back on track, "My mom had me in Oregon. She and my dad stayed there when she had 4 months left to go. Along the way, she saw many midwifes along the way. She said she as looking for the right place for me to be born. When they reached the city Redmond, she said she felt like I was supposed to be born there. She found a midwife she was comfortable with in the area and she said she had a wonderful experience with her. She was always there, very attentive to both of our needs, as well as my mom's physiological needs and emotional stability. When the time came, my mom gave birth to me in a birthing tub."

Lori looked at her wide eyed, "In a tub?"

Olive nodded, "Yeah."

"Wouldn't you- wouldn't the baby choke on the water?"

Olive laughed, "Babies swam in a little water pod for nine months. They wouldn't try to breathe until they were exposed to the air. But of course there are always risks of complications for everything," she told her.

"You sure know a lot about this," Lori said, slightly relaxing.

"Oh, just like I said—only the basics really. I still need to study up on a lot of things," she smiled.

"I need to tell you one more thing, Olive," Lori said more seriously. Olive listened, "I have already discussed this with Hershel, but you need to know. When I had Carl, I had a C-section. I was too petite to have him. My body has changed over the years so I don't know how things will turn out, but I need Hershel to teach you on how to do a C-section without cutting the baby."

Olive's eyes widen, "Oh, no, no, no, no," she shook her head, "I can't do that."

Lori furrowed her brows, "Why not? I want you to deliver my baby."

Olive took a deep breath, "Lori, I am truly honored, I really am. But I can't deliver a baby; I just can't—not like that." Olive explained, "It isn't my thing, I won't be good at it… I'll be your midwife, but I can't open you up. There are too many risks and I can't be responsible—a" she stopped herself. She sighed and took Lori's hand, "Hershel is best to do that. He's had experience in surgery. Maybe Carol could aid him in it."

Lori pressed a smile, "Okay. I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'll be there with you every step of the way, as well as Hershel. You and your baby are going to be just fine."

* * *

Olive cooked breakfast for everyone, mixing in spices and weeds with the venison. The group began to fill the dining room, taking their seats as Olive served everyone. She gave a big chunk of meat and fat for Kira and some veggies and berries for herself. Daryl walked in with Kira and took his seat next to Olive's.

She took her seat next to him once everyone's plate and cups were filled. Olive could hear Kira chomping at her breakfast. Daryl's lips brushed over her ear. "Have to say, was a bit disappointed to wake up spooning a pillow instead of my woman," his voice was low and gruff and went straight down to her panties.

Olive bit her lip and her cheeks blushed, "Sorry, Lori and Hershel needed to talk to me."

"And what did they need to say?"

"I'll tell you later," she whispered and began to eat. Meals were almost always quiet, hardly ever any words spoken. The tension was thick between Lori and Rick, not to mention Carol who had plenty of problems with Rick and Olive.

Carol cleaned up the plates and Olive, Daryl and Kira went outside to take watch together. They grabbed their weapons and made their way to the roof. "So what was so important that you had to leave me this morning?" Daryl asked her, taking his seat.

Olive pulled her chair close to his and sat down, "Lori asked me to be her midwife," she smiled.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yeah, I feel so honored. I'm very nervous, not sure how I truly feel about it. But it'll truly be an amazing experience."

"Didn't know you were a midwife," he draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"I'm not. One of the books T-Dog got me is about midwifery, shamanism and traditional healing," she said, "They all interlink with one another. They'll all help me with her progressing pregnancy."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "You're too cute for your own damn good."

* * *

T-Dog had gone up to the roof to join Daryl and Olive on watched. They played card games and talked about silly memories. They shared many laughs and smiles, even Daryl. Olive was surprised but very glad that he was joining in the conversation. She loved when he smiled and laughed, especially if it was caused by others, not just her. She wanted him to associate with the group more.

T-Dog shuffled the cards like a pro. Their laughs died down as they got ready for another game. T-Dog glanced up at the field. Olive and Daryl looked at each other, sharing seductive smiles. The cards suddenly slipped from T-Dog's hands, piling into an unorganized mess on the wooden crate. He slowly stood up as his eyes remained glued on the field across from them. They looked up at him, confused.

"The fuck you doing?" Daryl bit.

T-Dog's words fell from his mouth, awe laced in his words, "Are those… elephants?"

Daryl and Olive looked at the field to see three elephants walking together across the plain. Olive smiled and stood up. Not too far behind them were three giraffes as well, their long legs carrying them gracefully over the grassed land.

Daryl and T-Dog looked at Olive to see her grinning wide. Daryl sighed, "Olive is there something you need to tell us?"

* * *

It was quiet… too quiet. It had to be clear of those dead things. The parking lot was empty besides a few cars scattered across the sea of blacktop. Olive jogged across the sidewalk that led into the park. Kira trotted at her heel, her head lowered, scanning their surroundings.

Olive looked from under her hood, glancing at all directions. The coast was clear. She reached the black barred gate that had a chain and padlock securing it. She lifted her large bolt cutter and snapped the chain. They clanged against the metal bars as they dropped. Olive glanced around one last time before opening the gates, squeaking loudly as she did.

She and Kira rushed past the ticket booths, jumping over the chain blocked entryway. She clipped another gated door open and rushed inside. It was barren. The sky was overcast, casting an eerie feeling. Olive sighed, how the hell was she going to be able to do this?

She grabbed a crumpled map that was lying on top inside the trash can. She opened the printed paper and scanned the animated art. She decided to just work her way around. To her left were the flamingos and parakeet aviary. She looked at the flamingos, most sleeping on one leg and others, swiping their curved beaks through the murky water. There was nothing she could do to release them. They just had to wait until their clipped wings grew back and they could fly out.

Olive walked past the pink bird's enclosure to the parakeets. A yellow house was attached to a large wire cage filled with over several dozen parakeets of greens, yellows and blues. Olive climbed over through the garden that blocked the fence and path. She took her cutters and began to cut a large square out. Once she thought the size was big enough she stepped inside. The small birds looked at her, peeking from over their wings.

She then went across the large cemented path to the elephant house. She looked over railing and down at the elephant exhibit. The large dusty area only contained one elephant. She stood in the middle, swinging his trunk seldom from side to side. Olive looked around, looking for a way in. She saw that there was a platform made around the enclosure so the keepers could feed them by hand.

Olive hopped the fence and jumped over the shrubs. The elephant looked up at her with his beady eyes. She must have been stuck there alone for weeks. The elephant slowly made her way towards Olive as she squatted down on the dirt covered platform. He flapped his ears and lifted her trunk, opening his mouth wide for Olive. He was hungry. Olive looked around to see that he had eaten all of his food.

The African elephant's mouth remained open, hoping to be filled with food. Olive's heart went out to him. She slowly reached out her hand and touched his trunk. His skin was rough, like an old callous. Olive hadn't been to one so close for almost two years now. The only time she had seen elephants was when she had gone to Thailand, twice for a job. She had helped rehabilitate them through GVI.

Olive walked down the path, the large mammal following her with heavy footsteps. She walked back to where it led to a door of the elephant house. Kira's paws had caught up with her. She pulled on it, it was locked. She took off her backpack and pulled out her lock pick. Within minutes, the door was unlocked.

She opened the door, the potent smell of elephant dung and food. She walked inside the dark hall with Kira following behind her. Around the corner was a large cage with thick bars, empty. She walked through it and opened another door. This time, she came face to face with two other elephants.

The large animals turned and faced her. They looked tired and weary. She did her best to keep calm. They were gentle beasts, but they were still wild. She had only worked with Asian elephants, this being the first to ever see an African. Their large trunks swung side to side as they took steps towards her. Olive closed the door so Kira was locked in the other room. She bet they had never seen a dog before and she didn't want this time to be their first with a stranger.

Large dung was piled on the floor. Their food troughs were empty, as well as their water. They needed to be fed and drink water quickly. At least the one had water outside, these ladies didn't. The largest lady rumbled deep in her chest. Olive stood her ground. She closed her eyes and felt the tip of the trunk touch her cheek. It sniffed her face and down her neck. Another nose sniffed her clothes and her hair.

Olive opened her eyes to see them looking at her with curiosity. She slowly raised her hand, "You hungry?" she asked softly. She petted their trunks as they dropped them down in front of them. Olive turned around and went to the door that was meant for them. She opened cut the padlock and opened the door. A large hall led outside where another gate was closed. They followed her with loud, slowly footsteps.

She broke the latch and pushed the gate open. The two elephants quickly went past her. They trumpeted into the open air happily. The male turned around and roared his greeting, seeing them for the first time in what could have been weeks. Olive went back inside in search of food. She let Kira out who was whining behind the door. In a large storage room, they found barrels of hay and feed.

With all of her strength, she pulled the barrels and heavy bags out to the open. She found the ladies by the water, drinking in big gulps. When they saw her, they trampled towards her. She stumbled back and watched as they devoured their food.

Satisfied, Olive headed back inside, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She found the gate that led them out to be transported from one place to another. She left it wide open.

For the rest of the day, Olive was busy with the African Plains. She trailed out their food out of their enclosure with cages wide open. Once the sun was beginning to set, Olive closed the front gates, not wanting any lurkers coming in. She took shelter in the aviary house with Kira.

By the next morning, Olive woke up to a loud screech of a trunk. She shot up and looked around. The African animals were roaming the park, eating the leaves off the trees. She groaned as she cracked her back. She and Kira made their way to the front gate and opened it, the coast still clear. The three elephants had followed her, tapping their trunks on her shoulders.

She felt at peace at what she was doing. Yes, they probably wouldn't last their whole lifespan out there, but she couldn't let them starve in here. She watched as the animals wondered around, testing the waters as they exited the zoo. She and Kira stayed out of the way. The Rhinos charged out while the giraffes and elephants took their time. The zebras and the bongos galloped out, knowing somehow that vast fields awaited them.

The parakeets were gone and the meerkats and warthogs were somewhere else, she hadn't seen them. The Kori Bustards must have been still roaming the zoo. Olive watched as they made their separate ways until they were out of sight.

* * *

"All of them?"

Olive nodded, "All of them."

"What about the lions? Tigers? Bears?" T-Dog asked.

Olive sighed, "It took twice as long but they got out. I had to get all the herbivores out of there and long gone before the carnivores got out. Now the primates… they were something else," she smiled.

Daryl crossed his arms, "How did that go?"

"I waited to release them last. They are so caring and gentle. Their souls are so vulnerable in their eyes—more so than in any other animal I had the privilege to witness. They were thankful and civilized. One of them took their hand and brushed my arm as they left their enclosure. It was truly an amazing experience, something that could never be compared to," she said dreamily.

"Did they try to attack you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," she laughed, "Had to run for my life several times."

The men were quiet for a moment, "Where are they now?" Daryl asked.

She shrugged, "Not sure—alive, hopefully."

T-Dog nodded with his jaw jutted out, "That's, uh… that's real cool of you, Olive." His voice was thick and refused to make eye contact. He just watched as the African animals crossed the field and out of sight.

Daryl grimaced at him, "You crying?"

T-Dog shook his head, "Nah, man… Better head back down," he sniffed.

Daryl shook his head and watched as T-Dog hoped down inside the house. "Pussy," he chuckled.

* * *

**raconteur**

_(n.)_ a talented storyteller

* * *

_Please Review! Sorry if this chapter sucked..._


	25. Moonchild

"Mom, Dad! Look!" cried out Carl.

Lori and Rick, as well as most of the others of the group rushed out to where Carl was standing. He pointed to the field, "Look!"

"What's wrong, baby?" Lori asked, worried.

"Elephants and giraffes!" he smiled, jumping up and down.

They looked in the distance, watching as the elephants and giraffes migrated across the vast field. Everyone was speechless as they watched in awe.

"How did they get out?" Glenn asked, his eyes not looking away.

"Must have broken out," answered Rick.

T-Dog walked up, "Nah, man. Olive did that."

They looked at him like they were crazy. "Olive released the animals at the zoo?"

He nodded, sticking his thumbs in his pockets, "Sure did. She's somethin' else, isn't she?"

Carol shook her head, "That's dangerous. For us and the animals," she scowled.

Some of them looked at her, confused. Maggie spoke up, "How? Looks like she saved their lives."

The widow shook her head, "She released all of them? What if the tigers or lions attacked us? We already have to worry about walkers. Now we have to worry about them and they need to worry about walkers. She threw off the entire ecosystem," Carol complained.

Rick sighed, "We'll be fine, and they will be too. We'll just stay out of each other's way. Olive gave them a chance at life."

"The ecosystem will sort itself out. We have the walking dead roaming the globe. It wouldn't hurt to have some exotic animals," Hershel added.

Carol huffed but remained quiet. Every stayed until they couldn't see the African giants any longer before going back to work. Maggie and Glenn took watch, letting Olive and Daryl to relax. There wasn't much for them to do with Carol having to do most of the chores. Daryl had already fixed up the deer he had killed. He was making strong string out of the sinew, drying the hide to use the skin and fur, cleaning the fat to use for lamps, and cleaning the bones to hopefully use them as tools and weapons. He was going to make the antler tip into a necklace for Olive, but the more he thought about it, he didn't know if Olive would like it.

Daryl was tweaking the engine of Olive's van. The work he had done to it wasn't enough to keep it running for very long. Olive sat on the ground near him with a blank canvas book with a pencil and thin pen, drawing plants and fungi with their medical uses and how to eat them if they were edible. Hershel had asked her to do this in case he didn't have access to her. Kira was in the streets playing fetch with Carl.

"Guys, look what I found!" Beth called out happily.

Daryl, Olive, Carl, and Rick looked up to her. She pulled a blue metal box that was supported by black bars with two wheels. Rick walked up, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a power generator," she smiled. Daryl tossed his grease rag on the engine and strutted over, "You know what this means?" he said, "We can hook this up to the freezer in the diner and freeze the venison."

Rick grinned. Olive walked over, "Where did you find it? How could I miss something like that?"

"It was in a shed several houses down. The vines and brushes had completely grown over it. I only noticed it when the sun hit the glass window just right," she told them.

Everyone was ecstatic. This meant that if the walker numbers stayed as low as they were, they were going to be able to stay there longer than they thought. Rick and Hershel took the generator into the diner to hook it up. Everyone else went back to their own business. Maggie and Glenn shot down about three walkers at a far distance.

Daryl wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he continued to work. Olive couldn't help but stare at how his arm muscles flexed that were showed off from his sleeve-cut shirt. His skin glistened in the sun, dirt staining it. Olive had never found something so sexy. The way he pushed his damp hair out of his eyes, the way he concentrated on something—narrowing his eyes, his face set firm. Everything he did was incredibly attractive and he didn't even know it. It drove her mad.

He stood up from under the hood, and arched his back, cracking the stiff joints. Olive's eyes shot down to her book and tried to focus on her work. Daryl looked over at his woman who was intensely engrossed in her work. He could have sworn she was looking at him. He was probably just imagining it. He wiped his hands on the towel and tucked it in his back pocket. He needed a break.

Daryl walked around the van and opened the side door. He jumped in and began to root through whatever belongings she had left. The van was mostly empty; most things discarded or were left at the farm. He had seen the photo albums in her bag that she had taken into his tent, but he never had the chance to ask her about them.

On the opposite side were a propane stove, sink, refrigerator and small storage for pots and pans. Next to that were storage compartments and water tank. Then next to that, still along the side, were two more compartments. One was for clothing with a rod and vanity mirror and the other was empty, to be used for anything. A thin mattress was in the back, right behind the rear bench seat. There was a dining table that could be set out in front of the bench and one for the driver and front passenger.

Daryl was extremely impressed. Everything was in mid condition. This bus could have been worth a fortune. Daryl sat on the bench and looked around the movable home. He imagined Olive living in here with Kira before shit hit the fan. She was a little nomad, on her own. That thought terrified him. He wished he could have traveled with her, to protect her. He wanted to see the sights she had seen, he wanted to share those moments with her. He could see her happy living in here. He could see them cuddling on the small mattress with Kira at their feet. Daryl could picture having such a simple life with her and being _happy. _

Daryl had always tried to ignore his emotions- they always got in the way. Merle and his dad would always tease him if he cried. "_Real men don't cry_," his brother's voice echoed in his head.

If Daryl had skinned his knee or when he was sad, alone, anything that brought him to tears, Merle was there to lecture him, if he wasn't locked up. Merle always told him what he was doing wrong. It was so he wouldn't become a "fuck up". If he just listened to him, he would succeed in life with all the pussy he could ever want.

He did his best to follow in his brother's footsteps but there were plenty of times where he was very hesitant or just couldn't. He usually had his mouth shut and did what he told him to do. He knew now that he shouldn't have let that happen, not like there was anything he could do to change it.

Daryl tried to imagine how Merle would act around Olive, what he'd do if he met her. If Merle was still around, there was a 99.999% chance that he would be with her, she wouldn't be his. Merle would have probably tried to fuck her, ending up giving her some STD. No, she wouldn't have slept with him. Then again, Daryl would have never have fathomed Olive sleeping with him, let alone agreeing to be a couple. She was full of surprises.

Merle would probably tease him if he saw him now. He was wrapped around her finger and was completely in love with her. There was no doubt in his mind that Merle would have something negative to say. But he wondered if deep down, Merle would actually be proud of him.

Daryl drifted out of his thoughts and looked at the van wall. On there were several pictures taped. He picked one off, careful not to tear it. In the picture was a little red headed girl that had much resemblance of Olive. She had baby dreadlocks and a wide toothy grin. She was running towards the camera, her arms in the air. She wore a tie-dyed dress with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. There were a few gaps in her smile due to lost teeth.

He felt something inside of him. He had felt it before. His heart swelled as he looked at the girl, at least 5 years old. He always had this feeling whenever he looked at Olive.

"What are you doing?" a silvery voice said.

Daryl looked up to see Olive climbing into the van. She sat on the other side of him and looked down at the picture, "You looking through my shit?"

His eyes slightly widened, "I—I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Olive laughed, "I'm just teasing you." She looked back down at the picture he held.

"This is you," Daryl said softly.

She nodded, "Yep. Let me see, we were in…" she took the picture gently from his fingers and looked at the back. On the white side was a feminine's hand writing in the corner. "Green Mountain National Forest, Vermont. We attended the Rainbow Gathering."

"The Rainbow Gathering?" he asked.

"It's when people from all over the country, sometimes from around the world, gather to celebrate and embrace each other. It's practicing the ideals of peace, love, harmony, respect, freedom and community. It lasts from July 1st to the 7th. I try to go every year," she smiled.

"It's a hippie thing?"

She snorted, "Yeah, you could say that."

He nodded and looked back at the picture. "Can I keep this?" he asked, his eyes remaining on the little girl.

Though he couldn't see it, Olive smiled, "Of course." She leaned over and took off the rest of the pictures. "This is my mom, Molly. She's my best friend. We went to the Gathering in Germany in 2005."

The woman looked very similar to her. She had strawberry blonde hair, silky with several dreads. She had deep blue eyes and a wide smile. She wore no make-up, but there was no need for it. She wore a handmade sun hat, casting a brim shadow over half of her face. Olive had her arm over her mother's shoulders, pressing her face next to hers. Olive looked younger, but not by much. She didn't have dreads. Instead her fire-red hair was shoulder length and blew slightly in the wind.

Olive pointed to another, "That's my mom again and that's my dad, Johnathan. That was in 2007, the Gathering in Arkansas."

Her father had long dark hair, dreaded from neglect. He had a long beard, coarse and untamed. There were streaks of grey in it and was slightly longer than his hair. He had happy hazel eyes, amber specks around the pupil, just like Olive. Olive was a perfect blend between them.

"And they're not around?" Daryl asked carefully.

Olive sighed, "No. They got bit."

"Did you…?"

She nodded. Silence fell around them as they just looked at the picture of her parents, so happy and in love. They looked so carefree from the world, like no judgment or hate could touch them. Daryl longed for that. "I couldn't… with my dad. I couldn't do it," Daryl confessed to her.

Olive looked up at him. He still looked at the picture. He continued, "Even after all he put me through… I couldn't do it."

Olive took his hand in hers. She kissed his bare shoulder and rested her head. "It's because you loved him," she said softly.

"Wish I didn't…"

She hugged his arm, "I know," she whispered, "I know."

"Tell me more about the pictures," he said softly. He didn't want to think about his father anymore.

She lifted her head, "Okay," she picked another from the stack, "This is me and Kira earlier this year in Pennsylvania."

"For the Gathering?" he noticed her surrounded by many others, dressed in the same style of clothing.

She nodded, "This is when I was 15, and we went to Italy. It's so beautiful there, the culture is so rich. Oh and here is when we went to Toronto. The last one is my first Gathering in '87. It was in North Carolina."

Her mother held her in a sling and her father strummed the guitar. "You look happy in all of them," he told her, flipping through each one again.

"I was. The Rainbow Gathering is my favorite part of the year," she looked up at him, "I wish I could take you there."

He chuckled softly, "I doubt they would want me there."

"They welcome all. They love everyone and each other. You would be greeted with open arms," she smiled.

He looked at her. He had a hard time believing this. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Olive placed her hand on his cheek, kissing him back. She pulled back, "Someday, we'll have another Rainbow Gathering and I'll show you."

* * *

**Moon** • **child** (mōōn' chīld')

_(n.)_ One who belongs to a community  
of integrity, love and unity

* * *

_This is probably not a word, I just stumbled across it. So let's pretend that it is._

_Please review!_


	26. Lascivious

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I want to dedicate this chapter to **_GypsyWitchBaby_** for her consistent reviews to almost every chapter I post, you have a kind heart and I want to thank you for your positive words! Love and light to you~

* * *

Olive woke up to an empty bed. Daryl's side was still slightly warm, so he couldn't have been gone for too long. The feeling of disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach. '_So this is what it's like to wake up alone…_' Olive thought to herself. She suddenly felt bad for leaving Daryl the previous morning.

Kira jumped down from the couch and stuck her wet nose in Olive's face, licking her. Olive smiled and petted her head. She stretched her arms, stretching her stiff muscles. A familiar feeling stirred behind her panties. Olive wouldn't mind having an orgasm right now. She stood up and touched her toes, stretching her muscles in her back and legs before stumbling to the bathroom. They had a bucket for them to relieve themselves in, since the toilets didn't work. They dumped their waste behind one of the houses where there was a ditch.

T-Dog had made a seat for everyone where they could sit on and place the bucket underneath. As Olive closed the bathroom door behind her, she had the sudden rush of arousal straight down between her legs, strong this time. She looked in the mirror and pushed her bangs out of her face. Daryl popped into her mind and very dirty thoughts followed. She groaned as she braced herself on the sink. Why was she so horny this morning?

Olive pulled down her underwear and sat on the seat. She relieved herself and wiped. A dark red liquid showed on the toilet paper. She groaned again—no wonder why she was so horny. It was that time of the month. She felt extremely relieved that she wasn't pregnant due to the fact that she was having constant sex with Daryl and almost always letting him cum inside of her. She was surprised that he hadn't said anything about the chance of her getting pregnant. That was the last thing anyone needed, especially her and Daryl—another pregnant woman.

She wiped herself and grabbed the basket which stored their toiletries and opened a tampon. She stuck it in and lined her underwear with a pad, just to be safe. Olive was hardly worried about being pregnant because she had a Levonorgestrel intrauterine system for the past year. When her five years were up, that was when she was going to get worried. But she didn't even know if she was going to be around in five years. But she didn't want to think about that.

Olive brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face. She dressed in fresh clothes, taking their basket of dirty, smelly clothes outside with her. Kira trotted beside her, weaving in front of her now and then. Olive smiled at her and placed the basket in front of Lori's house. Other baskets were placed there as well. Maggie walked down the street from her house and approached Olive, "Good morning," she said in her thick country accent.

Olive smiled at her, "Good morning," she greeted back. She scanned the streets, "Where is everyone?"

She sighed, "Rick wanted to go on a run for weapons," she told her, "It wasn't planned—woke up Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl this morning to head out."

Olive nodded, "When do you think they'll be back?"

She shrugged, "No idea."

After breakfast, Carol was to do laundry, accompanied by Lori. Carl did his morning routine with Kira. Maggie and Olive took watched and talked about girl stuff. It felt nice that Olive had a girl friend to talk to. She didn't have many growing up and she had always felt comfortable around Maggie. They gossiped about boys, current and past relationships.

"So you and Daryl… have sex, right?" Maggie asked in a hushed voice, like someone could hear them on the top of the roof.

Olive bit her lip and peaked behind her fingers, nodding. Maggie laughed, "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she grinned.

Olive laughed, "I don't know why I feel a little nervous about talking about it," she smiled, a pink hue brushing across her cheeks, "It's not like I'm embarrassed of it. I just… I never really talked about it to a friend."

"Have you talked about it to non-friends?" she teased.

The nomad laughed, but nodded, "Yeah, with strangers I've met on the road. For some reason, it feels different talking about it to people I don't know to people I do," she shrugged.

"That's a bit backwards, but it kind of makes sense," she laughed.

They giggled together before finally falling silent. Maggie spoke up again, slightly more serious, "The reason I ask is… Do you guys use protection?" Maggie looked up at her, truly curious and slightly… worried?

Olive pursed her lips and shook her head.

Maggie's eye widened, "You don't?" she gasped.

"Well, we don't use condoms. But I have this thing called an IUD," she told her, "So I'm not particularly worried…"

Relief washed over Maggie's face before she smiled again, "Oh, I was going to say. Isn't that like a tube that you put in your vagina by the cervix?"

Olive nodded, "Yup lasts up to 5 years. I have four more."

"I wish I had that," Maggie frowned, "It would be so much easier than using a condom. You wouldn't have to worry about running out."

Olive snorted, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

The girls stayed up on the roof talking for the next several hours. They took down a total of 9 walkers, more than they've had in such a short span of time. The men didn't come back to late afternoon. Olive was glad the returned when they did, because she as starting to worry. They came back with much more ammo and artillery.

Daryl hopped out of the red truck and swaggered as he walked. He carried a bag and placed it by the door of Rick's home. The plan was to divide everything up to put in each house. Daryl wore his plaid button up with the sleeve torn off. It was one of Olive's favorites. A burning sensation began to burn in bottom of her belly. She caught herself licking her lips as she watched him. She stood up, "I'll be right back."

She jumped down through the hole in the roof and rushed down to the street. She opened the door and walked out to where Daryl was making his way towards her. "Hey, baby," he greeted in his rough voice.

God damn, he was driving her crazy. When no one was looking she stepped up to him, pressing her body against his, "Hey," she looked at him seductively, a smile teasing her lips. Her nimble fingers slipped under his shirt and traced the skin above his pants. When she reached his trail, three fingers slipped behind the elastic of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled deep in his chest.

She giggled and buried her face in his chest, "Nothing."

Daryl smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her into the house. Maggie came down and left the house as they got to their mattress. She hid her smile, knowing exactly what Olive and Daryl were up to. Olive grabbed his crossbow and put it on the couch before pushing Daryl down on the mattress.

He sat up and his hands went straight to her waist as she straddled him. She unbuttoned his shirt as Daryl's hands cupped her ass over her shorts. Once his shirt was removed, she pushed him onto his back. She leaned over him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. When she came up for air, her voice was coated in lust, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Daryl ground into her, his hard cock straining against the zipper of his pants. He nipped at her collarbone and undid her shorts. He hand just reached the fluff of hair over her mound when her hand gripped his wrist and froze above him.

Daryl pulled his brows together and frowned at her, looking up at her face. She looked conflicted with her eyes shut tight. She pulled away his hand and sat down on his lap. She groaned as she rubbed her face with her hands. Daryl leaned up on his elbows, "What is it?"

"I can't," she muffled behind her hands.

He cocked his eyebrow, "And why's that?"

She dropped her hands and slouched, "Mother Nature stopped by this morning."

Daryl looked at her, confused. Olive sighed, "She gave me my monthly gift."

Suddenly it all made sense and he grinned. He began to chuckle before lying back on the mattress, laughing out loud. Olive frowned, "What the hell is so funny?"

Daryl sighed as he slowed his laughed spurt, "You are, darling."

She pouted, "Care to explain."

She sat up and hugged her around her waist. He suddenly flipped her over so he was on top of her. She let out a small yelp. "You act like we can't do anything at all," he smirked.

She remained silent, not completely sure what he was getting at. He slipped his hand back down her pants and easily found her bundle of nerves. Without hesitation, his fingers began to rub slow and delegate circles. Olive gasped, "Ohhh…." She rested her head back.

Daryl kissed up and down the column of her throat, sucking on the most sensitive spot. She hummed as his fingers continued their work. Pleasure was warm waves that flooded over her. It was slow and tender; he knew exactly what he was doing. Olive groaned as he slowly began to pick up speed. He traced the alphabets on her sensitive slit with slight pressure, knowing that she couldn't cum just yet.

Her pants became breathy and her clutch on his arm was stronger. His lips covered hers as his tongue made love to her mouth. He moaned against her lips as he quickened with more pressure. He knew that she was close now. She began to whimper against his lips and her hips bucked against his hand. Her climax was building from her toes and slowly rising.

"Don't stop," she whispered. His fingertips rubbed over her clit furiously. Her legs tensed and her mouth opened. She sucked in a gasp as her walls fell down around her, ecstasy crashing over her like a tidal wave. She sighed happily as he slowed down, letting her come down from his high.

She hummed in content as he slipped his fingers from her panties, "Feel better?" he smirked.

Olive nodded, "You always know how to take care of me."

"Always for my girl," he kissed her.

She smiled and pushed him back, "Now let me take care of my man."

* * *

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled tiredly to Daryl. The sun was setting and the couple stood outside of the Grimes' home. "You go and eat, I'm going to go lie down, okay?"

"You sure you're gonna be all right?" he asked, worried.

She forced a smiled and nodded. She kissed his cheek and went back to their house. Daryl watched as she went in. He went into the Grimes' house to eat dinner, Kira with him. He sat next to an empty chair and ate dinner in silence.

"Where's Olive?" Lori asked.

"Wasn't feeling good," he told her.

"Do you want to take her something back to eat?" Beth asked.

Daryl shook his head, "Said she wasn't hungry. If she does, we have some berries for her to snack on."

After he finished his meal, he and Kira headed back home. The room was lit with candles, giving off a warm hue. Olive was curled up in fetal position with the covers a wrinkled mess. Daryl felt bad for her. He went to the cabinet and popped out several ibuprofens for her with a glass of water. He went to the side where she faced. He squatted down and looked at her pained expression.

She opened her eyes and saw what he had in his hands. She took the glass of water and took a gulp before tossing in the ibuprofen. She swallowed. "I love you," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and opened her arms for him, reaching out like a toddler. Daryl kicked off his boots and went into her arms, hugging her back.

Once he was lying down on his side with her, she removed her arms and tucked them to her belly, curling up into him. He held her and she groaned, "You're so good to me," she whined. She looked up at him with tired, drunken eyes, "_Why are you so good to me?"_ she whispered.

Daryl tried to hide his smile and tucked her head under his chin, "Go to sleep now."

The last thing he heard her say before she dozed off was a very muffled, "_You good man…"_

* * *

The next 4 days were absolute hell for Olive. She was a horny mess with coming and going cramps that felt like her uterus was falling out. Luckily, due to her IUD, she usually had a light flow, but her cramps weren't any better. Daryl was as sweet and supportive as any man could be in their current situation. He warmed a bag of damp clothes to put on her abdomen and gave her backrubs. Whenever she had the dying urge for sex, his hand was straight down her pants, massaging away. He was never scarce with kisses, always making sure he had kissed her enough.

She snapped at him plenty of times, but he knew it was because she was on a hormonal roller coaster at the moment, and didn't take her irritability personally. Olive didn't miss his attentiveness to her. She was surprised that he seemed to be always on his toes. When Olive was going to get up to go to the bathroom, he would jump up, asking if she needed anything and that he would get it for her. He had such a sort temper at times, that she had thought he wouldn't have any patience with her.

By the fifth day, Olive was back to her normal self and was craving _real _sex. Her sex drive was just being prolonged by Daryl's hand. Of course, if he hadn't had made her cum whenever she had the urge, she would still be on edge. He had definitely helped her, but now she wanted the real thing. And she had just the idea on how to get it and to thank him at the same time for all of his help.

Daryl was on watch by himself. She would have usually gone up there with him, but she had planning to do. Daryl was relieved of his watch duty by Hershel and made his way down stairs. Hershel was on the roof of his own house. This actually gave them a better view of the whole town and the field, as well as the forest. Daryl was glad that they had made this change. Now only he and Olive, sometimes Maggie, went on their roof for watch. He didn't like people invading their space, especially when he wanted some one on one time with his woman.

Daryl trudged into the kitchen and kicked off his boots. He placed his crossbow by the railing and noticed Olive wasn't in the room. He also noticed that the room was lit with more candles than usual. He furrowed his brows, "Olive?"

"Uh, in here," she called from the bathroom.

"What you doing in there?" he could hear the struggle in her voice. He listened carefully and heard her stumbling around the small bathroom.

"I'll—I'll be out in a minute, just… _arg_," she growled.

"You all right?" he asked, beginning to worry.

"Yup, I'm fine. Just… sit in the chair, okay?" she called from behind the door.

Daryl looked behind him to see the recliner facing the bathroom door. "Okay," he muttered. He took a seat. He looked over to Kira who looked up at him on the couch. She looked bored out of her mind.

He sat patiently in the chair, occasionally hearing Olive mutter something in frustration. He was about to doze off when her voice woke him from his daze, "Okay, Daryl, don't laugh, all right?" she warned. He could hear her nervousness in her voice. He hadn't heard that since before they were together.

"Okay?" The door knob slowly turned and opened very slightly.

"You promise you won't laugh?" she asked him again.

"I promise," he reassured, getting slightly annoyed that she was making him wait. He never really cared for surprises.

Slowly the door opened and she stepped out of the dark bathroom and into the candle light. Daryl felt his mouth drop. Olive stepped out wearing a black daisy laced garter teddy with her dreads lying over her shoulders. She wore 4 inch heels over the chalice lace stockings that went up to her mid thighs. Black lace topped off her tights and a thin string attached them to the teddy. Black panties covered her most intimate area under the one-piece. The low cut bodice was covered by floral lace that matched the stocking fringe, lace tapering off down to a V, stopping at her bellybutton.

He could tell that the heels were half a size too small, but the teddy fit perfectly. Olive bit her lip as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other. Her cheeks blushed pink under his stare. Daryl swallowed and shifted in his seat. The man was rendered speechless. "Wow…" was all he could manage.

"You like it?" she asked in a small voice.

He cleared his throat, "Where did you get that?"

"Uh, it was in one of the back houses. The lady that had lived there had quite the collection," she gave a small laugh; "This was the only one that fit me… So… you like?" Nerves were filling Olive's stomach in the form of large butterflies. She had never done this before, not even to her past boyfriends. She wanted to make this as perfect as possible for Daryl. She didn't want to end up looking like a fool.

His eyes kept roaming her body, "Very much."

Olive smiled. She ran her fingers through her dreads and stepped to the side, "I also found this stereo…"

"What brought this on?" he asked, staring at her ass as she bent down to the musical box.

"To thank you for the past few days," she told him sweetly.

He looked up at her eyes, "You don't owe me anything."

She smiled, "I do and I want to." She turned back to the stereo and pressed a button. The song filled the room. It opened with "shimmery" synths and a woman announcing in the song 'Ciara'. The song had a slow tempo with a very sensual feel. It was backed by a simple bass line, beats smooth, heavy, and dragged out. Olive made slow steps towards him, making eye contact the whole way.

A man in the background delivered hypnotizing raps. As the woman sang, Olive moved her hips to the beat, swaying her hips melodically with the song. The lyrics the woman sang were performed in a sultry and seductive manner, Olive captivating the song perfecting. Her body moved to the beat, as well as the lyrics. She would drop low and slowly rise up. Her hands drifted over her body, wishing that they were his.

The woman who had previously owned the CD had edited so it was the perfect length for a lap dance. It wasn't too long so it wasn't dragged out. Olive pulled Daryl out of the chair and slipped off her shoes. They were starting to her hurt feet, and she loved being shorter than him, not almost his height. As the song continued, Olive danced up on him. She could feel his member harden every time her ass brushed against his crotch. His hands would drift over her waist and across her stomach as his mouth trailed up and down her neck.

Daryl had more lap dances that he has had sex, and none compared to this one. It was mostly because none of the women were Olive. Suddenly the song ended. As much as he loved her dancing for him, he loved fucking her more. In a swift moment, Daryl picked her up and threw her down on the mattress and began to rip the teddy off.

* * *

"You really know how to move," Daryl said as he traced shapes on her stomach, making Olive smile. She covered her face with her hands, shielding off her smile of embarrassment, "Did you dance when you were younger?"

She shook her head, "No, I hooped, though."

"Hooped?"

"Yeah, you know—hula hooping."

"Oh, _hooping_," he realized.

She covered her face again, "Uh, did I look silly?" she asked him.

He smiled and shook his head, "You were incredibly sexy."

"Really?" she asked, still slightly unsure.

"Promise," he kissed her forehead.

Olive looked over to the pile of clothes that contained the ripped teddy. "That's a shame," she said sighed.

"Yeah, didn't think that one through," he frowned.

* * *

**lascivious **

_(adj.)_ sexually aroused; displaying  
excessive interest in sex

* * *

**_You can see the picture of the teddy Olive is wearing here: /lingerie/holiday-lingerie/daisy-lace-garter-teddy_**

**_(if the link is incomplete, go to my profile where it is listed!)_**

* * *

_Please review! Much love (:_


	27. Tristful

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know this chapter is short, but this has to be one of my favorite chapters. It came to me out of the blue and I had to write it as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

* * *

"Do you want to hear one of the most beautiful story, Daryl?"

Her voice was soft, like a dove cooing goodnight. It was a warm night and hopefully it stayed that way. Olive lay next to Daryl, her head resting on his arm like a pillow as they stared into the night sky. There were no clouds in sight, the night blanketed over the sky. The stars twinkled above, as if they were winking at them. For some reason, Olive always begged Daryl to let them sleep under the stars. It was either too cold or too many walkers to keep an eye on.

But tonight, the first time since they arrived at the town, the night was warm enough and the coast was clear of walkers for Daryl to get a good night's rest. The group had been at the town for about two weeks now. They were getting comfortable in their new home but they knew that it wouldn't last long. More and more walkers seemed to be coming towards the town and now walkers were starting to come from the forest as well. But Olive hadn't seemed to mind. She was always so happy as long as she had Kira and Daryl near her.

Daryl could never understand her optimistic outlook, even when they first met. The only time she had gotten negative was when the farm was over run. She had every right to be. But ever since, she has been her beaming, bubbly self. She began to do yoga and meditation again. She hadn't done any since the Outbreak. Soon, any of her chakras that were blocked now flowed freely and she was at peace. Hardly anything brought her down from her good moods.

Olive would go up to Daryl at the most random times and say some of the most arbitrary things to him. They could be questions. He would see her mind working, trying to figure something out. They could be compliments, something she noticed about him that she liked and she would whisper it in his ear before running off giggling. Sometimes they could be little stories her parents told her as a child or one she simply made up on the spot. And some things made no sense at all.

The other day while Daryl was putting the body of a walker into a pile with the others, Olive danced towards him, put her lips to his ear and said, "Snails visit you at night and sing you to sleep." And she quickly scurried off with Kira at her heels. He swore she was finding mushrooms she wasn't tell him about.

He continued to look up in the night sky when he answered her, "Sure."

She snuggled closer to him, "Okay. In the ocean, a large octopus swims towards a community reef in search of a home. The home she seeks has to be perfect, you see, because there, she'll live the rest of her life. Finally after hours of looking, she finds the perfect cave. As she makes herself at home, the octopus lays hundreds of eggs in ivory curtains. The octopus does not leave them, not even to eat. She cannot take the risk of leaving them alone. So for 6 months, she stays there with her eggs, starving herself so she can guard them. When the time comes, the babies begin to hatch. The octopus blows gentle currents towards them, to encourage them to hatch. She dies slowly as she watches them break free and swim away into the ocean. She loves her babies so much, that she dies for them."

Daryl remained silent, letting the story sink in. He looked at her as she continued to look at the sky. Soft tears that welled in her eyes sparkled under the stars. "That's sad," he said softly.

She nodded, "But it's beautiful."

* * *

**tristful**

_(adj.)_ deeply yet romantically melancholy

* * *

_The story about the octopus is true and what happens to them in the wild. I thought it was beautiful and I thought that Olive would find it moving as well. _

_Please review!_


	28. Gravidness

It all happened so quickly. One thing led to the next, he couldn't seem to keep track on what was going on. They came at them, wave after wave. Walkers attacked the town. They fought with burning muscles and tired bodies, but they pushed on. Body was splattered across their skin, soaking their clothes as they destroyed the walkers.

They were in a formation, working together as a group, taking them down easily. But out of now where, they suddenly got separated. As the living dead reached out for them, biting their jaws and clawing their nails, they broke the group up. Daryl had run out of arrows a long time ago. He didn't even carry his crossbow. He used two long sharp knives, stabbing them in the skull, one after the other. _They weren't going to make it_. That thought flashed through his mind over and over again. His chest was tightening and he could feel the sweat on his burning skin. He was exhausted, but he couldn't stop now.

As quickly as they started, all the walkers laid limp on the group. It was a miracle. The street was littered in heaps of dead, rotting bodies. Everyone around him stood in their power stance, looking around at the mess they had made. Daryl sighed as he wiped off blood from his face.

He looked around. Rick embraced his family as did Hershel and the others. "Olive?" he called out, her nowhere to be seen. "Daryl," her soft voice came.

He turned to see her making her way towards him. Her dreads were matted with blood and her face was painted in the deep red. Relief flooded over him as he made his way towards her. He watched as she began to pick up her pace, ready to jump into his arms. A figure moved behind her. In a split second, the walker was there, inches from her. She had no idea.

The rotted corpse gripped her, pulling her towards it. It opened its gapping mouth wide. He watched as its decaying teeth bit into her flesh. It was all too fast for her to react in time. He watched as pain tore through her face. She let out a bloodcurdling scream in agony. In a swift moment, he grabbed his gun and shot the monster right between the eyes. It fell onto the ground, along with the other bodies.

Daryl ran after her, watching as she felt to her knees. He caught her in his arms just before she hit the pavement. _This couldn't be happening— this couldn't be happening._ He felt tears burn his eyes as he looked down at his love, blood pooling from her neck. A tear slipped from her eye as she tried to reach for his face. He watched as the life slowly drained from her deep blue eyes. Her hand dropped to her side, her body going limp.

There, Daryl held Olive's dead body in his arms. He gripped her tightly, trying to squeeze her back to life.

* * *

"_No!_"

Daryl shot straight off the mattress. He gasped for air to fill his lungs. His chest heaved as chilled sweat began to dry from his sun-kissed skin. The room was dark, the moon light shining through the tapestry that hung over the kitchen window. He gripped his chest as the thoughts of Olive covered in blood, _dead_, flashed through his mind.

He sighed as he tried to calm himself. He just needed to hold her. Then he would feel better. She would bring back to reality. He turned and looked down to where she slept—except no one was there. From tossing and turning in his sleep, it looked like no one ever slept there. He glanced around the room. She was nowhere in sight, neither was Kira. Daryl quickly stood up as he felt his heart race.

Where the hell was she? He ran to the bathroom, only to find it empty. He pulled back the tapestry and the streets were barren. Daryl gripped onto his hair, what if his dream had actually happened? What if they were just memories and not a dream? He felt angry and terrified tears begin to burn his eyes.

He stood there, looking around. What was he supposed to do? Should he go wake the others up? But then he would look like a fool, either way. He moaned helplessly, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do and he was terrified that he had actually lost his Olive.

Daryl quickly went to the bed and began to look for his shirt. Suddenly the front door opened and then closed. He froze and listened. He heard Kira's paws clack against the wooden steps as she rushed up. He looked over to see her wagging her tail happily as she smiled at him before jumping back on the couch.

Softer footsteps then came up and he saw Olive emerge from the dark. She looked up at him with tired eyes, "Sorry did I wake you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Daryl jumped over the mattress and grabbed her. He smashed her into his chest as he hugged her tightly. Her fresh scent filled his nose, his muscles automatically relaxing. From someone looking at them at a distance, he probably looked like a little lost kid who had just found his mom in the grocery store. Olive's hands awkwardly hugged him back, not sure what had brought this on.

"You're alive," he breathed.

She turned her head slightly, "Of course I am."

He buried is face into neck, trying not to cry. She was fine; there was no reason for tears. She began to pull back, "Daryl, are you okay?" her voice was still thick from sleep.

He hung his head and he slowly tried to explain. He had a hard time organizing his thoughts at the moment. "I thought you died," he managed.

Olive furrowed her brows, "Why would you think that?"

"I—I had this… nightmare. A walker got you and there was blood and you died in my arms…" he took in a sharp breath, "When I woke up, you weren't there. I thought it might have actually happened…" his voice was low, almost like he was embarrassed to admit something so personal to her.

He felt her place her hands on either side of his face. She frowned and pulled him into another hug, "I'm so sorry, Daryl. Kira had to pee, I just took her out. I'm so sorry to worry you."

He buried his face in her hair again, not sure what to say. He was just so glad that she was there. "But I'm here," she continued to comfort him, "I'm all right, I promise."

She pulled back and smiled gently at him. She kissed his lips tenderly and pulled him back to bed. She pulled the covers over them as he lay beside her. They cuddled up together, all limbs tangled. They both welcomed sleep in the arms of one another.

* * *

"I've been reading this book," Olive said, slowly, "and it doesn't have much information on how to do the medical checks. It says what they do, but not how they do it."

Olive looked up to Lori slightly frowned. Olive continued, "I think Hershel should be the one to do most of the checks, but there is plenty of stuff on how to keep you emotionally and mentally healthy. I have all kinds of recipes and tricks in these books; I can still be your midwife… sorta."

Lori pressed a smile, "Thank you. I understand."

"Hershel can teach me some things," Olive reassured, "But I do know what I'm going to have you do for now."

Lori nodded and sat straighter on the couch. Olive bent over and grabbed a journal that was in her bag. She handed the thick book to her, "Okay, this is now your best friend. In here, I want you to label the date at the top. I have taken the liberty to start you off. I have put every date and at each week mark, I have added some fun facts at the top. Here is where you are," she flipped past a few pages and pointed at the days date, "The babies about the size of a grain of rice," she smiled.

The book was extremely detailed. On the first page of the date, it had what week it was and a delicate drawing of what her belly would look like. Each week told what size the baby was with a small, simple drawing next to it.

Olive scooted closer to Lori and flipped the page, "Here is where you will track the food you eat and how much of it. Here is where you'll monitor your weight," she flipped the page. On the page was listing symptoms of backaches, body aches, constipation, cramps, dizziness, spotting, headaches, indigestion, insomnia, joint pains, nausea, neck aches, and tender breast. Beside each listed symptom was ranging it on a scale from 0 to 3 with little drawings. "Here you will circle the ones at the end of the day. Beneath it, I left a line so you can write notes on what time it happened and ended, and so on. On the next page you will write your moods." On the next page, the top was labeled _Exercise._

"Exercising helps you maintain a general feeling of well-being and happiness. Exercise releases endorphins, hormones that will not only boost your immune system, but also make you feel happy. Going for walks can help relieve mood swings. It will help increase strength and endurance. It will also strengthen muscles you'll need—"

"Olive," Lori stopped her.

Olive looked to her. Lori pressed a smile and exhaled, "You're forgetting that I've been pregnant before."

Olive chuckled, "But not with me you haven't. These are different times and we need to be extremely thorough and carefully with what we do."

Lori wetted her lips, almost seeming to be annoyed, but nodded, "Okay. Continue."

"Every morning we will go on the roof and do yoga and meditate," she turned the page. The next few pages were blank, "Here I want you to document your thoughts and what happened that day. Something that bothered you, made you smile, anything you feel is worth writing down. Talk about your relationships with your husband and son during this process. I'm going to talk to them as well, don't worry. They have a part in this as well and need to prepare. Most tend to forget this. Husbands can forget that you can't do all of this alone."

"I don't know how much help you'll get from Rick," she muttered.

Olive furrowed her brows, "Why's that?"

Lori sighed and rubbed her temple, "I'm assuming that you'll be reading this?" she lifted the journal.

"As your midwife, yes," she nodded, "But everything is confidential—you, me, and Hershel."

"If you hadn't heard yet, Shane and I had relations when I thought my husband was dead," Lori explained, "I don't know who's this baby belongs to, but… its Rick's no matter what, even if Shane was still around."

Olive nodded. Lori continued, "Rick doesn't trust me. I am furious at him for killing Shane. He should not have done that. But there's nothing to be done. Just don't expect much from him…"

* * *

"So when did this whole thing with Olive start?" T-Dog grinned at Daryl.

Daryl, T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn were out burning walkers from earlier that day. Daryl shook his head, not saying anything.

Rick grinned, as did Glenn. "Yeah, I was wondering about that," Rick said as he through some fire wood on them.

"You guys seem surprised," Daryl continued to avoid eye contact.

"Well, you did seem to hate her at first," Glenn chuckled.

He exhaled deeply and placed his hands on his hips, looking at the mound of corpses they created. He didn't really know how to answer them, even if he wanted to. It was quite a personal question, a question he didn't seem to know the answer to.

He sucked his teeth, "Don't know how it happened, it just sorta… evolved, I guess," he glanced at them before looking at the bodies again, "The buildup was so slow and I fought it so much, don't know when I actually fell in love with her."

The men fell silent.

"That was fucking deep, man," said T-Dog.

Daryl lightly kicked one of the walker's arms, "Fuck off," and began pouring the gasoline over the pile.

The men exchanged smiles, and lit the mound ablaze.

* * *

**gravidness**

_(n.)_ pregnancy

* * *

_Please review!_


	29. Toska

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I forgot to dedicate the previous chapter to someone so this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you. My day always brightens when someone reviews. You guys are so sweet, thank you for taking the time to read my stories and to review each chapter. It really helps me out and encourages me to continue! Much love

* * *

Olive sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She sat on the roof on watch with her fingers pressed to her mouth. Daryl sat beside her, his face blank and unreadable. Olive bit the inside of her cheek as she swallowed any moans or whimpers that tried to escape her lips.

Daryl's hand was slipped under a blanket they had thrown over the laps and down her pants. His fingers teased her, bringing closer to the edge, only to take his fingers away when he knew she was close to coming. They had this game established. Each one would take turns teasing the other. Whoever made a distinguishable reaction or any sound, they'd lose. If they lost within an hour, they weren't allowed to cum until the other says they can. If they won by remaining silent and emotionless, the other had to finish them off.

His fingers worked on her, never stopping. They changed pace, slow when she got too close and faster when he wanted to drive her crazy. She had about 15 minutes left. Olive bit her lip until she could taste the tiniest hint of blood. Suddenly a gasp ripped through her as his fingers slipped inside her without warning. He smirked and pulled his wet fingers out immediately.

"You lose," he said and began to lick his fingers clean.

Olive slumped in her chair and groaned. She got up from her chair and made sure no one was in the streets. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she slipped underneath the blanket and began to undo Daryl's pants.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the moving lump by his crotch, "What are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

She peaked out from under the blanket, "It's your turn," she grinned mischievously.

They always played this game when they were on watch. There was no need for it when they had the privacy of their own house. But they always did it by hand, never oral. It would be too easy to get caught. He was stiff hard, had been since he started touching her. He was glad to get some relief. He always won—always. She almost won but someone had interrupted them. They hadn't been playing for long, almost 2 weeks now. He knew that she was getting pay back for all this time.

He had surprised himself how much control he had over himself when the risk of being caught was high. But that was only by hand-jobs. He was beginning to worry that he wasn't going to win this round.

He spread his legs wide and she fitted comfortably between them. Daryl raised the blanket so it was up by his chest and so no one could see her head bobbing up and down. Olive's hand gripped his base and his eyes slightly fluttered. Her warm mouth sucked on his head like a lollipop. Olive moved the blanket slightly so she could see his face. Nothing was going to get past her this time.

She watched his face as she slowly suck onto his length, the tip hitting the back of her throat. She pulled back quickly making sure she didn't gag, but didn't take him out of her mouth. Her tongue slid around underneath, stroking the veins pressing against the skin. She hummed around him as she took him deep again. Daryl's hands clenched the arm rests.

His face was solid, nothing was getting to him. She began to grow impatient. He was always so animated when she went down on him. She began to question if he had been just making it up. But the truth was, Daryl was screaming on the inside. Her mouth was so warm and so soft. Her wet tongue was eye-rolling-good. She continued to bob her head, slow and deep strokes. Olive would hallow her cheeks as she pulled back, slow tight motions. When she went down for more, they became sharp and quick motions. It was making Daryl's toes curl.

Olive then smiled to herself. She knew what would get him going. One of her hands went to his balls and began to massaging them in her palm, while her other stroked his trail up and down on his stomach. She sucked harder and began to pick up her pace. Then her canines grazed his shaft right below the head.

He lurched forward, "Ah!" he let out a deep moaned and his hand went to her head, pushing her back down. He groaned again as her teeth tickled him on the way down. He grumbled in pleasure as he reveled in the feeling. Olive suddenly smacked his hand away and removed her mouth. She stood up, knocking the blanket down behind her.

Daryl quickly shielded himself from any possible onlookers. Luckily, there weren't. He cursed silently as he tucked in his still hard, throbbing cock back into his pants. Olive grinned, "I won."

He glowered up at her. He was about to rub his lump in his pants, but Olive smacked his hand away, "Nope."

He growled, "This hasn't happened yet."

"What?" she cocked her eyebrow, "Me winning?"

He stood up, "Well, yes. But, you lost the first round and so did I. So what do we do?"

"I know what we do. You're going to make me _cum_," she explained to him, "and you're not allowed until I say so."

Daryl groaned. He knew it was fair. He nodded and nodded to the chair. She grinned and grabbed the blanket and covered herself up as she sat down. Daryl made his way to take a seat, planning on fingering her.

"Ah-ah," she tsked.

He stopped and looked at her. "You're going to eat me out, Mr. Dixon," she smiled slyly.

He looked around, "Olive, I don't think—"

"Now, Daryl," she demanded, "Make me cum."

Both of them were slightly surprised by her sudden dominance over the situation. Olive was always the submissive one in bed. But she was not fucking around today. Daryl sighed and knelt on the roof. He tossed the blanket over his head and slid down her shorts, along with her panties. They rested at her ankles and her intoxicating scent filled his nose. His mouth watered and his hands gripped her thighs. He loved tasting her. It was one of his favorite things. The only thing wrong here was that he knew he was going to cum any time soon.

He quickly dove in and she moaned in content. Her head lulled back as she sighed. His tongue lapped at her, diving down into her depth now and then. His tongue swirled over her aching clit, sucking on the small bundle of nerves. Olive gasped and grabbed his head over the blanket. His facial hair tickled her, making her bite her lip. He hummed against her, loving every second of her juices coating his tongue.

"_Daryl_," she whimpered. His hands gripped her hips tighter, pulling her hips closer to his face. He tongue fucked her as she began to convulse around him. Her hand slapped over her mouth as she let out a squeal, followed by a deep moan.

He licked up the rest of her juices, making her hips buck from still being sensitive. But he just wanted more of her taste so badly. Once he got as much as he could, he reluctantly pulled away and pushed the blanket over his head. His cheeks were flushed and his lips and chin glistened. Her head hung back as she took deep breaths. She rolled her head over to him, seeing him lick his lips clean and wiping his chin.

God, he was the sexiest man in the world. She slowly pulled up her panties and shorts with her mind in a daze. She slowly stood up, slightly stumbling on weak knees. Daryl reached for her, gripping her elbows to keep her steady. She smiled at him and her hand gripped his crotch—hard as ever. He closed his eyes quickly as she did, begging that she would keep touching him.

She let go of him and backed away, "Looks like a personal problem."

* * *

Daryl had to constantly readjust himself while no one was looking because he cock kept trying to escape his pants. Every time he thought he had a control of his erection, Olive would walk by, say something to him, smile, _anything_, and it was right back up at attention. He was beginning to get irritated and was starting to get snappy with the others. He just needed to cum, that was all.

Olive had taken full advantage of this. She loved driving him crazy. She loved that a man like him was so attracted to her. Once dinner was over, they headed back to their house to peace and quiet. Kira trotted in front of them and Daryl put a good amount of space between him and Olive. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself by being so close to her. Olive walked inside and Kira rushed in front of her. The Wolfdog went straight to her deer bone that Daryl had dried for her.

Daryl watched as she began to strip from her clothes, facing away from him. His breathing got shallower and he clenched his hands to order to remind him that he lost the game and had to play fair and square. She finally faced towards him, no article of clothing on her. She smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed."

Daryl's face was pure irritation, "_What?"_

She couldn't help but giggle. She slowly walked towards him, "But I'm going to need help falling to sleep," she said lustfully. Her fingers tugged on the buttons on her shirt but not opening it.

"I'm sure we could do something about that," he told her. He looked down at her, barely any space between them. Olive's heart was beginning to quicken. She had been waiting all day for this. Yes, she enjoyed teasing him. But she loved him fucking her more.

"I'm open to suggestions," a smile played on her lips.

Daryl quickly lifted her up, holding her ass in his hands. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and giggled when he tossed her onto the bed. He crawled towards her like a lion stalking a gazelle, so small and fragile beneath him. He quickly discarded his clothes. He groaned as he looked at her glistening sex. He had been biting at the bit all day to be inside her. He crawled over her and positioned himself in front of her.

He thrusted into her, growling as sexual relief was flooding over him. He wasn't going to last long this time. Olive arched her back as his long cock stroked her. She cried out softly, aching for more. Daryl began to fuck her like an animal, like he had been deprived for weeks. He felt a bit silly because it had only been a day—a very sexually frustrating day.

Olive clawed at his back and whimpered as he groaned in her ear. Daryl gripped her back tightly and yelled out as his seed spilled into her. It didn't take too long before Olive climaxed as well. Daryl groaned as his sensitive member was squeezed by her walls. They panted into the sex filled air. He pulled out of her and flopped down onto his back. His chest heaved as Olive continued to moan in pleasure, feeling his cum seep out of her.

She pushed her hair back, "That was fucking insane," she gasped.

Daryl hummed in agreement, not able to form words quite yet. He began to wonder if sex was like this for other couples, couples that are meant to be together. He looked over at her as she looked at the ceiling. She felt his eyes on him and turned her head. He moved his arm up so she could snuggle into his side, which she gratefully did.

* * *

Carol happened to be walking past the window as she was leaving the Grimes' house. She couldn't wait till she was done being "grounded". She casually looked over and saw straight through into Daryl and Olive's home. They had forgotten to pull down the tapestry when they got home. Through the window, Carol saw Olive's bare back.

She saw her moon phase tattoo along her spine and few others here and there. Her skin seemed flawless with her dreads brushing against it. Carol watched her. She was approaching Daryl, who looked down at her. He suddenly picked her up, his large hands gripping her ass. She watched as her slender body pressed against his muscular frame. He tossed her down on the mattress and he crawled on top of her. They were now out of sight. She felt her anger boil inside of her. She was disgusted with them. Olive was corrupted Daryl and turning him into something that he wasn't. She wasn't healthy, for him or anyone else.

Carol looked around the room. No one was watching her. She carefully slipped out of the home unnoticed and made her way to the neighboring house. She prayed that Olive would answer. The sun had set and the moon was starting to rise across the deep purple sky. Carol reached their door and pressed her ear to the door. They were still going at it. She could hear his deep grunts and her feminine cries. It made her skin crawl. She waited until the house went quiet.

Once she was sure that they had finished, she rapped her knuckles on the door 4 times in a row. She listened carefully. She could hear someone walk around the house before making their way down the steps. They steps were almost silent and carefully placed. It was Olive.

Olive opened the door, her eyes still looking down at her robe as she tightened the fabric belt. She looked up and Carol saw her eyes widened slightly. She quickly recovered. She didn't really smile but she looked genuinely curious to why she was there, "Carol. How can I help you?"

Olive received a look she had received by so many others—judgmental envy. "I suggest you close your blinds so people don't see you as the whore you are," Carol said sternly.

Olive's face flushed with embarrassment and she felt a lump swell in her throat. Olive stood froze in the door way as Carol walked away.

* * *

**toska **

_(n.)_ a dull ache of the soul, a sick  
pining, a spiritual anguish

* * *

_Please review!_


	30. Whistle-blower

She couldn't seem to move. She ran through it in her mind over and over again. She quickly tried to compose herself. She snapped out of her fixation and blinked away the tears she didn't realize were forming. She straightened out her robe and closed the door. Olive took a deep breath before she went up the steps. She turned and made her way to the landing.

She saw Daryl slipping on his boxers. He looked up at her, "Who was it?"

Olive blinked and looked at him, "Uh, Lori," she lied.

He looked at her closely, "Lori?" he asked in slight disbelief.

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, she just told me she needed to talk to me tomorrow when I had the time."

"Then why do you look like someone just ran over a rabbit?" he asked, slipping on a shirt.

"Her and Rick," she made up as she went along, "They aren't doing too well… after, well… Shane."

Daryl stepped towards her with her brows furrowed, "Why are you lying to me, Olive?"

She blinked, "What?"

"_Why_—are you lying to me?" he asked more sternly.

"I—I'm not, I—" she stuttered.

"_Olivia_," he growled.

Olive froze and shrunk down, looking up at him. He never called her by her full name. The way he said it scared her. He took a deep breath, "Now tell me… _Who was it?_"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She glanced around the room, trying to avoid his intimidating stare. She finally found her voice after what seemed ages, "Carol," she said barely over a whisper.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why the fuck was she here?"

Olive shook her head, "It's—it's nothing. You shouldn't—"

"I shouldn't, _what?"_ he interrupted. His temper was rising and she could see the sparks of the flame ignite in his eyes.

She felt so tiny, "Worry," she finished in a whisper.

"Olive, tell me what she said,_ now_. She shouldn't have been out by herself in the first place. Now whatever the fuck she said to you obviously bothered you. Now tell me what she said before I lose my temper," he threatened.

Olive let out a shaky voice. She swallowed hard, "We forgot to close the tapestry," she confessed softly, "She saw us."

Daryl looked to the window and saw it still rolled up from the morning. He could see straight to the Grimes' home. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. _Who else was going to see them? _He bit his lip, "And?"

Olive's frowned sadly, her face pained, "She told me I need to close the blinds or people will see me as the whore I really am…" she did her best to fight back tears.

Olive looked up at him to see him already turning to head outside. She ran after him and gripped his arm, "No, Daryl. Please don't," she begged.

He spun around, "Give me one good reason not to!"

"I don't want you to say something you might regret," her hands trembled.

"_Bullshit_," he told her. He turned back around only for her to run in front of him and stop him by him nearly running over her.

"Daryl, I'm begging you. Please don't, please," she cried softly.

He pointed outside, "She called you a whore, Olive! You are _not _a whore. I will not allow anyone to call you something so degrading. She is going to pay for what she's doing," he roared.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She kept her hands on his chest, "Please, Daryl. What we have right now is going so good," she told him, "I don't want to be the reason it gets spoiled. Please, let's just go to bed and forget it ever happened."

He swiped his thumb over her cheek, catching a tear, "You are not the reason things will get spoiled. Carol is. I warned her time and time again. What she did at the farm should have been the last straw, but this is it. I ain't going to stand here and watch you get bullied by her. I'm gonna find out why she's doing this and I'm going to put an end to it."

"I don't want there to be anymore fighting," she told him, her voice thick, "I just want things to be how they are now. Please, Daryl. Please," she begged softly.

He lifted her chin, "The way things are now is Carol being a selfish bitch and I don't want to wait for the day for her to end up killing you, ya hear?"

Olive frowned, but she couldn't fight him on this. "Just wait till morning, please," she whispered, "Sleep on it so you're not as angry."

Daryl pulled her into his chest, "I'll be calmer tomorrow, but I won't be any less angry."

* * *

Daryl sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. He didn't sleep good last night. He kept watching over Olive, making sure she wasn't haunted by nightmares like him. He finally gave up on sleep when the sun rose. He took Kira out to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't wake up Olive.

Olive was spread out on the bed, lying on her stomach. The covers pooled by her waist, revealing her tattooed back. His eyes traced the lines of her body slowly, up and back down again. He tiredly ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. He didn't understand why this was happening. Why would anyone hate Olive?

From sleeping on it, he knew he'd probably be able to control himself better. But his rage was still there. What was Carol's plan? What was her motive? Olive began to stir from her slumber. He noticed her arms went straight to his spot. When she felt nothing, she began to roll over. He stood up and went to her side, kneeling down. She opened her sleepy eyes to see him on the ground beside her. She sighed and a soft smile he loved so much appeared on her lips.

She reached up for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He allowed her to pull him down and he laid over her. He did his best not to crush her but she didn't seem to care. His hands caressed the soft skin of her back as she nestled into his chest.

"Why weren't you in bed?" she said, her voice thick with sleep.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Couldn't sleep."

She held him tighter, "It's early," she mumbled into his chest. She slowly pulled back and looked at his shirt. She groaned quietly, pushing her face back to his chest. Her still weak fingers clawed at his shirt, "And why are you wearing clothes?" she whined.

Daryl chuckled into her hair. She gave up on unclothing him, her body still waking up. His fingers trailed down her side, traveling down her hips and legs. She moaned happily into his chest as he trailed back up. When his hand reached her neck, he pressed his full hand onto her back and slid it down to her bottom, gripping a cheek. Her leg hooked around his waist as his fingers kneaded her flesh. Her fingers found their strength and clutched his shirt tightly.

"_Daryl_," she moaned to him.

He lifted his mouth from her forehead and rested his against hers, "We need to confront Carol."

She sighed and began to slowly grind her bare crotch against his, "It's early."

Daryl didn't need any more convincing than that.

* * *

Olive watched as Daryl stood up and began to dress. She didn't know what he was going to do. She just wished all of this hadn't had happened. She wished she knew what she did wrong to fix it. She held the blankets over her chest as he grabbed his crossbow. He turned to her, "Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can," he put the crossbow on his back, "I'll fix this."

She watched as he went down the steps, leaving her and Kira alone.

Carol had just finished cooking breakfast and began to serve everyone their food. She waited for Olive and Daryl to come in. She knew Olive wouldn't tell Daryl what had happened. She was too scared to. She knew it. She could see it in her eyes.

Everyone took their seats, everyone but Daryl and Olive. The door opened and she waited for Kira to rush up, but instead were heavy footsteps. She thought it was a bit odd. She placed the dirty pan in the sink and made her way to the table while everyone dove in. Daryl stepped into the dining room.

She looked up to see him glaring at her. She definitely wasn't expecting this. Daryl spoke in a low, menacing voice, "Everyone, get out but Rick, Hershel and Carol."

They looked up at him, confused on what was happening. "What is this, Daryl?" Rick asked, placing his utensils down.

"_Now_," he growled.

Everyone grabbed their plates and utensils and awkwardly shuffled out of the house, sharing worried looks. Hershel whipped his mouth, where a beard was starting to grow, "What's wrong, Daryl?"

Daryl took off his crossbow and pointed at Carol, "_Her."_

Rick looked at Carol who was very nervous. She knew why he was angry. She hadn't been expecting this. She wasn't prepared. Rick stood up and wetted his lips, "Carol, is there something you need to tell us?"

She remained silent, glancing around the table top. Daryl scoffed in disgust, "I'll tell you. She came over last night, _alone— _Knocks on our front door and Olive answers it. She had the audacity to call my woman a _whore_."

Hershel and Rick shoot her a look, "Why would you do that?" Hershel asked.

She opened her mouth but Daryl interrupted her, "She saw Olive and I in the privacy of our own home and tells her to close the blinds so the others would see her as the whore she really was. I am sick of this bullshit. I ain't tolerating it anymore and I want something done _now_!"

Rick held up his hand, "Daryl, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to fucking calm down! This stupid bitch is asking to be shot!"

"Daryl, you are not making this better. We will handle this appropriately. This will not go unpunished," he turned to her, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Daryl was pacing the room, fuming. Carol stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Olive is poison to this group!" she told them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daryl glared.

"Haven't you noticed it?! Ever since she came here, nothing but bad things has happened to us. We began to have problems with the Green family; she comes one morning and we find out there are walkers in the barn. Shane goes crazy and lets out the walkers. My daughter dies, Dale dies, the farm gets run over… Nothing but bad luck has happened since she came!"

"You can't honestly believe those were Olive's fault?" asked Rick is disbelief.

She turned to Daryl, "She's made you weak, Daryl. She's manipulating you. She tried to starve us! She didn't want anyone to eat that deer! If we keep going like this, she'll end us."

Daryl scowled, "She's human. She ain't made me weak. She's made me stronger. She gives me confidence. She loves all life, that's why she was upset. She knows that it ain't realistic to force everyone to live that lifestyle."

Hershel stood up, "She helped Beth on numerous occasions. She helps feed us and has much knowledge on traditional medicine and nature."

"She is a great asset," Rick added, "And a wonderful person. She has gone out of her way to help us, even when she wasn't part of the group. She is even helping my wife with her pregnancy."

"How can you not see that she is destroying us?!" she questioned, "She is the reason we are here right now in this mess."

Daryl stepped towards her, "No, you are."

She gasped silently, as if she was severely hurt by his words. Daryl stepped closer, "Do you know what she is capable of? Hershel just told you, so of course you do. But what makes you valuable to the group, hm?" he growled.

"I cook and clean. I do more than she ever does," she stuck out her chin.

"If Olive didn't make it out of that barn shed, we'd most likely be dead," he snarled.

"I can't kick you out," Rick spoke, "It wouldn't be right. You have stricter rules now. You are no longer allowed to speak to Olive. You now have a curfew. We will have a closer eye on you. Your chores are doubled. You're lucky you don't have a more severe punishment. Be grateful it's me who is punishing you and not Daryl."

Rick and Hershel left the room and went to find the others, to address Carol's new punishment. Daryl stared at her for a few more seconds before going outside with the others. Carol sighed and plopped down on the chair, rubbing her temple. She didn't want to admit it; she didn't want to come to terms with it. But she had no choice. It was crystal clear to her. But she swore she'd never admit it out loud.

She was jealous. She was jealous of Olive. She envied her and Daryl's relationship. She wanted to be that close to Daryl. She had been working harder and longer for him to let her in and Olive somehow got there first. She didn't know how or why. The only explanation was that she used her good looks. She must have had him under a trance. She was playing him and she knew Olive would end up hurting him.

It did also bother her that all of these bad things began to happen when Olive came. Olive was too sweet for it to be genuine. Daryl couldn't honestly be into that. Maybe it was because she was younger, had a better body than her, maybe because she was prettier. It had to be something along those lines. Nothing made sense and it didn't sit right with her.

Carol wanted Olive gone more than anything. But now wasn't the time. She was going to have to wait and earn their trust like they said the first time. Who knew how long that could take? But with Daryl constantly hovering over Olive and how extremely protective he was of her, she wasn't going to be able to make anything happen. Hopefully the right time will roll around and she could finish this once and for all.

* * *

_Please review!_


	31. Walkers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Ohmegurd guys, thank you sooo much for aalll of the recent favorites, follows, and reviews! Truly, it's amazing and it makes me so happy to see this many others enjoying my story. It's almost impossible to put into words. Not too long ago, I just got my first tattoo! A dear friend of mine did it for me. It's called a stick 'n poke. You may or may not have heard of these. Sailors used to do these years ago while they were at sea and didn't have access to a tattoo machine gun. I love mine so much, that it inspired a small bit in this. I hope you like it!_

* * *

"Now breathe in… and breathe out. Now reach your arms up and touch the sky. Slowly lean down with your back straight and touch the ground. Feel the earth under you. Take slow, deep breaths and now slowly roll up, each vertebrae stacking on top of the other, your head should be the last one up, and rest your arms on your thighs."

Olive sat on the grass yard with Lori. They sat with the legs shaped into a triangle with straight posture. Olive smiled and looked at Lori. She stood up and offered her hand, "That was a great session today. You're really getting the hang of it."

Lori smiled, "Its doing wonders. I feel great."

They made their way back into town where Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl pulled lifeless walkers across the street. Beth and Carl were playing with Kira, who was ecstatic that more than one person was playing with her. Once Kira saw Olive approaching, she stopped what she was doing and boofed happily. She ran over and greeted her, licking at her hands. Olive petted her as they got closer to them.

Daryl flung a corpse on the truck bed and looked at her. Olive smiled and skipped towards him, "You ready?" she beamed excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he shrugged.

T-Dog looked over, "Ready for what?"

She grinned at him, "I'm giving Daryl a tattoo."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he looked to Daryl.

"I don't know how she talked me into it," he grumbled.

"I can be very persuasive," she whispered to T-Dog with a wink.

Daryl shot her a look before grabbing his crossbow, "You comin' or what?"

Olive nodded and she and Kira began to follow him. T-Dog stopped them, "Whoa, whoa. How are you gonna do that? You find a tattoo machine or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's a stick n' poke," she told him, "I have a few and did many."

He pursed his lips as he watched them leave. They reached the privacy of their own home. Daryl took off his shirt as Olive rummaged through the cabinets. "Where are you going to do it?"

"On your shoulder," she said. She turned around with her hands filled with needles, string, and a small bottle of black India ink, a pencil, a fine tip sharpie, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. She placed the supplies on the bed and sat down next to him. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

She smiled, "It's going to be a surprise."

He grumbled to himself and rubbed his face with the opposite hand, "Dear God, woman… Don't do something stupid. This is going to be on me for the rest of my life."

She laughed, "I know, Daryl. I have a few pokes." She pointed to a crescent moon on her ring finger on her right hand, "This was my first tattoo."

He sighed and looked straight ahead, "Just do it already."

She chuckled and wiped his arm off with the alcohol soaked cotton ball. She took the sharpie and sketched the design on his bicep. The pressure she put on his arm was too light, that he couldn't make out the shape.

He then watched her sterilize the needle and place it on the eraser end. She took the string and wrapped it tightly on the pencil so the needle wouldn't move. She wrapped all away up around the needle, leaving a few millimeters at the needle point. She opened the ink and dipped the tip into the black liquid and scooted closer to him, resting the side of her palm on his arm.

He looked down at her in the corner of his eyes, "You fuck up, and I'm leaving you."

Olive smiled widely, "Okay, Daryl."

She then stuck the tip into his skin. It didn't necessarily hurt; it was just an uncomfortable feeling. She pointed the skin over and over in what felt like the same spot, but really, she was slowly moving along the line, making sure she didn't leave any space between each poke.

She occasionally wiped the skin of ink or blood. By a half hour, Daryl was wincing and groaning. Olive stopped and looked at him with a soft smile, "There's a beer in the fridge."

He looked down at her quickly. He then looked to the broken fridge and jumped up. He opened it and there it was, front and center. He grabbed it and popped the lid. He brought the bottle to his lips and let the drink pour down his throat. He groaned as he removed it. He hadn't had a drink in ages.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"There was a 12 back in the basement. There's five left. Well, four."

He turned around and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "You drink beer?"

She shrugged, "It's not my favorite but beggars can't be choosers."

He chuckled and sat back down. Olive went back to work. By the second beer, he had a soft buzz going and his arm burned from irritation. "You almost done yet?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

He was tired, hungry and his arm hurt. She nodded, "Just a little bit more."

Another 10 minutes passed and she finally placed down her tool. She took a fresh cotton ball with rubbing alcohol, "This is probably going to sting." She wiped the tattooed area. He winced, but the burn faded. He could feel the heat on the skin. "Can I look?"

Olive nodded. They both got up and Daryl went to the bathroom while she got some tape and saran wrap. Daryl looked in the mirror and saw his new tattoo. About the size of a doorknob, was a perfect wolf's paw, the fingers tipped with little claws. Under it was a simple arrow. Olive came in and placed the sized saran wrap over the piece of art and tapped it firmly to his skin. He looked at her as she did it, amazed by her work.

His fingers touched the fine lines, "Do they mean anything?" he asked softly.

"The wolf paw symbolizes 'direction' and the arrow symbolizes alertness, protection, and warding off evil—and you use a crossbow," she added with a smile.

He looked at it in the mirror again. "It's perfect," he said firmly.

Olive's smile widened, "So that means you're not going to leave me then?" she teased.

He smirked and cupped her cheek, "Never," and kissed her.

* * *

They had been there for almost two months now. The days were slowly growing chillier and the nights were becoming colder. Kira almost always slept on the couch because she liked to take up a large amount of room. But she was starting to sleep with Daryl and Olive because she liked to be warmer. She would have been perfectly fine to sleep outside, even. Being part wolf, her coat was thick enough. But she was used to being spoiled.

The numbers of the walkers were beginning to grow. Rick and Hershel had talked about it to Olive. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her. No one knew where they were coming from. There were no land marks on the other side of the hills on the map. The maps they had were a bit out dated, aging to a couple years old. Who knew what people had built there in those years? Hershel's family hadn't been over on that side of town—no one had. It was coming to the point where they were going to have to check where the excessive amounts of walkers were coming from.

Olive was surprised that Daryl hadn't mentioned it to her. She didn't hear him talking about it to any other members of the group either. Rick had pulled Olive aside and told her that the next day he was getting a group together to check out where the walkers were coming from. He asked if she would be willing to volunteer. Of course she accepted. She was eager to do more work around the town. She missed exploring, even if it was a few miles out.

It was after dinner when he pulled her aside and Daryl had already taken Kira inside. Olive went inside to see him getting ready for bed. "We're getting low on food. Was thinking about going out for a few days and track a deer or somethin'…" he said when she reached the landing.

Olive nodded and walked towards him, "Rick wants some of us to head out tomorrow."

He pulled off his shirt, "For what?"

"To see where the walkers are coming from. Maybe we can find out where they're coming from and somehow stop them."

He didn't make eye contact as he slipped on a fresh pair of boxers. "Is that what he had to talk to you about?"

"Yeah," she told him honestly, "I volunteered to go."

"I'm not surprised," he told her as he sat down on the bed. He still hadn't looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p'.

Olive sighed and sat down Indian style in front of him, "Daryl, what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Just don't think it's a good idea."

She cocked her head, "Why not?"

"'Cause it's dangerous, that's why," he lied down and put his hands behind his head.

She pursed her lips, "You worry too much. You know that?"

"I worry exactly the right amount," he told her, looking up at the ceiling.

Olive sighed again, this time a happy sigh. She curled up into his side and wrapped her arms around his bare waist. "I love you," she told him.

He kissed her forehead, "I know."

The next morning came too soon. Olive and Daryl dressed for the day and headed over for breakfast. Rick explained to everyone, even those who weren't going to come, what the plan was. They were going to take SUV and drive across the plains and over the hills. They would go as far as necessary until they found the source of the walkers. Once it was found, if they could contain them or eliminate them from the source easily, they would do so then. If it was going to be more complicated, they would come back and discuss it with everyone.

It was Olive, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog who agreed to come. Rick wanted Hershel and Glenn to stay to look over things. Olive got into the driver's seat while Rick and T-Dog loaded the car with supplies such as weapons, ammo, food, and an extra jug of gas. Daryl loaded Kira in the back seat and got in the front passenger seat next to Olive.

"I want you by my side the whole time, you understand? Always in my eyesight," Daryl told her.

She sighed, "Daryl, I know how to handle myself. I'll be okay, I promise."

He shook his head, "In my eyesight."

She frowned slightly, "Okay."

Rick and T-Dog hoped into the back. Olive turned on the car and drove off the road. They sped across the field, the tired stirring up dust behind them. They reached the hills in minutes and Olive switched to 4-wheeled drive. They drove across the bumpy terrain and finally made it to the top. They leveled with the hill and looked down. The large hills traveled down and faded into another plain. A little ways across was another small town, just slightly bigger. It had more buildings and seemed more of a community than the street town. The only thing was that there were no walkers in sight.

Olive and Daryl frowned, skeptical of what lays ahead of them. "Keep driving," Rick told her. He was just as confused and hesitant as them, but they needed answers.

She pushed on the gas and they rolled down the hill. The hills were just as bumpy down as they were going up. They reached the flat plain and headed towards the town. The town was built in a square formation, the buildings and roads in an orthogonal system. They drove up on the road and made their way through the town.

The homes were mostly condos and apartments. The few houses that were, didn't have yards. In the center of the town were a small town hall and a useless fountain on old decorative cement. Trees were placed along the surrounding roads. The whole place was barren. Silence wrapped around them. Rick told Olive to park by the town hall. She stopped the town and they all piled out. Kira went Olive's side.

Olive scanned the town, looking for anything out of place. There were abandoned cars left on the roads, something that was common everywhere they went. The town gave off an eerie feeling, sending chills down her spine.

"This place is haunted," she told them, gripping her shotgun.

"Haunted?" T-Dog asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head, grimacing as she continued to look around them, "This isn't a happy place. Something's off. We need to head back," she looked to Rick.

Rick shook his head, "No, we need to look around. There might be useful things here. Then we can go on further. We still need to find out where the walkers are coming from."

"It clearly ain't here," Daryl said, "This place is a ghost town."

"Daryl, Olive, you head that way and check the buildings. T-Dog and I will go the opposite direction."

They nodded and dispersed with empty duffle bags, Kira tagging along with Olive and Daryl. The side they were assigned to consisted of mainly homes. Everything seemed to be intact. Hardly any clothes, food, or medicine was left. Yet all the decorations were in their spots neatly. Nothing seemed to look disturbed. "Daryl, I don't like this," she said as they rummaged through the fourth house.

They found a few items in each home that they could find useful. They found some treats and dog food for Kira, towels, dish soup, vitamins, culinary knifes and scented candles and cereal. They were in the bedroom. The bed was made and everything was in place like the stereotypical household. Daryl frowned as he looked around, "Yeah, a bit too perfect for my taste."

Every house they had been too was like this. Olive wanted to leave as soon as possible. Daryl's hands touched the tan comforter. "You like this?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

He nodded, "Me either."

"Why, you want one?"

He shrugged, "Thinking about it."

She smiled, "Why do you want a comforter?"

Daryl pursed his lips and shrugged again. He gripped onto the bow strap across his chest, "I don't know. Would kind of make us… an official couple, I guess."

"Were we not a couple before?" she teased.

"No, we were. But isn't that what couples do? Go out and buy stuff for the home and make it pretty or something?"

Olive blushed and smiled, "You're cute."

A smile teased his lips. He looked away, "Shut up."

They made their way to the next building. It was a small apartment, consisting of 3 homes. They found hardly anything. Olive grabbed music CDs that she thought most would like and toilet paper. They headed back outside, only one duffle bag full. They saw T-Dog and Rick way down the street heading back to the car. They made their way towards them.

They met at the car, "You find anything?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. This is all way got," he motioned to the duffle bag.

"Yeah, us too," said T-Dog.

"We should get moving. We need to find the walkers. I can't believe there aren't any here," Rick said, opening the trunk. Kira jumped in and Daryl placed their duffle bags back there as well. They closed the door and began to get in. Olive froze with her hand on the door handle.

Her ears perked and she furrowed her brows. Daryl noticed she wasn't moving, "Olive?"

She removed her hand and walked around the car, "Do you hear that?"

They fell silent and listened. Daryl's eyes shot to her. He knew that sound. Rick and T-Dog heard it too. They began to run towards the sound, the opposite direction of their town. They reached the road that went out of the town. It went on and on down the plain. But there in the distance, at great speed, was a herd of walkers.

"Oh my god…" Olive whispered.

Rick stumbled back, "Go… go, go, go!"

The four of them ran back towards the car, their lungs burning. They reached the car in no time and hopped in. Olive turned on the ignition and sped off back towards their town. At 70 miles per hour, the sped up the hill. She slowed down, knowing that they would flip over from the bumps going down. They got back home in minutes.

The SUV screeched to a halt and she turned off the car. They were going to need the fuel. Olive let Kira out, knowing she was going to be in the van with her. They knew what to do—grab as much as they could, put it in the cars and leave. Olive and Daryl could hear Rick screaming to everyone to hurry. Olive grabbed their clothes, clean and dirty, the tapestries, the food, ammo, candles, pillows and blankets and threw them down the stairs. Daryl grabbed them and put them in the back of her van, on the small mattress. He herded Kira inside and ran to the dinner. He grabbed the generator and all the perishables.

Everyone rushed through the streets, filling the cars with their needed belongings. In 15 minutes, they were almost done. Olive started the van, her anxiety building. Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, and Beth piled into the SUV. Rick, Lori, Carol, and Carl got into the red truck. Daryl hopped on his bike and T-Dog jumped into Olive's van, a bag with him.

Hundreds of walkers were now making their way down the hill and straight for them. Rick made a sharp U-turn, following Daryl and the two other cars behind them, leaving the town behind them.

* * *

_Please review!_


	32. Indiscretion

They had been on the move ever since they left the town. There was no going back now. It was too risky. Rick was disappointed that they never found where the walkers were coming from. It was too dangerous to go back. They drove every day, stopping at night to sleep.

Thanks to their luck, the days were getting colder and they didn't have the clothes for the oncoming winter. They huddled in the back of their cars for warmth. Kira, Olive and Daryl barely fit on the twin size mattress in her van. She ran out of fuel to run her small stove so they weren't having as many warm meals.

"There's a school about 10 miles that way," Hershel said.

"I thought the high school was overrun?" Rick asked.

He shook his head, "No, it's an elementary school. We haven't gone there for supplies before you came because we didn't think there'd be anything useful. We can go and check it out," suggested the vet.

Rick nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

They packed up their belongings and drove. The group reached the small building in less than a half hour after weaving around abandoned cars. Several walkers roamed the front entrance. The engines got their attention. They moaned through blood filled throats. The men hopped out and took them done with hand to hand combat. Several could be seen in the distance.

Daryl peered through the window, "Looks like the office is clear."

Rick nodded and waved the others inside before any walkers reached them. They barricaded the door with one of the cars and grabbed their bags. Daryl looked to Olive and Kira. Olive's skin with marked with soot and grime, matching his. Her dreads had matted in leaves and sticks into her dreads. Dark circles were starting to develop under her eyes and her skin looked more pale than usual. No one seemed to be looking well. What they needed was to rest somewhere for a few days and recuperate.

Most of the men scoped the place. All the doors were closed and blocked. Papers and files were scattered across the desks and floor. Chairs were knocked over and cups of coffee had spilled and dried in a sticky coat on the counters and floor.

"Could be worse," Maggie said as she looked around. The day light seeped through the blinds of the many windows, being their only source to see. Glenn flipped the switch and only a few lights flickered on. Many of them were burnt out or smashed broken.

Everyone placed down their belongings, blankets and pillows. Rick pressed his ear to the door, listening intently.

"Do you hear anything?" asked Beth.

He shook his head, "Nothing. We're going to stay here for the night."

"Are we going to go look around?" asked Olive.

"No, it's too risky. We're going to stay her for a day or two, and then we will."

"But there's no food, no water. We need to go see if we can scavenge anything. There might be a vending machine."

"No, we stay here," he ordered.

They were low on food and water. They had to limit themselves, not to mention Olive had a limit with her veganism. Her stomach ached almost constantly. Even after she ate, she was hungry not even 2 hours later. Olive was in a constant battle with herself. She couldn't ask for more food because then it would look bad. She couldn't sneak because then others would notice there was less food and find out sooner or later that it was her. She couldn't risk getting in trouble or kicked out for sneaking food when there was a pregnant woman with them.

Everyone had a job to do. Soon the office was cleared and the sleep arrangements were made, as well as when it was whose turn to take watch. They ate their dinner and night fell over quickly due to winter. Thankfully, one of the clocks on the wall still worked. It was after midnight and it was Olive's turn to take watch. Everyone was fast asleep and the only light that was offered was the moon seeping through the blinds. Shadows passed by when a walker would stumble past. But none of them knew they were inside.

Kira slept with Daryl, curled into his side. Lori, Carl, and Rick were spread apart, very good distance between them. The Green family was still close, as well as Glenn. Carol isolated herself from everyone besides Lori. Lori seemed to be the only one who enjoyed talking to her. Carol kept to herself most of the time now. She spoke when spoken to, usually. Hershel was teaching her some medical practices and how to deliver the baby and how to check it. Olive refused to deliver it. It made her squeamish just to think about it. She didn't want that much responsibility put on her.

She was mostly there for Lori for emotional support and pre-birth help, during the pregnancy. What she found out what she was there for was to be a doula. Olive was more interested in the spirituality of the pregnancy and the journey Lori is going through. Olive was keener to a natural birth and Lori was trying to avoid that as much as possible. They discussed it and Lori was thrilled about it. It seemed more like her. Olive would leave the more medical things to Hershel and Carol.

Lori was coming along nicely and was about 8 weeks along now. She was developing a little bump, hardly noticeable if no one was looking for a pregnant woman. In Lori's journal, the baby was the size of a raspberry. But what everyone was worried about was that she was too skinny. She needed more food with more fat, protein… everything.

Olive sat on the island counter where the printers were. They had moved them and thrown them into one of the small offices where the principle was to be located. Usually Olive could sleep through her hunger. But when it was time for watch, she was in misery. Even if she could munch on grass, she would have been fine. But Rick wouldn't allow her to leave. He never did. He was very protective of the group and wanted them to be together as much as possible. He didn't really seem to understand the severity of why she needed to eat more. But she didn't want to bring it up and make a fuss…

She had a rifle in her lap as her eyes scanned the room. She was internally fighting herself, but she had come to a decision. She slowly slid of the counter and took off her shoes. She needed to be as quiet as possible. She grabbed an empty bag and tipped toed towards one of the doors, one that led to the boiler room and carefully removed the chair that jammed the door knob. She turned the knob, watching the sleeping group and disappeared, closing the door behind her.

Daryl never slept quite as good when Olive wasn't by his side. He never realized how much he loved to cuddle and spoon until he met her. He found it soothing and relaxed him. He opened his eyes, surprised he hadn't felt her warmth yet. He looked around, maybe she forgot what time she got off of watch or the clock broke. He looked to where he had last seen her on the island, but no one was there.

He frowned and sat up, looking around the office. Olive was nowhere in sight. Did she go to the bathroom? Maybe it was an emergency pee… He slowly stood up, leaving Kira on the sleeping bag. He went to the office where they had the bathroom bucket and slowly peaked inside. It was empty.

Panic began to set in his veins. Where the hell was she?

Daryl looked around the office, looking for signs for where she may have gone. The chair by one of the doors had been moved. He felt his stomach drop. He grabbed his knife and crossbow from the side of the sleeping bag and made his way out, hopefully following her trail.

He went through the silent boiler room on high alert. He checked every corner, making sure no walkers were making their way towards him. Just as he was about to exit the boiler room, a dead walker lay in a pool of blood by the door. He quickly opened the door and saw 5 walkers already dead. He looked up to see more coming his way. Two were adult size and 5 others were mere children. He quickly took them out—arrow, knife, knife, arrow, knife, and then knife.

He repeated the process until they were dead at his feet. He looked around to see that he was in a cafeteria. He looked to his left to see the stage slide doors were slightly open. He rushed towards it and looked inside. By the windowless vending machine was Olive, stealing food. Several walkers lay dead around her, not as many as the cafeteria.

Daryl opened his mouth, but saw a walker coming at her from behind the curtains surrounding the edge of the stage. Just as it was about to grab her, he shot an arrow through its skull. It dropped beside her. She jumped and let out a yelp. Olive looked down to see an arrow sticking out of its head. She looked up to see Daryl scowling at her.

She dropped the small bag of cookies into the bag, her eyes still on him, wide in shock. She watched as he stormed towards her. He yanked her up on her feet, gripping her biceps with muscle. She slightly winced, mostly out of shock. She didn't think she had ever seen him so angry, "_What the fuck do you think you're doing?_" he whispered harshly.

"I—" she was interrupted when he pulled her roughly behind him, storming back to the cafeteria. "No, wait, there's still—"

He spun around, inches from her face, "Do you know what you have done? You nearly died. Once again I saved your ass. If you would just listen for once and stop being so selfish, you might be able to survive on your own," he growled in a low tone.

Olive stood under his glare in horror, scared. She truly had fucked up. Her bottom lip quivered, but not as if she was to cry. She felt sick with herself, knowing that she screwed up. His grip tightened slightly and he pulled her along, grabbing the arrows left in the skulls of the walkers. Olive's head hung in shame as she followed him.

Daryl opened the door quickly to see everyone awake, looking around with worried eyes. Once Rick saw who it was, his eyes darkened, "Where in God's name were you guys?"

Daryl had the same scowl as Rick. Daryl knew what Rick was thinking. That they had snuck out to have sex. "Olive snuck out," he grumbled.

Rick jutted out his jaw and glared at Olive, "What?"

Olive wrapped her arms around herself, shamefully looking up at them. Rick saw her bag and ripped it from her grasp. He looked through to see snack inside. He threw it on the tile floor, "Are you serious?" he asked in a venomous tone. Olive swallowed hard, remaining silent.

Rick paced for a moment. He stopped in front of her when he began, "_You risked everyone's life to get food? _You were on watch! What if walkers broke through the door and we didn't have to react because you weren't here?!"

Lori stepped up, "Rick, lower your voice."

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned back to Olive, "I thought better of you. You should be ashamed."

"I'm so sorry," Olive muttered.

"Yeah, well, you should be," he growled. He turned back around, "Get back to sleep."

Olive stood awkwardly in her spot, watching as everyone gave her one last look before going back to their sleeping spots. Daryl gave her another disapproving look, "I'm on watch," and went to a rolling chair, refusing to look at her.

She slowly shuffled her way to their sleeping bag and curled up by Kira, who seemed unaware of the problem. She felt tears burn her eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

The next morning, Olive woke up alone. Rick went with Daryl and most of the group went to go search the school, leaving Lori, Beth, Hershel, Olive and Kira in the office. Olive didn't notice that he let Carol join them but not her. She didn't blame him. She sat on their sleeping bag, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. Daryl hadn't spoken to her that morning. No good morning, no lecture, nothing. He didn't even look at her.

Olive hadn't felt this embarrassed of her actions in a long time. The thought couldn't help but seep into her mind—she felt like this was something Carol would do. Fear settled in her core. The thought of her turning into Carol made her scared. What if Daryl leaves her because she put the group in danger? Olive hadn't thought about effect of her actions when she was doing them last night. The thought never occurred to her. She wasn't normally like this.

Her mind began to create many scenarios to what might happen between her and Daryl. Someone sat beside her. She looked up to see Hershel, giving her small comforting smile. She forced a smile, which probably came out at as a thin line.

He took a deep breath, "What happened last night?"

She shook her head, "I don't know… I really don't."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone makes mistakes. What matters is that you are safe, as is everyone else."

She nodded and rested her head on her arms, staring straight ahead. "Daryl is mad at me," she whispered. She felt tears burn her eyes as they welled over. She quickly tried to blink them away, only having one escape. She brushed it off her cheek.

"He'll come around," he told her, his hand still on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, "What if he doesn't? He loves this group more than anything… and I put it in danger."

Hershel sighed, "Daryl loves you, Olive. That much is certain. He will see that what you did was a mistake, you had good intentions, and nothing can be done about it now. It happened; all we can do now is move forward and learn from our wrongs. You know this just as well as I. He knows this, too. Give him time to think things over. Let the dust settle. If he doesn't say anything to you by tonight, then go to him."

"What do I say? What if I just make things worse?" she confined in him.

He smiled softly, "You'll know when the time comes. It's not something you can force."

Olive sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

The group came back right after lunch. They ate while they were looking around. Hershel was right; there was not much anything useful. They found plenty of soap and raided the nurse's room. They found some cleaning supplies, some snack, water, fire extinguishers, and plenty of school supplies (which they didn't really need). There weren't any books that anyone would read, all at elementary level. Carl thought that bringing some paper and pencils, they could entertain themselves while on the road. They went to the vending machine and got what they could. They left the sodas. They made you more dehydrated and were extremely unhealthy for you. They did find some candy in a few classrooms.

They killed plenty of walkers, most of them children. It was disturbing to them, and a bit heartbreaking. But they couldn't spare them. Daryl had some time to relax after what had happened last night. Confusion would swarm him mind when he tried to think about it. He didn't understand why Olive would do something like that. It wasn't like her.

He had gotten worked up because she had put herself and the others in danger—just to get some snacks from the vending machine. It was stupid—reckless—selfish. After being on watch, he returned to their sleeping back and had held her close to him. As upset as he was, it didn't make him love her less. He was relieved that she was alive and well.

They group got back to the office, fresh walker blood on their clothes. There was definitely more walkers in the building, but they weren't going to move in here. There were no resources around and no source of water—nothing. Olive was on their sleeping bag, her fingers running through Kira's winter coat. Her eyes flashed to them once she saw them come in.

When she saw him look at her, she felt her heart flutter. He didn't seem to be ignoring her. He looked away as they sat down their new findings. Daryl would glance at Olive throughout the rest of the evening. He wanted to talk to her. He just didn't know what to say. He could tell that she was hesitant as well, but he couldn't find the courage to initiate the conversation. What the hell was he supposed to say? Just by thinking about it, anxiety built up in him. He would mess things up, he knew he would.

It was after dinner and Daryl sat in one of the many chairs in the waiting area of the office. He had a jacket behind his head as he rested his eyes, his hands clasped on his chest. He hadn't been getting much sleep these past few days.

"Daryl," a soft voice came.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Olive looking at him, shyly. She was looking at him like she used to when they first met—so shy and nervous. That was when he was sure she was scared of him, at least slightly. She was desperate for his approval and was so eager to be his friend. No matter how cute she looked like that, he didn't want her to look at him like that ever again. They were past that. They had been together for months now. She shouldn't have to be nervous anxious to talk to him.

He quickly adjusted himself and sat up, his eyes not looking away from hers. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers. "Can we talk?" she asked again, in that gently, testing-the-waters voice.

"Of course," he slightly frowned.

She seemed to do a little dance before she took a seat beside him, making sure to put some space between them. He noticed this and immediately got suspicious. She wasn't scared of him, was she? Now that he thought back to the previous night, he was very rough with her, rougher than usual. The only time they had gotten rough like that was in bed, but it was all mere play.

She avoided his eyes as she looked down at her hands, "I want to apologize for what I did last night… I—I don't know what came over me."

He remained silent, looking over her. Despite having the crazy-nature hair and dirty skin, she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen—probably even more so this way. She was in her element, having Terra cover her. But he had to stay focused right now…

"I know what I did was a horrible mistake and I promise I'll never do it again… I've already spoken to Rick and he was surprisingly… okay about it. He forgave me and hugged me," her eyes suddenly flashed to his, panic settling in, "A friendly hug, that was all—nothing more, I swear."

He tried to not smile, "I believe you," he said deeply, his voice seeming to rumble in his chest. If it had been in another scenario, he would have been jealous and would have marched right over to Rick and have a few unkindly words. But Olive had messed up and Rick forgave her. He was relieved and the hug showed that there were no hard feelings.

"Please forgive me," she said barely over a whisper. She looked at him with sad eyes now, pleading to him, "I—I don't want us to be like Rick and Lori…"

That was a fear of hers. She didn't want to be with Daryl but not _truly _with him. She wanted to be his utterly and completely. Daryl frowned, "We aren't them."

"I know, but I don't want this to—"

He shook his head, his fingers touching hers, "What they're goin' though is something else entirely. We won't drift apart, you hear?"

She smiled softly and nodded. His hand covered hers and looked at the space between them, and back to her. Her smile widened, knowing what he was asking. She scooted closer so their legs were pressed together. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap. His fingers caressed her jaw and brought her lips to his. He was feeling whole again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Something was brought to my attention today. Someone (who shall remain anonymous) PM me and pointed out a flaw I had made. Olive was becoming too perfect. This was a great fear of mine. Once this was pointed out, it was clear as daylight. I have to say, I am very ashamed of this and when I started this story, I had pledged to myself that I wouldn't let this happen. I have thanked (and will thank again) for her pointing this out to me. She was right (obviously) and I have dedicated this chapter to her. The last thing I want is for Olive to portray this "perfect girl" in a horrible world. It is extremely unrealistic (which I am sure you all could agree with). I wrote this chapter in hope to put some order and balance to the story. _

_I want to put this out there- when I put "Please Review!", I'm sure you know I want your honest opinion on it. The good and bad. If there is a typo that is really bugging you, please tell me! If there is a hole in the story, if something seems unrealistic, anything at all, please let me know. It can be under "reviews" or you can PM me. I promise, you will receive no hate or rudeness from me. I love you guys and I am so proud of this story. Without you, I honestly don't know if I'd still be writing this. So thank you to all of your follows, favorites, and reviews. They all mean so dearly to me. Again, you can message me on my tumblr if for some reason you'd prefer that way of communication (over-written). _

_On a lighter note, a review mentioned Daryl and Olive as 'Dolive'. Oh my god, it made me squeal. It makes it feel like canon (almost?)._

_Love and light to you all~_

* * *

_Please review! _


	33. World Alone

Daryl hoped that in some point in time they'd find a trailer of some sort so he could put his bike on. He wanted to save its gas and spend more time with Olive while on the road. This was her element and he wanted to see what she was like on long trip. He wanted to talk to her, listen to music, hold her hand, and just be by her side in her van. But instead, T-Dog got to do those things… Well, not hold her hand. If he did, in result, he wouldn't have one.

They found an abandoned neighborhood, a few walkers here and there and found a large house for them to stay in for a few days. They left the school yesterday after staying there for a total of 3 days. They were in such close quarters, Daryl and Olive hadn't had time to their selves.

Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed inside once they made sure it was walker-free. They were in a rich, high class part of Atlanta. The counters were marble and the house was decorated with pricey décor. Some vases were shattered on the tiled floor and blood colored the paintings and walls. There were enough rooms for every family. Hershel roomed with Beth, Glenn got a room with Maggie, Carol roomed with Lori while Rick, Carl and T-Dog stayed in another room, and Olive, Kira and Daryl got their privacy they had been aching for.

They hit the jackpot with this house. Every room was probably owned by someone before the Outbreak. There were clothes in every bed room, some children and some young adult and elderly. The home was recently built, no older than a decade. There was left over food in the pantry, but spoiled perishables in the dead refrigerator. The heat didn't work, but in the basement were stored winter clothes. After dinner, everyone tried on clothes that fit them for the winter. They took practically everything.

Olive, Kira and Daryl sat in their room, a bathroom to themselves (not that anything worked). T-Dog was able to get into the water line and provide everyone with enough to last a few days, including a quick wash up. Daryl picked out the pieces of nature the clung in Olive hair, throwing the sticks and leaves on the small bedside table. Olive was looking better. She just needed some decent meals and sleep.

"We sure got lucky with this house," she said to him, as he wiped the grime and soot off her face.

He nodded, "I think we'll be fine this winter."

Olive agreed, "With all these new clothes, we better."

She cleaned Daryl next. He packed on days old sweat as well as grime and soot. For some reason he didn't smell too bad. Of course, he's had better smelling days, but considering that they hadn't had a decent shower or bath, his odor wasn't bad. He still smelt like him and it was comforting to her. But when she smelled her armpits, it made her gag. She was surprised that he still wrap around her at night.

Once Daryl was cleaned off, she stood up from the bed and stripped of her dirty clothes. She needed to get out of them as soon as possible. She faced away as she took off her undergarments, "You know what I miss most?"

Daryl took off his shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed, "What?"

She turned around and smiled, "Smoothies."

"Smoothies?" he grinned, cocking an eyebrow. He would have thought it'd be hot showers, a favorite movie, or… her vibrator…

"Yeah, I miss them so much," she sighed, "Packed with nutrients and flavor..." she hummed as she closed her eyes, trying to remember the fruity tastes on her tongue.

She heard him chuckle and he grabbed her hips, pulling her between his legs. She opened her eyes to see him ogling her bare body. He bit his lip as his breaths became labored.

Olive placed her small hands on his broad shoulders. She pushed him back and straddled his waist. She grinned like a mischievous nymph and began to rub her body against him. His cock hardened under his pants, begging to be let free to touch her skin. She ground her crotch against his, the jean fabric dampening. He growled in lust. It had been too long. He gripped her waist and flipping her over, pushing her up by the pillows. Maggie and Glenn had probably fucked 3 times by now.

He quickly undid his pants, watching as Olive giggled, biting her fingertip seductively. Once he was free of restraints, his mouth went straight to her neck, sucking and nipping at her most sensitive spot. She groaned and her fingers clutched his shoulders. Her back arched, craving contact with his most intimate area.

Daryl's hands gripped at her flesh, kneading her soft skin, rubbing against her. He was going to sleep naked with her every night they slept here, there was no doubt. One of the most intimate things they could do besides sex was skin on skin contact. Whether it be just sleeping in each other's arms, stroking and caressing, or grinding. It drove Daryl insane, constantly wanting her touch. He spread her legs and dove down to her dripping cunt.

He hummed against her as his tongue flexed over her throbbing sex. Olive whined and whimpered as she clawed at the sheets. She became breathy as he devoured her. Her hips bucked rapidly, urging him on. Daryl sucked on her clit and her orgasm whirled inside of her, like an ocean cascading over her body and rushing out.

When her body went limp, Daryl removed his mouth and scooted up. He licked his lips and chuckled as her dazed state. "Don't think I'm done yet," he said in an animalist whisper. Whenever his voice dropped a few octaves and he purred dirty words into her ears, it set her on fire.

Daryl took his thick member in his hand and rubbed it up and down her slit. She gasped from her still sensitive nub. He slowly pushed it, watching her face carefully as it contorted in pleasure each inch he pushed inside. Once he hit the hilt, he groaned at the feeling of the warmth of her depths clutching him. Olive sighed with her eyes closed. Daryl slowly pulled out, watching her mouth open to suck in air. When he entered her again, it was with more force.

Daryl continued this until he built a fast, hard rhythm. They shouldn't have bothered cleaning up when they knew they were going to get dirty again. Daryl fucked her over and over again. He fucked her in every position and on every surface in their room. He growled in her ear that he wouldn't stop until she begged him to. Daryl had never cum so much in one day before and neither had Olive. But it wasn't a difficult task for them when they had lovers like each other.

Olive made sure she was spanked, making her ass red from his hand. She moaned and yelped, getting wetter with every smack. Daryl would have never thought he would find a love as thrill as Olive. Throughout the whole night, they thought of new ways to please and pleasure each other. They made up games, role played, anything that came to mind.

By 3 am, Olive collapsed on top of him, gasping for air after riding him to ecstasy and back. Daryl groaned as he felt his seed drip out of her. He didn't think he had much left. Olive spoke in a breathy voice, "Daryl…" she gasped, "I can't—I can't do anymore."

He felt a grin spread over his lips as he rubbed her back. Daryl groaned as he pulled her up and laid her beside him. He looked into her tired eyes, yet still full of lust and love. He kissed her swollen lips deeply and passionately. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, "Me too."

They finally curled up under the blankets, where Kira joined them after sleeping on the floor for hours. Daryl and Olive's legs wrapped around each other and made sure no space was between their bodies.

* * *

The winter carried on. They went from house to house, finding less each time. Daryl had to go hunting more frequently and Lori's belly continued to grow… while Olive's continued to shrink. The temperatures dropped to an average of 45⁰. At night it would drop from 30⁰ or less. Snow would sprinkle the ground now and then and food was becoming scarcer for Olive. She was eating products that had eggs in them or dairy, but never meat. She knew how that would end and it wouldn't be pretty.

They were lucky to come across a vegan restaurant one day. Though most of the food was spoiled, there were plenty of canned goods and beans. There was enough to eat for everyone to have seconds and more for the following days. No one would ever think to enter a vegan restaurant. There was even tofu, which she prepared for everyone. Not many liked it, but it was protein and energy. Olive had to learn to cook from the time she lived alone before the Outbreak and when she traveled. It was much cheaper than going out to eat every night. But like always, they were run out of the restaurant. Walkers were becoming a more of a common sight. They were always on high alert.

* * *

_Please review!_


	34. Wintertide

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know these past couple of chapters have been short and probably boring, but next chapter is when they get into season 3! I'm sorry if it felt dragged out or not enough. I'm just too excited and want to start writing it (:

* * *

She hasn't let him make love to her in over a month. She wouldn't let him see her. She would change where he could not look. She did this with the others as well. She felt so frail under him, like she would break in two. She looked sick and wasted away. Daryl had had enough of it. Olive excused herself to go to the restroom even if the toilet didn't work.

Once she was gone for a few minutes, he went up. The door was slightly ajar and he saw her button up her pants. He rapped on the door softly and opened it. Olive turned and smiled, "Oh, hey. I just finished if you needed to go."

Daryl stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked, with a smile.

"Take it off," he said.

She looked at him confused, "Take what off?"

"Your shirt, take it off," he demanded.

Olive forced a chuckle and shook her head, "You're silly," and went around him to leave.

His hand grabbed the doorknob, not allowing her to get out. He looked her dead in the eye, "Take it off. Now," he said darkly.

"Daryl, what's gotten into you? You're acting ridiculous."

His nose flared, "No, what's ridiculous is that my woman won't even let me see her naked, let alone touch her. Now take off your fucking shirt," he growled.

Olive knew she couldn't hide from him anymore. He wasn't going to let her leave unless she showed him. Olive swallowed hard and took a step back. She slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the floor. She looked at him, her eyes pained. She slowly lifted her shirt. "And the tank top," he told her. The black fabric made it hard to see. He needed to see her skin.

She took that off as well, leaving her only in her bra. Her sight took his breath away. His hand went to his mouth. He felt tears burn his eyes. He turned around, trying to compose himself before he looked at her again. He clenched his fist and smacked the wall, _hard_. Olive jumped.

Daryl slowly looked back at her. Her skin was pale, paler than usual. It was sickly pale. Her stomach sunk in and her ribs were extremely visible. If she wore a lighter tank, you would have been able to see them. Daryl let out a shaky sigh. She was killing herself.

He faced her, his eyes looking at her feeble body. "This is why?" he asked, hurt, "This is why you wouldn't let me fucking touch you?! So I wouldn't know that you were dying?!"

A tear ran down her cheek as a sob raked through her, "I'm so sorry…"

"Fucking Christ, Olive…" he paced, "What did you think would happen if you continued like this, huh? Did you think that you were invincible until spring?!"

"There's hardly anything to eat!" she cried out to him.

"The hell with that, Olive! That's fucking bullshit and you know it," he pointed at her, "I go out and hunt almost every other day and bring something back!"

"I _can't_, Daryl," she argued, "You know how my body can't tolerate meat! I would end up throwing up or bed ridden with a horrible stomach ache and it would be a waste when it could go to Carl or Lori! They need it more than I do!"

"You need it just as much as them!" he roared, "I'm not going to just sit around and watch you die in front of me!"

"This is why I didn't tell you because you would worry," she threw her hands up, "I know how to handle myself. I have bottles of vitamin supplements, I'm fine."

"You need _food_," he fumed.

"We're in Georgia, Daryl, not Canada," she quipped, "I find plants to eat, I'm fine."

Daryl took a deep breath and held her arms, "It's not like it used to be," he told her, "We don't have the things we used to. Before, you could more than survive with a plant based diet. Now you can't."

She shook her head, "Please, Daryl. I can't… The thought of eating meat… it makes me cringe."

He held her face and rested his forehead on her, "I'll help you. Please, at least eat a bite. We'll build up your tolerance. When summer comes, you don't have to eat it anymore. But please… just during winter," he begged.

Olive held his wrists in her slender hands, "Okay," she whispered. Daryl pulled her into his chest, careful not to crush her. She would be okay, he knew she would.

* * *

It's been a week since Olive showed Daryl how sick she looked. She was starting to let him touch her again. He would carefully cuddle her at night, protectively even. Olive felt significantly warmer. She never noticed how cold she actually was until his body warmth was pressed against her. She had missed it very much and found it easier to sleep.

Daryl hunted a red fox. He was very proud to have got something rare and with more meat on the bones. Carol and Lori cooked the freshly skinned animal, seasoning it with spices and oils that were in the house they currently stayed at. The wonderful aroma filled the house and made everyone's stomachs growl, even Olive's.

It was brought to Rick's attention how Olive was losing weight very quickly. Rick made sure Olive was eating enough. She was eating more than the others. She had a whole can of vegetables to herself. Surprisingly, no one commented on it, not as so much as take a double glance. Olive was becoming full and staying that way longer.

Daryl filled his plate with food and tore off a piece of tender meat. He placed it on Olive's plate, giving her a hopeful look. Olive sighed, worry apparent on her face. She took her fork and pierced the small sliver of cooked flesh and slowly put it to her lips. No one watched her, they didn't really care. Daryl, however, was watching closely. The meat smelled so good to her.

She placed it in her mouth and slowly chewed. The texture was weird and made her scrunch her nose. It tasted wonderful and warm against her tongue. She swallowed and quickly began to eat her beans again. "Well?" Daryl asked softly.

She hummed as she continued to eat the food that was on her plate. It felt foreign to her stomach and she knew that if she ate anymore, she would get sick. Daryl knew this as well.

For the next few weeks, Olive would increase her meat intake every other day. She was slowly building her tolerance for it. When winter was slowly coming to a close, she could eat a decent portion size. Her stomach slowly filled again, though her ribs were still visible.

"Thank you," Olive told Daryl softly.

It was night and many others had already passed out of exhaustion on their beds or sleeping bags. They had a late dinner due to the dilemma of finding a place to stay for the night and running out of gas in one of the cars. Daryl turned around, "What for?"

"For helping me… eat," she said.

"You don't got to thank me for that," he said, turning back around. He placed their bag on the floor and began to take of his shoes.

"I do," she said. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you, Daryl…"

He sighed and turned around in her arms, "I love you." He kissed her and then pulled back.

Daryl looked at her body, not in a sexual way. "You look so much better," he commented.

She returned a small smile, "Yeah, I feel better."

He pulled her into his chest and carefully lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled the heavy comforters over them and stripped her of her clothes as she did him. That night they made love for the first time all winter—long, hot and passionate, and well deserved.

* * *

_Please review!_


	35. Summer Will Come Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Guys, here is a well deserved long chapter. After making you wait by giving out short, boring chapters, here is where the dust picks up. We are now entering season 3 bitches! No you're not bitches, I'm kidding. Enjoy~_

* * *

"Don't move…"

It was so beautiful. The chestnut bear grazed on berries in the forest, its big lips smacking as they slurped off the treats from the stems. Daryl looked over to see Olive smiling as she watched it sitting on its bottom, so engorged in the spring berries.

Daryl raised his crossbow and placed so his eye was in line with the scope. Olive flashed him a glare, "Stop."

"But, Olive—"

"It probably has a family to feed," she whispered harshly.

The twigs in front of them snapped. Their heads shot over and saw the bear looking straight at them. It slowly chopped on the berries, staining its pink tongue with a deep maroon color. They heard the creature groan in curiosity. It slowly sat up, its thick fur ripping as it did. It made a squeak and then a low woof. Daryl instinctively took a step back. The bear began to walk towards them, making continuous noises.

Daryl reached for Olive's hand, "Don't run. We won't get far."

Olive shook her head and took his hand once she realized the bear was about to charge, "No, run!"

She pulled him behind her, nearly making him fall on his ass. Daryl's eyes widened, catching her mistake. But she was already moving and he couldn't just stand there. He ran behind her, their hands still locked, slowly catching up. They heard the bear growl and roar behind them as they sprinted through the forest. Olive found the perfect tree. "Climb!" she commanded.

"But—"

Olive sprang up to the tree and climbed the wide branches. Daryl grumbled and followed. It took him a bit longer to get to where she was, but she had many years of practice of doing these things. "You don't run from a grizzly!" he scolded.

She smirked as she cocked her brow, "That's not a grizzly."

They looked down at the bear clawing the trunk, trying to get to them. "That's a black bear," she told him.

"Won't it climb up here?!" he nearly yelled, getting ready to climb up higher.

She laughed, "Those branches won't be able to support its weight."

The cinnamon bear groaned in frustration as it tried to climb up, only to realize the branches wouldn't support him. Daryl sighed in relief and began to relax beside her. "If that's a black bear, then why ain't it black?"

"Black bears come in different colors. Many in the Northwestern America are brown, blonde, or light brown and is commonly mistaken as a grizzly, like this little fellow," she looked down at him, smiling.

"Stop smiling. You're making me nervous," he grumbled. He rubbed his forehead and felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes, seeing her smiling at him sweetly.

The black bear paced the bottom of the trunk, perching it now and then to yell at them to come down. "Why won't the stupid thing leave?" Daryl groaned after a half hour of being stuck.

"He's not stupid. They are extremely clever. We're mostly likely in his territory. We'll have to wait till he leaves and we're certain that he's gone far or he'll chase us up another tree. Or if it's a she, she might have cubs nearby, which I doubt because they'd usually be with her this time of year."

Daryl groaned and rested his head on the trunk, looking at the tree tops, "You talk too much." Olive's smile widened and continued to watch as the bear tried to persuade them to come down. Her legs swung back and forth as she sat perfectly balanced.

Within the next 15 minutes, the bear finally gave up and wondered away. They stayed in the tops for another half hour; just to be sure the bear was gone after it disappeared into the other direction. It was spring time and the small community of bears that lived in the area had woken up from hibernation not too long ago and in a cranky mood. They were not to be messed with.

Daryl hadn't missed that Olive was happier and healthier. She still ate some meat but not much. She ate mostly a plant-based diet. Food was becoming scarce in the homes. Most of them had been previously raided by other survivors and made sure they took all that was useful.

Olive turned to him, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he groaned, his butt aching from sitting on the uncomfortable branch. Olive gracefully hopped down as Daryl awkwardly scaled down behind her. He dropped to the ground as Olive scanned the trees.

They made their way back to the berry bush where the bear was and picked the leftovers. They made their way back to camp with their finger twined together, Olive swinging their hands between them romantically. This just made Daryl smile.

They reached the outskirts of the forest, only needing to cross the freeway and through a thicket where an abandoned cape cod the group had set up in was located. They weaved out of the trees, coming out into the clearing. As they began to make their way up the hill to the road, they heard a door slam close. Daryl's hand tightened on Olive's and pulled her to the ground. They lied on their bellies behind a shrub with little green leaflets beginning to sprout for spring.

Olive and Daryl peered through the small holes and looked up at the road. More car doors opened and closed as they began to hear heavy boots on the blacktop. Muffled male voices came from the road, making Daryl curse to him-self. These parts weren't safe to stay in anymore.

The men's heads bobbed into and out of view as they paced the roads. Olive looked to Daryl, hoping he had some sort of plan. Sadly, he didn't. Single words would pop out from the others, such as curse words that were said in a violent manner. They heard them laughing loudly as they paced around.

"What are they doing?" Daryl said to himself in a low whisper. He spoke so quiet, Olive wasn't sure what he had said, exactly.

Finally after a long 15 minutes, the men got back in their cars and drove off. Olive sighed and let her head drop onto the grass. Daryl kissed her head and stood up. He pulled her up, their hands still holding each other's. They quickly made their way up the hill and squatted down, making sure the coast was clear. Once they felt certain, they sprinted across the road that had abandoned cars scattered.

They didn't stop running once they crossed. They fled into the thicket and found the group still stationary. They got inside the house, Kira greeting them. Everyone looked up. "What took so long?" Carol asked Daryl.

Olive hadn't had problems with her since the town. They hardly spoke and her trust was gained back by Daryl and Rick. Olive didn't want an opinion on her; she chose to ignore her as much as possible. Daryl had even reacquainted with her, talking to her when she spoke to him. Olive didn't look much into it. It was obvious that Carol had some sort of feelings towards him, whether it is romantic or friendly.

"Ran into a bit of trouble," he said, placing down his bow. He skipped the part where they got held up by the bear, but focusing on the real threat—the men on the road. Rick sighed unhappily. He stood up, "Do you know where they went?"

"Headed down the road that way," he motioned, "Didn't hear nothin', but they were rowdy. They'll give themselves away if they keep that up, especially if walkers are nearby."

Olive sat on a bar stool while she petted Kira. Lori rubbed her growing belly as she looked back and forth between the men.

"We need to stay for the night. The house is well hidden. We'll pack at dawn."

* * *

Rick broke down the doors and immediately put a bullet in the brains of a walker. T-Dog, Daryl and Olive followed suit. T-Dog pierced the other in the skull with a metal fire hook. Daryl kicked the door, making it open wider as he made his way into the house. Carl followed behind Olive with a matching pistol and silencer. The growing boy sported his father's hat over his quick growing hair.

Carl followed his dad to one side of the house while Daryl and Olive went the opposite and T-Dog headed straight. Olive covered Daryl's flank as he scouted ahead of them, using his sight with excellent precision. The house was old and had not been taken care of for many years. Olive wouldn't have minded living in a house in this condition. It had character and memories. Daryl went into one bedroom while Olive went to the neighboring. Daryl scanned the room, checking corners and behind any doors. A noise came from behind the closet, making his ears perk and his target was narrowed. He slowly approached the door, hearing whatever the source the noise was coming from, come closer. Just as he was about to grab the knob, the door flung open, blinding light shining on his face.

Rick held a flashlight and his gun, his muscles relaxing once he saw it was Daryl. Daryl grinned and lowered his crossbow. Rick nodded and headed back. Daryl breathed out of his mouth heavily from the adrenaline and went to search for Olive. He walked back through the bedroom and met up with her in the hall. She smirked at him, looking him up and down before walking ahead. He bit his lip as he watched purposely sway her hips.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned slyly. Once she saw his hungered look, she quickly skipped off around a doorway. Daryl grinned and chased after her, making sure not to make too much noise with his heavy boots. Olive seemed to always walk like a fairy. He followed her around the wall and they came to another hall where they were greeted by a staircase. His free arm went to her waist, making her giggle, picking her up slightly. T-Dog walked over and Daryl's arm immediately dropped to his side. He lifted his crossbow and nodded to the steps.

T-Dog grinned and shook his head at the two of them and followed behind Daryl, Olive following him. Daryl went up the steps with stealth as T-Dog trudged up them with labored breath. They split up, each getting one of the three bedrooms. Daryl slowly knocked the door open. He stepped into the red room and saw an owl perched on a chair by an open window. The bird hooted as his wings flexed down. Daryl stared into its orange eyes before shooting the arrow.

Olive walked down the steps behind Daryl as he plucked the dead bird of its beautiful marked feathers. Glenn and Maggie had already begun to haul things in and move walkers when Rick whistled to the rest to join them. Kira rushed inside and jumped up on Daryl and Olive, sniffing the bird before going to find Carl.

Daryl and Olive went into the living room when she heard the doors close. Everyone took a seat as Daryl continued to pluck. Daryl leaned down to where Olive sat in front of him and securely tucked a feather into one of her dreads, before caressing her neck. Chills rippled down her spine as she looked back. He smiled softly and kissed her lips, not lingering long due to the others being so close. His attention went back to the bird.

Carl came in with Kira, setting down two cans of dog food. He grinned at Olive, "Look what I found for Kira."

Olive smiled, "Oh, Carl, she'll love that."

Kira sniffed the cans with curiosity, before walking back over to Olive, her tail wagging happily. She had spurts of excitement and didn't seem to know what to do with her-self. Carl pulled out a can opener and began to open it. Kira sniffed the air and went back to Carl. She was looking pretty thin and wasn't eating as much as she should. She whined as Carl opened the can, smiling at her.

Rick, from the window, stomped over and grabbed the can. He looked at the label before throwing the can on the ground. Daryl jumped slightly and looked up, eyeing Rick suspiciously. Olive knew that he had thrown it, not in spite that Kira had food, but that that was all there was in the house. Kira's tail tucked between her legs and slowly walked towards the can and began to lick at the wet food.

Olive sighed and stood up, dumping some on the floor for her. She didn't want Kira to cut her tongue. She eagerly ate the food, woofing it down. Everyone was silent, staying silent since they came in. A few exchanged looks. A few seconds passed when T-Dog got their attention, "Psst." He nodded outside the window. Dozens of walkers were approaching the house.

As quickly as they came, they packed up and left, everyone carrying at least one thing. They rushed to the cars and threw their belongings in the trunk. Daryl revved the motorcycle's engine as Olive started the engine of her van. Olive drove behind him, Daryl leading the way. The others closed the car doors and pursued after them, leaving the walkers behind.

* * *

After a couple hours of driving, they pulled over in the middle of a blacktop road. Everyone hopped out of their now silent vehicles, Kira jumping out with Olive. Daryl took off his crossbow as Maggie rolled out their map over the SUV hood. While Carl stood watch, the rest gathered around. Olive walked up beside Daryl, his hand automatically going to her hip.

"We got no place left to go," T-Dog said.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off," Maggie pointed out, holding the map so it didn't roll back up, "We'll never make it south."

Daryl looked up, "What would you say? That was about 150 head?" He leaned his other arm on the hood of the car.

"That was last week," Glenn shook his head, "It could be twice that by now."

"This river could have delayed them," Hershel pointed at the map, "If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there."

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way," added T-Dog.

"So we're blocked," Maggie said.

Rick reached over, "Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville."

T-Dog scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going circles."

"It's because we did," said Olive.

"Yeah, I know," Rick said, his temper seeming to rise, "I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet," he paused, "We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks," he looked over at Lori still in the red car.

"All right," T-Dog agreed, "Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long—we got to fill up on water. We can boil it later."

"Knock yourself out." He turned to Hershel, talking quietly to each other.

Olive leaned on against the SUV, watching Daryl with a playful smirk as he adjusted his crossbow by his bike. He looked up at her, slightly squinting through the sun. He shook his head grinning. He wetted his lips and looked up at Rick, "Hey, while the others wash their panties," he grunted as he locked the bow and stood up, "let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot." He examined his silent weapon.

Rick nodded and walking past him. Olive stepped forward and pulled Daryl's chin toward her with her fingers. She kissed him, "Be careful."

He kissed her again, "Always am, babe," and he left with Rick.

Daryl and Rick roamed the forest quietly. After some time with no luck of anything, not even a squirrel, they began to walk along old, rusted railroad tracks. They walked down to a clearing where they heard walkers moaning in the distance. The two men looked over the small river and upon something truly extraordinary. A prison lay before them, the gated field containing dozens of walkers. When Daryl saw the building, realization went through him. They may actually have place to stay. But once he saw it crawling with walkers, his heart sank. "That's a shame," as they walked along the tracks, getting a better view.

Daryl looked at him to see a smile forming, "What?"

Rick looked to him. He didn't even have to say anything. Daryl furrowed his brows, "You fucking serious?"

* * *

Rick clipped the chain linked fence while everyone stood on guard, killing any walker that got too close. "Watch the backside," he called out.

Lori nodded, "Got it."

Rick held open the fence he cut through for everyone to slide in. Glenn quickly closed it with wire once everyone was inside. Kira stuck to Olive side, just like old times. Growling walkers ran towards them from the other side of the fence, desperate to taste them. They had whatever belongings they had, leaving the cars. If this worked, they would bring them inside once it was secure.

Everyone jogged down the gravel path, feeling the summer sun hit their skin as Daryl led the way. Once they reached the gate, Daryl swung it open with his crossbow ready. They panted as they entered the enclosed entrance. One door kept them from being inside those grounds.

"It's perfect," Rick said as he scanned the field, "We can shut that gate, prevent more from filling into the yard," he told everyone, "we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked the main question.

"I'll do it," Glenn volunteered, "You guys cover me."

Maggie did not hesitate to refuse, "No. It's a suicide run."

"I'm the fastest."

"No," Rick said, turning to everyone, "you, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there," he pointed to one side of the fence, "Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, you and Olive go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower."

Carl nodded and everyone went to their assigned stations. Kira went the Beth, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie and helped them make noise. She got easily obstreperous with the right environment. Olive followed Daryl to the tower with a rifle in hand, Carol following.

Once everyone was in their positions, Lori opened the gate and Rick snuck past about a dozen. Kira barked while the others by the fence yelled at the walkers. Olive and Daryl had their weapons up to their eye, guarding Rick carefully. Carol was the last to get situated. Rick rounded the flipped bus and cut through the yard and onto the gravel drive.

Daryl took down one that was close to Rick, where he wouldn't have reacted quickly enough. Rick nodded to him and continued. Once Carl and Hershel began to fire at the lone walkers, Olive joined in, getting the ones closer to the drive. Carol shot her first round, only missing Rick's feet by a few. Olive shot her a look before she mumbled, "Sorry."

Rick was yards from the gate now. He ran as fast as he could and quickly pulled it shut. He kicked a walker down as he closed it. He clipped each side, securing it. He slid on the ground, grabbing his pistol and backed to the tower. Finally, he made it inside.

"He did it," Carol said, sounding somewhat surprised.

Daryl cupped his mouth to make his voice travel, "Light it up!" he whipped his finger around.

Everyone opened fire. Olive felt a smile spread across her lips as she shot one walker down right after another. The number quickly dwindled until there was none left. Rick took the last blow, the final walker collapsing. Olive jumped and squealed. Daryl chuckled as she flung her arms around him. He swung her around as she laughed happily. She pulled back and grabbed his hand, "Come on!"

Carol watched with a snarl on her face, but keeping it well hidden as she followed them. Hershel and Carl exited their tower once they reached the bottom. "Fantastic," Carl grinned.

"Nice shooting," Daryl complimented them. Hershel patted his shoulder, making Olive smile. She was so happy how Daryl had become so welcomed and loved in the group, whether he saw it or not. From when they first met, he has come along drastically. And from what she had heard, Daryl was worse when he first joined with his brother, Merle.

"You okay?" Carol rushed in front of Olive.

"I haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori smiled.

"Good."

Olive smiled and touched her arm and belly, giving comfort. Daryl gave Lori a rough pat on her shoulder, again making Olive smile. Kira rushed towards them, Daryl dropping to his knees as he ruffled her fur. Olive laughed as she scratched her back.

Carol began to skip through the grass, "Oh! We haven't had this much space since we left the farm," she laughed.

Daryl stood up and walked with the rest towards the tower Rick was in. T-Dog laughed loudly, "Whoo!"

Night fell quickly. They didn't rest except for lunch and small water breaks. They moved as many bodies as they could, some going back and getting the cars and parking them in front of the prison. They made a small fire to cook dinner and keep warm. Olive watched from the circle at Daryl who was on watch. He slowly paced the top (or rather side) of the bus, wearing his poncho to keep warm. Olive loved that poncho on him.

She knew he hadn't eaten yet. She made a plate for him as Maggie tended the fire. She turned to Lori who was sitting up on her arms. Olive sat down the plate and scooted to her, "You doing alright?" she asked softly. As Lori's doula, Olive had this protectiveness over Lori and her baby—but of course everyone did. Olive just felt closer to them after all the time they spent together during her pregnancy. She didn't approve of how she handled a lot of things, like her relationship with Rick and how she could be over dramatic. It wasn't the hormones, she was just like that.

Lori smiled tiredly, "I'm fine, really."

Olive returned the smile and felt her belly. Her smile widened, "She's moving…"

Lori looked confused, "She?"

Olive raised her eyebrows. "Oh sorry… She just feels- feminine. Don't you think?"

Lori felt her belly and closed her eyes, "Yeah… She does."

Olive turned back around to Daryl's plate to give it to him. She knew that if she didn't feed him, he wouldn't eat. But the plate wasn't there. She looked around the small area she was in, seeing if she had misplaced it. She looked up to see Carol walking towards Daryl… with his plate.

The nymph swallowed hard, her teeth clenching. She looked into the fire, jealousy and pain fighting it out in her belly. She knew pain was readable through her eyes.

"Tomorrow we'll pull all the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water," T-Dog said, "Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"And this soil is good," Hershel commented, "We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans," he fiddled with some seeds in the palm of his hand.

Olive nodded, "That sounds lovely."

Hershel looked up at Rick who had been continuously circled around the prison yard. "That's his third time around," Hershel pointed, "If there was any part of it compromised, he'd found it by now."

Beth leaned over to Lori, "This'll be a good place to have the baby," she looked to Olive hopefully.

Olive nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking the same—safe and homely."

Daryl looked down to see Carol circling the bus. He put his crossbow across his chest. She placed a plate of food on the top and Daryl reached for her hand, pulling her up. Daryl picked up the plate. He thought it was odd that Carol was bringing him his food and not Olive. Maybe Olive had offered her to do as a peace offering of some sort. He didn't know.

"It's not much, but if I don't bring you something, you won't eat at all," she hugged her arms around herself from the cool night air.

Daryl didn't waste time to dig into his food. "I guess little Shane over there has got quite the appetite," he threw a piece of meat into his mouth.

Carol laughed softly, "Don't be mean… Rick's gotten us a lot farther than I ever thought he would, I'll give him that."

"Mm-hmm," Daryl agreed as he chewed.

"Shane could never have done that."

Daryl looked at his food and looked over to the fire. He looked back at Carol, "Olive send you here?"

She looked to him, "Hm? Oh, yeah," she nodded, "Made the plate and asked me to bring it over. I think she's letting me in…"

Daryl nodded. He never thought Olive would have done that, at least not yet. He could tell things were still raw. But maybe she had noticed him trying to be nice and keep the group together. Carol slowly rolled her head back against her right shoulder, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tossing more food into his mouth.

"It's that rifle," she rubbed her shoulder, "The kickback. I'm just not used to it."

He looked at her shoulder. "Hold on," he said over food. He put down his plate and motioned her towards him, licking his fingers clean. He turned her around and began to massage her shoulder, feeling the tight muscles. After a few seconds, Carol looked back at him, a smile tugging on her lips. It suddenly felt wrong and he regretted doing it. It didn't settle right in his stomach to do something as intimate as a backrub with Carol. He should be giving a full body massage to Olive. She deserved that—with warm candles and scented oils.

"Better get back," he said, chewing his food. He began to feel self-conscious. He quickly looked back to the fire. Olive wasn't looking. As he bent down for his plate, Carol said, "It's pretty romantic."

Daryl felt his muscles tense, but slowly stood up. He looked at her confused. She pursed her lips, "Want to screw around?" she teased. But he had a feeling that she wouldn't be joking if he agreed.

He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. His skin seemed to crawl at the thought of Carol actually wanting to. She knew exactly how he felt about Olive… everyone did!

"Why—why would you say that?" he narrowed his eyes.

She tried to play it off, "I'm just messin'. Come on, lighten up," she smiled.

He looked away, "I'll go down first," he mumbled.

"Even better," she grinned.

He dropped to the ground, "_Stop."_

She held up her hand defensively. He helped her down and grabbed his plate, trudging to the fire. He could hear Carol a yard or so behind him.

* * *

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me," Hershel said after a long break of silence, "I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive."

Olive hugged her legs to her chest while Kira slept beside her. She had kept her eyes on the fire, not wanting to look at Carol and Daryl. It would just make her more upset than she already was.

"Daddy, not that one please," Maggie asked softly.

He thought for a moment, "How about "The Parting Glass"?"

She gave him an irritated look, "No one wants to hear."

"Why not?" asked Glenn.

Beth awkwardly looked around. Olive smiled to encourage her. "Okay," Beth said, almost reluctantly.

"_Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
__I spent it in good company  
__And all the harm that e'er I've done  
__Alas, it was to none but me  
__And all I've done for want of wit  
__To memory now I can't recall  
__So fill to me the parting glass  
__Good night and joy be with you all."_

Her voice was angelic, soft and sweet like a song bird as she sang into the night. Her calming song and voice eased and relaxed everyone. Kira's ears twitched to Beth, her golden-hazel eyes shimmering in the fire as she gazed. Olive saw Daryl emerge out of the darkness, approaching the group. Carol wasn't far behind. Rick came over as well and went over by Carol and Lori, squatting down between them.

Suddenly Maggie joined in with her sister, creating perfect harmony.

"_Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had  
__Are sorry for my going away  
__And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had  
__Would wish me one more day to stay  
__But since it falls unto my lot  
__That I should rise and you should not  
__I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
__Good night and joy be with you all  
__Good night and joy be with you all."_

"Beautiful," Hershel said once they finished.

The sisters had left Goosebumps across Olive's arms. Olive looked up to see Daryl and Carol standing side by side just behind Maggie and Glenn. She hugged her legs tighter.

"Better all turn in," Rick told them, "I'll take watch over there—got a big day tomorrow."

Glenn looked confused. Others just seemed to be too tired to express it. "What do you mean?" he asked him.

Rick paused, picking out his words carefully, "Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more," he encouraged, "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an _infirmary_, a commissary…"

Olive heard Daryl speak up, "An armory?"

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away," Rick answered, "Warden's offices would have info on the location. _Weapons, food, medicine_," he listed off, "This place could be a _gold mine_."

"We're dangerously low on ammo," Hershel added, "We'd run out before we make a dent."

"That's why we have to go in there… hand to hand," he paused, "After all we've been through, we can handle it. I know it." He looked down at Carl, "These assholes don't stand a chance." Rick stood up and walked towards the fence where he'd take watch. Lori rose to her feet and waddled after him, slowly.

Daryl looked at Olive. She wasn't looking at him or anyone else. She was in a faraway land, staring into the flames of the fire. She had a somber look on her face and he didn't know why. He made his heart crack. He walked away from Carol and went to his woman. He took off his crossbow and sat in the empty spot beside her. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him come over. Once he was sitting comfortably, he grabbed her waist gently and pulled her towards him.

Olive was yanked from her thoughts and whipped into reality. She was being pulled into Daryl's lap. She was confused momentarily, not sure why he was doing that. He cradled her in his arms, making her head rest on his chest. Olive couldn't help but melt into him. Warmth and comfort eased into her mind and body at his familiar warmth, scent, and presence.

He rested his cheek on her head, "What are you thinking about?"

Olive blinked, waiting for it to come to her. After a moment she spoke, "I—I don't remember…"

Daryl breathed into her hair, closing his eyes. "Come on, let's sleep."

She nodded and reluctantly left his lap and they rolled out their sleeping bags, joining them together. Daryl wrapped his arms around her, hoping to diminish any sadness she seemed to cling onto. Kira slipped under the cover as well, pushing against Olive's back.

Olive felt silly, acting this way. It's not like anything serious happened. She was just overreacting. Maybe Carol was trying to do a favor and help out. Olive just hoped that she and Daryl would soon have some privacy to themselves. It had been weeks since they had sex, really. Yeah, they teased and fooled around, but they never had the privacy they needed to be able to fuck like they wanted to—needed to.

Daryl shared his poncho with her, knowing how much she liked it. Daryl fell asleep, feeling her fingers trace the muscles of his arms.

* * *

_Please review!_


	36. Seed

Daryl slowly woke from his heavy sleep. Something felt different and he didn't like it. He opened his heavy eyelids to see what had woken him up. Olive was not in his arms. That explained a lot. It was Kira who spooned with him. He furrowed his brows and pulled away. The Wolfdog grumbled in her sleep as Daryl slipped his arm from under her. It was early, the sun just beginning to rise. He looked around the camp to see if Rick or Lori had required her assistance. When he saw that everyone was still sleeping, he grew suspicious.

He looked to see Rick on the bus, looking across the forest. Olive was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic. It seemed that's all he was doing nowadays—scrambling around to make sure she was okay. He sat up and grabbed his bow, looking around the prison yard. Off to the side by the fence was where she stood.

He exhaled deeply and ran over to her. He slowed once he got closer, "Olive."

She turned around, "What are you doing up?" she frowned. Her eyes looked irritated from lack of sleep.

"Because you weren't in my arms," he said in his gruff voice, "You should know that by now." He stood beside her, "What are _you_ doing up?"

She shrugged slightly, looking back at the forest where walkers were beginning to gather from just their scent. "Couldn't sleep," she muttered in a daze.

"You look exhausted," he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and her pale skin.

She nodded, "It's because I am."

He scowled slightly, "Then why you not sleeping?"

"I told you," she said, still not looking at him, "I can't sleep."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, hers slowly becoming in tune with it. It was if they were becoming one.

Daryl held her close to him, "I love you more than anything in this whole world, believe it or not," he said nonchalantly, almost bored.

Olive laughed into his chest, "I do believe it. And I love you more than the wolf loves the moon."

Daryl smirked and pulled back, looking at her. She looked up with a tired smile. "Very poetic," he teased.

She nodded, "I tend to get that way when I'm stoned."

Daryl blinked and looked at her closely. He pulled her eyelid back slightly to get a better look. Yup, she was high as a kite. Her pupils were blown wide and slightly pink. He thought it was from lack of sleep. She must be coming down from her trip. She giggled and pushed her head harder into his chest. He petted her hair, "What did you take?"

She giggled again, "Mooshy-rooms."

Daryl tried not to laugh. He nodded, "Ah, and where did you find them?"

She stood on her tippy toes and placed her mouth to his ear, "Poo-poo." She snorted before nearly falling down. Daryl easily caught her as she laughed quietly in hysterics. Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening. She slowly rose up and glanced around her. She grabbed his face and pressed her face against his, their noses and eyes aligned. She looked him square in the eyes, "_They're here."_

He frowned, "Who's here?"

She sucked in her lips so they disappeared. She whispered again, "Willy Wonka sent them… _they're looking for me_."

Daryl gently pulled away and tried to guide her back to their sleeping bag, "Come on, you need to rest."

She grabbed his arm tightly and dug her heels into the ground, "Don't you see them?" she gasped, looking straight ahead.

"What do you see?" he tried to humor her, nothing insight.

She giggled, "They're here for you too," she smiled, "They missed you."

"Who they hell are you talking about?" he asked, starting to freak out.

"The Chupacabras are here to sing you to sleep," Olive pointed in wonder, "They're going to sing you happy birthday!"

His hand went over her mouth. "Shh!" he silenced her.

Olive's tongue slipped past her lips and licked his hand. He pulled it away, not expecting such a strange feeling. She grinned, "You taste good. Oh my god, _what if we're all made of candy_?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake…"

* * *

Daryl had told Rick what had happened. Olive mistook a mushroom, not realizing they were psychedelic. He seemed to understand though he wasn't thrilled. He wanted everyone on their top performance. He asked if anyone else had them and Daryl had suspected not. Daryl had dragged Olive in the sleeping bag across the prison yard to get away from the group commotion. He wanted Olive to sleep as much as she could, and knowing that she was going in the prison with them.

He lied with her the whole time, making sure that he'd be there when she woke up just in case she was confused. When breakfast rolled along, Carol walked up to him, offering food. He didn't even look at her. He just stared at Olive's peaceful face as he caressed her cheek down to her jaw. He refused the food, wanting to wait to eat with her.

Daryl knew he had pissed her off by the way she stormed back to the group, but he didn't care one bit. It was a couple hours past breakfast, soon to be lunch, when Olive began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled once she saw him. She stretched her limbs, cooing as she did. His fingers went straight to the skin on her belly that was exposed from her raised shirt.

She hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around him, "Good morning."

"Good afternoon," he smirked.

She laughed. Olive felt very refreshed and felt positive vibes flourishing around her. She grabbed Daryl's face and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him passionately. He hummed into her mouth. What a wonderful course to start their day.

* * *

They stood by the gate, Rick's hand on the clip that kept it closed. "Ready?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. He took the clip off and pushed the gate open. The walkers wasted no time to get at them. They were dying to finally taste blood. T-Dog went in first with Rick beside him. He stabbed one in the skull with his favorite fire hook. Daryl was behind him, his arms up with a knife, ready for anything.

Glenn and Maggie came in next, then Olive. Olive was slightly nervous about this. She wasn't too good at hand to hand combat. At least the walkers didn't fight back. "Daryl," Rick said.

Daryl grabbed a walker by its jumpsuit and sliced his buck knife up under his jaw and through the brain. They gravitated towards each other, making a circle as they moved along. No angle was missed. Any walker that came near was taken down immediately. "Get tight! Get tight!" Glenn yelled quickly.

They hugged closer, back to back. The rest of the group yelled and banged on the fenced with their weapons to make noise, Kira barking. Blood splattered on their clothes and dirty skin. Olive used her knife, her other free like Daryl's. She had a backup tucked in her shorts.

Daryl would take glances in the corner of his eyes to make sure Olive was okay. He honestly hadn't seen her fight better. She was wide awake and her aura was bright and clear. Those shrooms had done wonders for her. Not to mention how sexy she looked while fighting…

T-Dog noticed something to the side. "Don't break rank!" Rick yelled.

"We need that," he replied.

Rick held his stance, "T! T!"

Olive looked to see that he grabbed a police shield and knock a walker to the ground. Maggie rushed over and stabbed it why Rick yelled for her to come back. Once it was dead, she rushed back and they were in formation again.

"Almost there," Rick said.

They reached a red rusted door and Rick slowly pushed it open. As they came around the corner, Olive heard Rick say, "Shit," under his breath and quickly press against the wall. He motioned everyone back.

Olive took a quick glance to see another courtyard filled with walkers, the gate open. She got up on the wall beside Maggie while Daryl got out his cross bow, his arms flexing as he got ready. From behind a large dumpster, walkers dressed in armor wondered out. Olive watched Daryl take very calculated steps forward, his crossbow aimed at them.

More of the S.W.A.T. walkers came out, but closer. They growled as Daryl shot an arrow. It bounced off its clear face-protector. Daryl fell back and Rick whipped out in front of it. As Olive was about to follow Rick and T-Dog, the door opened and walker with a gas mask waddled out towards Maggie. Maggie hit her knife, only knocking it down. The mask protected it from the blade. Daryl began to take down a civilian walker that had somehow wondered in.

Olive rolled over the walker Maggie knocked down and pulled off its mask. The remaining flesh on its skull pulled off in once piece, its eyes bugging out. Olive grimaced. Rick yelled, "Daryl!"

Daryl ran to the gate with Rick, taking down the walkers that came at them and pulled the gate closed. Olive put her foot on the walker's chest to make sure it didn't move. She watched to make sure Daryl didn't get bit.

"Come on," Daryl hurried as he held it closed.

Rick secured the chains and clips, "We're good."

They rushed back to see the rest still fighting well protected walkers. Olive finished the walker beneath her. She looked up to see Maggie pull back their protective headgear and stabbed it under its jaw. She grinned, "You see that?"

Glenn and T-Dog wasted no time in repeating her skill. Olive joined in as well as Daryl. All of the walkers had been taken down. They stood breathing heavily, soaked in blood. Glenn began to run to let the others in. "Stop," Rick told him.

"Well, it looks secure," Glenn said.

Daryl pointed to the gate, "Not from the look of that courtyard over there," he looked down at a walker he had taken down, "And that's a civilian."

T-Dog braced himself on a wall, "So the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison."

"Well, if there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place," said Glenn.

"We can't risk a blind spot," added Rick. He turned and motioned to the door that led inside, "We have to push in."

They followed Rick to the entrance of the prison, leaving the others behind the gate. Rick opened a rusted chained door that connected to a cage entry-way up some stairs. Olive followed behind Daryl as he followed Rick. Daryl slipped in his knife into its sheath as Rick braced himself. Daryl slowly grabbed the handle, looking to Rick to make sure he was ready. Rick nodded. He pulled it back as it rolled on the tracks. Inside was dark and the light flushed in. Another door waited for them before they got to the prisoner's holding cells.

The barred door eerily squeaked as Rick slowly pushed it open. T-Dog slid the door closed behind them and the light source was cut off. They made their way down the steps and into a vast cement room. Large blocked windows, covered in scum and soot from time let in the only light they used to see. The room was trashed. Paper littered the floor as well as old stained towels. Water could be heard dripping in the distance.

They split up across the room. Daryl nodded to Olive to let her know to follow him. She trailed close behind him as he held up his crossbow. He slowly took steps to a door way the led to a cell block that was closed. Daryl and Olive looked up to see Rick up in a small room where the computers and files were most likely located. Rick looked down to his right-hand man, showing he had found the keys. Daryl nodded to him.

Rick came down and stuck his hands through the bar. Slowly and carefully not to make noise, he put in each key, searching for the correct one. On the fourth key, it clicked in and he turned it slowly to minimize the noise. He pushed the door open and it squeaked open. Daryl hurried in; wanting to make sure the coast was clear for everyone. The last thing he wanted was a herd charging at them. They all checked inside the cells. Everything was empty besides a few bodies lying there, shot in the head.

Like the first room, the cell block was trashed. Clothes and papers scattered before the cells. Daryl went up the steps and Rick tried to open the door at the end. It was locked. He went up the other stairs that led to where the other did. Olive went up as well. Daryl looked inside a cell when there was a loud clang. Everyone looked to where it could have come from.

Daryl raised his crossbow again and went across the landing, making sure Rick and Olive followed him. Suddenly arms reached out of one of the closed cells, growling at them. Daryl pulled up his crossbow so it could touch it. They continued on. In the next cell, another walker flung itself into the door trying to get them, startling Daryl.

Rick pulled out his knife as Daryl stared at the ugly thing. Rick went to the one they passed. Daryl pulled out his knife and aimed at its head.

* * *

They cleaned out the cell block, piling the bodies to take outside and burn with the others. Maggie and Glenn went out to bring the others in.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as he came down the steps.

"Home sweet home," Glenn said sarcastically as he carried in some of their things.

Rick nodded, "For the time being."

"It's secure?" Lori asked, looking around.

"This cellblock is," he smirked, proud of what they had done.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We sleep in the cells?" asked Beth.

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set, too."

"I ate sleeping in no cage," Daryl said from the top floor.

Olive frowned and looked up as she petted Kira. Daryl nodded to the landing, "I'll take the perch."

The others spilt up and looked for suiting cells. Olive grabbed her and Daryl's things and went up the steps with Kira.

Daryl waited at the top for her, watching as she walked up. Carol and Lori followed behind her and slipped past. Olive sighed and dropped their things, "Here?" she questioned. She glanced at the "perch" with slight annoyance. She didn't know how she felt about this. Daryl had pulled a mattress from one of the cells and took his poncho to use as a pillow.

Olive took one of their sleeping bags and tossed it on him. She opened one and folded it in half for Kira, knowing she wouldn't be able to fit with them on the twin. Daryl scooted over and opened his arms for her. Olive exhaled deeply and snuggled in beside him, not caring about being covered in blood and sweat.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. Her body was exhausted from the fighting. She needed food to regain her energy, but she could wait. Her stomach had shrunk over time, as did everyone's. She used Daryl's shoulder and arm as a pillow. Her eyes immediately felt heavy. She sighed as she took his other hand in hers, feeling his skin and muscles. She loved his hands. He kissed her head, nuzzling her with his nose. Sleep fell over everyone and silence, once again, became their friend.

* * *

All the weapons they had collected throughout cellblock C and off the dead walkers were placed on one of the tables. Daryl placed down a gas grenade, "Not bad."

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers," Rick listed, "Not sure how they work on walkers, but we'll take 'em."

Olive stood by Daryl as she looked at the wide variety they had. Daryl picked up a helmet with a clear visor and turned it so the rotten goop slid out. He looked at it with disgust. "I ain't wearing this shit," he scowled at his hand that had touched something nasty.

Olive grimaced, "Yeah… not sure anyone would."

T-Dog held up a glove that poured out slime, "We could boil 'em." He scrunched his face.

Olive let out an 'eck' sound. She hadn't been disgusted in a long time, but now it was crossing the line.

"Enough firewood in the forest, no," Daryl shook his head. He grabbed a black bar, "Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?" he slowly swung the bar to the side, pretending to hit something.

Carol came out, "Hershel, Olive."

They looked up. She nodded back to the cell where Lori was in. "Everything all right?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," she answered.

Olive and Hershel headed in behind her.

"It's the baby. I think I lost it," Lori looked at the ground.

Olive frowned, "What? What happened?" she took a seat beside her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't felt it move?" Hershel asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing- and no Braxton-Hicks. At first I thought it was from exhaustion or malnutrition."

"You're anemic?" Hershel asked.

She slowly nodded, "If we're all infected, then so's the baby," she looked at him, "So what if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?"

"Stop," Olive said firmly.

"Don't let your fear take control of you," Hershel added.

Lori sniffed, "Okay. Then let's say it lives and I die during childbirth."

"Lori, that's not going to happen," Olive reassured.

She looked to her doula, "Why not? How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine?"

Olive shook her head, "Lori, thousands—no, millions of women gave birth naturally before this all happened, even when they had excess to modern medicine. More than 90% were fine. _You'll be okay_," she said, "We have Hershel."

Lori wetted her lips and placed her hand on Olive's leg. She looked between both of them, "If I come back, what if I attack it?"

Olive sighed silently and looked to Hershel. Lori shrugged, "Or you?" she looked to Olive, "Or you? Or Rick? Or Carl?" she shook her head, "If I do, if there is any chance, _you put me down immediately. You don't hesitate. _Me, the baby," a sob escaped her, "if we're walkers, you don't hesitate and you don't try to save us. Okay?"

Hershel nodded slightly.

"It might have been better if—"

"If what?" Hershel interrupted.

She exhaled loudly, "I'd never made it off the farm."

"You're exhausted, frightened," Hershel told her.

"Yeah, that's true," she paused, "My son can't stand me. And my husband, after what I put him through…"

Hershel sat back, "We've all been carrying that weight—all winter."

Olive rubbed her back to comfort her. "I tried to talk to him," she said through tears, "He…"

"He'll come around," Olive told her. Hershel nodded in agreement.

"He hates me," Lori told them, "He's too good of a man to say it, but I know. I put him and Shane at odds. I put that knife in his hand," she cried harder.

"You know who doesn't give a shit about that?" Hershel asked, "This baby."

Lori chuckled.

Olive smirked, "Now let's make sure everything's all right."

* * *

Daryl cleaned the scope of his crossbow as everyone got ready. Olive secured a gun to her waist and as well as her knifes—one on her waist and one in her hand.

"You won't need that," Rick took a helmet from Carl, "I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding," Carl said annoyed.

"We don't know what's out there. Something goes wrong—you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."

Carl nodded, "Sure."

Olive turned to the boy. "You make sure Kira stays out of trouble, okay?" she smiled.

He grinned and nodded, "Okay."

"Great," Rick said, "Let's go."

Daryl turned to Olive and helped her put on a vest. He secured it tightly and gave a chaste kiss on the lips. "You gotta be careful out there, you hear?"

Olive smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine. Besides, if shit goes down, I'll just hide behind you," she smirked.

Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes, but she could see a smile teasing his lips. He headed out with everyone following. They went out through the first room and down the dark hall with Daryl leading the way. They had their flashlights to light the way. Daryl had secured one on his crossbow. Rick went ahead and whipped around the corner—empty.

Olive's heart was racing and she was sure everyone else's was too. Rotting corpses lay outside each cell, their insides exposed. Water leaked in, dripping onto the floor. Glenn spray painted an arrow pointing back the way they came in case they got lost, the spray hissing.

Maggie let out a yelp and all lights went on her. Glenn had spooked her. "Sorry," she apologized softly. Everyone was on edge. They continued down the maze of halls, checking every corner. Glenn sprayed another arrow. A body on the ground had been stripped of flesh on its legs. Walkers had been eating.

Rick flashed the light down the hall—empty. Everyone seemed to exhale in relief. Another arrow was sprayed. Daryl checked one side and Rick checked the other—coast was clear. They went down the hall Daryl had checked. A loud thud came from around the corner. They walked down and when they turned the corner, walkers lit up. They hissed and growled, going towards them. Olive's heart went into her throat.

"Go back. Go back! Move!"

"Walkers!"

They paced back and ran down the halls. "This way."

Maggie let out a yell when they tried to exist, but walker blocked their way. They quickly made a different turn. Walkers were closing in on them. Olive ran behind Rick and Daryl with the others close behind. They turned and jumped into a closet. They crouched down. Only her, Rick, Hershel, Daryl and T-Dog were there.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" asked Rick, their lights shining the ground.

"We have to go back," said Hershel.

Daryl glanced at him, "But which way?"

No one had an answer. They stood up and Rick opened the door, making sure there weren't any walkers. They turned down the hall once it was clear and made another turn. Olive had no idea where they were at. Rick motioned to keep going straight.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel whispered. He continued on with the others. As they continued down, a yell ripped through the halls. They looked back and Hershel was gone. They rushed back to see Hershel toppled over with a walker biting into his lower leg.

"No!" yelled Rick and he shot the walker. Hershel wailed in pain as he tried to get his bearings.

He screamed for his daughter. Glenn and Maggie came around the bend and Maggie screamed. Rick called for Daryl as walkers came around. Daryl ran in front to cover them as Glenn and Rick picked Hershel up, carrying him with each arm around their shoulders.

Hershel continued to scream, "Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God help me! Oh!"

They turned but more walkers were coming. "We're blocked!" Olive yelled.

"Get back! Get back!" pushed T-Dog. They went down the hall where Maggie and Glenn came from. They all clamored down the tight hall, Daryl tagging behind. They came to a door that was handcuffed closed.

"Open the door!" Maggie screamed.

T-Dog took a metal bar he carried and hit the chain, breaking it. They piled in while Daryl pushed them, "Get in! Get in!" He quickly shut the door behind them, locking out the walkers.

Rick and Glenn put down Hershel who still moaned in pain. T-Dog helped Daryl keep the doors closed. Olive examined the wound, pulling back his pants as Rick yelled to Daryl and T-Dog, "You got it? Have you got it?"

Rick pushed Olive aside in desperation. "Rick, cut it off!"

"What?!"

"It's the only way. Do it now!"

Rick shook as he began to take off his belt, "Hold him down."

Hershel whimpered and cried out as Maggie held his head while Olive and Glenn held each arm. Daryl rushed over and held down his other leg. "Only one way to keep you alive," Rick said as he grabbed an axe.

Rick swung the axe on his leg and hacked at it. Hershel yelled in excruciating pain until he quieted down. He passed out. Blood pooled on the ground as Rick cut off his leg. He frowned in disgust and pain as the leg finally came off. "Oh!" he gasped in a shaky voice and dropped the axe from his blood covered hand.

"He's bleeding out," Olive noticed.

Daryl glanced up before whispering, "Duck."

Rick ducked and Daryl shot up with his crossbow. Olive looked back to see five people standing in the cafeteria, a wired window separating between them from the group.

* * *

_Please review!_


	37. Sick

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl growled.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the strangers asked.

Olive's hand hovered over his wound. She couldn't touch it. There was too much risk for an infection. "He's bleeding out. We have to go back," Olive said in panic.

Rick nodded, "I know." He sounded just as stressed as she, "Come around here. Put pressure on that knee. Hard, hard! Push, push," he told Olive as she took a cloth and covered the stub.

"Why don't you come on out of there?" Daryl asked behind the crossbow, "Slow and steady."

Daryl glared at the men who came out. A Hispanic with his jumper tied around his waist came out with a handgun tucked in, and then came three black men, all ranging in height and a white man with a blonde handlebar mustache.

"What happened to him?" asked the Hispanic. He had long black hair that was tied out of his face.

"He got bit," Daryl answered roughly.

"Bit?" another asked.

The Hispanic pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daryl tried to ease him, "Easy now."

T-Dog whipped out his and aimed it at him. "Nobody needs to get hurt," Daryl reassured. The man with the gun changed targets.

Glenn rushed by, "You have medical supplies?"

"Whoa, where you think you're going?" asked one of the black men as Glenn hurried into the room they were just in.

Banging and snarling came from behind the door T-Dog had secured with his iron stick. "Who the hell are you people, anyway?" asked the Hispanic, pointing his gun at T-Dog.

"Don't look like no rescue team," said mustache.

Rick began to sit up Hershel, "If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't."

A crash was heard in the back room. "Come on, we gotta go," yelled Rick. He, Maggie and Olive did their best to lift Hershel up. Glenn came rolling out with a metal cart.

"Now! Come on! I need a hand here," Rick struggled. Glenn helped pick up Hershel. "One, two, three, go!" they lifted him up and placed him on the cart.

"Holy Jesus!" yelled one of the men.

"T, the door!" Rick yelled.

"Are you crazy? Don't open that!" yelled the short black man.

"We got this," said Rick. T-Dog pulled the bar from the handles on the door and attacked the first walker that came in. "Daryl," Rick called, "Daryl!"

Daryl slowly back out, not putting down his crossbow and followed them down the hall. They rolled Hershel's body down the halls, going as quick as they could. Olive and Maggie pressed on his bloody stump from either side, pushing the cart as they did. "This way, this way," Rick hurried.

Snarls and growls came towards them. "No, no, no. Back, back!" he pushed the other way. The flashlight lit up a walker, "Daryl."

He immediately shot it in the head and it fell to its knees. He pulled the arrow out of its head, "Come on!"

"Go, go, go," Rick continued to encourage. They hear a door open. "Stop, stop," Rick whispered.

They stopped and looked back. Daryl pointed down the hall. A man's voice echoed from around the corner, "Follow the flashlight."

"Come on, let's go," another man said. Shadows emerged at the end of the hall and one of the men, with the gun, came into sight.

Rick began to push the cart, "Let's go. Go, go, go," he whispered.

Daryl unlocked the door and held it open for them. "Easy, easy," said Rick.

"He's losing too much blood," Maggie said in hysterics.

"Open the door!" Rick yelled loudly, "It's Hershel!"

Olive got pushed aside by Maggie and was left with a blood stained hand. "Carl, come on!"

"Oh, my God," Lori gasped.

"Daddy!" shrieked Beth.

"Go, go, go, go, go." Rick continued, "In there."

Daryl closed the door behind them, knowing the men were coming. He turned to see Olive still in here. "I should be in there," Olive said out of breath.

He looked to the door, "No, they have it. Carol knows what to do. Too late anyway," he referred to the footsteps coming closer.

Olive frowned slightly as he walked around her. He placed the keys on the table and locked and loaded an arrow on his bow. He placed his foot on one of the steps and leaned his elbow on it. She didn't want to admit it, but Carol probably knew more about what to do in a situation like this than she did, anyway. Hershel had taught her a lot of things.

A man slipped out of the shadows. Olive grabbed her gun from her side. When the man walked a yard in, Daryl spoke up. "That's far enough," he said.

"Cellblock C. Cell 4- that's mine, gringo," said the first man, "Let me in." The others filed in.

"Today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go."

Olive tried not to smile due to the situation they were currently in. She also couldn't help but think how sexy he was right then. Well, she always thought he was. But when he was threatening others to protect the group, it made her swoon.

"What you got going on in there?" asked a tall black man.

"It ain't none of your concern," Daryl told him.

The Hispanic grabbed the hand gun that was tucked in in jumper, "Don't be telling me what's my concern," he told him.

Daryl stood up straight and Olive raised her gun and stepped forward, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He shot her a glare, looking her up and down.

"Chill, man," said the tallest man, "Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now. Why are we still here?"

"The man's got a point," said Daryl.

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady," said the black man that ranged in height between the tallest and shortest.

The Hispanic glared at them, "A group of civilians _breaking in _to a prison you got no _business _being—got me thinking there ain't no place for us _to go_."

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl growled.

"Maybe we'll just be going now," said the only white man with a handlebar mustache.

"Hey, we ain't leaving," the man with the gun silenced him.

T-Dog whipped around the corner, taking them by surprise, "You ain't coming in either." He held up his gun to him.

The Hispanic raised his gun, "Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please."

"Not anymore, you don't," Olive told him.

He pointed his gun at her. She cocked hers. "I'm tired of your little mouth talking to me like that. Why don't you do something useful and get back in the kitchen."

Daryl's blood began to boil. He took a step towards him. Before he got the chance to yell at him, Olive spoke up, "You better watch your mouth, _boy_. Or I'll wash your mouth out with soap. You talk to your mamma that way?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

He scoffed, "Don't ask me how I treat my mom, that ain't none of your damn business."

"I'm tired of your mouth," Daryl argued with him.

"Why don't you come over here and shut it? I'm the man of this house. You hear me?"

"I'm pretty sure that's debatable," Olive said, mostly to Daryl. He smirked.

"Bitch, you gotta say something?"

Daryl's nose glared, "You better shut your fucking mouth. I ain't playing with you. You don't talk to her like that."

"I wouldn't have to if you would get out of our house!" The door unlocked, opened and closed behind them.

"There ain't nothing for you here. Why don't you go back to your own sandbox and stick your head in the dirt?!"

"Hey, everyone relax," Rick walked in behind them, "There's no need for this."

Olive looked back to see Kira with him. Rick looked at Olive before looking back to the prisoners. She was all for show.

"How many of you are in there?" asked who their leader was apparently.

"Too many for you to handle," Rick glared. Kira came into their view. Kira, like any dog, could sense their vibes and immediately felt threatened by the men. A low grumble came from her chest. The men looked at the dog who was starting to bare her teeth.

The leader glanced at them, "You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

They all fell silent. Olive, Daryl, T-Dog and Rick exchanged looks. Rick looked back to them, "How long you been locked in that cafeteria?"

He flexed his hand that held the gun, "Going on like 10 months."

The largest man spoke up, "A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it."

"Attica on speed, man," mustache said with a thick country accent.

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal," said the short man, "dying, coming back to life? Crazy."

The leader spoke, "One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us sit tight, threw me this piece; said he'd be right back."

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago."

"-94 according to my calcula—" began mustache.

"Shut up!"

"We we're thinking that the Army of the National Guard should be showing up any day now."

"There is no Army," said Rick.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

They were silent for a moment. "For real?" asked mustache.

"Serious."

"What about my moms?" the large man asked.

"My kids? And my old lady?" asked the other black man, "Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call out families?"

Olive's heart broke for them… well, most of them.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Daryl said his voice rumbling in his chest.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out," Rick said. Daryl lowered his crossbow. "Probably more," Rick finished.

"Ain't no way," the leader challenged. Olive could see it was hard for them to swallow.

"See for yourself," Rick glared.

They opened the doors. For the first time in months, they finally got to see the sun. They walked out into the courtyard, shielding their eyes from the sun.

Daryl had Olive stand close to him. He didn't trust them at the slightest. Kira walked in front of Rick, behind the men, as if she was herding them out of her new home.

"Damn, this sun feels good," said one of them.

"Good lord," said mustache, "They're all dead."

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences," said their leader.

They walked out onto the cement yard that was littered with bodies. Kira sniffed the ground in front of Olive and Daryl.

"You never said," began to short man, "how the hell did you get in here in the first place?"

Daryl pointed, "Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower."

"That easy, huh?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Daryl answered.

Olive wanted to hold his arm, not liking the looks she was receiving. She was starting to regret speaking up inside.

The tall man poked a body with a stick, "So what is this, like a disease?"

"Yeah," Rick answered, almost sadly, "and we're all infected."

They all looked to him. "What do you mean infected?" mustache asked, "Like AIDS or something?"

"If I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest," Daryl explained, "you'd come back as one of these things," he pointed to a body, "It's gonna happen to all of us."

Olive looked at her feet, holding her arm to her side. "Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all these freaks," the leader said.

Olive looked up and scowled under the sun. "Must be 50 bodies out here," said short-stuff.

"Where'd you come from?" the leader asked Rick.

"Atlanta."

"Where you headed?" he walked towards him.

Kira began to growl. Rick narrowed his eyes, "For now, nowhere."

He nodded. He turned and pointed to the small river, "I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable," he gave Rick a look.

Rick nodded, "We're using that field for crops."

"We'll help you move your gear out," the man continued.

Olive glared at him. "That won't be necessary," Rick told him, "We took out these walkers. This prison is ours."

He scoffed, "Slow down, cowboy."

Short-stuff walked up, "You snatched the locks of our doors."

"We'll give you knew locks, if that's how you want it."

The leader held out his arms to the side, "This is our prison. We were here first," he looked to Daryl and Olive, giving a smile.

"Locked in a broom closet?" Rick raised his eyebrows. He smiled before glaring again, "We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood."

"We're moving back into our cell block."

"You'll have to get your own."

"It is mine. I've got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it gets," he whipped out his gun.

Daryl jumped forwards with his crossbow raised. Kira barked with her canines barred, right by Daryl's side. The leader accidently jumped startled from Kira. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," mustache walked over, "Maybe let's try to make this work out so _everybody_ wins."

"I don't see that working out," the Hispanic glared.

"Neither do I," Rick agreed.

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute."

"There are other cell blocks," mustache reminded him.

"You could leave," growled Daryl, "Try your luck out on the road."

He was silent for a minute. He looked around to his men, "If these four pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block."

"With what?" asked the tall man.

"Atlanta here will spot us with some real weapons," he looked to Rick, "Won't you, boss?"

He thought for a moment, "How stocked is that cafeteria? It must have plenty of food. Five guys lasting almost a year?"

"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving," Daryl nodded to their bellies.

"There's only a little left," the leader shrugged.

"We'll take half," Rick told him, "In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block."

"Didn't you hear him?" barked short stuff, "There's only a little left."

"Bet you got more food than you got choices. You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it."

"All right," the leader agreed.

"But let's be clear—if we see you out here anywhere near out people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent," Rick got in his face, "_I will kill you._"

"Deal."

* * *

They walked into the cafeteria, following the prisoners. Daryl knew Olive wanted to hold his hand; he wanted to hold hers too. But he could risk the prisoners seeing that. He didn't want them to know she was his biggest weakness. Kira followed beside Olive as she walked beside Daryl.

"Pantry's back here," said the leader, which they found out was named Thomas.

"You never tried to break out of here?" asked T-Dog, looking at the barred windows.

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off," answered Oscar, "But if you make one peep in here, then those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bars on there that He-Man couldn't get through."

"Bigger than 5x8," mustache said who was called Axel.

Big Tiny spoke up, "You won't find me complaining—doing 15. My left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks."

"Yeah, they don't call him 'Big Tiny' for nothing," Oscar said. Olive smiled.

"You done jerking each other off?" called Thomas, "Sick of waiting back here."

Olive hadn't missed that Rick hadn't put away his gun. So she didn't put away hers. They followed them inside the kitchen. "Holy shit," Olive mumbled.

The walls were lined with all kinds of food. Daryl stepped in and took off the flashlight on his crossbow and pointed it at the food along the shelves. "This is what you call a little bit of food?" he got in his face before going around him.

"Goes fast," Thomas said.

"Mm-hmm," Daryl didn't buy it.

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish—"

"We said half. That's the deal," Rick interrupted. He looked at a closed door, "What's in here?"

"Don't open that," Oscar said quickly.

Olive frowned as he watched Rick open it. A wave of the smell of human shit and piss flooded over him, Olive getting a whiff. He gagged and huffed as he quickly shut it. A few laughs came from the prisoners. Olive grimaced and waved in front of her nose. She walked to where Daryl stood, looking at the boxes and bags.

"He wanted to know," Thomas teased.

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in," Axel said. His arms were wrapped around himself. Olive smiled at him softly. He seemed like a genuinely good guys, besides the fact that he was in prison. Rick went to the food and began to divide it up. Olive could hardly contain her joy. She couldn't wait for a full meal.

They carried boxes and bags of food back to the cellblock, Kira happily leading the way. "Food's here," T-Dog announced once they reached the door.

"What you got?" Carl asked.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans," T-Dog said sarcastically, "There's a lot more where this came from."

Olive quickly rushed back, making sure Kira stayed put. They made two more trips until they were done. Hershel had stopped bleeding and Olive didn't see the need to be there. She was having fun hanging out with the guys and Daryl. They laid out the weapons the prisoners could use when clearing out their own cellblock.

Olive, Daryl, Rick and T-Dog stood lined in front of them, watching as they examined their new weapons. They had a crowbar, a few bats and a hammer.

"Why do I need this," Thomas held out his crowbar, "when I got this?" he whipped out his gun.

"You don't fire guns," Daryl said gruffly, "not unless your back's up against a wall. Noise attracts them. It really riles them up."

"We'll go in two by two," Rick explained, "Daryl will run point with T. I'll bring up the rear with you," Rick pointed to short-stuff, "Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could be mistaken for a walker and end up with an axe to the head."

"And that's where you aim," Daryl nodded, "These things only go down with a head shot."

"You ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man," Thomas said.

"There not men," Olive told him, "They're something else."

"Just remember to go for the brain," Rick said and they headed out.

* * *

Daryl peered around the corner. He waved them forward. They stood tight in formation, Olive a little ways behind Daryl, T-Dog on the side and Rick at the rear.

"Man, it's too damn dark in here," complained Oscar.

Daryl looked at his axe, "Gotta hold it up high in front of you. You're gonna hear them before you see them."

A clanging was heard ways ahead. "It's coming!" yelled Axel.

"Shh!" Rick shushed him.

Daryl held up his hand. A few walkers came around the corner, swinging their arms as they stumbled. Daryl counted to three with his fingers. When he reached two, the prisoners yelled on the top of their lungs and pushed past them, charging at full speed. Daryl pressed against the wall as they passed to avoid being run over. Olive looked at them in shook as Daryl shined his light on them.

They watched as they held the walkers, stabbing them and punching them in the torso and kicking their sides. "Are they serious?" Olive heard herself ask.

Rick looked at them hopelessly. She looked to Daryl to see him looking at them questioningly. He shook his head and took his knife out. He walked in front of them, making them stop and stabbed it in the brain.

Olive followed and did the same to the one that was on the ground. She grunted as she pulled it out. She flicked it to get off the access blood. "Did you hear us?" Daryl scowled.

He looked to Olive to see her trying to stop smiling. He knew she tended to find humor when he got annoyed with stupid people or stupid actions. In this case it seemed to be both.

They continued on down the hall. "It's gotta be the brain," Daryl repeated as they took the corner, "Not the stomach, not the heart—_the brain_." He shot his arrow and took down a walker.

The way he spoke when straight to Olive's panties. It had been so long, he was driving her insane. Her mind was having spurts of crazy fantasies of them together. One popped in her head where he began to fuck her up against the wall, right where the stood. God, she was getting on her own nerves.

"I hear you. The brain," Axel said as Daryl fell back, pulling his knife out of its sheath.

Oscar ran up and smacked a walker with his axe when one approached. Blood splattered everywhere. "Like that?" he asked for their approval.

"Uh-huh," Daryl confirmed with his knife raised. He danced on the balls of his feet, always ready. The next own, Axel stuck through the eye socket with the long pole. He pulled it out with a grunt and it fell dead. The next one, Rick pierced it with his knife. "Stay in tight formation. No more prison riot crap," Rick ordered.

They held a strong line, killing any walker that came out at them. Soon the bodies began to pile. Daryl, Rick, Olive and T-Dog stood mostly to the side, letting the prisoners do most of the work, but jumping in when needed. They needed the practice. A loud scream echoed behind them. They turned around to see Big Tiny being closed in by two walkers. Rick stabbed one. Olive was just about to run to stop the other one when Thomas shot it three times in the head.

Rick stumbled back, looking to who shot. Olive's heart raced as she looked up at him. Daryl rushed around the corner when he heard the shots. When he saw Olive still standing, he rushed to her, "You alright?"

Olive looked up at him, her breathing going back to normal. She nodded. They looked to see blood on Big Tiny's hand. Everyone gathered around them. Rick shined his light on his back. He had been scratched. Big Tiny turned around, "I'm telling you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry, man," Rick said, looking at the ground.

"I can keep fighting!"

"You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life," said short-stuff.

"Look at where the bite it."

"Guys, I'm fine! Just—I'm fine," he looked at Rick sincerely, "Look—look at me—I'm not changing into one of those things."

Olive was pressed closely to Daryl, arm to arm. Oscar stepped forward, "Look, man, there had to be something we can do. We could just lock him up."

"Quarantine him," Axel added.

"We gotta do something. Why you just standing there? We gotta save him," said short-stuff.

"There's nothing we can do," Rick said.

He shook his head, "You so of a bitch."

Big Tiny tried again, "I'm all ri—"

A whack to the head silenced him. Olive let out a scream and jumped. She grabbed Daryl's hand. He squeezed it, his eyes widening. Thomas looked at his crowbar that he hit Big Tiny with. He looked at the group and hit the man's head, blood splattering. Olive's mouth hung open as she watched, terrified while Thomas smashed his brains into a pulp.

Olive stumbled back, her hand still gripping Daryl's hand. Thomas continued to pulverize Big Tiny's head, blood painting his face and white wife-beater. Olive felt tears sting her eyes as her mouth hovered over her mouth. Heavy breaths ripped through her as she tried not to sob.

Daryl pulled her into his chest with his free arm, looking to Rick as he held her. She didn't cry, but she shook like a leaf under him. If she would have been alone, she would have broken down into tears. Thomas looked at them as he stood up, his breaths labored. He looked at Olive tucked into Daryl's chest. Daryl glared at him for looking at her. Thomas looked to Rick before moving on.

When he walked past Daryl, Daryl kissed her head, "You alright?" he whispered to her softly.

She slowly pulled back and swallowed hard. She nodded, "Sorry."

He shook his head as the others walked past them, "Don't apologize," he said under his breath. He kissed her forehead, hugging her one last time.

Olive sighed into his chest. She pulled away, looking up at him one last time before following the rest.

They continued through the maze of halls. Daryl, Olive and Rick hung back. Daryl felt very uneasy. He and Rick kept an eye on him the whole way through. "You see the look on his face?" Daryl asked Rick, out of ear shot, "He makes one move, just give me a signal."

Thomas was the last thing Daryl wanted around Olive, let alone the group. What he did really got to Olive and it made him sick just thinking about it. T-Dog opened the door that led to the laundry room, locking it in place to stay open.

They filed in, checking if the coast was clear. The muffled roaring came from behind the closed doors. T-Dog closed the door. Daryl tossed the keys at Thomas's feet. "I ain't opening that," he told them.

"Yes, you are," Rick ordered, "If you want this cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them," he explained to him carefully, "Because we need to control this."

They all stood in a line a couple yards from the door. Thomas reluctantly grabbed the keys, shooting short-stuff a look, before unlocking them. He fumbled with the keys until found the right one. It clicked unlocked, "You bitches ready?" he asked him.

Olive gripped her knife and Daryl raised his crossbow. Thomas yanked on the door, but it remained closed. He pulled at it again, but remained stuck. "I got this," he told them. He turned around and quickly opened both. Walkers flooded out. "I said one door!" Rick yelled.

"Shit happens."

They all struggled to kill them off with so many coming at them but they seemed to manage. Daryl shot an arrow and did his best to quickly reload it. Olive stabbed the walkers that others seemed to miss, getting the ones that were too close to T-Dog or Daryl. Olive looked over when a big movement caught her eye. A walker went at her and she struggled to pull it back far enough to kill it. "Daryl," she called to him. She nodded to Rick and he rushed over, "T, Olive, mind the gap." He stabbed the walker in the skull and pulled the body off of Rick. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. He shot one last time before the walkers stopped coming. Olive sighed in relief that it was over. She looked over to Rick and Daryl.

Rick approached Thomas, looking at him deadpan. "It was coming at me, bro," Thomas shrugged.

Olive raised her chin slightly in realization that he had thrown it on Rick. Rick nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I get it," he shrugged, "I get it. Shit happens."

Silence fell over them as they bored into each other's eyes. Tension was so thick in the air you could cut it. Without warning, Rick raised his machete and the blade cut right in the middle of Thomas's skull. Olive's mouth fell open and short-stuff screamed, "No!"

He fell to his knees and Rick kicked his off of his blade. Short-stuff screamed, ready to attack, but Rick kicked him down. Daryl raised his bow, "Easy now."

The short man quickly got to his feet and bolted. "I got him," Rick said and ran after him, disappearing down the hall. Daryl pointed his crossbow at Oscar, "Man, get down on your knees."

Oscar slowly put down the axe and held up his hands as he got to his knees. Axil did the same when T-Dog pointed his gun at him, "We don't have no affiliation to what just happened," he looked between all of us, "Tell him, Oscar."

Oscar shook his head, "Stop talking, man."

* * *

Rick had his gun pointed to Oscar's head. "We didn't have nothing to do with that," Rick told him.

"You didn't know?" Rick asked in belief, "You knew. Daryl, let's end this now."

Olive quickly looked to him. Rick spun around like a top and aimed his gun at Axel. Daryl rushed to Oscar and put his blade to his throat. Olive's heart began to race as she glanced between them.

"Sir, sir, you gotta listen to me, please!" Axel began to beg, "It was them that was bad it wasn't us," he pleaded, close to tears.

"Oh, that's convenient!" Rick raged.

"You saw what he did to Tiny," Axel reminded him, "He was my friend. Please, we ain't like that," he sniffed, "I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B and E, and he ain't very good at it neither. We ain't the violent, kind they were! Please, I swear to God! I wanna live!" he sobbed.

Rick pulled his gun away and pointed it back on Oscar, waiting for his speech. Olive watched with worry etched on her face. A moment of silence passed through them. "What about you?" Rick asked the man.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life," Oscar told him, "And I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do."

Rick stared him in the eyes. He lowered his gun and Olive let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't take any more deaths that day, especially with what happened to Hershel. It was just all too much.

They went into the next cellblock and Daryl unlocked the door for them. He walked to the side as Rick shoved Axel in. Oscar walked in next after Olive, "Oh man."

Bodies and blood scattered the floor outside each cell door, laying half way in and half way out. They had been executed. "I knew these guys," Axel said solemnly, "They were good men."

Daryl lowered his eyes. Olive hugged her arms across her chest. Rick spoke when Daryl looked to him, "Let's go."

"So you're just gonna leave us in here?" asked Oscar, "Man, this is sick."

Olive hugged herself tighter. It was. She didn't know how she felt about them staying in the same cellblock as them, but this was dark and upsetting, especially since they hadn't seen any of this before.

"We're locking down this cell block," Rick told them, "From now on, this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal." He turned and left.

Olive looked at Daryl when he took a step towards them, "You think this is sick?" shaking his head slightly, "You don't wanna know what's outside."

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones," Rick said from behind the door.

Daryl took Olive's hand in hers, "Sorry about your friends, man," he told them sincerely. Olive looked up to him with a doleful face, but there was care in her eyes. He didn't have to say that to them. He could have just treated them like Rick had, or worse. But he did actually care and feel bad for them.

He turned and left, pulling Olive with him. T-Dog followed out behind them and closed the door. They went back to cellblock C in silence. Daryl just wanted to lie down and hold Olive, have her cuddle into him as he held her with Kira at their feet. He was exhausted and drained. He just wanted rest. Rick unlocked the door and they entered the hall with their cells.

Carl and Glenn stood by the cell door where Hershel was sleeping in, Kira walking over to greet them. "Hershel stopped breathing," Carl told his dad, "Mom saved him."

"It's true," Glenn confirmed softly.

Rick walked into the cell, Olive and Daryl standing outside the door. "Still no fever," Lori said.

Beth and Maggie stood over the bed, looking down at their sleeping father. T-Dog walked in and stood by Rick. Daryl leaned his arm on the doorway, looking at Hershel. Olive let go of his hand so she could see well. Suddenly, but slowly, Hershel's eyes began to open.

Maggie leaned down, "Daddy?"

"Daddy," Beth smiled.

A smile formed on Olive's lips as she watched them. Rick unlocked the cuffs on his hand. Hershel raised his hand once it was free, offering it to Rick. Rick grasped it and held it firmly before going on his knees. Beth and Maggie cried softly in relief, knowing that he was going to be alright. Olive looked to Daryl and smiled at him, who gave a crooked smile in return. Lori stepped out. Beth took Rick's place and he followed his wife outside.

Olive goes to Daryl, grabbing his hand. A faint smile is on his lips and they go up to their mattress. Kira followed and took her spot on the folded sleeping bag beside them. Daryl adjusted his poncho for their pillow and pulled the other sleeping bag over them as she lay beside him. Olive nestled into his chest, "I'm proud of you, Daryl."

"What for?" his fingers played with her dreadlocks.

"For everything you did today. You stood up for the group, you were supportive to Rick and me, and you were a great right-hand man. You were kind to Oscar and Axil… you're just a good man, Daryl. I'm proud of you and proud to be yours," she looked up at him.

He looked touched. He caressed her face, his heart swollen with love for this girl. He kissed her full on the lips, passion seeping into her mouth. She held his neck, her leg going to his waist. When they pulled apart, he pulled her into his chest. There they fell asleep for much needed rest.

* * *

_Please review!_


	38. Loss

"This is bullshit," Olive stood in front of the mattress, glaring down at Daryl.

He looked up and frowned, "What is?"

She motions to their bed, "This—sleeping out here. It's bullshit."

"How?" he squints at her. No one was around to listen in on their conversation. Hershel was sleeping and the rest were in the next room or outside.

"I haven't had an orgasm in weeks. How the hell are we supposed to have sex when we're exposed to everyone?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

Daryl blinked. He looked around at their mattress. She was right. He hadn't even thought about that. The past two days, the group spent their time mostly eating and sleeping. Of course he was dying to make love to her again, but for some reason it never occurred to him that they'd be doing it so soon or actually realize that they needed privacy to do anything with each other. Why hadn't he thought of any of that?

"Well?" Olive asked.

He looked up at her. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down the aisle and to the very last cell. He closed the door behind them and took the mattress on the top and covered the bar door as much as he could. Most of the sun was blocked out.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered an apology before forcing her up against the wall. He tore off her clothes as she tried to take off his. She giggled under him as his lips attacked her throat and lips. His hand dove down into her pants and felt for her clit. She moaned in pleasure, already wet for him.

She had been painfully aching for him since they ran into the prisoners. When he talked in a deathly, threatening tone, it drove her crazy. She had been dying for him to fuck her senseless but he never made a move. She had to take matters into her own hands and she was glad that she did. She was finally getting laid.

He slipped two of his thick fingers inside of her, making her gasp. She clawed at his shirt, desperate to come off. She wanted to touch his skin. She needed him. Daryl growled in her ear, his cock growing in his pants. He hadn't realized how long he hand put this off. He reluctantly removed his fingers and removed the rest of their clothes. He grabbed her ass tightly and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his slick head rub against her, making her whimper.

Once he was lined up, he thrusted inside of her. Olive let out a small cry as he stretched her walls. No matter how many times he had fucked her in the past, she seemed to always be as tight as when they first made love.

Daryl struggled not to come undone within the few seconds he had entered her. She hugged him tightly as he stroked her walls. "So warm… and _wet_," he growled in her ear.

Olive sucked in air from his words. She felt herself grow wetter as she kissed up and down his neck and along his shoulder. Her fingers threaded into his hair as he began to pick up speed. His hand suddenly came down hard on her ass. She let out a yelp in surprise as he rubbed where he spanked her. His nose traced hers, "Better be quiet," he said lowly against her mouth, "Don't want them to hear us."

She whimpered under him as he his hand spanked her again. Her nails dug into his shoulder, her walls clenching when his hand came in contact with her sensitive skin. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the cell, from his hips and hand, though probably not loud enough for anyone to hear from down the hall.

Daryl needed more. He wanted it rough and hard. And he knew that Olive wouldn't mind that either. He swiftly gripped her ass and carried her to the lower bunk. He tossed her down, his member slipping out of her depths. She moaned in frustration. His cock glistened in the sliver of sun that wasn't blocked. Olive bit her lip looking at him. He let out a hungry, animalistic growl of lust and roughly flipped her over.

She gasped in shock and felt his hand grip her dreads. He yanked on her hair so her bottom stuck out and her neck was exposed to him, her back arching down to the mattress. She moaned in the mix of pain and pleasure. She was becoming desperate and needed to cum. Daryl's free hand rubbed over her round ass and up the curve of her spine. He slapped her ass again and again, making her moan and begging for more. He gripped her hip tightly and placed himself at her entrance again. He loved to tease her. He thrived on it.

Olive was panting now. Daryl grinned as her wanton state. Not even a year ago, he would ever have thought he would be involved and enjoying such promiscuous acts—with a woman he loved. He would never dare tell anyone what happened between them in bed. The thought made him scowl. No—this was their time and he cherished this. Truthfully, he would be embarrassed if someone knew how far they could go with their sexual desires and unchaste fantasies. He wasn't embarrassed of her, no. He was embarrassed of what others would think if they knew how carnal his love was for Olive. That would be hard to explain, even to Merle, if he was around. If he was, Daryl would go to great lengths to keep his love life out of his knowledge.

But right now, he had the most beautiful woman in the world, in front of him, begging him to make love to her. He kissed slowly and sensually up her back, leaving a trail of wet kisses. A weep escaped her lips as she tried to push back against him, to feel him. He held her hair tightly, immobilizing her. His fingers traced her hips before gently holding her lower belly, feeling her labored breaths. He strained towards her, throbbing to feel the heat of her depths again.

He swiftly entered her, groaning loudly as he did.

"_Ahh_," Olive gasped in euphoria as he pulsed inside of her. Daryl didn't waste time and snapped his hips against her, getting as much friction as he could. With each thrust Olive let out a gasp or a whimper. She clawed at the mattress and felt her arms weaken. Daryl continued to grip her hair, loving to have her neck exposed to him. His warm breath fanned over her skin with every grunt. His stomach tightened and he felt his cock twitch inside of her. He was so close.

"Daryl, more, _please_," she begged him, "_Please make me cum_." She was teetering on the edge and needed that last push. His free hand immediately went to her clit and began to rub with great speed and pressure. Olive let out a scream of ecstasy. Daryl quickly let go of her hair and covered her mouth before she finished letting out her cry. He didn't want anyone to hear.

She whined into his hand, vocalizing to him how good he made her feel. He rubbed her buddle of nerves and covered her mouth, only supporting himself up with his thrusting hips. His thighs burned and his back ached, but he was determined to continue. He couldn't stop yet.

His climax hit him straight on and his balls clenched. He groaned loudly and fell over, making Olive having to rest on her forearms. He kept thrusting, coating her warm walls with his seed. Olive's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him spill inside of her. His fingers pressed on her clit harder, rubbing faster and she squealed into his hand.

Daryl removed his hand form her clit in order to keep him from crushing her when he felt her walls spasm around his sensitive member. He growled from deep in his chest as his thrusts slowed down and stopped, remaining deep inside her. Olive's body went weak and she fell limp onto the mattress, her cunt still convulsing around him as she saw stars. Her orgasm died down and she let out a sigh of relief and content.

Olive felt Daryl slowly pull out of her. She lied on the mattress, feeling his cum pool out of her and mixes with her own. Daryl fell back on his butt, looking at her backside. A sheen coat of sweat covered them. His cock slowly went flaccid between his legs, still coated in their cum. He rested his head back. Olive slowly rolled over onto her back. She looked at Daryl who had his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. She pushed her hair out of her face as she sighed.

Neither one had thought their sex life could get better with how amazing it already was. But this topped it all. Maybe it was because they hadn't made love in so long. They panted in the afterglow and let their bodies rest. Olive's feet trailed up and down his leg. He hummed and his hand grabbed her ankle. He pulled her leg towards him, making her slide so her legs rested on his chest. He pushed them around his waist and he crawled over her. He lay down beside her, scattering kisses over her face. Her fingers caressed his, feeling every detail as she smiled under his rain of kisses.

* * *

Since that day, Daryl fucked her every chance he got. Most of the time they were quickies, but he was addicted to her cunt. Her lips were like a drug and her moans were his favorite song. Olive was wonderful at teasing him at time when he couldn't have her. She would smile at him when he shifted uneasily or he would glare at her in frustration.

Daryl would shove her in a closet and press the front of her against the wall, her ass exposed to him and he'd fuck her from behind. He loved spanking her, holding her down as she squirmed. He loved making her beg for him, making her tell him what she loved and he loved to reward her. Rewarding her was his favorite part. But of course he would always look forward to the slow love making right before bed. The soft hums and gasps, to caresses and kisses—he loved it all.

Daryl noticed that Olive loved to touch him. Not just jerking him off, but touching his face, his muscles, and his scars. She craved the skin on skin contact. She would hold his face in her hands, traced a long imaginary lines, his facial hair (which she said was, "the sexiest thing ever") whatever it was, she adored his face. Daryl fell asleep most nights to her doing this. She had always done this, all winter and now into spring.

They had moved into the cell, the one furthest from everyone. They figured the group knew why they isolated their room from everyone else's was because they wanted more "alone time". But they knew how possessive Daryl was of Olive and how he just always wanted her to himself. This didn't slip past Carol.

They were outside and were finally moving the cars inside the prison. "Okay, let's get the other car in," Rick said after Olive drove in her van, "We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard."

Olive hopped out of her van and walked to Rick where he stood by the flipped bus. "Good," Daryl walked over and dropped the chain in the grass, "Our vehicles camped out there looked like a giant 'vacancy' sign."

"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em," Rick pointed across the field.

"Gonna be a long day," said T-Dog.

Daryl pulled Olive to his side and quickly nibbled on her ear before someone saw. Olive grinned, biting her lip and pulled at his pant loop. Carol walked up from behind them, glaring at them. Of course they didn't see this. "Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help," she said.

He let go of her and pointed, "Up in the guard tower." He swaggered up beside Rick.

Rick looked up it, "Guard tower? They were just up there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl hollered at them, placing his hands on his hips.

The door clicked opened and Glenn stepped out shirtless, fumbling with his pants. "Hey, what's up, guys?" he squinted through the sun.

They all grinned. "You coming?" Daryl asked.

"What?"

They all chuckled. "You coming?" Daryl repeated a little louder, "Come on, we could use a hand," he waved them down.

"Yeah, we'll be right down," Glenn said back and disappeared back inside.

Daryl smirked at Olive as she skipped backwards, looking at him with a grin, "Look familiar?" she teased.

He snorted, "Yeah, but we're sexier."

Olive threw her head back and laughed. They headed down to the gate when T-Dog called back, "Hey Rick."

They stopped and turned around. Up at the courtyard, Oscar and Axel walked up to the fence. Rick walked towards them, "Come with me."

They all followed behind Rick. Axel had his arms crossed over his chest again, clear that he was anxious around them. "That's close enough," Rick told them. They stopped. Olive stood slightly behind Daryl.

"We had an agreement," Rick told them.

"Please, mister. We know that," Axel began, "We made a deal. But you gotta understand…"

Maggie and Glenn came out of the tower behind them. "… we can't live in that place another minute," he continued, "You follow me? All the bodies—people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere… there's ghosts."

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked with his hands on his hips.

"You should be burning them," T-Dog added.

"We tried," Axel explained, "We did."

Oscar spoke up, "The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up—dropping the body and running back inside."

Axel walked to them, "Look, we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew—nothing."

_So that's what his name was,_ Olive thought to herself.

"You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro," Axel told him, "We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please, please… don't make us live in that place."

"Are deal is not negotiable," Rick told him firmly.

Olive looked at them sadly, standing beside Daryl.

"You either live in your cell block, or you leave," said Rick.

Oscar sighed, "I told you this was a waste of time," he looked to Rick, "They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. Humph. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. Now, we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me… we've paid our due—enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole."

Rick turned and looked to Daryl. Daryl slightly shook his head. Olive raised his eyebrows at him in disbelief. Rick sighed and looked back at them. Daryl locked them outside the prison yard in the fenced in block. Daryl carried his crossbow as he walked away from them. He walked back to the other side of the flipped bus.

"Are you serious?" Rick asked, "You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" he asked T-Dog.

"I never stopped," he told him, "Bring them into the fold. But if we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves."

Glenn shook his head, "I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable."

"He's sweet," Olive said.

Daryl's eyes flashed to her, "_Sweet?"_

Olive nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but Carol spoke quicker, "We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?"

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. I don't—it feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around."

"You brought us in," T-Dog said.

"And me," Olive added.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms," she told T-Dog, "Didn't give us a choice."

Olive looked to her, "And what about me? I bet I looked like some creepy stalker girl who was infatuated with Daryl."

"Yeah, that's why we kept you," Rick said, jokingly.

Olive smiled softly, giving a small chuckle. "They can't even kill walkers," Glenn added.

"They're convicts, bottom line," Carol said.

"That doesn't make them bad people," Olive turned to her, "Everyone makes mistakes. It's unfair to hold one thing they messed up on against them. You would agree if you were in that position." Carol scowled at her.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do," T-Dog shrugged.

"I get guys like this," said Daryl, "Hell, I grew up with them. They're _degenerates,_ but they ain't psychos. I could have been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys."

"So you with us?" T-Dog referred to him and Olive.

"_Hell_, no," he answered immediately.

Olive frowned.

"Let 'em take their chances out on the road just like we did," Daryl said.

"What I'm saying, Daryl—"

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid," Rick interrupted, "Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial—suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and then, two weeks later, shot another girl," he paused, "We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

They all walked away from T-Dog, but Olive stayed. She looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "We said our case… Rick's made up his mind."

T-Dog sighed and looked at her, "How are you so accepting of this?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Olive shrugged, "You get used to it when you're a vegan, I guess. You spend hours debating on why it's morally wrong to take a baby calf from its mom so _humans_ can drink its milk and the baby gets killed for veal or grows up to be like its mom. People shot you down and you tend to grow this tolerance to it. It doesn't make it easier. You just get used it."

T-Dog was silent for a moment and looked at the ground. Olive continued, "But that doesn't make us give up."

He looked up to see her smiling softly. He smiled back and patted her back. They began to follow the rest. "You're a wise young lady, you know that?" he smiled.

"Yeah, but it's nice to be reminded once and awhile," she grinned.

T-Dog chuckled. They reached Daryl, Rick and Carol and they trudged down the hill in the heat.

"Move the cars to the upper yard," Rick said, "Point 'em facing out."

Daryl tossed Glenn the keys and he jogged ahead. "They'll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail," he turned to T-Dog and Olive, "We'll give the prisoners a week's worth of supplies for the road."

"Might not last a week," said T.

"It's their choice."

"Did they really have one?"

"Hey, hey—" Rick stopped them, "whose blood would you rather have on your hands—Maggie's, Glenn's, Daryl's, or theirs?"

"Neither."

Olive walked away and got into her van. Daryl hopped onto his bike.

"Twin cylinder," Axel noticed, "Is that a Triumph?"

Daryl glanced up, "Don't even look at it."

"Didn't want it bored out?"

Daryl kicked on the engine and the motor revved loudly as he took a seat. Daryl revved the engine, making all sorts of noise to drown out Axel's voice.

"Sounds like it needs a tune up," Axel said over the noise, "I'm pretty handy with a wrench. Heads are leakin'. I know my bikes!" he yelled after him as Daryl drove off.

Glenn closed the gate behind them once they all drove inside and locked it.

* * *

Olive turned the van around while Carol, Maggie and T-Dog did the same with the other cars. Olive parked it and hopped out. Beth, Carl and Lori helped Hershel down the steps to outside with crutches. Kira ran over to Olive. T-Dog helped Carol back up as Olive walked down towards them. Olive grinned when she got a better view of Hershel making his way across.

Olive jumped startled when Kira started barking loudly. Carl looked behind them and saw a wave of walkers coming at them. "Walkers!" he yelled, "Look out!"

Daryl looked closely and saw them headed for them. His eyes widened. Rick yelled, "No!" Daryl ran down the fenced path with Rick and Glenn, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Olive grabbed her gun from her side and ran over.

"Get out of there! Now!" she heard Rick yell, "Lori!"

Olive tapped Kira's butt and the dog ran to Hershel and Beth, following them inside. Olive fired beside Lori and Maggie as T-Dog and Carol rushed over. "That gate is open!" T-Dog yelled. Olive ran over with him. Carol ran behind them. Walkers came at all angles. Olive took out as many as she could while T ran to the gate.

All Daryl could think about was Olive. He needed to get to her. He needed to get her and Kira safe. He ran up the hill with Glenn and Rick to the courtyard that was slowly filling up with walkers.

Olive shot one down and spun around, "_T-Dog!"_

It was too late. A walker bit into T's shoulder. He screamed painfully as the walker bit off a chunk of his flesh. "NO!" Carol wailed.

T punched it as it fell. Olive shot it as it hit the ground. Carol opened the side door, "In here, hurry!"

T-Dog quickly limped to the door as Olive rushed to his side. She helped him in and the door closed behind them.

Daryl pulled the gate open and they ran inside the courtyard. Rick shot twice, Glenn sliced a head open and Daryl shot an arrow. Part of Daryl was relieved to see Kira safe. Rick turned to see Hershel standing with Beth and Kira safely behind the fenced platform, "What the hell happened?!"

"The gate was open!" Beth exclaimed. Kira whined at Rick.

"Where's Lori, Carl—everyone else?"

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block," he pointed as he spoke quickly.

Daryl jumped into the air and stabbed a walker in the head when he landed.

"And T was bit!" Beth added.

Rick was near hysterics, "Anyone else?"

"I couldn't tell."

"Stay put!"

Rick shot a walker Daryl was about to kill. The three gathered. Daryl put his knife back in its sheath. "Those chains didn't break on their own," Glenn said out of breath, "Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em."

Rick glared at Axel and Oscar who was walking up to the open gate.

"You think they did it?"

"Who else?"

Suddenly an alarm blared. They looked into the sky, "What's that?"

"Oh—you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl growled. He spun to Hershel, "Where's Olive?!"

"I saw her go with T, but after he got bit, I didn't see her after that," Beth told him.

He cursed as he began to pace. Walkers began to emerge from the tall grasses and straight to the prison. "Daryl!" Rick tossed him the keys.

Rick began to shot the speakers on the outside walls, Glenn joining him. "Kill it!" Hershel yelled.

"Back up!" Rick told them. He shot the one beside them. He ran to Axel and Oscar and held up his gun, "How the hell can this be happening?!"

Oscar held up his hands, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! It has to be the backup generators."

"Well, how do you turn those on?"

Daryl had his crossbow pointed at them.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay?" he explained, "Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun."

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?!"

"I only worked in there a few days. I guess it might be possible," he shrugged.

"Come with us!" Rick began to run, the prisoners following.

"Let's go!" Glenn yelled.

* * *

Olive followed behind T and Carol was behind her. Sirens echoed loudly throw the halls. "There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that'll get you back to our cell block," T-Dog said in a pained, labored voice.

"You should stop," said Carol.

"I'm getting you there!"

Olive grabbed his hand, "Please, stop!"

"Why? Sit here and wait to die?"

"I'll do what I have to. You're not becoming one of those things," Carol told him.

T limped as he clutched his arm, continuing on. "I can't ask that," he said.

"It's the pact, remember?" Carol said, Olive not knowing what they were talking about.

"This is God's plan," T told her, "He'll take care of me—always has. He's gonna help me lead you out of these tunnels."

Olive grabbed his other arm and slung it over her shoulder and helped him down the corridor. There was no stopping what was going to happen. T was going to die and become one of them. As much as it pained her, it had to be on his terms on the way he went.

* * *

Rick shot the last walker in their way. "Lori!" he called, "Carl!"

Daryl ran through the doorway, "Olive!"

He saw Rick on the steps, "We just took down five of 'em in there."

"There were four in here, but no sign of Lori or any of them," he ran back down the steps. Daryl locked and loaded his crossbow.

"They must have been pushed back into the prison," Glenn said.

"Somebody is playing games!" Rick screamed, "We'll split up and look for the others," he ran back out with them following, "Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!"

* * *

The halls flashed blue and red as T led Carol and Olive out. They both tried to support him as they traveled through the halls. "Almost there," he gasped.

Suddenly walkers appeared at the end of the strobe-light hall. The growled and snarled once they spotted them. Olive and Carol instinctively pulled out their guns and shot at them—they were both out of bullets.

"Oh, shit. Go back!" Carol screamed, pulling on T-Dog's shirt.

"No, we're close. We're close!" he pulled away from them and charged at the walkers.

"No!" Carol and Olive both cried.

T screamed and yelled as he pushed them back against the wall. The walkers clawed and bit at him, making him scream louder. Olive cried and covered her mouth, letting tears burn down her cheeks. "Go! Go!" T screamed at them, "Go! Go!"

Olive grabbed Carol's arm and pulled her towards him. They rushed to the door, looking back at him one last time. "Go! I'm dead!" he screamed as they bit flesh off his neck and arms.

Carol pushed the door open and they ran inside.

* * *

"Daryl, get the door!" Rick screamed.

Daryl shoved the door closed with his back with Oscar helping him. Rick ran through the generator room with his gun out. Rick found them and turned to them, "How do you shut these down?!"

"Go help 'em. I got it," Daryl told Oscar. He ran to Rick, leaving Daryl to fight the door on his own. The door banged with the force of about 4 to 5 men, over and over again. He heard one of the generators power down and then a scream before something hit one of the metal power boxes. Daryl pushed with both his hands now.

He could hear Rick and Oscar fighting with the person who set of the alarms. Yells and screams were repeated. Daryl's feet kept sliding across the slick floor as he pushed harder and harder. He took a few deep breaths and let go of the door. He grabbed his bow that sat on the ground and shot the first walker that entered. He dropped it back down and grabbed his knife. He ran at it and stabbed it in the eye, pushing it back before slamming the door closed.

"Shoot him!" he heard, "We can take back this prison."

A pause… "What you waiting for? Do it!" it was Andrew, "It's out house. Shoot him!"

A shot rang out. He approached slowly with his knife to see Oscar had shot Andrew. Oscar spun the gun on his finger and offered it back to Rick. Rick took it. He walked to the generator and turned two switches and the generators whirled off and the alarms silenced.

"Let's go."

They traveled back through the halls, killing any walker they ran into with ease. They heard a cough behind them. Suddenly Glenn and Axel shined their light on them. Daryl relaxed. More sounds came from ahead of them. They quickly took the corner and saw two walkers eating a stripped corpse. Daryl's heart sank into his stomach, "No."

Rick shot them and they ran to the body. Daryl took in a sharp breath—it wasn't Olive… it was T-Dog. He frowned. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to last long with his bite. Daryl looked at the ground and saw Carol's head wrap in front of the door. He picked it up. He threw it on the ground, "Olive, where's Olive?" he began to panic.

They remained silent. They ran out the door and down the hall. They ran outside to Hershel. There sitting on the steps was Carol. They rushed to them, "Hershel!"

"You didn't find the rest?"

"We thought maybe they came back," Glenn said.

"Carol did," Hershel nodded to her as they went down the steps.

"What about T and Olive?"

"He didn't make it… We don't know where Olive is," said Glenn.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't make it. We're going back," Rick ordered, "Daryl and Glenn, you come with—"

The sound of an infant crying interrupted him. They turned to the door that led into cellblock C. Maggie stepped out with a baby in her hands, wrapped in a towel with Carl behind her. Daryl looked around them, behind them. Why wasn't Olive with them?

Sobs escaped Maggie's throat as she walked to them. Rick dropped his axe as he stumbled forward. Sobs ripped through her.

Rick shook his head, "Where—where is she? Where is she?"

He rushed past her. She fumbled with the baby as she tried to reach for him, "No…Rick, no!"

Sobs jerked from him, "Oh, no. No!" he knelt, looking at Carl as he cried, "No!"

Glenn walked to Maggie to comfort her. Daryl watched as Rick fell to the ground sobbing. He couldn't believe Lori had died… Olive was so certain she would be fine doing childbirth. She was so confident that she'd be fine…

Olive…

Daryl's head shot up and spun around to Carol, "Olive, did you see Olive? You were with T, where is she?" he ran to her.

Carol whipped her tears from Lori's loss. She opened her mouth but closed it. She slowly shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Daryl…"

Daryl's body went numb. Is this what Rick felt like right now? He stumbled back. Everyone looked to Carol, "What? What happened?"

More tears slipped from Carol's eyes, "There were so many walkers… we got separated… before I was forced to leave the hall and into the cellblock… I heard a scream. I—Daryl, I'm so sorry," she cried.

His crossbow slipped from his fingers and clanged to the ground. He could hear Kira whining, but he didn't know where she was. He could see straight, his mind was a whirl. He had tunnel vision. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate as he gripped his hair. He felt tears sting his eyes and he shook his head, "No… No, it can't be. She can't—Olive… No…" he stammered.

He fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands, "No, no, no, no…"

She was gone… His Olive was gone—_dead._

* * *

_Please review!_


	39. Inamorata

He didn't know how long he sat there, but the crying of the baby got him out of his trance. He looked back to see Maggie doing her best trying to soothe it. He wiped the tears off of his face and sniffed. He stood up and saw Rick was still out of it from the loss of his wife. He didn't blame her. He was actually surprised that he wasn't in that state right now. It was most likely because there were people watching.

Daryl had to stay focused; he needed to remember that the group still depended on him. He grabbed his crossbow and walked over to Rick who sat on the ground, zoning into space. He waved his hand over his face. "Rick, you with me?" he asked, "Rick?"

Carl took his sibling from Maggie.

"Let me see the baby," said Hershel. Carl carried it to him.

"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked immediately. That's what Olive would worry about. He needed to think like her if he wanted this baby to live. He couldn't lose anyone else. "We got anything a baby can eat?" he walked to Hershel.

"The good news is she looks healthy," Hershel examined her, "Olive was right… It's a girl. But she need formula," Hershel looked to Daryl, "And soon or she won't survive."

"Nope," he swung his crossbow on and sniffed, "No way. Not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run."

"I'll back you up," Maggie's voice cracked.

"I'll go too," said Glenn.

"Okay, think where we're going. Beth," he turned to the girl and pulled her aside, "Kid just lost his mom," he said in a hushed tone, "His dad ain't doing so hot."

She nodded, "I'll look out for him."

He nodded. Daryl went on stealth mode. He needed to get this formula; it was what Olive would do. "You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got a problem," Daryl ordered, "Glenn, Maggie, vámonos."

Rick grabbed the axe he dropped and took off. "Rick!" Maggie called for him. He ignored her and he disappeared into the prison.

"Get the gate," Daryl ordered. When no one moved he jumped, "Come on, we're gonna lost the light!" and jogged off. Glenn and Maggie went after him.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly on 85," Glenn told Daryl.

"No, the baby section's been cleared," Maggie told him. They slowed down. "Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck."

Daryl took off his bow, "Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" he reached his bike.

"We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here," Glenn said.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road," said Maggie, "A car will never get through there."

Daryl slipped on his vest, "I can take one of ya."

"I'll go," she volunteered.

Daryl nodded and slipped on his poncho, ignoring the fact that it smelt like Olive. He checked his gun and saddled up. The motor revved as the engine started and Maggie got on behind him. She hugged his waist and drove off, Oscar closing the gate behind him.

* * *

They pulled out of the forest and he turned off the engine. "Company's close," Daryl said once the motor stopped. Maggie hopped off. He grabbed his crossbow, "Stay tight."

Maggie yanked open the gate fence and Daryl walked in. In the yard was a playground that belonged to what seemed like a pre-school or daycare. Daryl stood guard while Maggie broke the window. She jumped in and Daryl soon followed. The room was filled with cribs, toddler toys and changing tables. He looked around the room, knowing how depressed he looked. He wondered if Olive ever wanted a baby… with him. He… he wouldn't actually mind it.

The thought of Olive wanting to have his child made his heart swell. But it soon deflated when he realized why he was never going to. He looked at the walls that we covered with colored handprints with a child's name on the palm. He turned away and went out into the hall.

He flicked on his flashlight as Maggie went the opposite direction. He slowly peered around each corner, hoping that he wasn't going to have to kill a child walker. He went into a room and saw a small doll. He picked it up. A faint rattling drew his attention. He walked back down the hall where Maggie stood. She had heard it too.

Daryl put the flashlight in his mouth so he could hold his bow properly, but still holding the plush doll. They reached the room where soft scratching came from. He opened the half door and quietly walked in. Rattling came from inside the closet. Nodded towards it and Maggie walked over. He raised his bow. Maggie whipped it open and an opossum hissed. Daryl shot it.

"Hello, dinner," he said over the flashlight.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I'm not putting that in my bag."

Their trip was successful. They found clothes, formula and some toys for her they reached the prison by nightfall. Oscar opened the gate and they headed inside. Inside the prison the baby cried loudly.

"Beth," Maggie said.

Daryl pulled off his poncho and knelt down to her, "How's she doing?"

He slowly took the baby from Carl's arms, "Shh." He held her in his arms carefully, "Shh…"

He took the bottle from Beth and put it to the baby's lips. "Come on. Come on," he encouraged her.

The crying stopped and she nursed on the bottle. Daryl chuckled and glanced at Maggie and Glenn. He looked down at the baby. Her pink face was so peaceful and angelic. Her eyelids closed over her as if she was sleeping. He rocked her gently as he felt the tiny life radiate off on him. He felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at her. He never realized how beautiful a baby could be until that moment.

He never got a talk from his mom about child birth. Instead he got it from his brother and dad. Everything they had said was wrong. They forgot to mention how magical it was… how fulfilling it was. He didn't watch her being born. But the thought of a woman growing a life inside of her, after being made with so much love, and bringing it out into this world, filled him with happiness and pride.

Daryl could feel his heart fill with something powerful. It felt similar. Like when he looked at Olive smiling or when she laughed, when they made love or in that beautiful afterglow. It felt so similar, yet so different. Rick and Lori had shared a moment where they got to hold their newborn for the first time. After sweat and tears, and screams and laughs, they held their bundle of joy after waiting patiently for nine months for their gift to come.

He couldn't get that… He realized that now. He knew that there was no one else for him besides Olive. The only woman he wanted to bring his child into this world was her. No one could do it better than her. His insides felt like they were ripped to shreds as he looked down at the baby girl. His Olive was gone and so was any chance of a family.

He blinked away the tears that formed. He looked to Carl, "She got a name yet?"

"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sofia."

Daryl looked down at her. It wasn't his place to say, but she didn't look like a Sofia. He looked back up.

"There's… there's also Olive," Carl said.

Daryl swallowed hard and looked away. Carl sighed, "And Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, or—Lori. I don't know."

Daryl looked back down at her. She was so beautiful, "Yeah… You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker," he felt a grin form and he looked around, "Right? That's a good name, right?"

Everyone laughed. He slowly rocked from side to side, "Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?"

* * *

He didn't sleep. He didn't try. He knew he wouldn't get any. Instead he lied on the bed with Kira beside him. He wondered if Kira knew that her best friend had died. She probably did. She wasn't stupid. She was his responsibility now. Olive was always there for her and always watched out for her. It was his job to do that now.

When the sun began to rise, he and Kira headed outside to the fields where they had dug graves for Lori, T-Dog and Olive. Daryl had refused to be any part of the digging or funeral. He couldn't do that in front of the others. Olive's grave was on the far right, an O spelled with rocks. He stared at the cross for a long while with Kira beside him.

Without warning, Daryl fell to his knees, dropping his crossbow beside him. Tears poured from his eyes as he sobbed. He held his sides tightly, trying to make the pain go away. He cried on the patch of dirt, his tears staining the earth. Kira lay down beside him as he cried loudly.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Whenever the last time was, he knew for a fact it wasn't like this. He didn't even cry like this when his parents died. The whole time he had known her, he constantly saying to himself that he wouldn't be able to live without her. He didn't know how he was going to move past this, but he had to remain strong for the group.

Once his tears dried and he had none left, he wiped his eyes and nose on a hanky. In his pocket he took out the necklace he had been holding to for the whole winter. The antler tip he had made. He had carved a design on it and put a whole through to put it on a cord. He never got to give it to her, always scared that she might reject it. He placed it on the wooden cross. He kissed his hand and placed it on the ground, saying goodbye one last time.

* * *

**inamorata **

_(n.)_ female lover

* * *

_Oh, I know! I'm horrible because I love to torture you. No, but sorry this is shorter than the past few. I wanted to get this one out there. Next chapter should be tomorrow! Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them!_

_Please review!_


	40. Made To Suffer

Daryl sat on the steps playing with his bowl of food. No one spoke after all the loss they had. Daryl looked up at Carl who sat at the table, looking at his untouched food. Suddenly a voice came from the side door, "Everybody okay?"

They looked up to Rick as he entered. "Yeah, we are."

He was in fresh clothes and washed up, though it looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What about you?" Hershel asked.

"I cleared out the boiler block."

"How many were there?" Daryl asked. He took a bite of his food.

Rick shook his head, "I don't know—a dozen, two dozen. I have to get back, just wanted to check on Carl."

Glenn stood up, "Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to."

"No, I do," he went to Daryl, "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded, "We're running low on ammo, though."

"Maggie and I were planning on making a run this afternoon." said Glenn, "Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl told Rick, "Axel's there trying to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

Rick nodded, "Good. Good." He walked out quickly, not even looking at his little girl. Hershel called after him, but he closed the door and left down the hall.

They finished their meal in silence and began to get ready to sweep the lower levels. Hershel left after Rick. Daryl cleaned his crossbow and arrows on the steps away from the others when Carol came over. She took a seat beside him. "Daryl," she said softly.

He remained quiet, focused on his work. She continued, "Are you okay?"

Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Were you okay when your daughter died?" he growled.

Carol sighed and looked at her hands, "I know this is hard for you, Daryl. But we're here for you and you're strong. You'll get past this," she comforted him.

He scoffed and stood up and walked away before he could say something hateful to her. Glenn and Maggie left for their run. He rounded up Oscar and Carl. He left Kira with the rest, not wanting to risk anything. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt.

Metal clanked as they went through the dark halls. Daryl held up his flashlight as he scanned the floors and cells. "Check it out, man," Oscar pointed his light to a metal door, "Must have missed it last night."

It slowly tried to push open, but was stopped by a body that lied in front of it. "It's probably just one or two of 'em," Daryl said as he leaned in, "Don't look like they got much fight." He took his finger and pushed at it. It pushed closed and weakly pushed back, "They ain't going nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back."

Daryl walked up to where Carl stood a few feet over. Daryl whistled at him. Carl snapped out of it and looked at him. "Come on," Daryl nodded. He held up his flashlight and scanned the floors, "You know, my mom, she liked her wine," he told him, "She liked to smoke in bed—Virginia Slims."

He peaked in past a door that was partly open and continued, "I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't," they slowly walked down the hall, "We heard sirens getting louder. And they jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere… people from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed… burnt down to nothing."

He looked down at the boy who followed him as he checked the rooms, "That was the hard part. You know, she was just gone—erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way," he chuckled humorlessly, "I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"

Carl sighed, "I shot my mom."

Daryl looked at him and lowered his flashlight to his side. Carl shook his head, "She was out. Hadn't turned yet," he paused, "I ended it. It was real," he looked away and paused, "Sorry about your mom."

Daryl looked down so he could see him from under his hat, "I'm sorry about yours."

Carl nodded, "And… I'm sorry about Olive. I know you love her."

He bit his lip and nodded. He patted his shoulder, "Come on."

They continued on with the journey. Light peered in through windows or holes in the ceiling or walls. Daryl took a corner when he heard Oscar grumble, "Oh, that's what I'm talking about."

Daryl stopped and turned around. He followed Oscar back into a cell he had past. The man belt down and grabbed a pair of slippers. "Mm-hmm," he said happily, "Yeah. Yeah, buddy."

"What the hell do you need slippers for?" he asked him.

Oscar frowned, "You know, end of the day, relaxing."

Daryl grimaced. A walker growled at them from behind. They all whipped around and fired multiple bullets and an arrow to the head. The walker fell back dead. Daryl took several breaths, exhaling deeply, "All right," he said out of breath. He shinned his light on it.

"Must have been in the cell at the end," said Oscar, "We checked everywhere else."

Daryl looked closely and frowned. He knelt down beside the body and pulled a knife that stuck out the side of its neck. Blood spurted out as the pressure was released. He furrowed his brows, his heart stopping momentarily, "That's Olive's knife."

He whipped the blood off on the walker's prison jumper, gripping the handle hard. He looked into the face of the walker, knowing that this was the walker or at least one of them that killed Olive.

* * *

Oscar and Carl were back in cell block C. Daryl sat in the hall, watching the door try to push open. The door continued to clank as Daryl angrily stabbed Olive's knife in the ground repeatedly. The walker(s) behind that door could be responsible for taking Olive away from him.

He slammed the knife, blade first against the wall behind him multiple times before standing up and kicking the door loudly. He could feel his blood boil. He wasn't sad anymore; at least that's not what he felt. He was angry and frustrated. He breathed heavily as he paced back and forth, his knuckles white from gripping the knife so hard. He faced the door and put the knife handle in his mouth. He gripped the jumper of the dead walker that lied in front of the door and pulled it aside.

He took the knife in his hand swung the door open. He looked forward, waiting for the walker to come at him. But nothing was there. He looked down and there laid a body. His heart froze. He turned his head so the light hit the face. There she was… Olive.

Her eyes fluttered open and her blue orbs stared up at him. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was covered in blood and grime. Her eyes blinked slowly as she looked up at him. She was slowly fading in and out.

Daryl dropped to his knees and crawled to her, "Olive," he breathed her name, tears forming.

She swallowed slowly as her head lulled back. She tried to wet her lips to speak. His hands went to either side of her face, "Oh, my Olive."

She didn't even have enough energy to keep her eyes open. He quickly put her knife away and grabbed his bow, putting it over his chest. He picked her up bridal style and carefully carried her down the hall and to their cell block. His heart raced. She was actually in his arms, alive.

He struggled to open the door, but somehow managed. He swung it open and closed it behind him. He carried her to one of the bottom level cells. Kira rushed over when she heard him enter and went to greet him. She sniffed the body he carried and began to whine, trying to jump up.

Daryl carried her to a cell, trying not to step on Kira, "Gotta move, girl," he warned her and carefully laid Olive on the bed. Her eyes opened again and a small smile teased the corners her mouth.

Daryl's hands shook as he caressed the side of her face, "You're alive…"

Kira whined and sniffed her hand. Olive spoke in a rough, dry voice, "I was wondering… when you were going… to open that door," she managed with a smile.

Daryl chuckled tearfully. He kissed her full on the mouth, holding her to him. He pulled back with tears beginning to slip down his cheeks, "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Olive swallowed in order to try and moisten her throat, "But you found me." She tried to reach up to touch his face. He took her hand and kissed it. He kissed every inch and finger. He pulled her up slightly so he could hug her. He buried his face in her neck as he held her tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered to her, "Fuck, I love you."

He could feel tears wet his neck as well. She sniffed. He pulled back, "I'm gonna get you something to drink." He sat up and Kira took his place. He rummaged for a canteen and went back over. He helped her sit up and held it to her lips. She carefully sipped it while he supported the back of her neck, kissing her forehead. He tearfully smiled at her when she pulled back. She smiled back. He felt his heart feel whole again. She had taken a part of him and he felt complete with her.

The sound of the prison door opening and closing got his attention. He heard Rick talk urgently. "I'll be right back," he kissed her, "I'm gonna get them and have Hershel look at you."

She nodded and he kissed her one last time before going to the door. Rick knelt by a black woman lying on the floor, "Rick."

Rick looked back at him as he entered. Carol, Hershel, Carl and Beth stood behind Rick, Beth holding the baby. "Who the hell is this?" Daryl asked roughly.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked her. She remained silent. "You wanna tell us your name?" he asked again. She still remained silent.

"Y'all come on in here," Daryl told them.

Rick stood up, "Everything all right?"

"You're gonna wanna see this," Daryl told him, trying not to smile.

Rick nodded to them, "Go ahead. Carl, get the bag."

They all headed inside, waiting by the door for Daryl. Rick held a long samurai sword, "We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that."

"I didn't ask for your help," Daryl heard her say.

"Doesn't matter," he turned and went into the cell block with Daryl, "Can't let you leave."

Daryl went in behind him and locked the door. They waited for him. Daryl walked down the hall and they followed. He stopped by the cell that Olive laid in with Kira. He walked in and looked at Rick. Rick turned his head as Olive sat slowly sat up with a soft smile. Rick grinned and she laughed softly.

Olive began to stand up, Daryl helping her. "Oh, God," Olive said in relief. Rick pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned, "Thank God."

Carol peered around them, "You're alive…" she said shocked.

Hershel was next in line, "How?" he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

Daryl smiled behind them. "Poor thing fought her way into a cell," he told them, "Must have passed out— dehydrated."

Hershel stepped aside and Beth stepped forward with the baby. Olive gasped, her breath taken away. She turned to Rick, "Oh, congratulations. How is—"

When she saw his face, her smile fell. Tears pricked her eyes and her hand went to her mouth, "No…"

He nodded, it still obviously raw. "Oh, God," she gasped, "No, that wasn't—that wasn't supposed to happen…"

Rick tried to control his tears. She cupped his face, "Rick, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I—I should have been there. We should— should have, oh Rick…" she wiped her tears from her face and she turned back to the baby. Beth handed her to Olive.

Olive slowly held her in her arms as she looked down at the peaceful bundle of joy. Daryl slipped past her so he could see her holding the baby. Olive refrained from touching her face because she was so dirty. Olive smiled sadly as she rocked her, "Oh."

"It's a baby girl," Hershel told her.

Olive gasped, "Oh, baby… You beautiful girl…" she turned to Rick and Carl, "What's her name?"

Carl shook his head, "We don't know yet."

She nodded and looked down at her, "That's all right. It'll come to you and it'll be perfect."

Olive handed the baby back and Hershel began to examine her. She was free from scratches and bites. She was just dehydrated. Hershel sat in a chair across the bed while Daryl carefully cleaned her off. "What happened?"

She sighed as she tried to remember exactly how things went the way they did. "T got bit… He led Carol and I though the tunnels so we could get back. He—he sacrificed himself… Carol and I were able to get by because of him…" she said softly, staring at the floor as she remembered.

Hershel leaned forward as Daryl listened intently, "Then what?"

She shook her head, "Um… we went down the hall and ran… I remember running. Then there were walkers. They came out of nowhere. I remember… it was loud. It was really loud and… we were fighting nonstop. My knife got stuck and I lost it. I—I turned and then a walker was right in front of me," she shook her head, "I don't know how it got there. I remember thinking that. We had killed the rest besides that one I lost my knife to. It just showed up."

She paused and thought hard. Daryl looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She continued, "It began to push me back… it was so strong. I—I had never felt one that strong before. It pinned me back. I remember I fell back into a closest and kicked it out and then things went black…" she shook her head.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Daryl asked.

She nodded, "I don't know how long I was in there, but I just remember kicking at the door to open it but I was too weak. Then I remember hearing your voice…" she looked to Daryl, "You were telling a story about your mom and then you faded away. I thought I was hallucinating things… But then later you opened the door."

Daryl kissed her shoulder. Rick came to the door, "Daryl, Hershel, I need you."

Daryl looked to Olive, ready to protest. He didn't want to leave her so soon. Olive nodded to him, "Go on. I'll be okay."

There was no point in arguing with her or with Rick. He kissed her again and left with his crossbow and Hershel. They went to the other room and closed the door. The black woman sat at one of the tables. "We can tend to that wound for you," Rick told her, "give you a little food and water and then send you on your way. But you're going to have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula."

She had long, tightly formed dreads with a head band pushing them out of her face. A wound seeped through her tight pants and a sleeveless top and vest revealed her dark skin. She held a white cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding. "The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl," she looked up at him with deadly eyes.

"What happened?" asked Rick.

"Were they attacked?" asked Hershel.

"They were taken," she answered.

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked.

She looked away, "By the same son of a bitch who shot me."

He bent down so she would look at him, "Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" he gripped her wound hard.

She gasped and jumped away. Daryl held up his bow. She grunted, "Don't you ever touch me again!" she pointed at him.

"You better start talking," Daryl told her, "You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound," he held his crossbow close to her face.

She snarled at him, "Find 'em yourself."

"Hey, shh, shh, shh," Rick touched his crossbow, "Put it down."

Daryl lowered it, but continued to glare at the woman who stared right back. "You came here for a reason," Rick said.

She looked away, "There's a town," she looked back to him, "Woodbury—about 75 survivors. I think they were taken there."

Rick raised his brows, "A whole town?"

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor—pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" asked Daryl.

"Paramilitary wannabes," she told him, "They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?"

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

He scoffed, "How'd you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot," she shrugged.

Rick pointed to the vet, "This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that."

* * *

"How do you know we can trust her?" asked Oscar.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked.

Olive sat on stepped with Daryl. Carol stood across of them holding the baby. Daryl had his hand on Olive's leg, always touching her. "We ain't," said Daryl, "I'll go after them."

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure," Rick said, "You can't go alone."

"I'll go," Olive said.

Daryl looked at her, "Like the hell you are. You just got back."

"I'll go too," said Beth, before Olive could reply.

"Me, too," offered Axel. He looked to Oscar.

He nodded, "I'm in."

They didn't waste time packing their things. "For the last time, you ain't going," Daryl told her.

Olive ran behind him, "Daryl, I'm okay. I promise," she begged.

She had been cooped up for days. She wanted to get out and stretch her legs. He spun around once they reached the car, "No. I thought you _died_. I'm not going through that again."

"But, Daryl, I can help," she begged.

He grabbed her chin, "I said no."

Olive frowned and he turned back to the car. He opened the trunk and tossed the bags inside. He knew that she'd most likely be fine. He just couldn't risk it. He'd be a worried mess and wouldn't be able to concentrate. "I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas. You never know what you're gonna need," Daryl said.

Oscar tossed in more bags. Daryl slips on his leather vest, watching Olive walk away towards the gate. Carl comes up with a few bags in his hands. "Hey," Daryl greeted him and helped him load the SUV.

"Hey, don't worry about your old man," he told Carl, "I'm gonna keep an eye on him." He nodded and patted him on the shoulder before heading back in.

Olive pushed the gate open, squeaking loudly as it did. "Wasn't this place overrun?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see their temporary "guest".

"It was," she told her, turning to face her.

"And you cleared it out all by yourselves?" she puckered her brows with a grin, as if she didn't believe her, "Just the few of you?"

Axel came over to them, his arms crossed. Olive pursed her lips, "There were others." She looked to her dreads, "Like your hair," she said and walked away.

Daryl came back out with more bags right behind Hershel. He loaded the truck and went to Olive, "Stay safe."

"Nine lives, remember?" she looked up at him. She forced a smile. He cupped her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her skin. He kissed her lips tenderly, pouring as much love into it as he could. He pulled back to see her eyes still closed.

"I love you," she whispered into the air. She opened her eyes when he kissed her again. When he pulled back, he rested his head on hers, "I love you."

He let her go and headed into the car, closing the door behind him. Olive watched as they drove down the hill and out of the prison, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Rick pulled over off the road and parked the car. They decided to head the rest of the way on foot. Daryl hopped out and went to the trunk. "They have patrols," said Michonne, "We're better off on foot."

Rick looked at the sky, "How far? Night's coming."

"It's a mile, maybe two."

Daryl secured his backpack with plenty of arrows, guns and ammo, buckling the strap across his chest. They tracked through the forest, a path open to them as the sun peaked through the leaves. Daryl and Rick walked side by side at the rear. "You know, what you did for me," Rick began, "for my baby, while I was… working things out—thank you."

"It's what we do," Daryl told him simply.

A walker growled up on the hill, "Rick," Daryl whispered as he signaled and knelt down.

"Down," Rick told them. About a dozen walkers stumbled onto the path, heading right for them. "Get in formation. No gunfire," Rick ordered.

They got together as they took down a few. Michonne watched as they worked together. "There's too many of them," Daryl growled as he pulled out his knife.

More came down the hill and from the behind them. "This way," Rick pointed and they rushed forward, off the trail. They ran through the forest and into a clearing where a cabin was. "Through there. Come on," they rushed.

They pushed in. "Get the door."

They closed it and the light was cut off. "Keep it down. Keep it down," Rick warned.

Daryl covered his nose, trying not to gag, "The smell, it's loud." He walked through the home, the sound of flies buzzed in their ears.

"What the hell is that?" asked Oscar.

Rick pointed his light at it. "It's got to be a fox or what's left of one," Daryl grimaced. The light shined on the corpse of a dog. "I guess Lassie went home," he said turning away.

Walkers began to pound on the front door, pulling at the paneling. Rick whistled quickly. Daryl looked over and crouched towards the bed. Rick slowly grabbed the comforter and pulled it back. A man in the bed quickly sat up. They jumped back in surprise.

"Ah! Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked startled.

"We don't mean any harm," said Rick.

"Get out of my house!" exclaimed the man with a gun in hand.

Rick held up his hands, but not putting down his weapon, "Okay, okay, okay," he said calmly, "We will, but we can't right now."

"Now!" he cried again.

"Shut him up," Michonne whispered.

"Get out right now!" the man repeated.

"There are walkers outside," Rick yelled in a whisper.

The man looked to Daryl who bounced on his feet with his buck knife in hand, ready at any moment. "I'll call the cops!" the man yelled.

"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun," he lowered to the ground and placed his weapon down, "Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just—let's just take this nice and slow, okay? Look at me. Hey, hey," he showed his empty hands.

The man cocked the rifle, "Show me your badge."

He nodded, "All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket. Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow."

Suddenly Rick smacked the gun and it fired. Daryl spun away, the bullet hitting the wall and barely missing him. Rick held the man in a head lock. "Let go! Let go of me! I'll kill you, let go of me!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Rick yelled and put his hand over his mouth. The man crunched down on his hand, making Rick yell.

The man ran towards the door, "Help! They found me!"

"Don't open that door!" Rick yelled as the man ran towards it.

Michonne quickly stabbed the man all the way through him, cutting off his desperate pleas for help. She pulled it out of him and he fell to the ground. She whipped her sword to the side to flick off the blood. Daryl went to the door and looked out between the panels. More walkers were coming and were beginning to rip them off. Daryl looked to Rick, "Remember the Alamo?"

"Here help me with the door."

Oscar shook his head, "You've gotta be kidding."

"He's dead. Check the back."

They lifted him up. "It's clear," said Oscar.

They counted, "One, two, three," and Michonne opened the door. They threw the body out at the walkers and quickly closed the door.

Daryl locked the door and ran behind them out the back. The walkers were too distracted to notice them slip by.

It was night fall by the time they reached the town. Michonne led them by abandoned trains and some shrubs. They looked over a car and a large wall with guards was there. The wall was very impressive and couldn't be breached from the looks of it.

Daryl was beginning to regret not bringing Olive with them. With her climbing skills and hiking/savaging tactics, she would have easily found a way in without being seen. But she wasn't here. They all looked to Rick now, hoping he would soon come up with a plan.

They looked back when they heard rustling and saw Michonne leave quickly. "Hey! Hey!" Rick whispered. He growled, "Damn it."

He pulled Oscar and Daryl in, "All right, we need to downsize."

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings," said Daryl as they got the weapons ready, "not with all them guards there."

A twig snapped and they spun around with their weapons aimed. Michonne stood there pointing and mouthed "_this way_".

Rick nodded, "All right, let's go." They followed her.

Michonne led them to the side of the buildings. They snuck into a gap she had found. They were almost completely silent, their shoes tapping the ground every now and then. The building was dark; the only light to see was from the small windows.

"This is where you were held?" Rick asked her.

She hushed him, "I was questioned."

Daryl rushed in front of them to get a better look. "Any idea where else they could be?" he asked.

Daryl peaked through the curtains and out into the streets. Several people walked by. "I thought you said there was a curfew?" Daryl growled.

"The streets are packed during the day. Those are stragglers."

"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting duck," Rick told them, "We gotta move."

"They could be in his apartment," she said.

Daryl glared at her, "Yeah? What if they ain't?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else," she hissed.

They went up to her, "You said you could help us," Rick said darkly.

"I'm doing what I can."

"Then where in the hell are they?" asked Oscar.

"Hey," Rick nodded the men away from her. "If this goes south, we're cutting her loose."

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" asked Oscar.

"Right now it's a blind leading the blind," Daryl told him, "Let's split up."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Their heads whipped around. The door unlocked as the keys jangled. A man stepped inside and closed the door, "I know you're in here," he called into the dark, "I saw you moving from outside… All right, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it," he walked through the building and into the back where they hid.

"Who's in here?" he called out again.

Rick jumped out and slammed him into the shelf, covering his mouth. He pointed his gun at his head, "Shut up. Get on your knees," he threw him on the ground, "Hands behind your back. Zip tie him," he told Daryl, "Where are our people?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know."

Rick gripped his shirt, "You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know," he said again.

"Open your mouth."

The man grunted as Rick shoved a cloth into his mouth. Daryl wacked his crossbow against the back of his head and the man fell unconscious and they dragged him into the back.

* * *

Olive sat in one of the cells with Beth, Carl and Axel, Beth holding the newly named baby, Judith. Night had fallen and her anxiety was growing with every hour. She wanted Daryl back. Kira lied beside her as she nervously threaded her fingers through her fur. After being locked in the cell for about two days without him, she missed him terribly. She wished he could have let her go. She wanted to help and she wanted to be with him.

"You are good with her," Axel told Beth, his voice ripping Olive from her thoughts.

"You got little sisters?" he asked her.

"No," she told him.

Carol walked over to the cell. "How old are you, anyway?" Axel asked.

"Seventeen," she told him.

Olive saw a smile begin to form on his face, "Seventeen- Interesting."

Beth looked up at him. "May I speak with you?" Carol asked him.

He looked up, "Me?"

She nodded as she glared at him and walked away. "I'll be right back," he told her.

Olive and Carl peaked around the corner, hidden by the shadows so they couldn't be seen by them. "What's the problem?" he asked happily.

"Stay away from her."

He looked back at the cell, "Please."

"This isn't about you trying to repopulate the earth," she snarled.

"I didn't mean no offense," he said genuinely, "I've been locked up a long while and, well, there weren't many women. You follow me? I mean, Maggie, she's with Glenn, Olive's with Daryl and you're a lesbian."

Olive snorted and quickly covered her mouth. Beth and Carl looked at her, smiling, before looking back.

"I was just talking with her," he continued.

Olive saw her smile, very amused, "I'm not a lesbian."

"You got the… short hair," he motioned with his hand. Olive rolled her eyes.

She gave him a look. "You're not a lesbian?"

Her silence gave him his answer, "My, my," he said, she could hear the grin as he placed his and on the step railing, "this is interesting."

"No it's not," Carol walked away, leaving him standing alone. Olive and Carl snickered as she walked by. She shot them a look before carrying on.

* * *

Daryl followed behind Rick as they hunted down to the basement. They stopped at the corner, waiting for it to clear and they went to the other wall, stopping. A man spoke indistinctively, but in a threatening manner. Daryl peered at the clouded window to see them lead Glenn and Maggie out with bags over their heads out of the room. Daryl reached down and grabbed the grenades. They pulled the pins and tossed them in their walk way and quickly got out of the way so they weren't spotted.

Several explosions erupted and everyone shouted. Puffs of gas filled the room and they ran back in. Daryl looked and saw a man hiding by the door entry, but the clouds of smoke billowed in front of him and lost sight of the man. They coughed as they grabbed Glenn and Maggie, pulling the bags off.

Shots went off. But as quick as they came, they left. They quickly ran out of the building and onto the streets. Rick helped Glenn stand, "Inside, quick!"

They ran into the closet building and checked if it was empty. Michonne closed the door, remaining outside. Luckily, there was no one inside. "Ain't no way out back here," Daryl said.

"Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie cried.

"How bad is he hurt?" Rick ignored her.

"I'll be all right."

"Where's that woman?" asked Maggie.

"She was right behind us," he checked outside.

"Maybe she was spotted," said Oscar.

"What me to go look for her?" Daryl offered.

"No. We gotta get them out of here. She's on her own."

"Daryl," Glenn called, "this was Merle."

He looked to him and walked over, his heart racing. "It was him," Glenn finished. Maggie helped his get a shirt on.

"You saw him?" Rick asked.

"Face to face," he winced, "He threw a walker at me. He was going to execute us."

"S-so my brother's this governor?" Daryl stuttered.

"No, it's somebody else," Maggie answered, "You brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?"

They nodded, "He does not. Rick, I'm sorry," Glenn told them, "We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."

"Don't," he grabbed his hand, "There's no need to apologize." He patted his leg and went back to the window.

"They're gonna be looking for us," Maggie worried.

Rick nodded, "We have to get back. Can you walk? We have a car a few miles out."

"I'm good," Glenn told him.

He nodded, "All right."

"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him," Daryl said quickly.

"Not now. We're in hostile territory," Rick told him.

Daryl frowned in desperation, "He's my brother. I ain't—"

"Look at what he did! Look, we gotta—we gotta get out of here now."

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out," Daryl said hopefully.

"No, no, no," Rick declined, "You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? _I need you. _Are you with me?"

Daryl pondered for a moment. Of course he was, "Yeah."

They rushed to get ready. Daryl could feel sweat drip down his forehead as he pulled the pin in a grenade.

"On three, stay tight," Rick said, "One, two, three," Daryl tossed it out into the street. Smoke poured from the can and billowed into the air. Daryl set out another one. "Let's go," Rick ordered.

Not even a minute out in the streets, gunfire roared. They fired at the guards on the wall and thy fired back. Daryl ran into the grass and took down a guard and then another one. More came from behind them, "Behind you!" Daryl yelled and fired.

"Go! Get cover!" Rick yelled, "Get there."

They moved sideways with continues fire. Light blinked in front of the barrels as they shot. They finally reached the cover of a building. Rick looked to Oscar, "How many?"

"I didn't see."

Daryl quickly changed the ammo of his guns, "Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move."

Gunfire continues as bullets ricochet off the building walls. "Any grenades left?"

"Uh-huh," Daryl nodded, pulling them out.

"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall."

Daryl handed Glenn a loaded rifle, "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire."

"No, we gotta stay together," Maggie told him.

"Too hairy," he said, "I'll be right behind you." He jumped up with the grenades, "Ready?"

He tossed them out. He ran behind a metal bench and began to fire at the people across from him. He heard a man yell as he shot one. He heard Maggie scream for Rick. He ducked and put in another load. Rick screamed, "Daryl!"

"Go!" He yelled back and cocked the machine gun. He continued to lay fire onto the men before him.

* * *

Olive sat with Kira, Beth and Carl still. They sat on the stairs, Olive on the lowest, the Carl and then Beth. They helped with the ammo and weapons. Beth popped in bullets into cases. They didn't talk much, but it wasn't needed. Olive liked hanging out with them. "Finally got Judith to sleep," said Hershel.

"How are we with formula?" Olive asked as she examined a hand gun that was said to not work.

"We have enough to last us another month."

Carl nodded, "I'll take Carol for some more at the end of the week."

"Your dad and the others will be back by then," Beth reminded him.

Carl looked up at her, "We don't know that. Right now, Judith is the only family I got."

The sound of a distant woman screamed. Olive and Kira shot up. "What was that?" asked Beth.

"That was from inside," Olive said.

"Was that Carol?" Carl wondered.

"She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel," said Hershel.

"What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?" Beth panicked.

"Let's check the tower and see if she's there," said Hershel, calmly.

"How could anyone else get in?" Beth continued.

"The tombs are filled with walkers that wondered in from outside," Hershel said as the screaming continued, "Someone else could have done the same thing."

Carl stood up with his gun, "I'm going."

Hershel's crutch blocked his way, "I can't let you go down there."

Olive stood up, as did Kira, "I'll go with him," she said.

"My father would go," Carl told him. Hershel nodded and dropped his crutch.

The woman continued to scream as it echoed through the prison. Olive and Carl ran with Kira in search of the sound. Olive and Carl shined their lights down the pitch black halls. Kira lowered her head as she walked between them as if she was stalking. This was the first time Kira had been down this far.

As they continued down, the screams and groans grew louder. They reached an intersection of the halls. Olive nodded down to one of them, "This way." She whispered.

Carl stopped in front of the boiler room. Olive frowned, knowing that's where his mother died. Raspy growl jumped from behind them and Olive and Carl both shot it in the head. Kira's growled deep in her chest.

Olive should feel her heart racing. "Come on," she told him. The screams were loud. They rushed into the room just across from them. Four people were inside. Three fought walkers while two were on the ground. "No, no, no!" one of them screamed

They ran down the hall and Olive shot a walker a woman was fighting in the head. She gasped and spun around. They killed the last of them and the strangers looked to them. "Come on!" Carl yelled.

Olive waved them and Kira barked, "Hurry!"

The two got off the ground and they all ran after them. They raced down the hall, Kira leading the way as she galloped. One of the men who carried a woman stopped and slid on the ground. Carl turned, "Hurry!"

"Go!"

The other man ran to him, "Let me take her."

"I'll cover you," said the lady.

Olive shot a walker in front of her. "You have to leave her!" yelled Carl.

"No way!" and they rushed through the maze. They reached the door and they ran into the room outside of cell block C.

A man yelled, "Oh, God! Donna?"

"Is she dead?"

"Baby?" another said.

They lied down the body of the woman. She was gone. One of the men began to cry. Olive cocked her gun, "I'll do it." She pointed her gun over her head.

The large black man stopped her, "Whoa! Whoa, lady. Wait a minute."

"Sir, she doesn't have that long," Olive explained.

"Who the hell are you?" the black woman asked, "How did you get in here? Who are you with?"

Carl looked to her, "Look, we can help you. First things first," he nodded to the woman.

The black man shook his head, "No, we take care of our own." He ripped a hammer from their boy's hand. Olive lowered her gun.

"No, Tyreese!"

"I gotta do it," Tyreese said, "Look, just take Ben and lean against the wall. It'll be quick."

As they fumbled to finish it, Olive, Kira and Carl left them in the room. He closed the door and locked it. "Hey, what are you doing?" the lady asked.

Olive watched them from behind the door with Carl and Beth. "Kid, did you just lock is in here?" asked Tyreese.

"Open the door," the woman demanded.

"This room is secure. You'll be safe," Carl told them, "You have food and water."

The lady walked to them and gripped the bars, "Open this door."

"I can't," Carl said.

"Come on, man. We're not animals. Don't do this," she begged. She looked to Olive and then spotted Hershel. "Hey!" She banged the door with her hammer, "You can't just leave us in here! Open this door! Open it! Now!" she banged it again.

Kira began to growl and barred her teeth at them. "Sasha!" Tyreese pulled her away, "Back away from their door and let them go."

They backed away. "Look around," he told her, "This is the best we've had it in weeks—their house. We got other things to do," he looked to them, "We don't want any trouble." He took Sasha and led her away.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked.

"We did," Carl told her.

Olive left and when into her and Daryl's cell. It was getting late and all Olive could do was worry.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened. It went by so quickly. They must have snuck behind him. A sharp pain came from his head and everything went black. When he woke up, he wore a cloth bag over his head. The back of his head hurt, but it didn't feel like it broke skin. He was beaten and felt their fists break skin on his cheek. He struggled against his bonds, but the man who gripped his shoulders kept him still. He couldn't die. He had to see Olive. He had to get to her. This couldn't happen.

In the distance, he heard man talking as if he were making a speech. The men on each arm began to make him walk. The ground was soft and moved under his feet. It was a mix of sand and/or dirt. He pushed away from the men, trying to get free. He was going to get executed, he knew it.

The man's voice was louder now and he began to panic. He struggled harder until they pushed him forward, "This is one of the terrorists," the man announced.

Daryl stumbled to get his footing. His heart raced and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. A man gripped his arm, pulling him back. He grunted in fear of what he was going to see. The bag was ripped from his head.

He shook his head as he glanced around. An audience surrounded them in an arena. "Merle's own brother," said the man.

Sheer panic was written on his face. He looked ahead to see Merle. He looked at him with surprise, obvious he hadn't known he was here. The man let go of his arms and Daryl wondered slightly. He looked at the crowd and looked straight at Andrea. It was just a big party, wasn't it?

Daryl's shirt was half open, exposing his sun kissed chest and the tattoo on his left peck. He was certain some of his scars were showing, but he doubted anyone paid attention to that.

"So what should we do with them, huh?" the man circled them. Daryl made the connection—he must be the governor.

The crowd began to yell, "Kill them!"

"What?" the governor encouraged.

"Kill them! Kill them!" they cheered. They stood in the stands, fists pumping in the air.

No, it couldn't end like this. He could leave Olive like this. He felt tears well in his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get out of here alive. He quickly tried to blink them away and looked to his brother. The governor walked up to Merle, "You wanted your brother. Now you got him."

* * *

_Please review! Sorry that it was really long_


	41. Hopeless

Daryl was truly terrified. He was going to die. He wanted to get far away from here. He cursed his brother for taking Maggie and Glenn or this would never have happened. There was nothing he could do now. The crowd around them cheered for their death. He didn't understand how his brother was so collected. He was near tears and he tried not to sob like a baby.

He tried to catch his breath but it kept hitching in the back of his throat. He glanced around them, the glow of the fire torches eliminating the arena. He looked to his brother, his eyes screaming for help. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted Olive. He wanted to run and cry and curl into his woman for comfort and reassurance that he wasn't pathetic.

"...the people have spoken," he heard the governor say. Blood began to stain his gauze eye patch. He pointed to his brother, "I asked you where your loyalties lie."

A man came up from behind him and took off his bonds. "You said here," the man continued, "Well, prove it."

Daryl pulled up his vest that was falling off one shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing. He could feel his hands begin to shake. "Prove it to us all," the governor baited him. A tear of blood began to slide down his cheek, "Brother against brother. Winner goes free."

A few member of the audience chuckled, "Yeah."

Daryl swallowed hard. He couldn't beat his brother. He didn't want to. His brother was taller and stronger than him. He was going to die… by the hand of his brother. The crowd began to cheer. "Fight to the death," the governor riled them up. The cheers grew louder.

He could hear Andrea beg to the governor but couldn't make out what she exactly said. There was too much commotion around him and in his head. Several members of the audience cheered out for Merle. His brother looked at him. Daryl looked at him, his eyes trying to meet his gaze. He knew how this was going to end…

Merle raised his handless arm that bore a metal contraption, "Y'all know me," he called. The crowd cheered him on. "I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove…" Suddenly his fist collided into his stomach. Daryl grunted and fell to the ground, coughing. He gasped for air, the wind knocked out of him. He struggled to get to his feet. "…that my loyalty," Merle's foot kicked him in the side and knocked him on his back, "…is to this town!" he cried.

Merle continued to kick and punch him. Daryl's body ached and yelled in pain. Tears fell from his eyes as he groaned agony. He imagined Olive in the stands, watching them. He had to fight. She would be disappointed if he gave up. After Merle kicked him again, he rolled away and onto his back. Merle came down for another swing, but Daryl beat him to it. He swung his fist and collided with his brother's jaw.

That was when he noticed walkers being led out on nooses. Daryl quickly got to his feet and jumped at Merle. Merle had always seemed to be better at fighting than Daryl. He was good at blocking and hadn't seemed to lose any of his dexterity. He easily avoided him and threw him onto the ground. He held him down and Daryl reached up and grabbed his throat. "You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?" Daryl managed to get out.

Merle breathed heavily under his tight grip, "Just follow my lead, little brother," he said in a forced voice, "We're getting out of this _right now_." He suddenly pulled Daryl from the dirt ground and threw him up.

Daryl stumbled and came face to face with a walker. He felt his brother's hand grab his arm before he fell into the mouth of corpse. They were back to back, Daryl's hands up and ready to fight. He pushed a walker away from him when it got too close. He heard his brother begin to punch a walker. Daryl swung his fist and punched the jaw of a rotting body. He grabbed the shirt it wore and threw it towards the crowd.

He punched another. He didn't know what his brother's plan was, but from the looks of it, they weren't going to get far. He turned to the walker in front of him. He tightened his fist, ready to punch, its brains blasted out of its skull. More gunshots rang through the air, walker's dropping like flies.

Daryl stumbled back, coming in contact with his brother's body. Everyone began to run hysterically and scream on the top of their lungs. Some of the lights overhead blew out, sending sparks flying. Gas cans were thrown into the arena and smoke began to fill the air. Daryl covered his head from any shards of glass that might fly towards them.

Gunshots of semiautomatics and shotguns fired loudly. "Come on, little brother," he heard Merle call to him. Daryl tried to see past the smoke where to run to. He knew Rick and the others had come back for him. Despite the chaos erupting around them, he felt relief flood over him. _He wasn't going to die._

Merle called out again, "Stay close!"

They stayed side by side as they inched through the smoke cloud. Daryl saw a clearing, seeing Rick's flash a light to them. "Merle, come on," he said roughly.

They ran with the crowd and headed to the dumpster they hid behind. He saw the black man who had untied him. He had his fucking crossbow. After the man shot a walker, Daryl grabbed it from his hands and ran, "Let's go."

"Daryl," Rick called to him.

"Let's go. Go."

They ran as fast as they could out of the town. The sounds of screams and gunshots slowly faded and became muffled. They reached the wall where it remained unguarded. "They're all at the arena. This way," Merle told him, leading them out.

"You're not going anywhere with us," Rick growled.

"You really want to do this now?" Merle complained. He began to beat against the wall, the metal clanging loudly.

"Come on, man," Daryl tried to hurry him. Finally the panel opened. "Rick, come on. We've got to go," Daryl waved him.

They rushed out to see Merle beating a walker's head. "A little help would be nice," he yelled to them sarcastically.

Walkers snarled as they approached them. Daryl shot one in the head and Rick and Maggie fired several shots. Merle jumped to his feet, "We ain't got time for this." He ran, hoping they would follow them. When Daryl saw Maggie and Rick just standing there, he stopped, "Let's go."

They ran down the street, avoiding walkers at all costs. It was daylight by the time they reached the car where Michonne and Glenn waited. Rick called for Glenn through the trees.

They slowed down once they saw him. "Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up," Rick held out his hand.

Michonne's sword rang as she pulled it out and charged. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Glenn yelled in rage.

Rick jumped in front of Michonne, "Hey, hey, hey!" he pulled out his gun.

Daryl yelled, "Hey, put it down!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Merle tried to calm them.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled in hysteria.

"If it wasn't for him—" Glenn began to yell.

"He helped us get out of there," Daryl growled.

Rick glared, "Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you."

Merle spoke up, "Hey, we both took our licks, man."

"Jackass," Daryl snapped at him.

Merle glared at him, "Hey, shut up."

"Enough!" Rick roared.

Michonne went another go. "Hey, hey, relax!"

"Put that down now!"

Glenn had his gun pointed at Daryl, though it was probably meant for Merle. "Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl snarled loudly. He was tired of all this bullshit. He wanted to get back to the prison and see Olive and rest. He knew once he saw her, he'd be able to truly relax.

Daryl heard his brother laugh behind him, "Man, look like you've gone native, brother."

He spun around, "No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there," he waved his hand.

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that," he said, resting against a tree trunk, "Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby," he let out a sensual moan, licking his lips. He puckered his lips.

"What?" asked Glenn, "Andrea's in Woodbury?"

Daryl nodded, "Right next to the Governor."

Michonne charged again, straight at Daryl. Rick stopped her, "I told you to drop that!" he glared, "You know Andrea?"

She didn't answer. Instead she glared deathly a Merle. Rick stepped towards her, "Hey, do you know Andrea?"

Merle answered for her, "Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest," he teased, "Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah," he moaned as if he could picture them doing a porno together, "My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains."

Rick furrowed his brows, glancing between the two of them. "Kind of ironic now that I think about it," Merle pondered.

Daryl spun around, "Shut up, bro!" he snarled.

Merle chuckled, "Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying."

"Is that why she's with him?" asked Maggie.

He nodded, "Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh?"

Daryl shot him a look. He had missed his brother—in a backwards way. But he seemed to forget what a racist, bigot he was. He wasn't making him look good. "Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards," Merle continued.

"Shut up!" Rick spat at him.

Merle grinned, "Oh, man, look at this—pathetic; All these guns and no bullets in them."

Daryl got in his face, "Merle, _shut up_!"

Merle pushed away from the trees, "Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll—"

Rick slammed the butt of gun on the back of his head and made him drop unconscious to the ground. Daryl winced as he looked at Rick. He sure as hell didn't blame him. That seemed to be the only way to shut him up.

"Asshole," Rick muttered.

* * *

Olive felt like she had to take care of Judith. She had spent so much time bonding with Lori and her belly during her pregnancy. She had told Lori time and time again that she'd be fine during labor, and that she wasn't going to die. She couldn't even be there for her birth. She felt horribly guilty over it, though Hershel had told her repeatedly that it wasn't her fault.

But Beth loved being with her. She had strong motherly instincts. She seemed to do better with Judith than her. She felt jealous that she was so good with the baby. Olive loved babies and she loved the thought of having her own someday. But when she was around toddlers and children, she felt awkward and out of place around them. She didn't seem to know what to do. She found herself to only be able to interact wonderfully with babies and pre-teens and up. She had noticed this, of course, before the Outbreak.

She had considered a career in childcare or even teaching. But it never worked out. She couldn't get into it enough and found herself not having the right amount of patience. She had come to the realization that she just wasn't meant to have kids. She would just babysit if she wanted a motherly fix. However, she still spent as much time with Judith as she could. Again, she loved babies and their pink, soft innocence.

It was going on late morning and she was making herself sick from worrying so much. She was getting headaches and the thought of eating made her stomach uneasy. So while she waited for Daryl and the others to return, she and Beth shared time with Judith.

Olive carried her out of the cell block so she could feed her. Hershel had just finished stitching up the white man, who was a father and lost his wife. At least, that's what she thought she remembered. She carried Judith, wrapped in a blanket as she went to get her bottle ready.

"How old is the baby?" she heard the woman ask. Sasha, she believed her name was.

"Barely a week," Hershel answered.

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby," she came closer. Olive looked behind her to see Sasha standing there, "Beautiful," she complimented.

Olive smiled softly, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

She frowned and turned around. She glanced at Hershel and back to her. Her brows rose, "Oh, she's not mine." She pressed a smile.

"Where's the mother?" Sasha asked Hershel.

Silence fell over them. Beth entered and walked towards her. "I'm sorry," Sasha walked away.

"Do you want me to feed her?" Beth asked softly.

Olive nodded, "Sure." She carefully handed her Judith and she went back into the cell block.

"Man, you people have been through the mill," said Tyreese.

Hershel stood, "Haven't we all?"

Kira slipped through and went to Olive as she took a seat. "It's only getting worse out there," Tyreese continued, "Dead are everywhere. And it's only making the living less like the living," he shook his head.

"You're the only decent folks we've come across," said Sasha.

"You've been out there all this time?" asked Hershel.

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalist nuts," said her brother, "Everybody on the block thought he was crazy—always preparing for the end of the world."

"Who knew?"

"Jerry knew. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. Allen and Ben were the first two people we ran into when we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville—used to be a bunch of us, 25 at one point."

"Our camp was overrun six, seven weeks ago," said Sasha.

"And—and Donna, she, uh…" Tyreese began to tear up.

Hershel looked to her body, "We'll see that she has a proper burial."

"I appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with."

"Neither did we," Hershel exhaled, "We've had our problems with people."

"I must be the first brother in history to break into prison."

Hershel chuckled. Axel stepped up with bowls of food in his hands, "Makes me the first white boy that didn't want to break out," he handed him his food.

Olive smiled. There was a pause. "Tyreese," Hershel began, "Like I said, we have a much larger group—a close-knit group. I wouldn't get too comfortable here," and he quickly took his leave.

"We wouldn't be a problem," Tyreese called after him.

He turned around, "It's not up to me."

"Then who?"

Hershel didn't answer him and turned to leave again.

"Please, you can see what kind of people we are."

Carl stood up and looked to Olive, "Coming?"

She shook her head, "I'll be there in a moment—getting a bit to eat."

The boy nodded and closed the door, locking it. Olive stood up and went to get some food, Kira following her. She could feel their eyes on her. She opened a can of chickpeas. "We never got your name," said Tyreese.

She turned, "I'm Olive and this is Kira," she pointed.

Sasha smiled, "Very unique."

Olive smiled, "Thanks. It's actually short for Olivia, but everyone calls me Olive."

"When did you join their group?" said the injured man.

She took a bite, "I joined towards the end of last summer."

"How?"

She shrugged as she played with her food, "I'm not sure how it exactly happened. It's complicated."

Tyreese sat down, "Well, if you don't have anywhere to be, we'd love to hear," he said genuinely.

Olive smiled softly and sat down with Sasha and her brother. "Well, I was on my own for a while—just Kira and me. He's not here right now, but Daryl saved me from this walker and I sort of ended up following him to his group. His group was staying at Hershel's home. He lived on this farm. They weren't together yet, but I went to thank Daryl for saving me. Long story short… I fell in love with him," she shrugged, "They sort of got stuck with me," she laughed.

They grinned. "Are you and Daryl together now?" asked Sasha.

She nodded, "Oh, yeah. We had only known each other for about a week when we decided we wanted to be together." Olive's cheeks blushed as she remembered back all those months ago and how far they had come. It made her miss him even more, if it was possible. She hoped they'd return soon…

* * *

"It won't work," said Rick.

"It's gotta," Daryl insisted.

"It'll stir things up."

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now," Daryl told him, "Merle knows how he thinks and we could the muscle."

"I'm not having him at the prison," Maggie told him.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Olive or Carol or Beth?"

"He ain't a rapist."

"Well, his buddy is." Maggie widened her eyes at him.

"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night," he shook his head.

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats," Rick said.

"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" he motioned to her, his temper rising.

"She's not coming back," Rick told him.

"She's not in a state to be on her own," Maggie defended.

Glenn looked to Rick, "She did bring you guys back to us."

"And then ditched us," Rick said.

"At least let my dad stitch her up."

"She's too unpredictable."

"That's right. We don't know who she is," Daryl looked at her, holding his crossbow strap over his shoulder, "But Merle, Merle's blood."

"No, Merle is your blood," Glenn said sternly, "My blood- my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

Rick turned to him, "And you're part of that family. But he's not. He's not. Olive is your family and she's waiting for you."

He sighed, "Man, y'all I don't know," he took a step back.

Rick frowned. Daryl shook his head, "Fine. We'll fend for ourselves."

"That's not what I was saying," Glenn told him.

"No him, no me."

"Daryl, you don't have to do that," said Maggie.

"It was always Merle and I before this."

"Don't," Maggie begged.

"Are you serious?" Glenn asked, "You're just gonna leave like that?"

"You'd do the same thing."

"What do you want us to tell Olive? You're just going to leave her like that?" Glenn asked.

He nodded, "I ain't leaving her. When you go back, tell her to meet us. I wouldn't do that," he said softly, "She'll understand." He looked to Rick and nodded. He bit his lip and stormed past them, "Say goodbye to your pop for me."

Maggie tried to grab his arm.

"Daryl, are you serious? Daryl!"

Rick rushed up to him, "Hey, hey. There's got to be another way."

Daryl stopped and looked at him and shook his head, "Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," he walked back to the car.

Rick continued to follow him, "We started something last night. You realize that, huh?"

Daryl opened the trunk, "No him, no me. That's all I can say." He grabbed a bag, "Take care of yourself."

Rick shook his head, "How could you do that to Olive? Have you even thought about her? What this'll do to her?" Rick growled in a whisper.

He faced him quickly, "That's all I think about. I'm not going to abandon her or anything. Tell her to meet us a mile south from here. We'll be in the area for a few hours. I can't leave my brother. She'll understand," he turned back to the trunk.

"How do you know she'll want to come?" Rick asked him, "You asking her to leave her family for you and your brother she doesn't know."

Daryl paused, "I'm not going to make her do anything she don't wanna do… she'll come if she wants," he slipped on the bag, "Take care of lil ass-kicker… Carl," he nodded, "He's one tough kid."

He left into the woods, taking a look at Rick. Glenn yelled for him again, but he ignored him. He reached his brother who wore a big grin. "Come on, bro."

Merle slung his arm over his shoulder. Daryl pulled him along, glancing back one last time.

He refused to tell Merle about Olive, just in case she didn't show. Then he'd never hear the end of it. But she'd come. He knew she would. She loved him as much as he loved her. She'd understand why he left—the difficult position he was put in. They'd find a place, safe from walkers and settle down. They could start a group like Rick's and… maybe even start a family. But that wouldn't happen for a while.

Merle didn't know his way around the woods like he and Olive did. He would go slow and walk in circles for a bit to give her enough time. She'd come.

* * *

Olive was out in the courtyard playing with Kira. It was noon now. She was growing impatient. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. As if the universe listened to her worries, the SUV pulled up to the prison. Her heart raced as her smile on her face grew. She watched Carl and Carol open the gate for the car. Rick hopped out and the car pulled up.

She quickly opened the second gate for them and rushed to the car as it parked. Kira ran around happily, knowing Daryl was going to be there. Glenn, Maggie and Michonne got out of the car. Olive smiled and stopped. She looked around. She felt her smile fade, "Where's Daryl?"

Glenn's face was beaten to a pulp. But she couldn't think of that right now. They looked at her, their faces pained. "Olive…" Glenn started.

Olive felt her stomach drop and her hands shake, "Where—where is he? Where's Daryl?"

"He's alright," Maggie said quickly. Olive exhaled in relief, but she was still anxious.

"Is he out hunting or something?"

They were quiet. Olive swallowed hard, "Where the hell is he?" her voice cracked.

Glenn sighed, "We ran into his brother…"

Olive frowned, "Merle? Is that… I don't understand." Kira whined softly beside her. Olive ran her hands over her face, pushing back her hair.

She heard people running up the hill. She turned to see Rick running up towards her. Tears formed in her eyes and she walked briskly to him, "Rick, where's Daryl?"

He reached her and held her arms, "He's alive—"

"I know. Where is he?" she asked desperately, her lips quivered.

"I'm so sorry, Olive. He and his brother… they went off."

Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head, "No… no, no he couldn't have, he can't…" she sucked in a ragged breath, "Please… please tell me he's coming back," she sobbed, gripping Rick's shirt.

He looked at her hopelessly, "I'm so sorry," he shook his head.

A sob escaped her lips, "_Oh_." Her knees went weak and she dropped to the ground. Rick quickly knelt down and held her. She cried into his shirt, "He's gone? How—how could he be gone?"

"I know. I know," Rick comforted her gently.

Her face became stained with tears as she cried. "Why, Rick? Why did he leave me?"

He hushed her as she cried, continuously asking questions he could not answer. Rick pulled back, "Now Olive, I need you to listen, okay?" he said gently.

She sniffed and nodded, trying to control her tears. He sighed, "He said he wants you to go with him."

She frowned in confusion, "What?"

"He didn't want to leave you. But we couldn't have Merle come back with us. He's dangerous to everyone here. Daryl didn't want to leave him. So he said that he'll wait for you for a few hours if you want to go," he said, "I can point it out on the map for you, if you want."

Olive wetted her lips, her mind reeling. "He wants… me to leave you guys… and go to him?"

He nodded, "I understand if you do. There won't be any hard feelings. We can help you pack and give you supplies if you truly want to."

Olive was silent for a moment. "How could he ask that of me?" she whispered.

"Sorry?" Rick asked, unable to hear her.

She shook her head, "I can't… I'm not going to leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, wiping more tears from her cheeks. "I couldn't do that to you guys…"

Rick nodded. Hershel came out with Beth. Olive numbly walked inside the prison, feeling Carol's eyes on her. Kira walked beside her, her head lowered. She went straight to their cell. She sat on their bed after closing the door behind her. She stared into space, her whole body and mind paralyzed.

He just left her… like that. She was alone. She was empty. She was hollow. She was broken. She was devastated. She was hopeless.

* * *

_As you know, I'm trying to go as closely to the story line as possible, as if Olive could be part of the show and alteration is at a minimum. Things are probably very predicable right now and I'm sure most of you can see what will happen next. I truly am sorry for this, because I know not many of you enjoy that. _

_Please review!_


	42. Brontide

**brontide**

_(n.)_ the low rumble of distant thunder

* * *

She sat in the bed of her cell. It wasn't "theirs" anymore… it was just her. It had long passed a few hours. She had heard Carol and Beth talking by the steps. She couldn't make out the words, but she had a strong feeling it was about Daryl. As much as she missed him, she couldn't leave. After what she had heard about Woodbury, she couldn't leave them. Not now. For the first time she ventured out of her cell, the sun was setting and the group was starting to gather down below. She slowly trudged down the steps.

Beth walked away from the steps, "So what now? You think the Governor will retaliate?"

"Yes," said Maggie.

"Let him try," Glenn challenged.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town," Carol looked to Rick, "We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"We could use some reinforcements," Hershel hinted.

Olive reached them. Her head throbbed from crying and thinking so much. Rick nodded and opened the door to Tyreese's group. They all filed in, Rick standing before them. "I'm Tyreese," the man greeted Rick and offered his hand.

Rick ignored it until he put it down awkwardly. "Sasha, Allen, Ben," Hershel introduced using one of his crutches.

"How'd you get in?" asked Rick.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison," Tyreese answered, "Wall's down."

"That side's completely overrun with walkers," he said, "How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't. We lost out friend Donna."

"They were lost in the gyms," Carl told him.

"You brought them here?" Rick yelled.

"Kira and I went with him," Olive defended him.

"They had no choice," Hershel said.

Rick nodded, "I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like."

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands," said Tyreese, "We're no stranger to hard work. We'll get out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group; we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute," he nodded.

Olive really liked them. Just like with Axel and late Oscar, she could tell they were genuinely kind hearted people. Well, at least Tyreese and Sasha. She didn't know about the other two yet. Rick let silence pas between them.

He looked at his feet, "No."

Olive frowned and stood up straight. She didn't understand. "Please," Sasha asked, "It's like _10 Little Indians _out there. It's just us now."

He shook his head, "No."

"Let's talk about this," said Hershel, "We can't just keep—"

"We've been through this," Rick cut him off, "With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Not everyone is like that," Olive heard her-self said softly, "Axel and Oscar weren't like them."

Rick spun around, "And where's Oscar now?"

"Dead because he was helping us," she told him.

Rick shook his head and growled. He turned back to the group, "I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out, you are responsible," Tyreese said calmly.

"Rick," Hershel said. Rick looked to him and walked over. "You've done so much for us, I appreciate that. We all do," he said in a hushed voice, "We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked without question. And I'm telling you you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance."

Silence greeted them again. All eyes were on Rick, begging him with their eyes. He sighed and rubbed his brow. A small smile appeared as he patted Hershel's arm. He looked up above them. He suddenly became very nervous and anxious. It was written clearly on his face.

His hands began to shake as he touched his forehead. He walked away from Hershel, "Why are you here?"

Olive frowned, as did everyone.

"What do you want from me?" he began to pace.

"Dad?"

He looked up on the balcony, "Why are you—no. _I can't help you. Get out_!" he began to pace, "Get—get out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tyreese said softly, "Hey, come on. Whoa, it's all good."

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to—"

Rick cut Maggie out, "_You don't belong here! Get out! Please_!" he whipped out his gun and began to sob, "Get out! Get out!"

"Relax, brother, relax."

Everyone jumped back. "We'll leave," Tyreese said, "We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here. We're going."

"_What are you doing?!"_

Glenn rushed them out, "Just go! Go! Go!"

They are grabbed their things and ran out.

* * *

It was the next morning and Olive hardly got sleep. She never slept well without Daryl being there; even when he was just on watch. Now that he was gone, she was restless and constantly anxious. She tried meditating and yoga, but she couldn't do it without getting frustrated and being on the verge of tears.

Olive finally came downstairs; surprised no one had gone up to wake her. She guessed they realized how she needed time, just like Rick had to. She walked out of the cell block was Kira to see Carl showing Glenn a chalk drawn map of the prison.

"Means there's another breach," Glenn said, "Okay. The whole front prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men."

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack?" asked Beth, "Maybe you scared him off."

"He had fish tanks full of head," Michonne said. They looked to her, "Walkers and humans—trophies. He's coming."

"We should hit him now," Glenn said to her.

"What?" Olive asked in disbelief. They all looked to her now, not seeming to realize she had come in.

"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"We're not assassins," Carol said as she sat at one of the tables.

Glenn stood up to Michonne, "You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight."

Michonne sighed. "I'll do it myself," he told her.

Olive suddenly felt brave and spoke up, "Glenn, no. From the sound of it, he has some serious followers. Any one of them could step up and continue his work. We're screwed either way."

Michonne and Glenn ignored her. She nodded to him. "Okay," he said.

Hershel shook his head, "Olive's right. Besides, he didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured," Olive winced at his name, "And you and Maggie were almost executed."

"You can't stop me," Glenn told him.

"Rick would never allow this."

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?"

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here—Lori, too," Hershel said, "The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now."

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all winter."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours."

Olive ran her hand over her face, leaning against the wall beside Maggie.

"We can't stay here," Hershel insisted.

"We can't run."

Olive watched as Maggie walked away. "All right," he said softly, "We'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand," he told him. He bent down, "Carl, you and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is."

"You got it."

"You'll need some help," offered Michonne.

"No, in case anything happens, I need you out here," he paused and looked around, "_Who's on watch_?" When no one answered he sighed, "Damn it."

Olive exhaled and went to get some food for the first time that day. Everyone seemed to go their own way besides Carol who hung back, finishing her lunch. Olive sat down at the same table and slowly played with her food, not really hungry.

Carol looked up at her, "I'm sorry about Daryl."

Olive didn't look up, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I know you're hurting…" she began again, shifting so she was facing her more directly, "But you can't keep this slacking off," she put gently.

Olive frowned and looked up, "Excuse me?"

Carol sighed and wetted her lips, "When Daryl thought you were dead, he didn't mope around like you are now. He didn't lock himself in his cell. He remained strong and continued on with helping the group. You need to contribute more, that's all I'm saying," she told her.

Olive's mouth dropped slightly, staring at her in silence with disbelief, "How dare you…" she grumbled.

"We can't have Rick off the deep end while you're living _New Moon_."

Olive dropped her fork and sat up straight, her face lit with realization, "It was you…" she said softly.

"What?" Carol frowned.

She chuckled humorlessly, "You… you threw that walker at me…"

Carl wetted her lips nervously but continued to play the part, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Olive's face suddenly turned hostile. She narrowed her eyes, "I could kill you for that."

It wouldn't have been noticeable if you weren't paying attention, but Olive caught it easily. Carol's eyes widened just the slightest. Then she chuckled. The damn woman chuckled. A kind and gentle smile appeared on her face as she shook her head, "You won't kill me, Olive."

Olive stood up, "I will before you kill me," she said, deadpan.

Her nostrils flared, "You don't know what you're saying, Olive."

"No, I do," she nodded, "You must be conflicted though," she frowned, "You finally have me and Daryl separated. But it's flipped, isn't it?"

Carol remained silent. "I shouldn't have tried to ignore it, but it's been clear as day ever since the farm, right? This whole time… you've been trying to separate me and Daryl. But it's always been me. You still want Daryl, just not me," she smiled softly. "It looks like you've got a predicament here. What's your plan now? Still gonna try and kill me or will it be more elaborate than that?" Olive jumped on the balls of her feet suddenly and clasped her hands, smiling, "No, wait. Don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

Carol glared at her now; disgust weaved into every frown line. Olive leaned over the table, bracing her hands on it, "You're lucky I love Daryl so much," she said softly.

She grimaced, "And why's that?"

"Because he's the only reason you still have your head on your shoulders," she snarled. She pushed off from the table left to her cell with her food.

* * *

_I've been waiting for so long to do that..._

_Please review!_


	43. Return

She hadn't come… He didn't know why he thought that she would. It was unfair of him to ask her something like that. Rick was right. He couldn't keep wandering around the same area. Merle had a better memory then he remembered (no pun intended). But he couldn't go back now… she probably hated him for what he did and he sure as hell couldn't just leave his brother alone.

They had camped out on the ground, taking turns on watch. Daryl tried to convince Merle to sleep in the trees (something he was proud to say Olive had taught him) and out of reach from walkers and well hidden. It may not be the most comfortable but when you find the right position, you could get a tight 8 to 9 hours in. It also reminded him how he had fucked—well, how she had fucked him in a tree.

It was early spring and she was showing off her skills, being the little fairy she was. She was so beautiful that day. She always was, but the way the sun had hit her skin and the way, or how the wind ruffled her hair. For some damn reason, she was just irresistible. She had read his mind and waited for him to climb up to the sturdy branch she sat on. She made his sit with his back against the trunk and she pulled out his half erect member.

Olive had tasted him, making sure she hollowed her cheeks when she sucked. She was slow and gentle and very attentive. Once she was sure he was ready, she slipped her shorts off and sat carefully on his lap. She braced her hands on either side of his head and rolled her hips. The slow movement had him throw his head back. She moved so gracefully on his lap, clutching him and squeezing her walls. She had ridden him like it was an art. So seemed so devoted on making him feel good, he honestly didn't know if she was enjoying it at the time.

But of course when he was just about to come, gripping her hips hard, she whispered in his ear how sexy he was, how much he turned her on, and how she had never had a man make her feel so good. And that was what drove him mad. The way she worded it made him actually_ swoon_ and made his cock twitch. He remembered exactly what she said.

"No one has pleased me like you, Daryl," she groaned in his ear, "No one can make me cum like you do. All the guys in the past… they are boys… only a man can satisfy me… You, Daryl," she cooed, digging her nails into his shoulder. She had begun to pick up her pace, "A man like you… you're the only man, Daryl. You've ruined me for all others."

His brother's voice ripped him from his memory, "Gotta take a piss."

He sighed and rested against a tree, messing with his arrow. He was actually glad Merle interrupted his thoughts. He could feel his cock beginning to harden. He had to get his mind off Olive. It was messing him up.

Merle relieved himself at the trunk of a tree. His stomach growled, "There ain't nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants," he looked around. Olive would have cherished the bugs—besides the mosquitoes. She hated those and she didn't hate things, besides walkers.

"Patience, little brother," Merle told him, "Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path."

"Even so, that ain't much food," Olive would have been able to feed them. It wouldn't have been much but it would have been more than a tiny ass squirrel. He would search himself, but he didn't trust his knowledge of plants to end up eating something poisonous.

"More than nothing," he replied.

"I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed back on the turnoff," he lifted his crossbow, looking through the scope as if he were to fire.

"Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm?" he zipped up his pants and walked up behind him, "How to loot for booty?"

He shrugged, "We've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?" he suggested. He looked through his scope again.

"I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison."

He wished he could. He missed the group and he missed Olive so much it hurt. He even missed having Kira sleep at their feet. He loved that damn dog. "They got shelter," Daryl told him, "Food… A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea." He shrugged.

"For you, maybe," Merle looked at him. He knelt on the ground for some reason, "Ain't gonna be no damn party for me," he tossed a stick down and stood up.

"Everyone will get used to each other."

He rested his cheek on the butt of the crossbow, continuingly looking through the scope. "They're all dead," Merle told him, "Makes no difference."

Daryl swallowed hard. He imagined Olive's body… dead—this time for real. He blinked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party… where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals." He spit, "Let's hook some fish."

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek. "Come on," Merle said.

He watched him walk away. He spit and followed him. They tracked through the forest for another hour, no words being said. He was glad it was that way. All the previous night and a little into the morning, Merle had taken pride in bringing up painful or embarrassing memories of him, or Merle reminiscing in the past about the woman he'd fuck and how he'd do anything to get a nice piece of ass. Of course Daryl knew rape wasn't on that list of "anything". Merle could be a shitty ass person, beat people to death, and shoot someone, a misogynist, racist and the world's biggest bigot, but he wasn't a racist. He'd put his life on that. Merle hated rapists with all his might, more so than democrats, "niggers", "half-breeds", or "Pakis" and "fucking terrorists".

The more he thought about it… Damn, Olive would seriously hate him.

"Smells to me like Sawhatchee Creek," Merle said. He maneuvered horribly through the forest. He was obvious to anyone a mile away that he didn't know what he was doing and he did his best to make it look and sound like he did.

"We didn't go west enough," Daryl told him, slightly out of breath, "There's a river down there, it's got to be the Yellow Jacket."

"You have a stroke, boy?" Merle looked at him, "We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket."

Daryl noticed how rough Merle was with the nature around him. Daryl had learned to be because of hunting so much. You had to be quiet. But with his time being with Olive, he had grown to be gentle out of respect for the life around him.

He remembered Olive telling him, "Everything deserves a chance at life. See this sapling," she squatted down and pointed, "This started as a seed. It pushed through the hard shell of the seed to grow roots. It reached through inches of dirt to reach the sun. Someday, it will be as big as that tree," she nodded to the giant, "It would be unfair to crush it after all the work it went through just so the sun could kiss it. Especially when it could have been avoided by just being gentle," she smiled.

Daryl tried not to sigh loudly, "We didn't go west— just a little bit south. That's what I think," he added quickly so he didn't upset Merle. Merle hated being proved wrong.

Merle scoffed, "You know what I think?"

A bird flew overhead, startled. Daryl looked up at it, seeing if it was anything worth killing.

"I may have lost my hand," they continued through the forest, "but you lost your sense of direction."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"What you want to bet?"

Daryl grimaced, "I don't want to bet nothing. It's just a body of water. Why's everything got to be a competition with you?"

"Whoa, whoa," Merle tried to calm him, "Take it easy, little brother- Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle."

A cry echoed through the trees. "You hear that?" Daryl asked as the distant crying continued.

He nodded, "Yeah, wild animals getting wild."

"No, it's a baby."

"Oh, come on. Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, too?" he frowned.

Daryl listened closely, wincing as he looked through the trees.

"That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love. Know what I mean?" He swiveled his hips are in a provocative manner.

Daryl pooched his lips and walked in front of him. Merle laughed as Daryl began to follow the sound. He slung his bow over his shoulder and rushed to the edge of the woods. The sound of walkers snarling and a man yelling in Spanish came to their ears. They reached the bed of the Yellow Jacket River and a baby cried louder. They looked up to a bridge. Gunshots rang through the air.

Merle whistled, "Hey! Jump!" he called to the man who stood on what seemed to be the bed of a truck.

Daryl glared at him as Merle laughed. He went around him and began to hike up the hill to the bridge. He heard his brother call after him, "Hey, man, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece. That's my policy," he followed Daryl, "You'd be wise to adopt it, brother."

Daryl ran as fast as he could without stepping in the wrong place and hurting himself. He reached the bridge just in time. He shot an arrow in the head of a walker that was grabbing onto a man's leg. He quickly loaded another. He slipped off his bag and shot one in the face.

He pulled it from the skull and used it like a knife to stab it in the cranium of another walker. "Come on, man. I'm trying to help you out," he said the two men on the truck bed. "Cover me!"

The Hispanic man jumped down and grabbed his gun that he had dropped and shot at the walkers that came near him. Daryl had enough time to reload another arrow. He shot one that was on the hood of the car where the baby and its mother sat in. He loaded another and shot one that was on the windshield. He took his crossbow and smashed the head of a walker against the car window.

He ran to the trunk where one was crawling inside. He dropped his bow and grabbed onto the shirt and yanked it out. Once its head hit the bumper, he took the trunk and slammed it closed on its head. Blood sloshed over the car and onto his hands.

Daryl grabbed his bow and looked around. Merle leisurely walked to the car raising his gun, "Daryl! I got ya!"

Daryl jumped back so the car shielded him. He shot the walker that was walking towards him, one he could have easily taken out, and probably in less time. Daryl ran out from behind the car and pulled out an arrow. One of the men spoke quickly to him in Spanish.

"Speak English," Daryl told him impatiently. He loaded another arrow. He fired and took another down and the man beside him continued to fire his handgun. The man suddenly ran out of bullets or it got jammed and smacked the walker with the butt of the gun to keep it back.

Daryl jumped in the car and pulled out an arrow he had previously shot and loaded it. He fired it again and dropped the bow. He pulled out his knife and ran to the walker that attacked the defenseless man. He grabbed its neck and stabbed it in the eye. He stumbled back before kicking it off the bridge. They both looked over as it hit the water and slowly float with the current.

He looked at the man before going to collect his arrows. Merle finally decided to pitch in and pulled off the walker that lay on the hood of their car. The baby continued to cry against its mother. Merle opened the car door and began to loot through it. Daryl frowned. The man began to shout in Spanish but was silenced when Merle pulled out his gun. "Slow down, beaner," he told him. Daryl slowly walked on the other side of the car, pulling out arrows out of walker heads as he watched. "That ain't no way to say thank you," Merle finished.

The man spoke in his foreign tongue. Daryl looked over the car at his brother, "Let 'em go."

Merle looked at him and un-cocked his gun, "Eh, the least they can do is give us an enchilada or something, huh?" he dove back into the car.

Daryl grimaced as he pulled out another arrow. "Easy does it, senorita," Merle told the sobbing woman, cradling her crying child, "Everything's gonna be fine."

Another one of the men tried to stop him but the first man, whom Daryl guessed as the father, stopped him. Daryl went around to the other side, cans clanking and bottle rattling as Merle rummaged through their belongings. Daryl sighed and tapped his bow on Merle's back, aiming it at him, "Get out of the car."

"I know you're not talking to me, brother," he said from inside.

Daryl looked to the man and nodded to the car, "Get in your car and get the hell out of here," he growled, "Go! Get in your car!"

The man jumped at the volume of his voice and ran inside, telling his son to do the same. Merle looked at his brother, slowly getting out. Daryl scowled at him with his bow raised, standing his ground. The family got in the car and started the engine. Merle shut the door. The car back out while running over the head of a walker.

Merle raised his hand to push the crossbow out of his face, but Daryl moved it away before he could touch it. He moved it over his hand again, knowing he'd probably smack it out of his hand, glaring at him and walked away.

Daryl grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder as he went across the bridge. The sound of walkers grew louder as they approached behind them. He could here Merle follow him. Daryl pulled out another arrow that stuck out of a head. The sound of thunder rumbled softly in the distance.

Once they got inside the forest again, Merle ran to get up right behind him, "The shit you doing pointing that thing at me?"

"They were scared, man."

"They were rude is what they were," Merle told him, "Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

Daryl groaned, "They didn't owe us nothing."

"You helping people out of the goodness of your heart?" Merle struggled to keep up with him, "Even though you might die doing it? Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?"

Daryl spun around, "There was a baby!"

"Oh, otherwise you would have just left them to the biters, then?" Merle scowled in disbelief.

Daryl caught his breath, looking at him hopelessly, "Man, I went back for you. You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither," he pointed with the arrow, "You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. You asked for it," he continued to use the arrow to point at him.

Merle chuckled humorlessly, "You know—you know what's funny to me, hm? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now," he held up his hand and twisted two of his fingers together, "Right? I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold, huh, that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

"It didn't happen," Daryl growled.

"Yeah it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you," he spat.

"What, like we were kids, huh?" Daryl got in his face, "Who left who then?"

Merle's face contorted with anger and betrayal, "What?!" Merle exclaimed, "Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand 'cause you're simpleminded piece of shit!" he yelled in his face. He turned to walk away.

He felt Merle's hand grab his shirt and yank, "Yeah? You don't know!" The sound of fabric ripping filled his ears and he fell to the ground on his knees.

Daryl felt the wind kiss his back for the first time in years. Merle fell silent as his eyes scanned over the scars on his back that accompanied his two large tattoos. Waves of embarrassment and shame fell over him as he pulled away. He quickly tried to hind his skin from his brother's view as he felt tears well in the back of his eyes.

"I—I didn't know he was—" Merle stumbled over words.

Daryl grabbed his backpack and threw it on his back, "Yeah, he did." He used all his might to hold back his tears. He knew that once they fell, they wouldn't stop. He grabbed his bow and gathered his arrows, "He did the same to you. That's why you left first." He rested his bow on the ground for a second before standing up.

"I had to, man," Merle said his voice thick and ragged. Daryl began to walk away, "I would have killed him otherwise."

Daryl continued to walk away. He couldn't do this.

"Where you going?"

He looked back, his face pained, "Back where I belong."

He missed Olive. He missed her so much. It had only been a day and he knew he couldn't live without her. He had been stupid and had let his brother get into his head.

"I can't go with you," he said, desperation laced in his words, "I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed that Chinese kid," he blinked back tears.

"He's Korean."

Merle winced, "Whatever. Doesn't matter, man," he explained, "I just can't go with you."

Daryl looked at the ground, "You know," he pointed with an arrow, "I may be the one walking away—" his voice cracked slight, "But you're the one that's leaving—again."

And he left back to the prison. It wasn't even five minutes when he heard his brother running after him to catch up.

* * *

There seemed to be no stopping Glenn to leave. Even Hershel couldn't get him to stay. Olive sat in her room, cuddling Daryl's poncho, breathing in his comforting scent. With her face buried in his clothes, she felt herself relax and close to sleep. She had even managed to get a solid nap in. When she woke, it was close to dinner. She needed to get out of her cell. She and Kira went into the courtyard to get some fresh air.

To her luck, Carol stood there with Axel. Beth and Carl talked a little ways over. She could see Hershel down in the field by the gate, probably there in some chance he could talk to Rick. Olive hadn't told anyone yet about Carol. She couldn't talk to Rick because he didn't have the emotional capacity or stability to handle something like this at the moment. She was waiting for the right time to talk to Hershel. He seemed to be the only one she could talk to about these things.

Olive stood with Kira, staring across the field, deciding on what she should do. Out of nowhere a gunshot zipped through and hit someone. She was familiar with the sound. Olive jumped and looked over to see Axel drop dead on the cement. Suddenly more shots ripped through by the fence. Olive ran and herded Kira inside. She shut the door on her and ran back out. She hid behind a metal bin and scanned the area around them. Beth and Carl hid behind the bleachers while Carol used Axel's body as a shield.

Somehow, a man had gotten up in the tower. Olive aimed her gun and shot several times, missing. Gunfire stopped. Olive breathed heavily as she waited for more. The door opened and Maggie came running out with more weapons. Olive sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn't get far with just her handgun. "Carol, go!" Olive yelled.

She fired at the man and Carol jumped up and ran over to Beth and Carl who now hid behind a wall. Olive shot repeatedly. The man yelled and fell down. She saw blood shoot out of his neck before he fell.

The gunfire stopped and a distant engine roared. Olive peered over. A large white and orange van sped up to the prison and drove straight through the front gates. The engine roared as it slowed down and parked in field. They all waited patiently, waiting to see what was going to happen.

The large black door on the back of the van fell open, banging on the ground as it dropped. The engine stopped and a dozen of walkers poured out of the vehicle. Olive's mouth dropped open as she watched the walkers fill the prison yard. The driver jumped out, covered in protective wear. Another man appeared at the watch tower and fired across the courtyard. Olive ducked when he fired and peering out and firing back when he stopped, as did the others.

Olive looked over, watching Hershel fire at the walkers. She cursed to herself, completely forgetting he was there. Finally, Maggie took out the last man on the tower. They all jumped up and ran to the gate and pulled it open. Glenn was back and drove into the prison. Olive took her stance on the hill and let loose, firing as much as she could at the walkers. She was careful not to shoot Michonne or Hershel.

She watched Glenn pull over and get Hershel and Michonne into the truck. Glenn drove up and they closed the gate behind them. Olive followed behind her. Hershel and Glenn were fine. Michonne walked away to the fence, no one asking her. Olive went up to her, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly, out of breath.

Michonne frowned and looked at her. Her face softened and she nodded, "Yeah."

Olive ran back to the door and let Kira out, knowing she was probably a worrying mess.

* * *

Rick nodded to Daryl. He nodded back. Rick struggled to catch his breath while Merle grinned in adrenaline. They looked over the fields that were now filled with walkers. Daryl turned to Rick, "Olive, she okay?"

"Who the hell is Olive?" Merle asked.

Daryl ignored him. He looked to Rick. Rick shrugged, "She should be…"

He nodded and quickly headed to the gates which were broken, open to the walkers and anyone who decided to drop by. They ran through the fields, killing a few walkers. Carl opened the gate for them, "Daryl, you're back," he smiled,

He nodded, "Where is she?" he scanned them. She wasn't there.

"Where's who?" Merle asked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asked.

"Calm yourself, short round. I'm here to make friends," Merle grinned.

Daryl ignored them. He spun to Hershel, "_Where is she?"_

Suddenly he heard the sound of paws patting towards them. He looked down to see Kira run towards them. She jumped up, resting her paws on his shoulders. She was nearly as tall as him. She licked his face happily, whining as she did. He petted her, not being able to ignore her.

Once she hopped down and greet the rest, he looked up. There she stood in the middle of the courtyard. Her mouth was slightly ajar with her eyebrows raised. He took a step towards her. "Olive…" he said. He dropped his bag and crossbow to the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" he heard Merle asked.

Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. She ran full speed towards him. He smiled tearfully and she flung herself on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms held his neck. Daryl buried his face into her neck as he felt tears wet his. He spun her around happily, holding her as tight as he could. He fell to his knees, still holding her. She pulled back, tears running down her cheeks.

"Daryl," she cooed, cupping his face. She kissed him passionately, full on the mouth. One of his hands threaded into her hair, holding her in place. He hummed into her mouth, feeling her warmth spread through him.

They pulled back, only because they needed air. "I'm so sorry," he said to her, his forehead pressed against hers.

She smiled as more tears flowed, "I missed you. I missed you so much," she kissed him again.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

"Of course," she kissed his lips again, "I shouldn't, but I do. Oh, god I'm so glad you're back," she pulled him into a hug.

"I won't leave again, I'm so, so sorry," he told her, "I love you. I love you. I love you," he whispered in her ear like a prayer.

* * *

_Please review!_


	44. Pipedreams

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Guys, I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I had problems with my computer and had to go get it fix and didn't have access to it for several days. But I finally got it back! So here is a long chapter to make up for the waiting. I also want to thank you for the continuous and recent reviews, I am honestly speechless. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, oh my god. Just wow. I don't know what else to say but that. It's truly amazing and it means so much. Ugh, wow. Thank you! Enjoy!_

* * *

Olive finally stood up and pulled Daryl to his feet. His arm went to her waist and held her firmly. The others around them smiled, despite what just happened and excluding Carol. Merle wheezed a chuckle as he stepped up, "Well, look-y here! Darleena got himself a girlfriend."

Daryl growled, "Shut up, Merle."

Olive looked up shyly, taking in Daryl's brother for the first time. There was defiantly an age different, but still seemed to have the same rugged looks. His hair was cut close and had a square-like jaw. He was a little bit taller than Daryl, but had similar features. One of his hands was replaced by a metal capsule like contraption with a long knife sticking out.

Merle shot his brother a look, "Easy, boy— Just want say hello to the lil' lady." He reached down for Olive's hand and raised it to his lips. Daryl smacked his hand away, making sure not to hit hers, "Knock it off."

He glared at his little brother, "That ain't no way to introduce us."

Rick stepped forward, "Enough. We have to get inside. It's not safe out here."

The group headed inside, locking Merle out of the cell block. They put Michonne in one of the cells in their cell block so they could keep an eye out on her wound. Daryl ignored his brother, taking Olive straight to their cell. He closed it and turned to her. "Daryl, we need to talk about this," she said softly.

Daryl sighed, but nodded, "I know."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm not. I understand why you did it," she began. She ran her fingers through her hair, "But that didn't make what you did okay."

He nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I am. I fucked up."

"Yeah, you did… What you did hurt me. I was a mess. I—I don't know how I'd be able to live like that. I _couldn't_ live like that." Guilt flooded over him, as if he didn't feel bad enough. But he deserved it. "Daryl, I know that you left because you felt obligated to go with Merle because he's blood. But Daryl…. This isn't what it was before. This is all we have, this group. Blood… it doesn't matter anymore. This group is your family. And they need you. I need you. I mean… what the hell were you thinking Daryl?"

He remained silent. He wasn't. For some reason, in his mind at the time, he thought that being with Merle was the right thing and he'd be alright without Olive because he had his brother. Clearly that wasn't the case.

"After all you've told me, he treats you like shit. And you left me for that? I know that you love him, but… what about us? Don't I mean anything to you?" Olive was close to tears.

He stepped forward, his frown laced with pain, "Olive, you mean everything to me. I let Merle get into my head… I just missed him. I missed the thought of having a brother figure there. Despite being in jail half of his miserable life, he was there for me more than anyone else was my whole life. But I know I was wrong and I understand if you don't forgive me, but—"

"Of course I do, Daryl," she frowned, "I just thought that maybe you didn't love me anymore…"

He cupped her face, "I'll always love you, Olive. I'll never leave again. I give you my word."

Olive smiled softly and he kissed her feverishly. During the time they first moved in, Olive had found a bed sheet and pinned it to the frame of the cell door where they could open it and close it when they wanted. He quickly closed it.

He kissed her again in desperate need, his hands holding her face to his. Her arm wound around his neck while his hands slid down and cupped her bottom. He lifted her up and placed her on their bed. They stripped of their clothes and he made sure to pay attention to every inch of her skin. He kissed her body, touching and caressing it. He had been a fool and he had to make it up to her.

Daryl tasted her, a treat for him as it was for her. The sun was setting by the time he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Their lips locked and he pushed in. He moved with smooth and caring strokes. He took his time feeling her around him, making sure he stroked every spot. Their lips never left the others. Olive held him tightly as he gave her immense pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as he pumped in and out.

They made love all night, never seeming to rest. They shared smiles and laughs throughout the night while moaning and gasping. They had lost track on how many times they came, not like they actually counted. They fell asleep in each other's arm, knowing that they'd never leave each other.

* * *

"We're not leaving," Rick told them.

"We can't stay here," Hershel argued.

"What if there's another sniper?" Maggie asked, "A wooden pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

"We can't even go outside," Beth said.

Carol shook her head, "Not in the daylight."

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running," Glenn said firmly.

"No, better live like rats," Merle's voice came. They had locked him out of the cell and he stood by the door, listening.

Rick looked to him, "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

Daryl stood on the balcony with Olive, holding her waist with her back pressed against his chest, "We ain't scare of the prick."

"Y'all should be," Merle told them, "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

Maggie fumbled with her hands nervously, "Let's put him in the other cell block."

"No. He's got a point," Daryl said, dropping his hand from Olive's waist and walked forward.

Maggie spun around and faced Merle, "This is all you. You started this," she yelled at him.

"What difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth worried, running over to the top of the steps.

"I said we should leave," Hershel said from the steps, "Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

Rick was quiet. He slowly turned and began to walk away. Hershel jumped to his foot, balancing on his crutches, "_Get back here_!"

His loud voice made Olive jump slightly. Rick froze. Daryl leaned over the railing. Hershel went towards him, "You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear," he demanded, "and do something."

Olive stood beside Daryl, Kira next to her. They watched as Rick left slowly, going outside. Olive sighed and Daryl wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into him. Carl soon followed his father outside. They stood there for a while as silence passed through everyone, not really knowing what to say or do. Olive watched as Kira went down the steps and slowly walked towards Merle who still stood by the door. She slowly approached him. Kira's ears were laid back against her head, her head sticking out towards him, trying to get his scent. Olive tapped Daryl's arm softly and nodded towards her.

Daryl looked to see her trying to identify if Merle was friend or foe. Her tail was lowered and her lips slightly contracted, slightly showing her teeth. Her new spring coat was slightly bristled. Her fur now had a reddish brown tinge to her grey coat which would turn tan by the summer. This was common for her when transitioning from her winter coat.

She sniffed the air, glancing around, breaking eye contact now and then nervously. Merle shifted to his other foot as he watched her. She jumped back startled and galloped around in a circle before stopping to look at him again. Her ears were now raised and her eyes were wide. Everyone one watched curiously. No one, not even Olive, seemed to know what her thoughts were on the eldest Dixon.

Kira snorted a sneezed and shook her coat and went back up the steps. Olive smiled as she came back to her and Daryl. Kira jumped up on Daryl, wanting his attention. Olive wondered if she knew Daryl and Merle were brothers, based on their scent. Daryl chuckled softly, scratching her head.

They heard the door open again. Maggie went into one of the cells below. Merle stepped away from the door and disappeared somewhere in the room. Rick entered the cell block, "Take watch. Eyes open, head down," he told Maggie as she came out. She held a rifle and took the keys from him.

Daryl and Olive made their way down the steps. "Field's filled with walkers," Rick said, putting down his gun by Glenn, "Didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch."

They stood by Michonne and Hershel as Rick came up to them. "I'll get up in the guard tower," said Daryl, placing his hands on his hips, "take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence."

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place," suggested Michonne.

Hershel shook his head slightly, "We can't access the field without burning through our bullets."

Daryl chewed on his thumb as Olive shifted over between Hershel and Michonne to look at everyone.

"So we're trapped in here," Glenn walked up, "There's barely any food or ammo."

"Been here before," Daryl dropped his hand, "We'll be all right," his hand returning to his hip.

"That's when it was just us," Glenn said, frustrated. Olive looked to see Daryl look at him deathly. Olive's stomach tightened, knowing exactly where this was going. Glenn continued, "Before there was a snake in the nest."

Daryl took a step towards him, "Man, we gonna go through this again? Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. _Get used to it_."

"Hey," Rick tried to calm him.

"All y'all," he turned and quickly went up the stairs, Kira following behind him.

Olive sighed, watching him sadly go to their cell. Glenn looked to Rick, "Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really going to fly."

"_I can't kick him out_," Rick said lowly in a firm tone.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you," Glenn got in his face.

Olive wanted to speak up and defend Daryl and his brother, but she couldn't think of a strong case. "Merle has military experience," Hershel said beside her, "He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."

"What if we solve both problems at once?" Glenn thought up quickly, "Deliver Merle to the Governor—bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce."

"Glenn, we can't do that," Olive frowned, "You're forgetting one of the most import things here—Daryl. He's his brother. You can't do that to him."

Rick looked to Olive. It was written on his face that he was considering Glenn's idea. Olive's gawked, "Rick? You_ just_ said you can't get rid of him. We all know why. Daryl won't leave again, I know he won't but he won't let anyone of you live that down. He wouldn't allow it. I may sound biased here, but I agree with Daryl. We have to get used to it."

Glenn scoffed and stormed away. Hershel placed a comforting hand on Olive's shoulder and nodded slightly. He grabbed his crutches and headed to Merle. Rick sighed and left as well. Michonne stood there in the corner, looking at her.

"I like your hair," she said dully, repeating what Olive had said to her.

Olive looked back. She smiled, "Thanks." She looked down to her wound, "How's your leg doing?"

She pursed her lips, "It's been better."

Olive nodded, "I can imagine so… have you put anything on it?"

Michonne furrowed her brows.

"Like medicine or something?"

"Oh, no…" she answered quietly.

Olive pursed her lips, "Wait here." She ran up to their cell to see Daryl on the bed with Kira. She fumbled through one of her bags.

"What are you looking for?" he asked dully, messing with one of his arrows.

"That cattail paste I made. You know with the one I used on you when we first started dating?" she paused after she said that. He didn't say anything, maybe waiting for her to continue talking or wasn't paying attention. She snorted.

"What?" he asked her.

She turned around, "I said when we started dating," she smiled.

He looked at her confused, not understanding what she found funny. "That we dated. We didn't actually date. We never really did. I mean, just got together and _boom_."

Daryl chuckled, shaking his head and looked back at his arrow, "It's in the outside pocket."

She smiled and pulled it out, right where he said it would be. She jumped up and kissed his cheek and ran back out. She went down the steps where Michonne waited. "Sit," she pointed to the steps.

The woman looked at her questioningly, but sat down. "Okay, now pull down her pants so I can see your stitches."

"Excuse me?" she glared.

Olive held up the herbal paste, "Trust me, I use it on Daryl all the time."

She frowned and thought for a moment. Finally she undid her pants and pulled them to her mid thighs. Olive looked at the gauze, "Yeah, you need a new one anyway. How long had this one been on?"

She gave an embarrass look, "I haven't changed it."

"What?" Olive frowned, "Why not?"

"I didn't think they'd give me one," she answered honestly.

Olive shook her head, "That's silly. Hold on, let me get you a fresh bandage." She went into Hershel's cell, where he had plenty of gauze for his stump. She took some and a few safety pins. She walked back where Michonne tried to cover her lap. Olive squatted back down and peeled off her old bandage.

"You seem to know what you're doing," she noticed.

"Well, when you live on the road and jump from job to job, you tend not to be able to afford health insurance," she grinned.

Michonne chuckled, "You or your family?"

"Both," she told her, "I did it because I lived like them."

"On the road?"

She nodded, "Yup, always moving. Mom and dad took small jobs here and there. My mom cut my hair, she collected books on medicine and traditional healing, she made crafts to sell, sewed our own clothes when they tore, dad did our own auto repair… we did it all," she told her, applying the paste to her stitched wound.

"Sounds like you were pretty set up."

Olive shrugged, "It's not for everyone. But I loved it. I still do," she began to wrap her leg. "I hope to travel again someday, with Daryl, you know? But that's just a pipedream, don't you think?" she looked up to her. She grabbed the pins and secured it tightly. "All right, you're all set."

Michonne carefully pulled up her pants, "Thank you… You didn't have to do that," she spoke in a low voice.

Olive shrugged, "I like to help. Besides, you seem like a cool chick."

That made Michonne grin. Olive looked up to see Hershel exiting the entry room and back into his cell. Olive walked inside to see Merle sitting down in the wired fence locker. She quietly entered. He didn't hear her come in. He noticed her presence when she reached the iron chained wall. "Well, look who decided to drop by," he grinned widely.

Olive returned as soft smile, "Hi."

"Come 'ere, darling. Have a seat," he patted the spot Hershel had taken. Olive slowly sat down, looking at him and taking in his appearance.

He wore a stained wife beater and looked like he could use a shower. But everyone here could. "So, you're dating my little brother," he began. He voice seemed almost strained on his vocal chords from years of abuse of cigarettes, but it wasn't raspy. He could use a clean shave and a good night's rest.

Olive chuckled softly, "Dating is one way to put it."

He leaned back against the wall, "What's a pretty girl like you doing with a boy like him?" he looked her body up and down.

She smiled and shook her head, "I think you mean, what's a suave man like him doing with a girl like me?"

Merle laughed, "I wouldn't give him that much."

She cocked her head, "Why not?"

He sat up, "Now don't get me wrong, darling, I love my lil' brother. But he ain't exactly the ladies' man, if you know what I mean."

She shook her head, "No, not really."

Merle grinned, "You're too good for him, doll. Don't try and play that off. He don't deserve a fine lady like you. You deserve better," he gave a cut nod.

Olive snorted. Her hand flew to her mouth, "Sorry," she mumbled under her hand, "And what kind of man would I deserve if not him?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He scooted slightly closer, "Well, it seems you don't have many options, darling. Hershel could be your granddaddy, Glenn's with that pretty girl, Rick don't seem to be taking his new single life well, and Daryl…" he snorted.

"What about Daryl?"

"Daryl's just a little shrimp, love," he cooed, "You deserve a big fish from the sea."

Olive tried not to smile, "I would have to disagree with you there, Merle."

"Oh?" he pulled back, exaggerating, "Daryl don't know how to treat a lady, Olive, baby. He's as clueless as the next virgin."

"But he's not…" she said confused. She knew he had helped Daryl get laid on several occasions.

"He's got the skills of one, darling. Trust me. I know someone who can rock your world, baby," his voice dropped seductively.

She raised her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure Daryl wouldn't like you talking like this to me."

"I promise I won't tell him that he doesn't do nothing for ya," he said, placing his hand on his chest, "We can let him down easy," he grinned.

Olive shook her head, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Dixon. But Daryl's the only one for me. He's the best man there is," she smiled softly.

He cocked a smile, "Huh. Is that so?"

She nodded, "It's kind of like a twisted fairy tale."

"Is Daryl you're prince in shining armor?" he teased.

"He sure is," she said, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

He leaned against the wall beside her, "Is that so?"

"It's how we met, actually. He saved me from a walker."

"Very romantic," he raised his brows teasingly.

Olive laughed, "He is."

"You got your heart set on the boy?" he cocked his brow with a small grin.

She nodded, "For a long time now."

"You're a good girl, Olive," he told her genuinely, "Too good for him. But… I guess he's enough," he cocked a smile.

Olive smiled softly and touched his arm, "I know he looks for your approval. He loves you very much."

Merle's lips pressed to a fine line, "He has his moments."

"As does everyone," she reminded. She stood up, "It was nice to finally meet you, Merle."

He nodded to her and watched as she went back into the cell block, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Daryl was sort of surprised that Olive wasn't there with him. It had been almost a half hour since she came in looking for her herbal paste, for who knows what. He continued to fiddle with his arrows when someone stood in front of the cell. He looked up, surprised it was Carol and not Olive. Kira raised her head and then settled back down to rest.

She smiled at him, leaning up on the doorframe. "Haven't had a chance to say I'm glad you came back," she told him.

"To what? All this?" he motioned his arrow to the shitty cell. He shook his head, "Nah, I came back for her."

Carol tried not to grimace. She walked over and took a seat, "This is our home." She tried to sound optimistic.

He pursed his lips slightly, "This is a tomb."

"That's what T-Dog called it," she looked up, remembering, "Thought he was right."

He looked at each other for a moment until Daryl looked back at his arrow. There was a moment of silence. "He's your brother," Carol began, "but he's not good for you."

He looked up at her.

"Don't let him bring you down. After all, look how far you've come." He glanced around the cell again, it being kind of ironic. They both laughed softly.

Olive walked up to their cell, happy that she had somewhat gotten Merle's approval. She reached the cell, practically skipping in when soft laughter died down. Carol sat in their cell and she and Daryl were laughing. Olive's face fell and her eyes turned cold as she glared at her.

Daryl looked up and opened his mouth to greet her. Carol looked back and her eyes widened. Olive spoke before Daryl did, "What the fuck you doing here?" Olive growled.

Daryl furrowed his brows and sat up. Carol jumped to her feet and swallowed hard. Daryl had never, ever seen her look like this before. She looked like she could kill anyone who stood in her way with her bare hands. "Get the fuck out!" Olive yelled.

Carol looked to Daryl as if she needed his approval to leave. Olive let out a short, humorless laugh, "Are you serious? You're looking to him for permission? I said get the fuck out!"

Carol jumped from the volume and tone of her voice. Daryl stood up, "Olive, what the hell?"

When she still refused to leave, Olive pulled out her knife, "I swear to god, get out now!"

Carol quickly rushed passed her and Olive turned. She stopped in front of her cell, looking to Daryl desperately. "Olive, what the hell has gotten into you?!" he asked bewildered.

Olive pointed her knife at her, "You don't talk to him. You don't even so much as look at him, do you understand?! I will not hesitate to kill you," Olive threatened darkly. Carl didn't need any more encouragement and briskly rushed down the balcony.

Daryl snatched her knife from her hand, "What the fuck, Olive?!"

"It was her, Daryl! She shoved that walker at me back in the tombs! She's trying to break us apart! When she tried to separate me from the group wasn't enough, she turned to _killing_ me, Daryl! I won't stand for this any longer," she growled, "One more move, I will _kill_ her."

Daryl's eyes turned deathly, matching hers. She looked to see Carol briskly walking down the hall. Everyone poured out of their cells and looked up. Daryl pushed past Olive and stormed into Carol's cell. Olive frowned, "What are you doing?"

Daryl came out with Carol's things and threw them over the balcony, nearly crushing Carol. She gasped and jumped back. Rick stormed in, "What the hell is going on?!"

Olive watched with wide eyes as Daryl stormed down the steps and grab her bags, "Olive's right. I ain't gonna kill her. We can't lose any more people. But I ain't going to be living in the same cell block as her either."

He unlocked the door and threw Carol's things in with Merle. Merle stood by the door, his eyes as wide as Olive's. Olive had seen him angry, probably not this angry, but Merle hadn't come close to seeing anything like this come from his baby brother.

Carol stood in the middle of the hall, everyone's eyes on her and Daryl. She looked at him with puppy eyes, begging him silently not to do this. Daryl whipped out his gun and aimed it at her, "Get out."

Rick raised his hands, trying to calm him, "Daryl, relax now."

Daryl ignored him and cocked his gun, "_Now_."

Carol quickly rushed past him, her hands up to show she wasn't a threat. Daryl slammed the door closed behind her and locked it. Daryl un-cocked his gun and put it back on his hip. Rick stormed over to him, "Care to explain what the hell that was about?" he said in a low, threatening voice.

Daryl spun around and glared at him, "Carol's trying to kill Olive. So I _apologize _if this has become an inconvenience for you."

Olive stood at the top of the stairs, looking at him in disbelief. She honestly didn't know how Daryl would react to Carol's actions. She had been waiting for the right time to tell him. This whole thing with the Governor had put their personal problems on pause. But she was relieved.

Rick turned around to Olive, "She tried to kill you now?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. He seemed upset that she hadn't told him this.

Olive nodded, "With Andrew. She through a walker at me and left me there."

"And why are you just now telling us?" he walked towards the steps.

"Well, it seemed like this Governor problem was a bit more serious," she told him, trying not to let her temper flare again.

Hershel shook his head, "I never thought she would actually try to kill you, Olive."

"She's been trying to split me and Daryl up—ever since the farm."

Rick sighed and looked to Daryl, "I'm sorry, Daryl. I should have seen this coming…"

Daryl shook his head and walked past him, "We all should have. It ain't your fault." He walked back up the stairs and led Olive back into their cell.

Merle grinned from behind the door, "Whoa! Ain't that a show," he bit his lip as he beamed.

* * *

Rick decided she was well enough to not need their 24/7 watch and was sent outside the cell block with Merle and Carol. They decided that she'd sleep in the cell blocks, but during the day she wasn't allowed without supervision. Daryl slammed their door closed behind them and closed the curtain. He turned to Olive who had her arms crossed and shuffled the floor with her feet. He went to her and cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

She nodded. He sighed and pulled her into his chest and held her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I should have been there… to protect you."

"It isn't your fault, Daryl," she said, her voice muffled in his shirt, "You can't blame anyone but her." She hugged him back, warmth spreading over her from his bare arms touching her skin.

He nestled into her dreads, "How did you find out?" he asked softly.

She sighed and rested the side of her face on his broad chest, "We were talking. She was saying how she was sorry about you leaving and something along the lines of understanding that I was hurting, but_ I couldn't keep slacking off_. And how when you thought I was dead, you didn't lock yourself away and how you carried on to help the group or whatever… and it just fit together. It just didn't make sense. Like where that walker came from. When I confronted her about it, she tried to play it off."

"What happened next?"

"I told her that I could kill her for doing that and she challenged me and how it was flipped. We weren't together but you were gone and I was still here. Then I told her that you were the only reason why her head was still on her shoulders."

He hummed in her hair. She looked up, "What?"

"I wish I could have seen that," he said lustfully.

Olive grinned and buried her face in his chest. Daryl pulled back slightly so he could look at her, "What you did back there… that was… pretty hot."

She looked up at him, her cheeks blushing, "No," she giggled.

He pulled her tighter to him, swaying her hips against his, "Hm, yes it was."

Olive wrapped her arms around his neck, still sways slightly with him, "You're silly."

Daryl kissed her neck, "No, you're silly."

Rick's voice pulled them back into reality, "Daryl, Olive! Come out!"

They pulled away from each other and opened the door. "What is it?" Daryl asked over the railing.

"It's Andrea," Rick gasped for air.

Daryl quickly grabbed his bow and Olive grabbed her gun and they ran down the steps with Kira. Rick led them out with Daryl, Merle, Olive, Michonne, and Beth, all armed. They trekked outside and across the courtyard. They quickly took cover from the Ram Dodge truck. Olive looked up to see Carol and Glenn taking places on the fenced bridge and Carl and Maggie doing the same to the fenced platform.

"Go," Rick told the eldest Dixon.

Merle whipped around and stood guard in front of the truck and behind the SUV. He scanned, "Clear!"

Daryl, Kira and Olive ran over to the gate, Rick running with some space between them. Beth and Michonne hung back and used the flipped bleachers for cover.

"Are you alone?" Rick called out to her.

The blonde pushed a walker with a clamp in front of her, "Open the gate."

"Are you alone?!" he demanded louder. He pressed up against the gate, glancing around to make sure no one was targeting them.

Olive and Daryl stood back to back, Daryl scanning one side, Olive scanning the other.

"Rick!" Andrea called out desperately.

Rick nodded to Daryl and tossed him the keys. He unlocked it while Olive covered him. Daryl unlocked it. "Open it," Rick said and Merle pulled it open.

Daryl, Olive and Kira fell back as Andrea tossed back the walker and jumped through the gap in the gate. Once she was in the clearing, Rick yelled, "Hands up! Turn around," the gate closed and he pushed her against the fence, "Turn around now!"

Everyone's weapons were up and pointed at her. Rick quickly frisked her. A walker from the other side snarled and went at her. She screamed and Rick pulled her away, "Get on the floor," he shoved her on her knees roughly. He grabbed her arm, "I asked if you were alone," he growled at her.

"I am," she gasped and Rick tore off her bag.

Olive, Merle, and Daryl all stood watching the perimeter. Kira paced behind them nervously. "Welcome back," he told her, "Get up." He pulled her to her feet.

They went back inside, Kira running through first. Olive watched as Andrea opened her arms to Carol and they hugged warmly. It made her insides sick. Daryl stood on the table top as Merle closed the door. Olive sat in front of him, resting against his leg on the seat as Kira sat down by her feet. Hershel stood by the cell block door and Glenn was on the balcony.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead," Carol told her.

Daryl and Olive rolled their eyes. Andrea looked to the vet, "Hershel, oh my God." She looked around them, "I can't believe this," she looked at the people left, "Where's Shane?"

Rick shook his head.

"And Lori?" her eyes were filled with sadness.

When Rick didn't answer, Hershel did, "She had a girl. Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog," Maggie added.

"I'm so sorry," Andrea said a little over a whisper.

Olive felt Daryl's hand place on her closest shoulder. Andrea's face contorted with pain, "Carl."

He looked up at her from under the brim of her hat. The stare was cold and almost threatening. She turned to Rick, "Rick, I—"

He looked away. So much had changed since she was separated from the group. "You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block," Glenn answered behind her. He had come down from the balcony and joined them.

She pointed to the door, "There?"

He nodded. "Well, can I go in?"

Daryl began to stand up to stop her, but Rick got in front of her first, "I won't allow that."

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence," he pointed, "with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first," Andrea said confused.

Olive snorted humorlessly.

"Well, he's lying," Rick said deadpan.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Hershel told her.

"We liked him. He was one of us," Daryl looked to her. His hand returned to Olive's shoulder, his other still holding onto his crossbow.

Andrea rested her hand on her mouth, "I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came," she turned around to Glenn and Maggie, "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out."

"That was days ago," Glenn told her.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could."

They remained silent. She turned to Michonne who stood by the wire fence, "What have you told them?"

She returned a heartless stare, "Nothing."

"I don't get it," Andrea shook her head, "I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us."

Andrea quickly pointed to Merle, "With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" she dropped her hand and sighed, "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together."

"After all that has happened, what makes you think anyone will go for that?" Olive asked tiredly.

Andrea shook her head, "We have to work this out."

Rick walked up, "Olive's right, there's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him," he narrowed his eyes, "I don't know how or when, but we will."

She shook her head, unable to understand why they were saying this, "We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

Merle chuckled, still standing by the door, "You know better than that."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel asked, "Did he say that?"

She was silent for a moment before she answered, "No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war," she told him firmly, "The people are terrified. They see you as killers."

Olive exhaled in disbelief and leaned forward on her knees, her head in her hands.

"They're training to attack," Andrea looked back at Rick.

Daryl gently touched her back, trying to comfort her. "I'll tell you what," Daryl began. Olive sat up and looked at him, "Next time you see _Philip_, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye," he growled.

"We're taken too much shit for too long," Glenn added, "He wants a war? He's got one."

Andrea looked to the Sheriff, "Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's going to happen. He has a _whole_ town," she spun around, "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

Rick stepped back in front of her, "You want to make this right, get us inside."

"No," she answered immediately.

"Then we got nothing to talk about," he walked away.

"There are innocent people."

Rick continued to walk and went inside the cell block, banging the door shut. Olive sighed and stood up, "Andrea, you're not hearing to us. _We_ are innocent people. What makes you think that we want to go live with _him_? _Nothing._ Merle was doing what_ Philip_ wanted. He kidnapped Glenn and Maggie, _tortured_ them and when they went back for_ our_ people, he took Daryl. Why in in God's name makes _you_ want to go back?" she looked her dead in the eyes.

Andrea was silent, looking at her. Olive could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to understand and she wasn't going to stop trying to get them together. It was a lost cause. Andrea spoke, "Olive, please, just listen…"

Olive shook her head and walked away, Kira following behind her and she went back to their cell.

* * *

Olive rocked Judith in her arms. Kira lay by her feet as she tried to soothe the baby girl. Andrea entered the cell block, Daryl closing the door behind her. She walked up the steps and smiling softly at the baby. "You can't leave without meeting Little Ass-Kicker," Olive said to her.

"May I hold her?" she asked, still testing the waters from earlier.

Olive nodded, "Of course." She carefully placed Judith in her arms.

"Oh," Andrea cooed.

"Got her?"

"I got her."

The baby began to fuss. "Oh, look at you," Andrea smiled at her.

Olive smiled softly at the two of them. "Let me guess. Daryl named her "Ass-Kicker,"" Andrea grinned at her.

Olive laughed. "That's not her real name," Andrea said, actually hoping that it wasn't.

"Judith," Olive told her.

"Judith," she repeated to the baby girl, "Hi, Judith. Oh, how precious are you?" Andrea paused before looking up at Olive, "What happened to Lori?"

"During a C-section," she told her, "Maggie. Carl had to—"

"Oh, my God," Andrea flinched.

"T-Dog died leading me and Carol to safety…"

She looked back up, "And Shane?"

"Rick killed him."

Andrea furrowed her brows, pain and confusion apparent on her face. It was obvious now, if it hadn't been before, that she had feelings for him. "It was the night we left the farm. That whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane tried to kill Rick."

"Shane loved Rick," Andrea tried to process it.

Olive shook her head, "He loved Lori more."

Andrea shook her head, "Rick's become cold—unsteady."

"I would too if I had to kill my best friend and just lost my spouse…"

Andrea nodded and paused again, "Why isn't Carol allowed in the cell block?" she asked softly.

Olive looked up from under her brows, "She tried to kill me."

Her eyes widened, "What? Why?"

She sighed and thought back, "When you got separated from the group, she pushed me into the shed to separate me from everyone. Kira led Rick to me and he got me out. We ended up going to the town I stayed at before I joined the group for several weeks until it got run over by walkers. The whole time we were there, she was creating new problems with me. When T-Dog was leading Carol and me, she shoved a walker at me, left me there to die."

Andrea's gapped, "Why… why would she do that?"

"She doesn't like Daryl and I together," Olive shrugged slightly.

Andrea blinked, "Wait, you and Daryl are a couple?"

Olive smiled and nodded, "Yeah, for a while now."

Andrea grinned, "Wow, congratulations," she thought about Daryl actually having a girlfriend, "Wow, I would have never had thought… him dating…" she chuckled.

Olive laughed, "He's come a long way."

"When did you guys… you know?" Andrea continued to rock Judith, who now slept soundly in her arms.

Olive sighed, "Oh, gosh… it was about… 3 days after we fled the farm? I honestly can't be sure. It was so long ago and so much has happened."

Andrea smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Olive smiled.

"Are you two… planning on starting a family? Or do you want to?" Andrea asked carefully while genuinely curious.

Olive her hands in front of her and shook her head, "Oh, no," she laughed softly, "No, no kids. I don't want to bring a child into this," she motioned, "Besides, I don't think kids are right for me."

Andrea nodded, "I understand that." She carefully handed back Judith. Beth wondered back into the cell block and took Judith from her. Olive and Andrea headed down the steps and outside with the others.

Maggie and Carol opened the large doors for the small car to drive in and closed the doors behind it. Glenn got out as Andrea and Rick approached it. Daryl stood by Olive, his arm around her waist. His other hand held his crossbow. "Can you spare it?" Andrea asked.

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Andrea took another look around them, "Well, take care." She got into the car, throwing her bag into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

"Andrea," Rick said. He walked over to the window and handed her a gun and a clip of bullets to go with, "Be careful."

She looked up at him, "You, too."

The engine turned on, humming warmly. They watched as she drove off, Merle opening the gate for her and driving off. Merle quickly closed the gate behind her before any walkers got inside.

Night fell quickly and they all huddled inside, Carl and Merle outside of the cell block. Olive and Kira sat by Daryl's feet as he stood against one of the cell doors beside Hershel. She rested her head against his strong thigh as she looked at the small lantern they had lit. His fingers went straight to her hair, threading through her bangs.

Beth began to sing:

"They hung a sign up in our town  
if you live it up, you won't live it down  
so she left Monte Rio, son  
just like a bullet leaves a gun  
with charcoal eyes and Monroe hips."

Rick came down the steps with Judith in his arms and Glenn went over to where Maggie sat on the stairs.

"She went and to the California trip  
Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind  
Said don't look back now  
Just come on, Jim  
You got to hold on  
Hold on  
You gotta hold on."

Olive looked over to see Merle leaning on the open door and Rick went over and stood beside Hershel.

"Take me hand, I'm standing right here  
You got to hold on  
Well, he gave her a dime-store watch  
And a ring from a spoon  
Everyone's looking for someone to blame  
if you share my bed, you share my name…"

She continued to sing, but Daryl's voice got her attention. "Some reunion, huh?" he shifted slightly so he was looking at Rick, though his hand never left her hair.

"She's in a jam," Rick replied.

"We all are," Hershel added, "Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth—bent on destruction."

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked him.

"We match it," Rick answered, "I'm going on a run."

"I'll head out tomorrow," Daryl said.

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother."

Daryl looked over in the corner of his eye to Merle who still stood by the door. "I'm glad you're back, really," Rick reassured him, "but if he causes a problem, it's on you."

"I got him."

Rick nodded, "I'll take Michonne."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked him.

"I'll find out," he paused, "And Carl. He's ready," he added, looking down at Judith. He looked back up to Daryl, "You hold it down here."

Daryl nodded, "You got it." He felt Olive settle back down at his feet and he continued to stroke her hair. He looked at Rick holding Little Ass-Kicker. He swallowed as he imagined him holding her. He imagined a baby of his own. He could help but love the feeling that bubbled inside him at the thought. It wouldn't be just his… it would be Olive's—theirs, their baby. But that was just a pipedream.

* * *

_Please review!_


	45. Fixation

_Oh my god guys. These reviews! Wow thank you sooo much!_

* * *

Olive work up to Daryl's arm wrapped around her bare waist. His face was tucked in the crook of her neck as he slept peacefully. Olive stretched her legs and slowly turned her body so she faced him. Her legs wrapped around him and she tucked her head under his chin. She lay there in his embrace, not really sure for how long until he began to stir.

He stretched his arms, his muscles flexing under his taut skin. Daryl felt her bury her face into his chest, a smile forming on her lips. He scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly, but careful enough so he didn't break her. He buried his face back into her neck and hummed in her ear. The vibration sent chills up and down her spine. She pressed her closed eyes under his jaw and kissed his neck.

Daryl's hands stroked her back, reveling in their nakedness. He loved waking up to this. The late morning sun was shaded by their curtain, allowing little light to seep in. He rolled them over so he lay on her chest, his head right over her heart. She smiled as his fingers traced up and down her sides, his eyes still closed.

Olive ran her fingers through his soft hair and down his neck and back. Daryl placed his forehead right between her breasts and began to kiss her soft skin. Her hands felt so convivial no matter where she touched. He slowly began to kiss up and down, tending to each breast. Olive sighed in content as his tongue swirled and his teeth nipped her sensitive buds. Daryl continued down to her womanhood and slowly tasted his treat.

Olive gasped in delight as he licked her. He hummed against her as his tongue caressed her elegant flower. Daryl held down her hips as his tongue probed inside of her, teasing her the best way he knew how. Soft whimpers and coos fell from her inviting lips.

Daryl pulled away, his lips shiny from her excited sex. Olive moaned in soft frenzy, pulling his shoulders down to her. She quickly kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She hummed into him, her limbs wrapping around his gallant build. The feeling of his skin rubbing against hers drove her mind to nirvana. They rolled around their small bed, grabbing and kneading one another. Daryl bit and kissed every each of skin he could reach while Olive did the same.

Olive pinned him down and rubbed herself on his straining member. He growled in desperation and erotic lust as he grabbed her neck, smashing his lips upon hers. She whimpered into his as her cunt ached to be filled. She struggled to position him, but finally manage to get his head at her entrance. She moaned as she felt herself slowly sink onto hip, "_Oh god, Daryl_…"

His mouth fell open in ecstasy as he filled her. A groan fell from his mouth as he struggled to contain himself. Olive panted above him as she began to rise up and down, swiveling her hips as she did. Daryl bit back a roar as he through his head back, escaping as a growl.

Olive whined at the sounds he made, making her become more incited. Daryl gripped her hips tightly as she rode him, trying not to leave bruises. She was moving slowly, wanting to make this last as long as possible. Daryl knew he had more control over his orgasms than she did. He didn't want to go slow. Morning sex was hardly ever taken time for. It was fast and desperate and that's exactly how this was going to go.

He flipped her over and hooked her legs around his waist. She gasped as he did so and he tilted her hips upward slightly. He could reach down deeper. He moved his hips forward, not even a big motion and he had Olive clawing at the bed. He grinned down at her wanton state and he pulled out. He thrusted back inside of her and her hand flew to her mouth in attempt to keep herself quiet.

Daryl wished he had the privacy and isolation like he did back at the farm. He could make her scream and no one would hear. He didn't have that luxury anymore. He ached to hear her scream. He hoped one day soon they could go out on a run together and finally make her scream like they both wanted.

He quickly pumped in and out of her, resting his lips by her ear. He realized almost every time he moaned or growled, any sound he made, her walls would clench. He finally made her cum and he swallowed her cries of pleasure as he kissed her hard. She was drunk with desire and he was so close. He needed her to cum one last time before he did. When she came around him, it was the most incredible feeling.

With each thrust, a small whimper would escape from her lips. She held onto his neck, her other hand clawing at his back. He could feel her teetering on the edge. He used all of his might to hold back. He just wanted to feel her cum one more time. "Now, Olive," he said in a thick, rough voice, "Cum for me now."

Two more thrusts and she bit into his shoulder, doing her best not to scream. He groaned from the pain and pleasure mixing together impeccably as he spilled inside of her. She sighed as he filled her, her legs on his hips faltering. He groaned as he came down from his high. Olive gasped for air, her chest rising and falling quickly. He slowly pulled out and flopped down beside her. He let out a shaky sigh.

He watched as she slowly sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. His fingers went to her back, tracing where her shorts would be. She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. He sat up next to her and kissed her lips. She sighed happily into him before he pulled away. Daryl didn't know how much longer they had together. The Governor could be there at any moment and he didn't know what would happen. The uncertainty of time scared him.

They slowly got out of bed and began to dress, slowly helping each other. Olive kissed across his chest before buttoning his shirt. He smiled softly and brought her lips to his again. As his arms went around her waist, hers went around his neck. Her leg popped up like in one of those Romantic Comedy movies, making Daryl smile against her lips. When he pulled back, she was smiling as well.

As they finished dressing, Daryl and Olive couldn't help but have the same thought: how lucky they were. They left their cell and went down to join the others for a late breakfast with Kira. Merle sat at one of the tables with Hershel, the only person who seemed willing to sit with him as Merle nursed on a drink in front of him.

Glenn and Maggie sat at the other table while Beth paced around slowly as she fed Judith. Daryl walked in, holding Olive's hand while Kira rushed in front of them to greet everyone. Daryl looked around, "They leave already?"

Hershel nodded, "Not even a half hour ago."

"Where's Carol?" he frowned.

"On watch," he answered.

Daryl stopped walking, "Is that a good idea?"

"She can be trusted with the safety of the group," Hershel reassured.

"Olive's part of the group," he reminded him.

Hershel nodded, "I know. But she wouldn't put the rest of us in harm's way."

Daryl gave a small nod, knowing he was right. Olive looked to him, "I'm going to take Kira out."

He nodded, "I'll make you breakfast," he kissed her head, making her smile before she and Kira skipped out of the prison.

Daryl walked over to the kitchen area and began to make him and Olive some soup. Hershel made his way back into the cell block, making room for him and Olive. Beth put down the empty bottle and followed her dad back into the cell block. Daryl walked over to where Merle sat and placed down their soup. Glenn and Maggie left the Dixon brothers as well after putting away their dirty dishes. As he sat down, Merle spoke up was a mischievous grin on his face, "Well, well, well. Looks like someone just got laid."

Daryl looked up from under his brow, "The hell you talking about?" he tried to play it off. He did not need this when he just woke up.

The man chuckled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, man. Pussy is the most important meal of the day," he teased.

Daryl frowned, "Shut the hell up, man."

"You're even makin' her breakfast! She's the one supposed to be making you a sandwich, lil' bro."

He scowled, "Fuck off. It ain't like that," he looked at his soup, his spoon stirring the broth.

Merle chuckled, "Ay, don't get too upset. I understand, you gotta do everything you gotta do to keep a woman like that around," he took a sip of his drink.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Merle shrugged. "It's okay, man. I understand. If she's willing, in times like these, you gotta keep them close."

Daryl furrowed his brows, "You think I wouldn't be with her if I don't make her breakfast?" he questioned.

Merle wetted his lips and leaned forward, "Daryl, listen. She is a _fine_ piece of ass. Not sure about that hair though… I don't know what she sees," he motioned to him with his finger, "but whatever it is you're doing, keep it up. You'll lose her, man." He nodded to him.

Daryl temper began to flare, "You don't talk about her like that. She isn't a piece of ass. She's a human being," he glared at his brother.

"Okay, okay, I'll respect that. But man, you got your hand wrapped around her finger. You're looking like a despite son of a bitch," his brother warned him.

"No, I don't," he argued, his voice wavering slightly.

"I'm just trying to help you out. I don't know why she's with you, but if you keep going on like this, you're gonna drive her away. No more pussy for you," he raised his brow.

"She's with me because she loves me," Daryl told him frowning. He could tell his voice sounded unsure of himself.

Merle snorted, "Yeah, that's what I hear, but I'm having a hard time believing it," he took a sip.

"Where did you hear it?"

"Ah, the little lady came by and we had a little chat. Right before she went all psycho on that Carol chick."

"She's not psycho," Daryl corrected him, "What did she say?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Why, the little thing came crawling to me, begging for my company," he grinned, "No, man, we just chatted. She seems hooked on you, little bro. Let's just hope she doesn't wake up one morning and see what she has."

Daryl's hand clenched. The door opened again and Kira ran inside with her tongue hanging out. Olive followed behind her and took her seat besides Daryl, "Oh, thank you," she told him, looking down at her soup.

"Welcome," he mumbled.

Olive dove into her still warm soup. Merle leaned over to her, "Sleep well, darling?"

She smiled, "I did. How did you sleep, Merle?"

"I slept mighty fine, thank you," he looked at her as he sat back, "Oh, I know now!"

"Know what?" Daryl grumbled as he played with his soup.

"I knew you looked familiar," he said, "You looked like that one bitch I got for Daryl. Remember, man? It was your 22nd birthday."

Daryl's face grew warm. Olive looked between them, slightly confused. "You know the one. Yeah, she didn't have your hair. She was a little blonde girl, had a real perky set of tits, ain't that right, Daryl?" he grinned widely at him.

His little brother swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Merle looked back to Olive, "Yeah, she had similar looking face—didn't have the freckles, though. She was a sexy little broad, wasn't she?" he looked to Daryl.

Olive shifted in her seat, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "Shut the hell up, Merle," Daryl warned him.

"I'm just reminiscing old memories. Dumb bitch is probably dead," he looked to Olive, "Got nothing to worry about, am I right, darling?"

Olive gave a forced smile. She knew about Daryl's past with the few loose women Merle had brought him. Olive didn't care about his past. But she didn't want to hear the details. It was just hurtful. "Man, did she know how to ride," Merle grin, "Riding like a pony."

Daryl slammed his hand on the table, "Merle shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

Olive had already stood up and left the table, disappearing into the cell block. Daryl growled, running his hands through his hair. He stood up, "Stop trying to ruining everything for me, you piece of shit!" and he stormed after Olive.

She was already walking inside their cell as he ran up the steps after her. He knew the others had overheard them, or at least half. He ran up the steps, taking two at a time and pulled back the curtain. Olive turned around to see him closing their door behind them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You were never supposed to hear that, I—"

Olive just stood there, looking like a wounded animal. It made his heart break in two. "Olive, please believe me, I didn't—" he kept falling short.

"You're brother's mean," her small voice said.

Daryl sighed, "I know."

They were silent for a moment. Kira's whining came from the other side. Daryl turned around and let her in. Olive crossed her arms over her chest, "I want to get along with him. I thought we'd be friends because we're together, but…"

"I'm going to talk to him. I won't let him talk to you like that again."

She nodded. He cupped her cheek, "You know that I love you, right?"

She smiled softly, "Yeah. I love you too."

* * *

Glenn had gone out to relieve Carol from watch when Daryl went back down to Merle. He sat on one of the benches by the metal fenced wall. Daryl stood in front of him, "I'm tired of this, Merle. I already have Carol trying to break us up, I don't need you too."

Merle opened his eyes and looked at him. He sighed, "Hey, I ain't trying to break you two up. I'm just trying to have some fun," he shrugged, giving a small grin.

"Well, stop—have fun another way. If you gotta jerk off, go ahead. You wanna kill some walkers, knock yourself out. But you don't try to humiliate me in front of my woman. Understand?" Daryl told him.

Merle sighed and rubbed what little hair he had on his head, "Yeah, bro. I got it. Tell your girl I'm sorry I upset her."

He shook his head, "Nah, you can do that yourself."

He walked back up just in time. Carol came back inside and he was already locked the cell block door.

* * *

It was close to dinner and Rick, Carl, and Michonne still weren't back yet. They didn't expect them to come back till night fall. Olive and Daryl stayed cooped up in their cell until they had to go on watch. They cuddled up on their bed, giggling about old stories and flirting like teens in high school. They loved private times like these. They finally felt like a couple back before the Outbreak. It seemed… normal. It was comforting.

After their watch, they planned on eating dinner in their room alone. Daryl was really enjoying having Olive to himself. Olive held his hand, skipping beside him while swinging their hands between them. Daryl grinned at the story she told about getting lost in the Grand Canyon with Kira. She always seemed to over exaggerate her stories, using big hand motions and expressive expressions.

They entered the prison, walking down the steps after Maggie relieved them from watch. Merle watched as they entered, Daryl smile across his face. Merle hardly ever saw him smile. When he did, it was never like that. It was obvious to a blind man that he was in love with the hippie. He watched from his corner as she threw her arms around his neck and kissing him. He could see him smile as he held her waist, her feet on top of his as they seemed to dance.

The fucking man was dancing with her! The girl had changed him, it was self-evident. He was soft and had turned into one of those married men. Not the ones that had been married 5+ years. That's when reality of being stuck with a dumb broad and kids began to sink in and that he could have any more fun. It looked like they were just back from their honeymoon, still drunk with recent love. How could anyone act like that in these times? They should look depressed that their lives have almost come to an end and fucking zombies were trying to eat them. Not like _this_. She must be slipping something in his food every morning to get him like this. This wasn't Daryl—not his little brother.

The cute couple obviously hadn't seen him there. They were too wrapped up in each other to even pay attention to where he could be. Daryl took her hands in his and pathetically ballroom danced with her, her feet still on his. She giggled warmly as he looked at her, slowly swaying to an unheard beat.

Merle stood up and stood by the wire wall. Daryl looked up and stopped moving, looking at him dead in the eye. Olive looked around, confused why he stopped. She stepped off his feet when she saw Merle. His face began to grow pink from embarrassment. It was obvious to Merle that he only acted like this around her.

The eldest Dixon held up his hands, "Oh, no. Please, continue," he motioned.

Daryl swallowed hard and dropped Olive's hands, looking away from his brother's mocking stare. Olive bit her lip, "I'll make us dinner. I'll meet you upstairs, okay?" she said softly where Merle had to strain his ears to hear her correctly.

He gave her a look and opened his mouth, about to argue. Merle frowned. His own little brother didn't seem to trust him with his own girlfriend. He didn't blame him.

Daryl finally nodded and went into the cell block, looking at Merle one last time. Olive went to the kitchen set up and began to prepare their meal. Merle slowly walked up behind her, stopping at the cart so he could look at her face when he talked.

Olive glanced up at him before looking back down at the food. "So," Merle began slowly, "What kind of parents name their daughter after a food?" he tried to lighten the mood.

She pressed her lips together before she spoke, "Olivia."

"Olivia?" he repeated, over exaggerating his surprise, "Now why do people call you 'Olive' when you got a pretty name like 'Olivia'?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Not that 'Olive' isn't pretty," he tried to quickly recover, leaning his arm on the railing, "You look like an Olive." He blinked, "Not the food, but the name."

Olive snorted, "Stop before you hurt yourself."

Merle grinned. He watched as her dainty fingers gracefully mixed the ingredients together. He wasn't paying enough attention to notice what she was making. His smile faded and was replaced with a more serious look.

"Now look here, darling," he told her. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. He continued, "What I said to you earlier, I'm sorry. I ain't trying to break you up like Carol is. Yeah, I heard about all of that. People filled me in. I was just trying to have a little fun, not trying to hurt your feelings," he dragged on some of the words, emphasizing them. "My job as a brother is to mess with Daryl, you know? I ain't trying to make your life a living hell," he cocked a small smile.

Olive sighed, her eyes kind and gentle, "No, Merle. Your job as a brother is to be there for him and support him when he needs you. And he needs you now more than ever," she put gently, "All he wants is your acceptance and your approval. I would like that too, but it's not my place to say that."

Merle crossed his arms over his dirty chest and sucked his teeth, "What's a wise lady like you doing with my brother, huh?" he grinned.

She chuckled, "You're mixing up the two," she corrected him with a smile. She took their food and left for their cell, "Good night, Merle."

"See ya, hippie."

* * *

_Please review!_


	46. Arrow On The Doorpost

The motorcycle engine rumbled through the air as they drove to the area Andrea had set up their "meeting" with the Governor. Daryl pulled into the grass, making a U-turn by the silos. Hershel pulled up beside him and Olive, turning off their car. Daryl did the same with his bike and kicked down the stand. Olive removed her arms from Daryl's waist and they both stood up.

Hershel rolled down his window and scanned the area to his left. Rick opened his door and got out as Olive pulled up her dreads into a thick ponytail, her beads clicking together. Rick held up his hand to Hershel for him to stay put as Daryl got his crossbow ready.

The air was quiet. No birds sung and no bugs chirped. Rick followed Daryl back between the siloes. Olive stayed with her semi-automatic with Hershel. Daryl moved with quick, silent strides with his crossbow up at the ready. He rounded the metal structure as he checked to make sure the coast was clear of any walkers or the Governor's men.

Daryl stopped once they got into a clearing. He held up his hand and looked back at Rick as he motioned forward. Rick nodded and they headed forward through the overgrown grass. Daryl picked up the pace, jumping over the metal rusted pipe as they slipped through more old silos.

They went around the tall abandoned building where the windows were dusted over and the siding was covered in rust. They ran around to a small yard where on the left was a wooden barn-like shed. Daryl spotted a body on the ground and jogged up to it. A bloody walker lay dead in the grass. They weren't alone. He bent down to examine it as Rick went ahead of him. He looked up to see Rick pointing for him to scout the other side of another old building. He nodded and jogged over as Rick went through the bushes to go inside.

Daryl slowly took his time going around the farm store. He peered inside to see the Governor and Rick already talking by the table. He swallowed a growl as he continued around to the front. Hershel and Olive pulled up in the SUV, Hershel's window rolled down.

"He's already in there," Daryl told them as he came around the barrels of hay, "Sat down with Rick."

Olive frowned and got out. Hershel looked around, "I don't see any cars."

Daryl scanned down the road behind them, "It don't feel right," he looked back to Hershel, "Keep it running."

Suddenly, the sound of a car approaching filled their ears. Olive held up her gun as Daryl did his crossbow, immediately going around the front of the car, "Heads up," he patted the hood.

Hershel got out as well, using the door as a shield. A tan vehicle came into view and pulled out of the fenced in junkyard. It screeched as it stopped in front of them. A large antenna waved back in forth in front of a metal box on top with large lights on the roof. Olive stood still as Daryl moved in front of her so he was aiming at the driver. The doors opened. A Hispanic man stepped out with a short dark hair and a scruffy beard. Andrea stepped out from the passenger side and a white man with glasses in a plaid shirt came out from the back.

"What the hell? Why's your boy already here?" Daryl asked Andrea.

"He's here?" Andrea furrowed her brows.

"Yup," he told her, annoyed.

The Hispanic man gave a small smile and a knowing look to Andrea. She sighed and went inside. Once she was inside safe, Daryl lowered his bow. So did Olive and Hershel. Daryl paced in front of the SUV while Olive and Hershel stood behind him, leaning slightly against the vehicle. The man with glasses was scribbling notes a mile a minute on the hood of the car, engrossed in what he was writing. The Hispanic man leaned lazily on their car, holding his weapon across of himself as he gazed at them all as if they were of little importance.

Hershel sighed quietly, "Maybe I should go inside," he told Daryl as he was making his way past him.

The man with the glasses looked up immediately, "The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." He went back to his notes.

Daryl squinted at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Milton Mamot," he looked back to him. His hair was perfectly groomed and clean shaved. His clothes had no speck of dirt on them, not as much as even lint. Again, he went back to his paper.

Olive could feel Daryl annoyance radiating through his leather jacket and vest, "Great. He brought his butler."

A smile toyed on her lips, earning her a side smirk from Daryl. She blushed and looked at her feet still softly smiling. The Hispanic man chuckled at Daryl, clearly thinking the same thing.

"I'm his advisor," Milton corrected him, his eyes glued to his notepad.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl questioned.

Milton sighed, "Planning. Biters," he slightly cocked his head, "Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchman."

Olive stood up and scowled, "_Excuse yourself_," she bit.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine," Daryl added, walking slightly ahead of Olive.

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor," said the tough boy, "Shut your mouth."

Olive felt her temper rise as Daryl got in his face. Hershel spoke up, "We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough."

Daryl remained where he stood for a moment. When Olive was about to grab his hand to pull him away, he stepped back, leaving a grin on the other man's face. It made Olive want to claw it off of him. Daryl walked back slowly to the space between their cars.

There was a long moment of silence. Daryl continued to slowly pace while the rest of them stood with their weapons and Milton took notes. When the silence was broken, it was the Hispanic man who spoke, "What's a lady like you doing here?" he looked at Olive, scanning her up and down.

Olive clenched her jaw, her grip tightening slightly on her gun. The man gave her a bad feeling. She didn't like him. He felt _off_, as if he was capable of very bad things with a clear conscious. Daryl whipped his head towards him, "Don't talk to her."

The man grinned as his tongue slid over his teeth and looked back over to Olive, "What, he your boyfriend?"

Daryl walked towards him, "It don't matter who I am. What matters is that you talk to her again, I'll shoot an arrow through your balls."

"Daryl, that's enough. Step away," Hershel told him.

Olive sure wasn't going to stop him, though she knew she should have. He just looked too bad-ass for her to truly want to, deep down. Seeing him hostile was a huge turn on for her. It was one of her guilty pleasures. Andrea stepped out from the farm store, making Daryl finally step away.

She looked at all of them before she took a seat with some space from them. It was clear on her face that she had been kicked out. The Hispanic man stepped to the door and slid it closed. He took his seat on the headlights of their truck, resting his arms on his thighs. Hershel leaned against the building and Olive sat on the hood of the car, her legs crisscrossed. Daryl continued to pace, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Olive was bored out of her mind. She was starting to regret volunteering to go, but the thought of Daryl going alone with the Governor here made her uneasy. She wanted to be there with him. It was three days since Rick, Michonne and Carl went on their run. Olive had gotten used to all the time she and Daryl were spending together in their cell. She would feel more at ease right then if she could sit on Daryl's lap or at least have his arm around her. She wouldn't feel so bored. She could spend hours at a time in silence with Daryl—laying with him, sitting on his lap, between his legs, his arm around her waist, _something_.

Daryl exhaled and stopped by the side of the SUV, making Olive just want to lean over and hug him from behind. He seemed to enjoy those little physical contacts. She slowly began to scoot closer to him, careful to make sure no one was looking. Milton's voice drew their attention.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together," he walked over to them slowly with his notepad in his hand, "to explore the issues ourselves."

Olive furrowed her brows. What good would that do?

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up," said the other man.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl looked to the man, slightly shrugging his shoulder.

They looked at him, not really sure of what to say. "It's a good thing they're sitting down," Milton continued, "Especially after what happened."

Olive scoffed and slid off the hood, the metal rubbing against the back of her bare thighs.

"They're gonna work it out," Milton said, "Nobody wants another battle."

"It sure doesn't look like it from his end," Olive said dully.

"And I wouldn't exactly call it a battle," Daryl told him.

"I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it," Milton held up his notepad.

Olive furrowed her brows and slowly walked to him. Daryl shifted on his feet nervously as she did, facing them. "For what?" he shrugged, doing his best not to show how worried he was about Olive.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through," he said, "It'll be a part of our history."

Olive crossed her arms, "That's… not such a bad idea," she looked back to Daryl who gave her a wary look. She looked back at the small brown notepad.

"That makes sense," Hershel agreed.

Milton looked between the both of them. He looked like a mix of excitement, happiness, and cautious making it look like panic. "I've got dozens of interviews—" he walked towards them.

Suddenly from behind them, metal clanged and walkers snarled. Their heads whipped around, Daryl making his way towards the source. Olive began to follow Daryl. He stopped her, "No, stay here."

Her face fell, "What? But Daryl, I—"

"I said stay here," he left with the Governor's man into the junk yard, Andrea following behind them with a knife in hand.

Olive sighed in disappointment, "That's not fair. Andrea gets to go," she mumbled to herself as she kicked the dirt ground softly.

"Um, if you'd give me the honor, I would love to interview you," Milton said hopefully, yet cautiously.

Olive looked up at him. "Okay," she beamed.

* * *

Daryl whipped around one of the metal silos, the sound of walkers growing louder. Three rotting corpses limped towards them. He lowered his bow and looked to the man. He motioned his arm to the walkers politely, "After you."

He looked at Daryl before a small grin tried to form, "No way. You first," he pointed the metal baseball bat to them.

Andrea sighed and pushed between them. She charged forwards and slammed a walker against the silo, roaring as she did. As the metal walls rattled, she slammed her knife into its eye, blood spurting on her hand and arms.

She yanked it out and it fell to the ground. The man looked to Daryl, "Pussy." Daryl glared at him as he walked forward, swinging the bat in a brandish manner and smashed the skull of another walker against the metal granary. The head combusted, blood and flesh smearing the wall and bat. The man looked back with a pompous grin.

Daryl shrugged as it fell to the ground. Daryl walked past him with his bow raised and shot a walker between the eyes with an arrow. The man spun his bat on either side of his body and swung back hand to the sky, the end of the bat ripping half of a walkers face off. Andrea sighed and left them to try and one up each other. Daryl saw another coming, the man locked target.

Before the man could kill it, Daryl fired another arrow, it going straight through the skull and into the throat of a walker behind it. The man kept his eyes forward and Daryl saw another chance. He pulled out his knife, holding the blade gently while the man was too busy showing off his twirling skills. With the blade facing towards him, he gripped it accordingly and threw the knife between the pipes. It cut through the air and pierced the skull, making it fall backwards.

Daryl remembered exactly when he showed Olive that skill. She threw herself at him and had Daryl out of anyone's sight so she could have her way with him. He kind of wished he had let her come with them. The man turned around, a grin slowly forming, clearly impressed (but probably not as much Olive was).

They looted through the walker's belongings. Daryl knelt down and pulled out a box of cigarettes from the jacket pocket. Held it up to the man, "Look what he's got."

Daryl stood up and placed a cancer stick between his lips. God, it had been over a year since he'd smoked. While on the run with the group, it was the least of his worries. He had Olive to keep his mind busy. He hadn't craved them since they became a couple. But he had some right here in his hands. One wouldn't hurt. He was dying to have one again. He held the box to the man.

He shook his head, "Nah, I prefer menthols."

Daryl scoffed and put them in his back pocket, "Douchebag."

Olive didn't know he smoked. He knew for a fact that she didn't smoke. He also knew that she wouldn't be a fan of him being a smoker. Daryl was certain that she'd go on a rant about how they fuck up his body and how if anything, he should smoke vegan cigarettes. But it was just one carton, not even full. She'd get over it.

He pulled out his lighter and sparked the flame, burning the tip. He inhaled as he did and exhaled a large puff of smoke as he removed the lighter. The fumes of the nicotine filled and sank into his lungs, his muscles and mind beginning to relax. His body felt like it was radiating a pleasant euphoric glow. He realized quickly that he had the similar feeling after he had sex with Olive, though it wasn't anything close to as pleasurable— as great cigarettes were.

He pocketed his lighter and looked to the man who was now resting against a power line pole. "You in the army or something?" Daryl asked, keeping his cigarette between his lips. He noticed his buff arms and tough persona. He wondered if Olive went for a man like that—fighting for his country, a loyal man with no criminal record.

He took the smoke between his fingers after another puff. "Nah, I just—" he looked at his feet, "just hate these things."

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled.

"After what they did… to my wife, kids," he looked to him.

Daryl looked at his cigarette and brought it back to his lips, "Sucks."

Wisps of smoke seeped from his mouth before he exhaled. They were silent for a moment, Daryl contently smoking, reveling in the familiar feeling of the toxic smoke filling his lungs. "This is a joke, right?" the man asked, "They ain't gonna work anything out."

Daryl swallowed, slightly pursing his lips. Yeah, he knew. He just didn't want to think about it. "Sure, they'll do their little dance," he continued, "and tomorrow, the next day…" his dark eyes trailed up to Daryl's face, "they'll give the word."

"I know," Daryl told him.

The man sighed and looked at the ground. "Hey," he looked to his back pocket, slightly motioning with his hand. Daryl nodded and pulled them out, offering him one and lit his lighter. No, Olive wouldn't go for a military guy. She was all about the "peace, love, happiness" thing.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself," Milton asked Olive, "Who are you?"

Olive and Milton sat side by side on a wooden bench. She knew Daryl wouldn't approve of this. He was very protective of her. But what harm would it do? She thought this was an interesting project. "My name is Olivia Juniper Fae Loveridge and I was born in Redmond, Oregon, born naturally on March 19, 1986."

Milton quickly scribbled her name, surprisingly spelling her name correctly. "Tell me about your family."

"You want my whole background?" she questioned.

"I want the readers in the future to know who you are, even if it's just a small summery," he told her.

She nodded, "Okay, well, I am an only child to my lovely mom and dad, Molly and Johnathan. I was raised vegan and still try to live by it today. I lived on the road. We had an RV that was made in the 70s. I didn't have any pets growing up so I got very lonely sometimes. Let's see… you could call us hippies. Daryl does. I—"

"Who's Daryl?" he said, still writing.

"Oh, he's the one with the crossbow. He called you a butler," she said with a soft smile.

"Hm, him," he said tightly, "So, he's not your brother?"

Olive frowned, "No… Why, do we look alike?"

He scanned her face, "Eh, not really. He seems very protective of you. Is he you husband?" he spoke very political and straight forward. He wasn't asking to gossip, it was for research.

Her smile widened slightly, "Oh, no. He's… well, I guess you could call him my partner. '_Boyfriend_' seems too… juvenile," she giggled.

Milton smiled. It was an awkward smile but was genuine, as if he didn't get to smile a lot. "How long have you been together?"

"A little over a year now," she said while still thinking, "Time just goes by so fast, it's hard to keep track," she laughed.

"Oh, so you met after the Outbreak?" he said, slightly surprised.

She nodded, "Yup. Sure did."

"May I ask how you met?" his pencil pressed to the paper.

"Sure. Well, I was on my own for a while, besides my dog. Oh, right. Yeah, I have a dog—well, a Wolfdog. She is 2nd content—meaning she has about half wolf, half domestic dog in her genes. Her name is Kira. Anyway, I was out scavenging the forest for food and I hear someone coming—write down whatever you want. I'm sort of just rambling. Anyhoo, I hear someone coming and I see this man. He doesn't see me, though. He was the first person I saw alive in weeks. I was so excited, I had to follow him. So I did. Then he went on his own way and the next day, I was in a tree and the branch broke and I fell and then the branch landed on my leg and I was stuck. Then a walker came. Yeah, I know, ridiculous—only my luck. Right when it was about to get me, an arrow shot into its head and killed it. It was the same man that I saw the previous day!" she threw her hands into the air, "It was Daryl, if you hadn't figured that out," she added in a softer voice.

"So right, he saved me. Then the next day, I follow his tracks and come to this farmhouse where Hershel lived—that's Hershel—and I went to thank him. Now skipping through some details, Daryl was with a group that was staying with Hershel's family and I sort of just hung out there a lot.

"Now, I'll tell you this, but don't tell Daryl. He'll feel bad. He was pretty rude to me. He was just mean. But it didn't get to me because I knew; deep down, he was just protecting himself. But after some time, we kissed, we were together, more kissing, one thing led to another—well, the kiss just made it official. In my book, it did. But let me tell you, after I started hanging around them, I realized how handsome he was. Oh, my god, he's just breathtaking. He really is. He doesn't think so, but god- _that man_! Oh, goodness, I'm rambling. Oh, you're not even writing this down," Olive stopped and gave an apologetic look.

Milton was grinning at her. He looked at his pad, "Oh! Sorry," he looked back up, "Not everything was needed. But please, continue."

"Okay, well, as I was saying—" she paused, "Wait, what was I saying?"

"How handsome Daryl was," he reminded her.

"Oh, right! Yeah, he's just so beautiful and he's is just this wonderful man. He really is. He's so patient with me and he's loving and genuine and selfless. Just everything, everything he is, is just perfect," she smiled, "Anyway, I eventually joined the group and we got ran off the farm from this herd of walkers, then we just ran from house to house all winter. I had some weight problems and malnutrition. But Daryl helped me and I'm better now. Then we got the prison and then Merle kidnapped Maggie and Glenn and then they went to get them. Then Daryl got taken and then they escaped and then Daryl left me for Merle… And that's when your Governor blew up our shit and then Daryl came back and now we're here…"

Olive looked beside her to see Hershel sitting, "Oh, hey," she smiled.

He smiled back. Olive sighed, "Well, I'll leave you to your notes and… stuff," she stood up, "Thanks for the interview, Milton."

He stood up quickly, "Oh, no. The pleasure's all mine. Thank you," he offered her his hand and she gently shook it. She then turned and left back to the SUV, leaving Hershel and Milton on the bench.

Some time had passed as Hershel chatted with Milton. Olive sat on the hood of the SUV, leaning against the window as she looked at the sky. She was starting to worry where Daryl was. She wanted to go after him and make sure everything was alright, but Daryl told her to stay. So she was going to stay unless Hershel told her to go look for them.

It felt like hours by the time Daryl and the other man got back, though it could have been only a half hour. Olive felt relief rush over her as he walked back through the junk yard and back to the cars. Olive smiled and slid off the hood as he approached.

"I was getting worried," she said when he reached her.

He swung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Got nothing to worry about, babe."

Olive was pleasantly surprised by the public affection in front of strangers. He led her over to the side of the building in the shade. He left to get his bike before sitting back down beside her. There they sat, waiting for Rick and the Governor to be done. Daryl sat so they were mostly out of view from the others, but still had a good sight on everything. He had Olive sitting beside him, playing with her fingers, resting his head against hers.

Olive blinked and looked up at him. His eyes remained in her small fingers. "Were you smoking?" she frowned.

He nodded, "Found a pack on a walker."

She scrunched her nose, "Ew."

He smiled, "Don't like it, huh?"

"Just smells gross. Besides, it's bad for you," she looked down at their hands.

Daryl's smile widened, "Yeah, bad habit."

"I didn't know you smoked," she said softly, tracing he lines on his palm.

"Haven't smoked since I met you," he told her honestly.

She pressed her head against his again, "How come?"

He shrugged, "Needed food and shelter more. You took my mind off 'em."

"What about now?" she asked softly.

"Hadn't thought of them since I met you," he told her, "Just came across them today. I had them, might as well," he looked at her.

She nodded. He knew what she was thinking. "You still keep my mind off of them," he admitted.

"Really?" her blue eyes looked up at his.

He nodded, "Really." He kissed her lips tenderly. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, his nose slightly caressing hers.

"If you wanna smoke, smoke some pot," she said, "It's a lot better for you."

Daryl laughed warmly. Olive furrowed her brows, "What?" she looked up at him.

"I thought you were going to tell me to smoke vegan cigarettes, not kush," he chuckled.

Olive smiled, "Kush is awesome."

"Hard to get nowadays, huh?" his fingers took her hand brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

She nodded, "If I find some, I'll share with you."

Daryl grinned widely, "It's a date."

The metal door slid open, screeching as it did. The Governor stepped out into the light and everyone jumped to their feet. Olive stood behind Daryl, watching at the Governor made his way into the car. It was the first time Olive had seen him. He was tall and dressed as clean as Milton and wore a black eye patch on his right eye. She didn't find him handsome at all. He gave her gross chills and made her stomach churn. She didn't like him at all.

Rick came out next and everyone went to their cars, Daryl getting on his bike and Olive sitting behind him, her arms wrapping around his torso and wearing his bow. The pulled around first, casting them looks one last time before they left and the Governor drove the other way.

They got back to the walker filled prison, Carol opening the gate for them. They parked in the courtyard and Olive handed Daryl his bow after they got off. Maggie and Glenn ran out with Kira, Kira running to Olive first. Olive bent down and petted her before she begged for Daryl's attention.

"Let's get inside," Rick told them. They all filed in and gathered in the cell block.

Olive's belly filled with nerves as they waited for Rick to tell them what had happened inside the feed store. Olive and Daryl stood against the wall by the windows, holding hands. Daryl hadn't missed that Carol was in there with everyone else. But he knew when to pick his battles.

Rick pulled out a rifle from a cell and stood before them. "So, I met this Governor," he looked around them, nodding, "Sat with his for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro," Merle said to Glenn, walking past them.

Rick ignored him, "He wants the prison."

Daryl hands grip on Olive's hand tightened slightly. "He wants us gone," Rick continued, "Dead. He wants us dead… for what we did to Woodbury," he paused, "We're going to war."

Olive exhaled, dropping her head. Daryl stepped forwards, getting full view of his brother. He gave a small nod, who Merle returned. He pulled Olive up to their cell. He was going to make whatever time they had left together count.

* * *

_Please review!_


	47. This Sorrowful Life

Daryl closed the door behind them. He turned around to see Olive nearly in tears. He frowned, "Olive…"

She sniffed, "I'm scared, Daryl," she said barely over a whisper.

He swallowed hard. He nodded, "Me too."

A tear slid down her cheek, "I—I don't want this to be over. I don't… I don't want to die. I mean, before I met you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I didn't mind if I did. If it happened, it happened. I went down fighting. I was okay with it. I had come to terms that I was going to die eventually, but now… I'm not ready. I'm not ready, Daryl," she cried softly.

He quickly pulled her in his chest and wrapped her arms around her, "You're not going to die," he told her, "No one is. We're gonna beat this son of a bitch and… and we'll be fine."

She sniffed as she clung onto his leather jacket. "I just want more time," she whispered, "I just want more time with you. It'll never be enough…"

He soothed her, petting her hair and kissing her temple. She pulled back and gave a small, humorless chuckle, "No, Daryl. You can't cry too," she wiped a tear from his cheek.

Daryl hadn't even noticed he was. He didn't even think he had cried in front of her before. Once he realized he was crying, he realized he couldn't stop. She hugged him as he felt her dreads soak up his tears. "Stop crying," he whispered, "You know what it does to me."

Olive laughed tearfully. She pulled back and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him flush against her. Her tongue immediately slipped into his mouth, not even bothering to ask permission. She hummed against him, more tears slipping out from their eyes. If it was possible, they were tears of love. It seemed that this uncertainty of their life made their love surface and was exposed to them, sensitive and raw.

Daryl felt it too. His love for her welled in his chest and felt almost unbearable to keep it contained. It was hot and it was thick. He needed to scream it from the roof tops. He needed to show her how much he loved her. '_Love_' felt like such a small word to them. The word was too small to contain what they felt for each other. The word needed to be great, illustrious, and grand enough to fit all the words that they were.

It was coming to the point where it was painful for him unless he got it out. Daryl's tongue invaded her mouth as well, pouring as much passion into it as he could. He slowly pushed her against the wall and began to tear off her clothes. Olive did the same, pushing off his jacket and vest, and then unbuttoning his top. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, moaning into his mouth as she did. Once he had off her shorts and panties, he quickly undid his pants. He hoisted her up and placed himself at her entrance, "Olive," he said breathlessly, "I love you… more than anything."

She stroked the side of his face as she kissed around his lips. She whispered his name across his skin as his large hands pushing up her thighs, touching as much of her as he could. He groaned into her mouth as he kissed her again and thrusted into her.

Olive gasped as her walls were stretched. She cooed as he pulled out and began to push back in. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she kissed along his jaw, his neck and back up to his lips. She tasted him as they groped and pulled against each other. They became desperate to feel as much of each other as they could. In the back of Daryl's mind, he knew that it looked like a wrestling match for the handicapped, but he just wanted her… so bad.

"You're shirt," Olive breathed as she tried to tug it off. He unsnapped the back of her bra as she pulled his shirt down his arms. He knew that they wouldn't get completely undressed in a decent amount of time against the wall. He picked her up and put her on their bed, still inside of her.

She lifted her hips to his to make sure he didn't slide out as he pushed off his shirt. Once it was on the floor, he ripped off her bra that still remained unhooked on her chest. He dove down to her chest, tasting as much flesh as he could, slowly pumping in and out of her.

They rolled around on their bed, sweat covering their bodies and moans and whimpers filled the cell. Daryl braced one of his hands on the metal railing on the bunk as he fucked her, getting as much leverage as he could.

He eventually had to go back down to he could kiss her. It felt like every time he pulled away, her lips called back out to his. Their kisses were frantic and sloppy, but never lacking desire. Olive could tell how he was close. He was whimpering now. She didn't think she ever heard him whimper. If she did, her sounds had drowned it out, though she didn't understand why this time it didn't. He wasn't crying. No, it wasn't a sad whimper. He was teetering at the edge, as close as she was. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, one arm by her head and the other holding one of her legs on his hips.

Daryl had the effect on her that she would become weak with pleasure and her grip of her legs would quiver. Olive wanted to cry from all of her emotions swimming to the surface as they made love. Pure love, joy, and passion became overwhelming for her. Daryl's hand moved to her head, gripping her dreads.

Olive's arms pulled him closer, if it was possible, and whispered into his ear, "Daryl, cum inside me. Please, I need you. I need you," she chanted softly.

He squeezed his eyes closed tighter and groaned as his hips picked up pace and his stomach clench. Just as he was about cum, Olive cried out softly, cooing into his ear. He continued to thrust as he emptied himself inside of her. As he felt his flow come to a stop, so did his hips. Olive stroked his hair, barring her face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you," she purred.

Daryl sighed as he felt his muscles grow tired and slowly lower himself onto her. Olive mustered the strength in her legs and wrapped around him, holding him closely. He moved his legs so his knees were on either side of her torso, her legs still secured around him.

He lifted his head and scattered kisses across his face, "My love. Mine, _mine_," he whispered to her.

When his lips drifted down to hers she whispered back, "Yours."

* * *

"Do it again," she smiled.

Daryl inhaled through the cigarette and opened his mouth. The smoke slowly rose from his mouth, like grey flames that wisp in the air. The puff smoked out seductively before he blew it out. Olive grinned as she lay on his chest, watching as he smoked. She buried her face into his bare chest and giggled, "God, that's so hot," as he took another puff.

He snorted out smoke, "How?"

"I don't know. It just… is," she looked back up, "Do it again."

He grinned and let the smoke billow out. He blew the rest out of his lungs as his fingers traced up and down her back, "I thought you didn't like me smoking."

"I don't, but it's sexy when you do it."

He kissed her head. He paused for a moment. "Olive," he said seriously.

She shifted so she could look at his face, "What?"

He sighed, "Nothing." He shook his head slightly and smiled softly down at her. He placed the stub of the cigarette on the floor, away from anything it could catch on fire. He looked back to her and stroked the side of her face, admiring her beauty.

She scooted up so she was more on her side and closer to his face, "Daryl, talk to me," her hand rested on his chest, slowly feeling the hair that grew there on her fingertips.

He shook his head, taking her hand and kissing the palm, "It's nothing. It's—silly."

Olive gave him a look, "You know that's not true." She scooted up so she was slightly sitting up like him. "Don't shut me out," she said softly. Her fingers went to his jaw, tracing to his chin, touching his small goatee.

He swallowed hard and his cheeks grew pink, "I don't know… things are so uncertain right now, I don't know if…"

"If what?" she asked patiently.

"If it would be appropriate," he didn't look her in the eyes.

Olive looked at him questionably, "Daryl, what are you talking about? What is it?"

He felt his face grow warmer. He felt like an idiot for even trying to bring it up. What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid? It was stupid thing to even consider when their lives were hanging in the balance and their future was so uncertain.

"What… what would you think about," he tried to find the right words, none of them forming together correctly, "It wouldn't be now, obviously, but what… I'm—what I'm trying…"

"Daryl, spit it out," Olive tried not to smile.

He held her hand now, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing he had seen. "Would you want… to… marry… me…?"

Olive's mouth went dry and her limbs went numb. She swallowed hard as she tried to get her brain to function properly. Daryl continued, still not looking at her or really giving her much time to answer, "We don't have to tell anyone… until this Governor thing is over. It's probably stupid, you know, not having a priest or a white dress or a tux or anything… but… I don't know. It's a stupid thought."

He removed his hand from hers and leaned over the bed and picked back up the cigarette. He inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine settle his nerves. He was very aware how she had yet to say anything and he refused to look at her. He just proposed the love of his life and he was still severely afraid of her rejecting him. Any man would be, but he was still afraid to admit to her when he was scared or when he had a bad dream over something silly.

Olive couldn't form words; she couldn't seem to function properly. She could feel her hands start to shake. She clenched them into fists so she wouldn't look like a fool. She wetted her lips. Had he really just proposed to her? Or was she actually dreaming it? She was famous for letting her thoughts get a bit out of hand.

Using all of her strength she could muster, she finally spoke, "You… want to marry… me?" she asked softly. She wasn't even sure if she had actually spoken out loud.

Daryl bit his lip and looked at her in the corner of his eye. When he saw how shocked, startled she was, he looked away and took another drag on the cancer stick, "Just forget I said anything," he muttered, and put down the dead cigarette.

Olive blinked, "What?"

"Forget it. Just forget it," he said. He began to pull his arm away from her. He was a moron to actually think Olive wanted that from him—_him. _He was just a piece of trailer trash. Why would anyone, let alone her, actually want to be his _wife_? The whole thought was absurd.

Olive suddenly gripped his arm before he completely pulled away. She looked at him desperately, "You want to marry me?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at her hopelessly. He saw her eyes become glassy. She looked into his eyes, "Of course I do." Her voice was soft, barely over a whisper. Her words hung in the air and seemed to pierce Daryl through the chest.

Daryl frowned. He felt a lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it away, "You want to marry me?"

A tear fell from her eyes as she nodded, "Of course I do," she repeated in a thick voice.

Daryl tried to blink away the tears that were beginning to form as he sat back up, "You want to be my wife?" the words felt so foreign, so alien to come out of his mouth.

A small smile tugged on her lips as she nodded, "I do."

"I—I don't have a ring," he said sadly, looking to her.

A small laugh escaped her lips. She wiped her tear, "I don't need a ring. I just need you."

Warmth spread throughout Daryl's body. It was again, another weird feeling for him. Was he engaged? He was pretty sure he was. He ran his hands over his face, "I'm going to marry you, Olive," he said, though it sounded like he was talking to himself.

Olive touched his arm, "I'm marrying you, Daryl."

Daryl looked back over to her, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He felt a smile growing on his lips and he reached over to her, gently placing his hand on her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, smashing her lips against his. He felt her smile under him. His hands brushed her hair back as he kissed her, making sure she was real—that _this_ was real. When they pulled back, she giggled, making him want to propose to her all over again.

* * *

"It's the only way."

Daryl squinted under the morning sun. Walkers pressed themselves against the fence, snarling and growling in blood filled throats. Rick had pulled him away from his cell, where he and Olive had spent a whole day alone, spending their time as official fiancées. Olive had Carl watch over Kira while they locked themselves away from everyone, letting everyone know not to disturb unless it was their turn to take watch.

Now Rick had him out away from everyone. He was sporting bed hair, or rather sex hair. Olive had personally styled it. He honestly thought it looked similar to emo hair those dark teens used to sport. It was the second day that Rick had to decide on whatever he had to decide on. It wasn't settling right with him. He knew Olive wouldn't be happy about it either.

"No one else knows," Rick added.

"You gonna tell 'em?" he looked up at him, holding his crossbow strap over his shoulder.

"Not till after," he took a breath, "We have to do it today. It has to be quiet."

Daryl shifted away from the sun. He looked at him, chewing on the inside of his lip before looking at the ground. "You got a plan?" he looked back up.

"We tell her we need to talk. Away from the others," he stepped towards him.

Daryl looked over to Hershel. He looked away, down at his foot. He slightly shook his head, "Just ain't us, man," he told Rick softly.

"No," Hershel added, "No, it isn't." He took his leave then, back to the prison.

"We do this," Rick leaned towards him, "we avoid a fight. No one else dies."

Daryl bit the inside his lip again. He gave in, nodding, "All right."

"We need someone else," Rick continued. Daryl knew who he was referring to.

He nibbled on his lip and nodded, "I'll talk to him."

"I'll do it," Rick nodded, scanning the courtyard.

"I'll go with you."

"No," he told him immediately, "Just me."

Daryl watched as Rick went back inside. He adjusted his grip on his bow and left for the others.

* * *

Olive wore one of her flowing tanks, freshly washed and a pair of shorts. The warm morning air ruffled her top, the wind caressing her sides the way Daryl did. Maggie, Carl and Kira drew the walkers' attention while Olive, Daryl, Michonne and Glenn set up the prison yard for attack. While Daryl and Glenn set up the barbed wire on the sheets of wood, Michonne and Olive cleared the walkers around them so they didn't get too close. Hershel did the honor of driving the truck.

They got the last one down and all hopped back into the truck, Glenn, Daryl and Olive in the bed while Michonne got shot gun. Olive looked to the men across from her, "That's cool how Michonne uses her sword," she smiled.

Glenn smirked, nodding. Daryl nodded to, forcing his smile. Hershel drove back up to the courtyard as Rick opened the gate for them. They hopped out as Rick went over to them. "They drive up to the gate again," Glenn told Rick, "maybe some blown tires will stop them."

Rick nodded, "That's a good idea."

"It was Michonne's," Daryl said in a somewhat depressing tone.

"We don't have to win," Michonne said behind them, "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

Olive grinned and skipped to her. She slung her arm over her shoulder, "She is the coolest chick, I swear," she beamed at everyone.

Daryl smiled softly. Michonne gave an awkward smile, slightly swaying with Olive. The other's remained silent. The sound of one of the gates closing made them look over. Maggie, Carl and Kira made their way over, Kira galloping as she saw them.

Rick looked behind to Daryl who gave him a small nodded. "Let's go," Rick said and they followed inside behind him, Olive skipping behind Daryl. They went inside, only to disperse to tasks they needed to accomplish. Daryl looked around for Merle but he was nowhere to be found.

He placed his hand on Olive's shoulder, "I'll be back. Gonna go find Merle."

Olive nodded, "Okay."

He headed outside, only to find Glenn repairing one of the iron doors. "Hey," he called to him, "You seen Merle around?"

Glenn turned around and looked at him. He didn't answer and went back to the door. Daryl took off his crossbow and went over to help him. Glenn obviously wasn't okay with him here yet. As he held the chain and lock, Glenn held up the door. "He say he was sorry yet?" Daryl asked him.

Glenn locked the other chain on the other side of the door, still silent. "'Cause he is," Daryl squinted with his hands on his hips. Again silence.

Glenn grabbed a box of empty bottles and placed it on the bleachers.

"He's gonna make it right," Daryl told him, "I'm gonna make him. There's got to be a way."

Daryl was desperate for the group to accept him into the group. He knew Olive was more than half way there, though he knew that it was probably only because they were together. He felt awful for what his brother did to him and Maggie. He knew his brother could be violent, but he didn't know how far he could go. With no laws stopping him and the Governor in charge, there were no limits.

"Just needs to be a little forgiveness, is all," Daryl put gently.

Glenn wetted his lips and walked over to him. He looked at him with tired eyes, "He tired me to a chair, beat me, and threw a walker in the room. _Maybe _I could call it even. But he—he took Maggie to a man who terrorized her, humiliated her," he paused, reading Daryl's face, "I care more about her than I care about me. And you…" he pointed to him, "You should understand that more than anyone here. Imagine it was Olive."

Glenn walked back to the bleachers, his attention back on the glass bottles. Daryl walked over and grabbed his bow, doing his best not to glare and he walked away in search of his brother. Could his brother really be that cold?

Daryl looked all over the prison with still no sign of him. He reached the generator room when he heard metal clinking. He gripped his bow just in case it was a walker. "Merle," he called out, "You down here?"

He slowly went around the corner, "Merle." He raised his bow so he could look out the scope as he walked down the dark hall and into the sunlit generator room. He lowered his bow when he saw his brother leaning on the counter.

"Hey, little brother," Merle grinned.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking around the room.

"I was just about to holler back at ya," he motioned with his good hand. He wiped his mouth.

"What you doing down here?" Daryl asked, walking towards him as he looked around.

"Just looking for some crystal meth," he said nonchalantly. He placed his arms on one of the generators, blocking Daryl's way to the back of the room.

Daryl gave him a look before pacing back the other way.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Merle said, "Shit will mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?" He laughed.

"You talked to Rick yet?"

"Yeah," he dropped his arms, "Oh, yeah. I'm in. But, uh," he flicked the air with his hand, "he ain't got the stomach for it. He's gonna buckle. You know that, right?"

Daryl pursed his lips slightly, giving a slow nod, "Yeah. If he does, he does," he shrugged.

"You want him to?"

His face fell slightly, but he knew better, "Whatever he says goes." He couldn't tell him what he really thought.

His brother scoffed, "Man," he narrowed his eyes, "Do you even possess a pair of balls, little brother?"

Daryl frowned and shook his head, turning away. Typical Merle—best brother a guy could have.

"Are they even attached?"

Daryl scoffed softly, turning away from him. He could not let Merle get to him. Things were going so well, could not let him bring him down.

"I mean, if they are, do they belong to you?"

Daryl looked back at him. He looked genuinely upset, like he actually cared.

"You used to call people like that _sheep_. What happened to you?"

He held his head high, "What happened with you and Glenn," he raised his brow, "and Maggie?" he shook his head slightly.

"I've done worse," Merle told him honestly, but not proudly. His face turned to a disapproving scowl, "You need to grow up. Things are different now." Tears formed at the brim of his brother's eyes, "Your people look at me _like I'm the devil_… grabbing up those lovebirds like that, huh? Now y'all want to do the same damn thing I did—" Daryl looked at his feet, knowing he was right. When he continued he looked back up at him, "snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor, just like me. Yeah. People do what they got to do or they die."

Daryl shook his head slightly, "Can't do things without people anymore, man."

Merle scoffed. He looked Daryl up and down with disgust, "Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh? Do their dirty work. The bad guy," he said, "Yeah, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How does that hit you?"

He took a step towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I just want my brother back."

It was clear Merle was taken aback from Daryl's affection. He had never been comfortable like that around him before, not through their whole childhood or young adult lives. "Get out of here, man," he frowned, turning away slightly.

Daryl pressed his lips together and slowly walked away. He stopped at the door and looked back at him. He faced away. Daryl pursed his lips, "Olive and I are getting married—had a pair of balls to ask her," he told him softly, not in a hateful way.

He saw Merle drop his head, "Congrats, man," he said in a thick voice, still refusing to look at him. Daryl frowned slightly and left.

* * *

Daryl found Olive in their cell doing yoga, Kira in their bed. Olive looked up from her Crane Pose. Olive exhaled and slowly lifted her knees from her armpits and transitioned her feet to touch the floor. She inhaled before slowly rising up from her frog position to standing. She arched her back and smiled, "There you are."

"Hey," he greeted, placing his bow by the cell door. He did his best to not sound depressed.

Olive furrowed her brows, "You okay?"

He nodded, though he knew it wasn't convincing. Olive took his hand in hers, "Did things not go well with Merle?"

He shrugged. She pursed her lips, "You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

He nodded. He kissed her forehead and pulled away, about to head back out. Olive frowned, "Daryl, you're sure you're okay?" she asked worried.

He slowly turned around, "Just wish I had my brother back, you know?" he shrugged.

Olive sighed and hugged him, "He'll come around. I know he will."

He rested his lips on the top of her head. "I told him that I proposed to you."

She looked up, smiling, "What did he say?"

"He said congrats—didn't even look at me," he frowned slightly.

She pressed her lips together, resting her hands on either side of his face, "I know he's happy for you. He loves you."

"I don't know," he muttered, looking down.

She kissed his lips, "I do."

Daryl smiled softly and kissed her back, "I have to go out and take watch." He kissed her forehead and left her and Kira in the cell.

He stood out in the courtyard, getting a 360 view. It wasn't long that he came out there when Rick ran out looking like her lost something. He rushed over to him, "It's off. We'll take out chances."

Daryl walked slightly backwards as Rick continued towards him, "I'm not saying it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one," he looked at Rick, noticing his conflicted look, "What's wrong?"

Rick sighed, "I can't find Merle or Michonne. They've gone."

Daryl bit his lip, "Come on." Rick followed Daryl inside. They ran through the halls and went straight to the generator room where he had just talked to Merle not too long ago. They entered the dusty room—empty.

"He was in here," Daryl told him, "Said he was looking for drugs… said a lot of things, actually."

They took either side of the room, heading towards the back, "Like what?"

"Said that you were gonna change your mind," he looked on the ground and spotted a white towel, "Here we go." He knelt down and examined the area, "Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up."

"Damn it! I'm going after him," Rick cursed as he headed down the hall that continued past the generators.

Daryl quickly stood up, "You can't track for shit."

Rick turned around as Daryl came in, "Then both of us."

"No, just me," he said, going to the door, "I said I'd go and I'll go," he nodded, "Plus they're gonna come back here. You need to be ready," he grabbed the door knob, "Don't let Olive come after me. She needs to stay here. You're family too." He pushed back on the door and went outside, leaving Rick alone.

* * *

The alarm was blaring loudly. He scrambled under the stirring wheel, struggling to locate the correct wires to silence the car. Michonne yelled to him, "Come on, Merle!" Her voice was muffled under the loud siren. He could hear the walkers coming towards them as well. He took one wires in his mouth to hold it out of the way. His head was too big to fit under to see.

He looked down at his feet to see a fat half eat walker headed straight for him several yards away. He quickly grabbed the wire he had been looking for, his head smashed against the opening and he stuck it in place. The siren finally stopped and the sound of the walkers grew louder.

The walker he had spotted was now at his feet. He cried out, trying to kick it away from him. He pushed as its chest as it tried to claw at him. Merle finally got the leverage he needed and pushed it back with his foot, far enough to sit up and thrust his sword into it. The walker choked on blood as Merle shoved it away. He grabbed Michonne's sword and sliced its head in half.

He looked around. Dozens of walkers were hunting towards them. Michonne still stood by the pillar he tied her to, out of breath from fighting off the walkers. He heard her yelp. He ran around the car and held out his gun. A skinny green colored walker was on her, trying to bite into her neck. He shot in the head easily, painting the building behind them red with blood.

Merle spun around and began to shoot the walkers that were behind him. One bullet to the brain was all he needed, never wasting ammo. He ran to Michonne and swung his blade on the wire, cutting her free, "Let's go!"

He ran to the car and opened the door for her as she jumped in. he slammed it shut behind her and ran to the other side, grabbing his other gun that was on the roof of the car. He tossed it in the back and got in. Merle quickly sped out of the parking lot, the tires squealing as he backed out.

They drove down the road, walkers scattered here and there. "So this is your thing, then?" Michonne asked, "You take out the trash?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'," Merle told her.

"The Governor, Rick," she listed, "anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a-running."

Merle laughed. Michonne faced forward and continued, "Things are different for your brother."

"Yeah, they are," he replied, still slightly smiling, "Rick says jump and he wants to know how high. Not to mention his little fiancée."

She frowned, "Fiancée? They're getting married?"

He nodded, "Sure are. Getting as tight as he and Rick are," he frowned.

"Mm-mmm," Michonne shook her head, "Rick needs him—respects him. He didn't ask him to do this little job, now, did he?"

"No, 'cause he wants it done," Merle told her matter-of-factly.

She chuckled, "You keep telling yourself that," she glared. "The truth is this could have been your shot. With your skills, a whole new beginning… but you choose to stay on the outside. No one's gonna mourn you, not even Daryl," she looked at him with disgust, "He's got a new family."

Merle sighed, "You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out. Your buddy's turning you over 'cause he's trying to save his own ass. You're as much on the outside as I am, girl."

"Maybe," she said calmly, "But once the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself."

Merle didn't have a response to that. They were quiet for a long moment, the only sound being the tire driving over the bumpy road.

Michonne was the first to speak again, "You said you killed 16 men since this thing started? You ever kill anyone before?"

Merle frowned. He knew he was going to regret telling her that. "No," he answered honestly.

"And how about before Woodbury? Before you met him?" Merle gave her a tired look.

He sighed, not answering. "Huh," she said, "So he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit," she listed, "Why would you kill somebody else for him?" she saw him smile, "You know, we can go back."

He chuckled, "Ain't happening."

"Both of us," she continued, "We can just go back. You can see Daryl's wedding."

Merle tried to hold himself together as he shook his head. "I can't go back," he admitted, "Don't you understand that? I can't."

"Why?" she asked.

He pushed on the breaks, the car squealing to a stop. He put the car in park and slowly turned to her. He put his arm on her seat, the blade of his knife inches from her throat. He leaned down and sliced the wires from her wrists. She looked at him, sliding her fingers from her restraints. He swallowed hard and nodded to her, "You go back with them. Get ready for what's next." He leaned over her and opened the car door, "I got something I got to do on my own."

Merle nodded to the open door. He watched as she slowly got out of the car. Once she stood up, he handed over her sword. She took it, looking at him with a confused, deathly glare. He refused to look at her. He heard the door close. He put the car into drive and went down the road, stirring up dead leaves behind him.

* * *

Daryl walked down the hill, Michonne stabbing the head of a walker with her sword, "Hey," he called to her. She looked up. "Where's my brother?" he demanded.

As he got closer, he looked at her closely, "You kill him?"

She shook her head 'no', looking at him deadpan, "He let me go."

He scowled, "Don't let anyone come after me," he rushed past her, continuing to follow the tracks, "That means Olive too!" he called back and he ran down the hill.

* * *

Merle sat in the car, drinking the amber liquor from a bottle, the music blaring. Walkers threw themselves up against the car, snarling and growling for his flesh. He left the windows cracked to let the music seep out. He looked out his window where a walker smashed his face to the glass, trying to bite its way to him. Merle placed the bottle opening against the glass where its mouth was as if it were taking a sip. He laughed at his own joke, putting the bottle to his lips.

He grabbed the knob of the volume and cranked it up all the way. He sighed and drove up ten feet ahead. The walkers that gathered around him followed. When they smacked against the car, he drove up a little more. Merle continued for miles until he decided to just drive along slowly and not make frequent stops. He soon had a herd behind him as he rolled up to the meeting area.

He popped open the car door, grabbed his gun and rolled out of the moving vehicle. He ran behind one of the silos. He ran across the property and took cover in one of the buildings. He was doing this for Daryl. If he got out of this, he would be thrilled, but Daryl deserved more. He was going to have that wedding and Merle was going to make sure he did his best to give that to him.

* * *

Olive ran outside where Carl, Beth, and Hershel sat at the bleachers and Carol sat on a bench with Judith. Rick was just walking through the gates. "Have you guys seen Daryl?" she frowned.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Carol said, scanning around.

"Shut the fuck up, Carol," Olive rolled her eyes.

Glenn and Maggie came behind Rick and stood by the bleachers with Olive. They waited for him to explain. He took a moment to get his words ready before he spoke, "When I met the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said—he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. And I was gonna do that… to keep us safe."

Everyone stood in silence. "I changed my mind," he continued, "But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late."

Olive's breath hitched. She bit her tongue, knowing Rick had more to say.

"I was wrong not to tell you," he said. He eyes were red from trying to keep tears back, "And I'm sorry. What I said last year that first night after the farm… it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, _who we are_, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we _are_ the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live… how you die—it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. _We_ choose to stay. We stick together," he nodded, "We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go."

They stood there in silence and watched as Rick left the way we came. Olive looked around them, scanning their faces. They needed to decide now.

* * *

Daryl slowly walked around the silo. The sound of walkers munching on flesh and snapping bones filled his ears. He looked at the ground to see a walker eating the remains of a man—a man that belonged with the Governor. He slowly crossed the field, not too worried about the walkers. A few dozen yards away was a black car, empty. He held his bow down, scanning the corpses to make sure none of them were Merle.

Blood and guts covered the grass. He needed to find Merle quick before anymore hungry walkers came after him. Ahead, a walker devoured the corpse of a man. Daryl raised his bow and quickly snuck up behind it. As it raised its head, Daryl shot an arrow through the skull, making it fall over dead. He whipped out another arrow, spotting another walker. Before he could load it, his steps stopped. Daryl looked at the walker more closely.

The walkers slowly looked up. Merle knelt in front of the dead body, his eyes sickly green with rings or red while his chin was stained with blood. He slowly chewed the flesh, staring up at his next victim. Daryl felt tears well in his eyes and his face contorted in sadness and pain. He whimpered, a sob escaping him as Merle stood from the body. He stumbled over it, limping towards Daryl.

Daryl shrunk back as realization hit him hard that his only family was now gone. He cried as Merle came after him. "No!" he screamed, shoving him away. The walker's lips quivered for thirst for fresh blood. When the walker went after him again, Daryl shoved him back roughly. He cried as he shoved back he dead brother again. He took his knife and stabbed his brother in the chest, pushing him to the ground.

He cried loudly as stabbed Merle's skull over and over again. He finally fell back as he grieved, crying as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to curl up in pain and wilt away.

* * *

_Please review!_


	48. Welcome To The Tombs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this and I'm sorry it's so short. I tried writing the other day but it just came out sloppy and lazy. I'm sorry also if this chapter seems lazy too. I'm sorry if it lacks detail and I'm sorry if this chapter just isn't good... I hope you enjoy- much love

* * *

He had ignored her. She didn't even see him look at her, even when she hugged him. It was probably of shock, she didn't blame him. He just had to kill his brother. Olive listened as Daryl told Rick what happened. Merle had put himself out there, sacrificed himself for the group. Olive was proud of Merle for what he did and very thankful. She just wished, along with Daryl, that he had ended a different way.

So there Olive stood in the cell doorway, watching as Daryl packed his things. Olive noticed that they had always just threw all of their belongings together, not separating them. But Daryl did that this time and she didn't know why.

Olive walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He stopped what he was doing, tensing under her hand. She must have startled him. He looked at her hand and then went back to packing his things. "Daryl, talk to me," she said softly.

"Nothing to talk about," he mumbled. He zipped his bag closed.

"You haven't looked at me since you got back," Olive told him. She looked at his back with a worried and pained look.

He sighed, "I know what you look like, Olive."

Olive was taken aback and she could feel the shock showing on her face. She blinked as she looked away from him. She took a step back, her head hung so she could look at the floor.

Daryl stood up and brushed past her. She could hear his footsteps fading as they reached the steps and leave the cell block. Olive quickly brushed away a tear and tried to compose herself. _He's hurting and this is the only way he knows how to deal with it. He's just lashing out. He'll come around_, Olive thought to herself. It made sense. All his life, he was forced to bottle his feelings and look tough because _that's what men do_. He just needed some time to realize that it's okay to mourn and it's okay to let people in to help him. Olive just had to be patient.

After Olive finished packing her belongings, she headed outside and went to her van. Daryl's bag was already inside of it. She threw hers in as well and grabbed a few bags of remaining food and weapons. Olive called for Kira and had her hop in the van.

She turned around, looking for Daryl to see if he needed anything else in the van. Rick hoped in the SUV when she spotted him on the ground by his brother's bike. He was sorting his poncho as well as his arrows. He didn't see her looking at him, but he noticed Carol going up to him.

Olive frowned as she watched. "You know, Merle never did nothing like that his whole life," Olive heard him say.

"He gave us a chance," Carol told him.

He looked up at her and she offered him her hand. Olive watched as he took it and stood to his feet. She held his hand comfortingly before walked away. Olive could feel the sickness and jealousy brewing inside her stomach. It made her want to scream and it made her like she was going to get sick. She swallowed hard and turned away, getting into her van.

* * *

The sirens blared and the sounds of explosives came from inside. The Governor had reached Daryl and Rick. Soon the army of Woodbury came rushing out in panic. Glenn whipped around from behind the corner of the cage and screamed, "Get the hell out of here!" He shot at them with repeated fire, aiming at their feet and legs. Olive shut her protective headgear over her face and did the same. Olive and Maggie used the cement boards as cover on the bridge, ripping fire when the coast was clear.

Every now and then, a person or two would shoot at them, making them take cover and giving the people a chance to escape. The three of them stood up and let hell fire rain upon them. The army ran from the courtyard and to their vehicles.

"We did it?" Maggie called to him, smiling. She lifted her visor from her face.

Glenn and Olive did the same. "We did it," Glenn answered, "Come on down."

Olive and Maggie smiled at each other and went inside. They came down where Rick, Daryl, Carol and Michonne joined them. They looked over the field, now clear from the Woodbury's doings. But they knew that it would soon fill back up. "We did it," Rick said, "We drove them out."

"We should go after them," Michonne told him.

Daryl nodded, "We should finish it."

"It is finished," Maggie said, "Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?"

"They could regroup," Michonne still looked to Rick.

"We can't take the chance," Glenn chimed in, "He's not gonna stop."

"They're right," Carol said, "We can't keep living like this."

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time," Maggie reminded them.

Daryl shook his head, "I don't care."

"Yeah," Rick muttered. Rick started to head back, the others following him, "Let's check on the others."

They ran back inside the prison and Olive, Maggie and Glenn began to shed their protective suits. Olive caught her breath as she tried to get on of her dreads tangled from the Velcro on the vest. Kira ran into the prison, followed by Beth with Judith and Carl and Hershel. Olive groaned as she ripped her dread from the vest, ripping it. She groaned again in frustration. She tossed the vest on the table and bent down to Kira, "You all right, girl?"

Kira licked and nuzzled her face, her paws resting on Olive's knees. Carl stood with Rick and Hershel, trying to convince his dad to let him go to Woodbury. Kira jumped from Olive and ran to Daryl. When she reached him, he walked away, not even acknowledging her. Kira followed him desperately to get his attention, disappearing into the other room. Olive stood up and followed them.

Daryl was bent down, sorting his things to go to Woodbury. Kira whined at his feet, licking his boots. When he continued to ignore her, she stood up and licked his mouth. He scoffed and pulled away from her. Her tail immediately went between her legs.

"Don't ignore her, Daryl," Olive told him. She tried to hide her annoyance.

Daryl sighed and scratched Kira's head before standing up. It was obvious Kira wasn't satisfied, but didn't push further in case he got mad. She walked away from him and went to Olive, who squatted down to her eye level to give her the attention she needed.

He turned around and looked at her for the first time since he got back. "I'll be back later," he said.

Olive frowned, "I was coming with you guys," she said, standing up.

"No, you're staying here," he turned his head away from her.

Olive's nose flared, "Daryl, that's—"

"You'll distract me," he confessed, looking at her, but not _seeing _her.

She raised her brows at him, "Distract you?"

"I need to be focused on what we're there for and I can't do that when I have you there, getting yourself into trouble," Daryl told her dully.

Olive didn't know what had gotten into him. He never spoke to her like that, not since they first met. Her mouth was open in shock. He hurt her verbally. Why would he say that to her? She closed her mouth and took a deep breath, "Well, we can't have that, can we?" she retorted.

Daryl chewed on the inside of his lip before walking past her. "I'll be here when you get back," she growled, not sure if he had heard. But Daryl did.

It had been almost a half hour since she saw Daryl. She knew they hadn't left yet. They were still packing their ammo and weapons. Olive went outside to see Daryl on his bike, Michonne loading the car and Rick talking to Carl. Olive walked up to Michonne with her arms crossed over her chest, "Be careful out there."

Michonne turned around and gave her a questioning look, "You're not coming?"

She shook her head, "I'd probably just get in the way. I think I'd be able to do more good here then there," she gave a soft smile.

Michonne continued to look at her weirdly, "All right. Well, thanks, you too," Michonne gave a tiny smile, the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

Olive's smile widened. Glenn and Maggie walked over to them, "You going?" Glenn asked her.

She shook her head. Rick came back over then. Daryl had gotten off his bike and walked over with his gun. Olive looked at him, avoiding his eyes in case he looked over at her. She wasn't sure if he looked at her at all.

"Rick, we're staying," Glenn told him, referring to Maggie, "We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

"Just the three of us?" Daryl asked, before nodding, "All right."

"I appreciate you staying," Rick looked at the three of them.

Carol and Beth killed the walkers at through the gate as Maggie and Glenn pulled the broken gate back. Daryl's bike engine rumbled loudly in their ears as he and Rick drove past them. They closed the gate after Carol killed one more walker. Olive watched as they drove away, disappearing down the road.

They headed back inside the prison. Olive held open the gate to the stairs for them as they walked past her. She stepped away from the metal wired door to close it behind her. Her head was yanked back, prohibiting her to move any more than a foot from the door. Olive turned slightly, her hand on her knife. Another one of her dreads were caught on the rusted metal. A wire had broken and had gotten caught. She growled as she tried to unhook it.

"Olive, are you all right?" Glenn asked from the prison door.

She groaned as she ripped her hair from the metal, "My dreads are getting caught on everything. It's pissing me off."

She slammed the door closed behind her, locking it and trudged up the steps. Once she was inside, she went straight to her cell. She closed the curtain and lit several candles. She stood in front of the dirty mirror. She had cleaned it off as much as she could when she and Daryl first moved in there. Blood and grime had sat too long on the glass and rust was starting to form around the edges. It was clean enough to see detail but it had a foggy, smeared gaze over it.

She leaned on the sink, staring at herself. Her dreads were unkempt, some matted together. Her hair was dirty and had a stick stuck in it. Dirt marked her face and dark circles accompanied her eyes. She had several scratches on her cheeks and forehead. She looked disgusting. How long had she looked like this?

Olive was starting to realize that maybe that's why Daryl was acting so cold. The death of his brother and a disgusting looking fiancée was too much. Why would he want to marry that? Olive felt tears well in her eyes. She had had enough of it. She tore through her bag that now sat by Daryl's in their cell. She pulled out her brush, a metal comb and shampoo. She rushed to the showering room and stripped so she was in a tank top and her underwear.

* * *

Morning came after a long night. Daryl drove up the hill to the prison, leading the truck and school bus. He parked his bike after going under the bridge. He looked around, not seeing Olive anywhere. He got off his bike, walking past the truck. Carl, Beth, Carol and Hershel came out into the sun light and down the steps. Daryl went to the bed of the truck to get Andrea's body.

The people of Woodbury filed out of the bus and into the prison, Hershel and Carol welcoming them. Once they were inside, Daryl looked to Hershel, "Where's Olive?"

Hershel pressed his lips together and slowly shook his head, "We haven't seen her since you left."

Daryl frowned, "What do you mean? She just disappeared?" his voice becoming hostile.

"Daryl," Glenn called him.

He spun around to him. He nodded to the door. Daryl looked as a woman stepped out into the daylight. He frowned, about to yell at Glenn why he cared about some random woman from Woodbury when he realized she looked familiar. She looked like the woman he had a picture of in his wallet, the one of many. It was Olive.

Daryl took a step back as he took her in. Her hair was silky, lying slightly on her shoulders. There were no feathers or beads. It was just soft hair. She was cleaned, no dirt or grime on her face. She looked like she had just taken a well-deserved nap. Kira appeared at her side, walking straight to Daryl. His hand went to her furry head, not taking his eyes off of Olive.

Olive crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't smiling, she didn't look happy. She looked emotionally drained. "Are they joining us?" she looked to Rick, who was too, taking in her new appearance.

"Yeah, they are. Olive… you hair," he looked at it.

She pressed a smile, "Time for a change."

Maggie smiled, "I like it."

"It looks beautiful," Hershel complimented.

"Thank you," she said softly.

They all headed inside, Daryl remaining still. She walked up to him slowly, stopping at a couple of feet. "What did you do to your hair?" Daryl asked, still looking at it.

"I took out my dreads," she said simply.

"Why?" he frowned.

"It was time for a change. They were getting caught on things and were dirty. They just had to go…"

"Then just wash them and trim them, don't brush them out," he scowled.

Olive blinked and furrowed her brows, "Excuse me?"

He wetted his lips, shaking his head slightly, "It's—you look weird," he motioned with his hand.

Olive face contorted with anger, "_Weird?!"_

"I just don't understand why you'd do that. You've always had dreads. I liked it the way it was before," he told her, annoyed.

She fumed, "Well, the last time I checked, I didn't dress to impress a man. I do it for myself—not you."

"Olive, what's gotten into you?" he glared.

She gawked, "Me?! What's gotten into _me_?! You have been the one _ignoring_ me and telling me what to do and how I should look like! I haven't done anything but let you push me around ever since Merle died. It isn't my fault, Daryl. I'm here for _you_ and I want to help you, but I can't do anything when you push me away!" she yelled, "Is that what you're trying to do? Push me away?! Because it's working, Daryl!"

She spun around on her heel and stormed back inside. Many of the people inside were looking at the door, hearing muffled yells. When Olive stormed in, Maggie tried to stop her, "Olive, what's wrong?"

She ignored them and pushed past, storming to her cell. Daryl chased her inside and stopped when he saw all eyes on him. He jumped slightly when he heard their cell door slam closed. He truly fucked up this time.

* * *

_Please review!_


	49. Forgiveness

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Season 3 has come to an end in the story and is now going in between 3 and 4. If you haven't seen season 4, I suggest not reading anymore until you are caught up. There will be minor spoilers in the chapters leading to season 4. That being said, I was debating whether or not if I should create a second story to continue, but then I decided against it. I may have this story complete at the end of season 4 and continue with it in a new one with season 5+. Does that make sense or is it confusing?_

* * *

Daryl growled to himself and stormed passed everyone to get upstairs. He stormed to their cell and pulled the handle. It didn't budge. He yanked at it again—Olive had locked it. He felt his anger boil, "I swear to God, Olive. Open the fucking door," he growled.

He heard her laugh humorlessly, "Right, like I'm going to do anything you say with that tone."

"Olive, open it so we can talk," he yanked at it again.

"We're not going to talk about anything, Daryl. Leave me alone," she said behind the curtain.

Daryl huffed and began to pace. "Daryl, leave!" she yelled, hearing his footsteps.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk, now open the fucking door!" he roared.

"No! Fuck off!"

He could feel his face heat up. He reached his hand between the bars and gripped the sheet. He pulled his hand back as hard as he could and ripped it off. Before Olive had time to react, Daryl pulled it through the door so the cell was exposed.

She looked furious. The last time Olive had looked so violent was when Carol went into their cell to talk to him. He gripped the door, "Open this damn door now, Olive," he scowled at her.

Olive narrowed her eyes and stepped up to the door, "I'm not gonna do shit with you talking to me that way. I'm not going to let you push me around. Go away and once you calm the fuck down, maybe we'll talk," she growled like an anger lioness.

As much as Daryl hated to think it, she was a sexy nymph when she got angry. He didn't want to admit it because he was furious with her for making a scene and locking him out of their cell. "I ain't gonna leave," he growled back.

She shrugged, "Go ahead and sleep on the floor then."

Daryl frowned, "What?"

Olive laughed, "You think I'm going to let you sleep in our bed with me after acting like this?"

"It's our bed, Olive, it's our cell. Let me in," he told her firmly.

"Why? I thought you didn't like cages?" she cocked her head sarcastically.

He smacked the cell door and backed away, "Why are you being so infuriating?!"

Olive scoffed, shaking her head and turned away. Daryl's fists clenched tightly as he breathed heavily, watching as she got into their bed and lied down. When she pulled the covers over her and faced the wall, Daryl sighed and slid onto the floor.

While they were fighting, their group had led the people of Woodbury to the other cell blocks. The next day they were going to make another run and get their things. He sat there, waiting for her to let him in for hours. It was past lunch and he knew she was hungry. She didn't have many snacks in their bags and they didn't hold her off too long.

Olive sat back down on their bed, facing away from the door after she went to look for more to eat. She didn't find anything and Daryl was hoping she'd open the door to get more. But she just sat back down. Daryl sighed and stood up, "Fine, I'll leave you alone."

She heard him leave and descend down the stairs. She sniffed and wiped away her tears that streamed down her face, but more still came.

* * *

Daryl sat at the table, eating lunch slowly. Nothing that was happening to him and Olive made sense. They were doing so well. They were engaged and now they were fighting. Had Daryl really been that hurtful to her? _Yes, he was and he knew it. _He knew he was hurting her when he said those things and when he ignored her. Did he know why he did those things? No, he didn't.

Carol sat across from him, folding her arms on the table top. He looked up at her and then looked back down at his food. "She doesn't understand that your mourning," she said, "She doesn't realize that this is how you handle things. She needs to understand that." Her voice was comforting and understanding.

He snarled, "You're not going back to live in that cell block, so don't even try."

"I wasn't— I mean, I didn't—" she stammered, "Daryl, we can work this out," she then said softly.

He placed down his fork and scowled at her, "There's nothing to work out. You tried to kill her. You ain't gonna sleep in the same cell block as she is, you understand?"

"Didn't sound too happy with her a few hours ago," she looked into his eyes.

Daryl shook his head, "I love her. There's nothing you can do to change that. So fuck off," he stood abruptly and stormed back into the cell block. He didn't know where Kira was. He was surprised she hadn't come up to them. He went straight back to their cell and stood in front of the door. There Kira lay in bed with Olive, who still faced away from the door.

He slipped his arms through the door and pressed against it, "Olivia," he said softly.

Her head turned slightly at her name. He never called her that unless she was in trouble or he was trying to get her attention. It was always used roughly and threateningly. Her parents did the same whenever she got into trouble. He said her name with care this time, the way he said Olive.

"Olivia, please," he begged softly.

She felt tears slowly slip from her eyes. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, placing her feet on the hard ground. Olive looked up to him. His face was gentler now. When he saw her tears, a sharp pain cut through his heart.

Olive stood up and went to the door, looking at him as she did, stopping a few feet away. "Olive," he reached his arm out towards her, "Olivia, please. I—I need you. I need to be with you. I need to talk to you."

Her throat tightened and slowly stepped towards him, stopping beside his hand. His rough fingers touched her cheek, caressing down to her jaw and back to cup her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed under his touch. She moved with his hand as he gently pulled her towards the door. She stopped when she felt her body brush against the bars. Olive opened her eyes to see him looking at her sadly, but full of love.

"Please let me in," he whispered to her. He rested his head against the space between the bars and Olive lowered hers as well. Their heads rested as Olive gripped the bars and Daryl's hand continued to caress her soft skin.

He heard Olive unlock the door with his keys. Daryl stepped back and opened the door. He grabbed the sheet he tore off and went inside, closing it behind them. He turned around and began to put the sheet back up. When he finished, he turned to see Olive, with her silky hair, looking at the ground, her arms crossed.

"Olive, I don't—"

"It's over, isn't it?" she interrupted him.

"What?" he looked at her slightly confused.

She looked up at him with drained eyes, "You're ending it, aren't you?"

"What? No! I—no, Olive, no," he rushed over to her, grabbing her arms gently. He watched painfully as more tears fell from her eyes. "Olive, I can't live without you," he told her softly, "I can't. I just—when I thought you died, it was the most painful thing I had ever felt—more painful than Merle's death. I never want to feel that again."

A sob escaped her lips as she wiped away her tears. "_This_ isn't you," she motioned with her hand, "You acted like this when I first met you. That wasn't you, I know it wasn't. What happened to you?"

Daryl cupped her face, "Olive, I'm so sorry, I—I don't know."

"I know you loved Merle and I know he meant a lot to you, but… you have no right to treat me this way. I have done nothing, but support you and this is what I get. I know I fucked up in the past, but first, you leave me for him. Now, you're ignoring me and treating me like shit because of him. It's not fair."

"Olive, I know I fucked up. You're right, it isn't fair. There's nothing else I can say to excuse it. I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what I did. When Merle died, I mourned him like I would have before I met you. I don't know why. It triggered something. You don't distract me. I just worry. I worried even when I was away. I don't hate your hair. I would love it even if it was shaved off. I'm so sorry, please," he begged, "I love you. I always will and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't. I never stopped and I never will."

Olive leaned into his chest and cried. He wasn't sure if they were sad, happy or relieved tears. He was just glad that she was close to him. He held her, touching her soft hair for the first time. It definitely was going to take some time to return to healthy hair, but it was still soft to the touch. He missed her dreads. Her dreads seemed more like her. But she wasn't any less beautiful. She always was.

"I still wanna marry you, Olive," he said to her, "If you'll still have me."

She sniffed and pulled away, "I was afraid you wouldn't want to."

He smiled softly and kissed her lips tenderly, "I'll always want to marry you, Olive."

Olive smiled, Daryl wiping her tears away. "I understand if you don't forgive me," he said, "I will make it up to you, I swear."

"I do forgive you, Daryl. Just don't let it happen again," she poked his chest.

He kissed her again, "Never again."

* * *

Daryl and Olive went down to cell block B where Rick had everyone gather. The dead bodies had already been cleared but the halls and cells were still a mess. The people of Woodbury all sat on the ground while the original group stood, looking at them all with Rick in front.

"Welcome," Rick said, "You are now officially part of the group. You will live in this cell block and cell block D. Tomorrow, some of us and any other volunteers will be heading back to get your belongings to bring them back to you. We'll hand out paper and have you write down where you were staying and the things you would like us to bring back. Necessities are of course the top priority. But if you have pictures stashed or something you truly cherish, we'll do our best to bring it to you. Just write where it is.

"I'm Rick Grimes. I was a Sheriff before the Outbreak. This is my son Carl and my newborn daughter, Judith. My wife… she didn't make it. This is Hershel Greene, he's a vet and has helped us with his medically knowledge. He was bit when we first got here and had to amputate his leg Maggie and Beth are his daughters. The Greene family is well known around weapons as well as farming.

"This is Glenn and has been with me since the beginning, as well as Carol and Daryl. Glenn is a master of tactics. He has helped up many times in tough situations on how to get out safely. Carol has shadowed Hershel and has learned a lot. Daryl is excellent hunter and tracker. He helps provide us food and security. This is Olive and her dog Kira. Olive knows traditional healing and very knowledgeable of plants and their properties. Our latest member is Michonne. You may recognize her from seeing her at Woodbury, briefly.

"She helped us save our people from the Governor. She is skilled with her sword and has become a valued member of our group. Before we go around and have you guys introduce yourself to us, I am going to tell you how things go around here and what are plans are. We have a council. They oversee life at the prison. When hard choices are being made, they discuss it and decide. Hershel, Daryl, Glenn, and Olive are to be on the council. It is a possibility that more will join.

"We are going to fix the fences and gates. We will draw up some plans on a more efficient and secure gate. We will clear out the field and plant crops there. If the opportunity comes, we may even have some livestock. Hopefully soon we'll have school sessions. We are going to set up a water line and make the shower room work. We have plans that we had mapped out before we got wrapped up with the Governor. If anyone has ideas, let us know. We'll keep them in mind. Now, let's start with you. What's your name?"

* * *

"You're too forgiving," Michonne said.

Olive sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I don't want us fighting anymore. He knows he messed up and he said he'd make it up to me."

"You could deprive him for a bit," Michonne suggested as they walked across the fence of the courtyard.

"Deprive him?" Olive looked to her.

"Yeah, make him work for it."

Olive pondered, "_It_ as in me?"

"As in your vagina, as in sex," she looked at her, "Deny him until he's begging for you."

Michonne looked to her. Olive pursed her lips, mulling it over. Michonne stopped walking, "Come on. Make him pay for treating you like that. I know you don't want to treat him the way he treated you to get back at him, but this is the perfect way. You can't let him get away with that."

"But I want some too," she looked up at her pathetically.

"You can," Michonne grabbed her wrist and shook her hand in front of her face.

Olive laughed, "So how long should I do this?"

"As long as it takes for him to break down and beg like a dog," they continued walking.

"That could be a while… We went without sex for weeks at a time sometimes," she frowned.

"Yeah, well that was when you didn't have privacy and safety like you do now. Don't worry. He'll crack in a week—maybe less."

"You really think so?" Olive looked up at her.

She nodded, "I may not know Daryl as well as you, but I know how much he loves you. He's gonna want some of that any chance he gets."

"And I'm gonna say no," she said, though it sounded more like a question.

Michonne grinned, "There you go."

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
